Twist of Fate
by MzMilo
Summary: It all began with one mistake. And like a game of domino, lives altered in more ways than one. Things then had been set in motion; former enemies of Akihito's parent were dead set on hunting him down. And personally, that was not how Akihito wanted his life to be. Hell would freeze thrice over first before Akihito ever bowed his head to them. ON HIATUS
1. Catalyst

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and various original characters belonged to their respective creators. The cover picture wasn't mine. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Before anything else, I'd like to pay tribute to the following authors and their stories: **amanichan,** creator of the_ Flight of an Angel—_a Finder Series fic, which inspired my muse the plot bunnies concerning Akihito's death to write this story.

_Catalysis_ by** Teh Twinnesses Presents** and _Solace in Shadows_ by **The Fictionist,** these two stories made my brain and heart battled on a good way. Analyzing and comprehending how character development works was a plus, too.

_Vengeance_ by **Respicefinem08** and_ Appetite Comes With Eating_ by **eprime,** the former, made Akihito's transition from a damsel in distress to mob boss was so realistic that I want to write my own version of Akihito's metamorphosis. The latter without no doubt, made me interested of Arbatov Mikhail and Mikhail/Akihito pairing.

Last but not the least to** Avis,** without her prose and snapshots of scenes, this story won't be completed. Thank you so much for the drive, inspiration and ideas you gifted me by sharing your amazing creations.

* * *

**Complete Summary:**

A tale of obsessive love, deceit, and vengeance.

On the surface, he is assumed to be ordinary—nothing special in anyway. But Akihito's life was filled of half-truths and secrets as expected to the son of Gesso Famiglia's infamous Chameleon. To keep him safe, Akihito became a SEALED Sky never to be involved in the underworld's affairs. Not so luckily, Asami Ryuuichi happened, all but marking Akihito as a Target. Things then had been set in motion; former enemies of Akihito's parent were dead set on hunting him down. And personally, that was not how Akihito wanted his life to be. Hell would freeze thrice over first before Akihito ever bowed his head to them.

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, fantasy, violence, crossover with _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, angst, multiple POVs, OCs

* * *

**Catalyst**

* * *

Like some stories, the hero's backstory was not revealed completely until much, much later. He might not even know the life he had was on borrowed time. Or that he was living a false life.

In Takaba Akihito's case, the moment of his conception was designed with half-truths. The best intention for this deceit was for him to live a better life. An ordinary life. Far, far away from the Underworld's dark clutches. However, Akihito's inherent nature won't allow it. His blood craved the thrilling sensation of danger.

Takaba Akihito was a vigilante, the crime photojournalist type. This was his step forward into the gateway of the Underworld's territory.

Takaba Akihito foolhardily messed with the vicious wrong sort of powerful people. He was expected not to see another day. But he did. There were some individuals who were vindictively pleased to have Takaba Akihito's skills on the loose to specific persons. And so the big reveal of humiliating scandals flooded all over through the media.

That was until Takaba Akihito met his match. Asami Ryuuichi, an Underworld kingpin happened.

The meeting between the two of them led Akihito's destiny to Fate's wheel where he was supposed to be.

None could tell where the rabbit's hole could lead to.

And time was ticking forward.

No one could run far enough from Fate's whims.

**~I~**

**[Location: Classified]**

He was known as Akainu, a human version of a freelancing bloodhound for the sole knowledge that he never failed to get his job done. Once he's unleashed, he would never stop until his prey was cornered; never to be seen or heard again.

Until her—Yuuki Arbatov néé Van Alstyne, who he finally killed several years ago.

So when an associate of his, handed him a basic profile with close-up photo of a boy, who bore an almost striking resemblance of his once-upon-prey, **Chameleon**, the same person who was strictly on the untouchable list of the previous bloodline purging in Japan done by his influence.

Naturally, unfounded rumours must be straightened out before carrying out the contract. He had done additional research as it's on the package of his job description.

What Akainu had found out sent his blood racing. Takaba Akihito was a bastard child of that woman. It didn't take half a brain to conclude that the existence of the boy was a sin of the highest order of betrayal to the head of the Arbatovs. Sending the boy to Japan would ensure protection from the Russian boss' wrath.

There was a big snag though: Takaba Akihito was the only grandchild of deceased Hibari Tsunade, a retired Interpol operative. Therefore, the boy was protected by several high-profile people both in and out of the underworld.

Nevertheless, his quench for the hunt, did not deterred him from this fact. After much careful planning, Akainu had the particular pieces to obtain his goal.

Unluckily, for the boy his death was already set on stone purely because of his birthmother. Add an obsessed, besotted fool who only see what he desired to the mix, Akainu's role in the boy's death would remain unfounded. Another plus at its optimal, was the boy's position as bitch to one of Japan's underworld kingpin. It's a bright neon green sign of leverage against Asami Ryuuichi.

The boy's function was practically a guaranteed serving on a golden platter like vultures to dead corpse.

Akainu did not even have to play a hand directly to the boy's death; the lover's rivals/enemies could do that themselves resulting a bloodbath in the near future that would collapse a portion of the hierarchical social strata of the yakuzas.

Several birds in a single shot. All bases covered.

The perfect setting was simply a feast for a bloodhound like Akainu.

Was that fate or what?

No doubt, this was Akainu's only chance to launch a crippling blow to those who watched over the boy without announcing his own part to the boy's demise (an Oath of Protection was something that should not be taken lightly when it involved a Hibari).

**~I~**

It's not the first time.

Sudou Shuu could easily recognize the looks everyone gave at HIS Asami like they were once blind and now have seen the sun for the first time. He wanted them to go away from what was HIS.

They never knew these facts about HIS Asami.

Asami Ryuuichi was beauty, power and strength rolled into one. Lethal and deadly. Literally. Figuratively. Whatever and whenever he wanted, he would have it. Come hell and high water. Asami Ryuuichi was a possessive man. Pity the fools who mess with what was his. Whether it was a man or a woman, young or old alike, Asami could wreck anyone's equilibrium with just his presence.

And Asami Ryuuichi is HIS ALONE. And no one will take the man away from Shuu without a fight.

But one particular incident with Liu Feilong was brought to light. In one dizzy moment, Shuu tried to make sense to realize further any hidden subliminal messages of Asami's actions. And one rude awakening of an outlandish notion hit him with the strength of a sledgehammer.

Asami Ryuuichi was mad about that Takaba like a ravenous beast with single-minded passion. Arranging his business affairs with a litany of absolute orders and without fanfare, Asami summoned his cavalry riding to the rescue of a damsel in distress to rage war against Liu Fei Long. And in an unexpected turn of events, Asami succeeded without much bloodshed and the prize was that boy.

Even Liu Feilong was left physically unscathed.

Shuu was not blind to the change brought by that brat to HIS Asami Ryuuichi. Takaba Akihito clearly was **not** just a pet. That boy was another whole new level altogether and on a pedestal higher than the usual norm.

Shuu swallowed, tasting the bile on the back of his tongue from this conclusion. At the same time, a shimmering fury underneath his calm countenance came bubbling on the surface.

It couldn't be…could it?

And if it did…

A menacing shadow covered his face. "Takaba-kun is nothing more but another obstacle that needs to be struck down."

Then, Sudou Shuu's face twisted to an evil smile.

**~I~**

_"Whatever your intentions with Asami-sama you are in for heartaches. He would never return whatever feelings you may have for him…unless it would benefit him in many ways."_

Telling them off was a chunk of his job as butler/secretary/bodyguard or anything Asami could think of. More often than not, these memorized words came out like a warped CD from Kirishima Kei's mouth. Only if, he's generous enough to warn any love-struck aspiring partners of his boss, Asami Ryuuichi.

Any terms of these relationships were an abbreviated lifespan of pseudo affairs. In summary, Asami's affairs with his lovers were all just come-and-go-it's-over scenarios. But even after Asami discarded them, they all still line-up like tissues. Obviously, common sense deserted this bunch.

Frankly speaking, no one held Asami's interest longer than necessary unless it involved a long rump on the bed.

However, Kirishima's words shifted to 180 degrees when a hellion in human form named Takaba Akihito arrived, who will obliterate and modify everything in his life and of his dear boss.

Kei might be privy to Asami's affairs but even he was stunned to the sheer magnitude of influence Takaba Akihito had to his boss. Of course, he had his profound doubts that Takaba was just another plaything to Asami.

But.

Only Takaba Akihito could make the following to the crime lord:

**One:** Winding Asami up into a state of hypertension.

It happened every time the devil-may-care photographer disappeared like a slippery invisible eel without a word.

**Two:** Asami was liable to turn violent in another whole new level.

It befell on the unlucky people who managed to physically and emotionally hurt Takaba. Suoh Kazumi, another co-worker even aptly named those visits as stress relievers to whom remained a puzzle.

**Three:** Gave another visual meaning of pissed-off Asami.

It's not actually visible to the naked eye but it's there. Asami tried his best to appear unemotional and apathetic; he clearly looks irritated.

How?

Do try to sense that demon lord aura around him.

**Four:** Protect the moral clause of Takaba Akihito.

What-Takaba-don't-know-won't-hurt-him scenario.

**Five:** From Takaba, the word bastard and other name calling like pervert and etc. sounded like an endearment to Asami's ears, others get shot in the process. Only that boy managed to pull it off with ease. No one else.

Dead man tells no tales was one true idiom to Asami after all.

And the list went on and on…

**Kirishima's Recommendation:**

Never antagonize Takaba unless he permitted it. Those who mess with the boy would get an insured invite to a wholesale manslaughter of many kinds. It's like throwing a marlin spike into a hornet's nest—never good to anyone's mental and physical health.

**Kirishima's Conclusion:**

Whatever Takaba and Asami relationship was one bizarre tableau in the whole-breed of rumours in the underground's gossip grapevine. As one of the front stage audience, he could say that the ties connecting between the two were too strong to deny/ignore.

And Kirishima was scared to his wits end if something or someone will bring an end to this particular union. Even the thought of a break-up, terrified him shitless.

But all good things came to an end.

Fate always loved its twisted games.

Did Kirishima fail to mention that it was also one crazy drama raging in full view?

**~I~**

_The stage is set in motion,_

_Each of us has a role to play,_

_It's fated, preordained, and destined._

_How will it be?_

_Is it a fantasy?_

_A reality?_

_Or something in-between?_

* * *

_REVIEWS AND FAVES _are both **WANTED**

And so before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	2. Tempest

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and various original characters belonged to their respective creators. The cover picture wasn't mine. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Akainu means _red dog_

**Recommendation:**

BTW, before reading listen first to a song entitled **_Haunted_** by **Taylor Swift. **This song sounded so true and matched the circumstances between Takaba and Asami.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, fantasy, violence, crossover with _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, angst, multiple POVs, OCs

* * *

**Tempest**

* * *

"_Do not fall in love with people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people."_

― Unknown

* * *

**[A Dream...]**

It was a nostalgic sight inside Akihito's dream haze state of mind.

An elderly woman whispered softly to her child on her lap. "I imagine you will be a wonderful person my beloved, Akihito. I can see that you will have a boundless spirit that will give love generously and freely. A kind of love that imposed no conditions, made no demands. Just like your mother."

Giving a soft look towards the child, she continued, "I believe once you fell in love, you will love that person with much passion and unconditional love—you won't even care about that person's history and no matter what you wish for and didn't get. It will be very lucky person to have you love him or her," she stated with complete conviction. "I just hope you'll live a happy life, Akihito..."

The scene soon faded into another.

**~II~**

Akihito stood in a wide open place of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Ignoring the menace in the air, he trudged on forward near it. His eyebrows furrowed. It's unlocked—a clear invitation for him to enter. Without further ado, he opened it with his palms.

A group of men in black suits huddling in the center greeted his sight. They paid no attention to him even with the audible creaking sound of a door slamming closed.

Getting more curious, Akihito made his way closer to them noticing the shadows coming towards him as if offering their protection. Edging closer to whatever the men were examining with such intensity, Akihito finally saw the object of their focus. His eyes widen just as the same time felt the drain of blood from his bloodstream.

It was a grotesque view of torture. An almost unrecognizable face painted with suffering, mouth wide opened only to cry in muted horror, twisted limbs in disproportionate location, broken bones protruded out from the heavily bruised skin, and helpless set of wide eyes begging for any willing saviour. What was even more degrading was the naked state of the unknown person.

Akihito resisted the violent urge to vomit as his body trembled in fear and anger. And then another noise caught his attention, shifting his eyes towards someone. His heart stopped at the condemning cold voice of the punisher.

Most important of all, the barely masked glee underneath the icy difference of Asami's golden eyes made the image so realistically cruel.

Akihito recoiled not wanting the image to etch forever in his sight exchanging it to stare back at Asami's victim. A frown made its way to his face. He studied intently what remained to the picture of the unfortunate person. His heart tripled its pace due to the sense of familiarity creeping on him.

A sudden chill of horrible realization washes over him. As a photographer, Akihito knew his body's appearance better than anyone else in any position, angle, and lighting.

He stormed out of the warehouse. To run.

Run.

_Run._

The image came back vividly.

It's no trick.

That unfortunate person was none other than him.

His mouth opened releasing a blood-curling scream.

**~II~**

_The sins keep on piling,_

_All for you, I turn blind eye,_

_Addicted to your drug,_

_Losing myself to your devil's kiss._

**~II~**

Akihito woke with a start.

Eyes immediately searched where he was. The familiar sight of his surroundings settled a portion of his nerves. He closed his eyes in relief. Wrong move. Unbidden visions of his dreams attacked him with full force. No not a dream. It was a nightmare. Especially the last one.

Sweat perspired on his forehead. His hands started to tremble. Bidding his time, he tried to calm down forcefully willing away the nightmare from his mind.

Without meaning to, Akihito's eyes landed to a particular part of his bedroom a place where he laid blame to all of his recurring nightmares the past few days. Inside the drawer, a number of recorded and photographed evidences of Asami's nefarious activities were hidden.

All it should take was to surrender them to the right people for the law to take effect and Akihito would be a celebrated crime-photojournalist.

But he couldn't. He won't. He refused to.

He shouldn't give a damn for those who suffered from Asami's wrath but there were too much he couldn't take in. Akihito could only comfort himself with the knowledge that those people were not really innocent. Hell, those intertwined with Asami's illegal activities were not really labelled as pure goodness incarnated.

Not to mention, Akihito could do nothing to those who willingly/unwillingly dig in their grave in the underworld's affairs.

_You can, but you choose not to do anything to bring any harmful damage against that man,_ his voice of conscience pointed out with an accusatory tone.

Shut up.

The voice clammed up its lid tightly in full resignation of his master's command as if those sort of reminders could ever made through the unrelenting desires of his master concerning Asami.

Returning his full attention to the evidences, Akihito couldn't help but wonder the sources of those scoops. Somehow, the trails always led to Asami's illegal business.

Is it a conspiracy? Or is Asami's plan to test where his loyalties lie?

Considering what a paranoid and manipulative man that bastard is, it's really down to the latter.

Is he so insignificant in that man's life that without second thoughts he could easily put him down like a rabid dog? What is he to Asami? Just a boy toy to call and fuck with? Or he's just a conquest prize ever since that incident with Fei Long?

"_You don't have that kind of value."_

Those words from Asami prior to his kidnapping did not hurt that much that time. But now…

The more questions piling up, the lesser importance Akihito see himself in Asami's life. It didn't also help the comparison between an escort's job and role as Asami's fuckbuddy appeared and sounded like the same thing.

The similarities were daunting. And irritating.

There's only one thing Akihito was _so _sure of with certainty. He could not stay away from the other unless the other chooses to throw him away.

"_You can never run away from me. You can't. And if you did, I'll chase you until the ends of the earth. You and I will descend together to the abyss…"_

Akihito snorted.

_Kind of funny to perceive those words as assurance from that possessive bastard. Of course, this isn't a love thing right? _Akihito asked himself.

This notion was ridiculous at its best. And Akihito could not afford this outrageous thought. This had nothing to do with love. It was rape, coercion, attraction, addiction, and lust. No furthermore details.

An alert tone from his phone put a stop into Akihito's thoughts. His eyes glanced sharply at the screensaver. Picking it up, his eyes swiftly scanned the message suspiciously.

**To:** Takaba Akihito

**From:** Unknown

**Subject:** Hunt

Take a whiff in this location: XXXXX

Good luck! You'll need it.

**~II~**

_You filled the empty spaces of my life,_

_Awakening the wild and abandoned side of me,_

_We lay down on a bed made of deep red blood and saline tears,_

_Our imperfect love bound us 'till infinity._

**~II~**

Suoh Kazumi sighed inwardly.

This next duty was worth a huge amount of patience and headaches. He'd gladly exchanged this one with other job. Frankly speaking, this particular duty took an Everest sized toll out of his mind and body. Kazumi's only consolation however was the presence of Asami-sama. But then again, if only the brat will make it easy _even_with Asami-sama's presence.

Who's Kazumi deluding? The brat was even more tasking and violent more so to his boss.

It begged a question of why Asami-sama, who officially had zero tolerance in anyone including the rest of his entourage of employees, could stretch his patience into indeterminable miles when it concerned the brat.

Another hint was, Asami-sama delivered disproportionate pleasure from sadistic teasing by ramming (literally and figuratively) the gates of self-control and logic from the said brat. A situation Kazumi oddly reminded of an annoying boy pulling his crush's pigtails.

_Does the romantic spiel love-is-love exist in Asami-sama's vocabularies? It must be so, _Kazumi shuddered from the thought coming from the confines of his mind.

The thought of a love-struck Asami-sama was nearly unthinkable. And to think, the circumstances of the duo's first meeting was not really one could brand as ideal. And what followed next was a journey through hell and heaven.

_"Love is a hurricane!"_ An elderly woman in an anime proclaimed in awe and reverence added her coin in Suoh Kazumi's memory.

A slight tap on his shoulders snapped Kazumi out from his reveries. He sighed. Squaring his shoulders, he strode purposely through the club followed by his boss and Kirishima.

Time to pick up the boss' stray cat.

The trio easily passed through the sea of faces, they skidded to a halt.

Figures, the brat was the reason of the catcalls reaching their ears. Kazumi inwardly flinched in fear for the unfortunate souls. Soon, they are going to suffer a long night filled with unspoken horrors.

Preparing for something bad, Kazumi sought out his target. There, in a middle of pool match.

Uh-oh.

But even Kazumi could hardly blame them.

Takaba Akihito his faults aside, was truly a breathtaking sight especially more so when he's not consciously aware of his charms. The brat was so focused in the match. Takaba made point after point in one shot after another. The opponent could only disgrace himself by imitating a gaping fish out of water.

Only Kazumi and the silent Kirishima were aware of the growing darkness surrounding their boss. It turned up in another volume when Takaba flashed a sexy, taunting smirk of perfect set of white teeth towards his opponent, who turned redder as tomato as a result.

Not an angry red, but a red tint of signaling attraction.

Kazumi bated his breath for Asami-sama's negative reaction and nearly cringed at the icy albeit subdued atmosphere. He groaned silently, _the change is escalating from bad to worst. And it isn't over. Yet._

After his win, Takaba walked on to another table in an easy relaxed stride unmindful of the dozens of hungry and lustful eyes trailing his back.

_Gods of the underworld, why now of all times the brat has to exude outrageously, sinfully, magnetic pheromones?_

The person mentioned, simply chalked the tip of his cue stick. Took position, gazed focused once more, and made another shot. Nearly all balls were finished in one move as they dropped down the pockets.

The only two balls left were in a position which was nigh impossible to hit and reached its intended target. Clearly, only the gifted ones will be able to make it through and score a point. And Takaba thought the same thing too, for he inclined his head to the opponent for permission to finish the match which the other grudgingly gave.

Grinning, Takaba put another layer of chalk in his cue stick. After it, he studied the position of the cue ball and the other ball to be targeted on. Gracefully, he changed his usual stance in an orthodox position by raising the cue stick higher on the air. In one swift nudge, the cue stick hit the cue ball which appeared to spin before whirling its way to the other ball.

A resounding clacked echoed as the cue ball hit its intended target, leaving only the cue ball on the pool. Eyes followed with no small amount of awe and amazement as it fell on the side pocket.

Stunned silence.

Seconds later, it broke into loud raucous cheers and catcalls.

Takaba grinned in smug victory. Sooner, his friends pulled him over for a group hug. Laughingly pushing his friends away, hazel eyes swiftly scanned the perimeter within his sight. Meeting their eyes.

On cue, hazel eyes widened in a fraction before transforming into narrowed slits. The positive facial expression slid off as mouth turned upwards as if on challenge.

Clearly, the brat wasn't one happy camper in seeing them. Especially, the boss.

Just like that the world ceased to exist as hazel and gold commenced in their stand-off. The wordless staring down battle only stopped due to the brat's huff of irritation and proceeded to give the trio a give-me-a-minute-before-I-scram-from-my friends' gesture.

Kazumi sighed inwardly in relief comprehending the Takaba-body-language. The boy's grudging move spared furthermore hustling on their side.

For now, it all came down to Asami-sama who looked none too please at all the eyes violating what was/is his possession. Even Kazumi resisted the pull to lay his eyes on the apple of his boss' eyes.

Suoh Kazumi valued his endangered candle span life very much. Absentmindedly, he wished in the back of his mind that hopefully the ride home won't be bumpy much.

**~II~**

_How can I run for my escape?_

_When you're always a step ahead of me,_

_I can't break away if it meant to let you go,_

_I shall perish first before leaving you._

**~II~**

Tense silence prevailed on the air inside the limousine. It was that kind of atmosphere consuming the entirety of the trip until it reached its intended destination.

Once inside the high-class apartment while having a glass of Bourbon, Asami Ryuuichi eyed his boy's unexplainable quiet calmness. Character-wise, by this time, Akihito should be growling and snarling profanities at him. The rigid outward placidity of his lover set him on the edge.

Since Ryuuichi had been in a business trip, a week had passed when the last time they saw each other. It might have been the reason for Akihito's cold treatment of him. His boy must have truly missed him and decided a suitable punishment by ignoring his presence.

Ryuuichi smirked at the thought.

A throat clearing brought him back to the present. A face carved in stone greeted him. Not a tinge of annoyance shown and whatever Ryuuichi was expecting, this one question nearly had thrown him out of the loop.

"How's your trip, Asami?" The words rolled out smoothly in his hearing.

Ryuuichi's eyes sharpened its gaze. Akihito should usually be raising a storm of complaints by now. _Wait. That should have happened while they were still inside the limousine, _his mind corrected him.

"As for me, I had fun staking out my targets." Akihito continued on in a gleeful voice not noticing Asami's short relapse.

Ryuuichi straightened up on his seat fully aware of where this conversation was leading on. Noting a fact, that Akihito rarely revealed his piece of stalking his victims willingly without necessary coercion on his part which ended every time in mind-blowing sex. _What change?_

"But you know, my recent activities somehow led to your business," And there's that sharp biting tone, Akihito's eyes narrowed at him. Searching inside his backpack, he handed Asami a stack of photos.

Silently, Ryuuichi analyzed each pictures. After five minutes, he gave them back to Akihito. His calmness however, made Akihito's eyes to change into a livid look.

A soft growl. "Are you playing with me, bastard?" His boy's voice tinged in abrupt rage. "Is this one of your mind games?" Now, Akihito looked on the verge of strangling him to death.

A taunting smirk appeared on Ryuuichi's lips. His boy was not a fool.

Yes. Ryuuichi was testing the other to determine what Akihito would do at this served platter of once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to air his dirty deeds to the public.

Everything between them could be generalized as a whirlwind romance in love-speak. It was fast paced. At first Ryuuichi believed that it's the thrill of the hunt which attracted him.

Then, there's a presumption of lust too strong to deny between them. But after each encounter of trysts, Ryuuichi had subconsciously invested emotions and feelings too great than what he had intended in the beginning.

He couldn't fault that reason—Takaba Akihito was a rarity of otherworldly wildness which Asami honestly didn't want to tame so that the fire would not be diminished. But he wanted to possess Akihito in any means necessary.

Akihito's magnetic pull of beauty and charisma would have anyone made which at first appeared to be dubious choices—a footnote Asami deduced in his later observation.

Another thing to add in the layer was this startling revelation: Asami Ryuuichi the most powerful and influential king in the other world **is**madly and irrevocably fallen**hard**to Takaba Akihito.

Asami Ryuuichi was not a single man (in papers of legal binding contract) because he couldn't have anyone; he was single because it was fatal (literally) for anyone officially to get wrapped up in him. In addition, entangling with him meant an oath of keeps for he's truly and unashamedly one possessive and obsessive man to what and who he considered **his.**

This was the reason why Ryuuichi cornered the other between the choices of morals versus the unspoken feelings Akihito had for him. Ryuuichi completely needed Akihito's assurance to never ever betray him in any form of treachery.

Even with all his infinite wisdom, the double-edged sword of betrayal **is** inevitable to Ryuuichi's life. More so, when the cause of the issue was the one whom Ryuuichi had given whatever remained from his black heart.

Akihito's face darkened from the silence of Ryuuichi's admission. "You didn't deny my accusation." Clearly, it's not a question but a statement.

A muscle in Akihito's jaw flexed in irritation, the boy fighting for control of his anger.

"I hate you," Akihito uttered the words without much heat but in a tired and weary tone.

Having enough of the other's reasonable anger, Ryuuichi reached out to tug the Akihito on his lap, who didn't resist him this time. Once they were both in a comfortable position, he met Akihito's unflinching stare.

"I'm a cold-hearted bastard." The complete honesty of this statement earned Ryuuichi a snort. "I wouldn't change who I am even for you, Akihito." Golden eyes gazed unwaveringly at his boy with absolute conviction. Ryuuichi could not do that thing without repercussions and sacrifices of bloodshed and damage of pride to his loyal subordinate and of himself.

In rare moment of physical affection, Akihito's hands raised up to cup his face. Hazel brown eyes locked on deeply into his.

"Did I ever ask you to?" Akihito asked with a fleeting smile before dropping down both hands as if they were burnt by the mushy act.

His arms wrapped tightly in his boy. The boy won't still admit his love, but the words sealed his fate.

Ryuuichi smiled sincerely placing a kiss on the other's cheeks, who was a bit stunned by his smile. "And I'll kill you first before you ever thought of leaving me," He whispered hotly in Akihito's quickly turning red ears.

Hazel eyes shifted away as unmistakable shudders rocked Akihito's body. In addition, the possessive threat reminded Akihito to push him away in arm's length. These visual displays of feelings took no small amount of toll from his lover's tsundere personality.

And how it turned Ryuuichi on like a light switch. His own lips twisted into a lustful leer.

Immediately sensing the abrupt change in him, Akihito tries with all his might to pull away from his possessive embrace. But Asami Ryuuichi won't have any of that.

As always.

**~II~**

Mouth marked his possession resulting love bites on the pale and silky skin of his boy. Akihito let out a soft moan by his actions. Hands clenched on his shoulders urging for more. Hazy eyes stared at him with lust.

His clothes fell of the floor, while Akihito's jacket was pushed off from his shoulders and without preamble Ryuuichi slipped between his lover's legs, their bodies pumping with the ferocity of their coupling. His lover's eyes dilated with lust with every thrust of his cock.

It was brutal, rough, sensual, and any other words one could think of if possible in the middle of their activities.

"R-Ryuuichi… m-more!" Akihito moaned unaware of his words and its effect to him.

An almost animalistic gleam passed over Ryuuichi's eyes. His thrust slowed its pace, tormenting his lover's need for release.

"Say it again," Ryuuichi growled in demand, breathing hotly into the boy's ears

Akihito's arched his body fiery hazel eyes locked with his. Asami's grip tightened on the other's legs refusing to move until the Akihito repeated the words again.

Akihito shot him a glare, but Ryuuichi knew the other could not prolong his need.

"R-ryuuu…n-ngh…m-move...Ryuuichi!" the voice echoed in needy desperation seconds later after much deliberation.

Ryuuichi smirked smugly. "If that's your wish…"

The contracting walls inside Akihito's pert round butt created a delightful friction against his cock. His hands greedily grabbed the other's hips towards him for harder and deeper ramming.

His golden eyes watch with pleasure as Akihito spasm and moaned at every thrust he provided. And when Akihito thought he could relax further after a finished round, Ryuuichi would change their position in another round of sex again and again.

Ryuuichi's own burning need and hunger for Akihito was simply insatiable.

**~II~**

_To be near you is to taint both sides,_

_Like a disease, you inflicted me like an all consuming fire,_

_Rendered completely impotent by your power,_

_Fully aware that I'll never me the same once you're through with me._

**~II~**

Sudou Shuu sent the lead to Takaba, but the outcome he anticipated never occurred. It seemed that pigs should fly first before the boy ever made a move to betray Asami.

Not liking the thought of such devotion, Shuu would have to dirty his hands for a desperate measure. He carefully concocted another plan by using another photographer named Mitarai, who readily jumped in for the huge scoop of his career. Heedless of the truth to whom the supposed credit would be given to another.

Weeks later Shuu had the right stuff he needed, taken from the photographer whose name would soon be forgotten on the face of the Earth. True killers always follow through the letter of this idiomatic expression: Dead man tells no tales.

After washing his hands off the bloody deed, Shuu's next move was the stage where Takaba's incriminating evidences would be unveiled in the public's eye. What better place it would be than the company the boy was working for?

All it took was a delivery to the boy's company with the boy's name and signature which Shuu painstakingly studied in order to legalize the rights of the evidences.

Within the privacy of his office, Sudou Shuu smirked with satisfaction. _Soon._

**~II~**

**Breaking News**

"_Unbelievable! Pictures shot and provided by crime-photojournalist Takaba Akihito unmasked the true crime lord of Japan's underworld! For further details see this…"_

Across the world various reactions ranged from shock, anger, glee, and etc. most notable of them all were these people:

_Somewhere in Russia…_

Arbatov Mikhail paused in his chess game, shrewd and analytical mind was filled with profound doubts.

_Somewhere in Hong Kong…_

Tao spat out his special made tea from his surrogate father. Beside the eight year old boy, Yoh stiffened. Sitting across them, Feil Long was rendered speechless.

_In Japan…_

Kou and Takato wore expressions of disbelief and horror.

Suoh Kazumi nearly fell off from his chair.

Kirishima Kei stood up loss for words yet again.

Sudou Shuu wore an expression of supreme triumph.

Asami Ryuuichi was cloaked in numbness.

Through all these, Takaba Akihito was completely unaware to whatever was happening in the outside world while he's in the safety of his bedroom, still resting his body from the hectic activities of his job the past few days.

**~II~**

_To play with fire is to get burn,_

_I should not have given my trust including my heart,_

_When all you do is to toss me without rancor,_

_Now, you reveal your true self: a turncoat._

**~II~**

Shock. Disbelief. Denial. Anger.

These were the general state of the myriad of emotions of one crime lord. Words deserted Asami Ryuuichi as an icy calmed wave settled over him.

However, the glaring evidences speak for themselves. The uncanny resemblance to the stack of pictures he'd seen before were the same ones as of now.

_Were you playing a game that time, Akihito? I thought my trust in you isn't misplaced. Is this your long awaited revenge for your rapist? _These questions flooded into his mind.

Ryuuichi drew out a sharp breath. "What a cruel joke this is," his words came out in a venomous sarcastic tone. Then, savage anger came in flooding waves of menacing cold air washed over his heart.

How could Akihito do this?

Traitor. Deceiver.

_Akihito will pay._

With no mercy.

_There is nowhere for him to hide. Even if I have to go to the ends of the world._

Golden eyes gave off a sub-glacial glare.

_You will eat and suffer my wrath._

That's when everything went downhill.

_I once told you Akihito, that I'll take you to hell with me._

Yet within the deepest level of his cold and unforgiving heart, a voice screamed that these were all lies. A trickery of someone else's doing. It kept on its steadfast faith only to be smothered from the uncontrollable ruthless carnage of anger.

**~II~**

That same day, Ryuuichi faced his ex-lover carefully hiding his fury underneath the cold mask of indifference. The other part of him applauded the show of Takaba's bravado. Those eyes awakened his desires. The impulse to pound the boy on the mattress was overwhelming but his wrath and thirst for revenge won't be deterred.

Stifling the angry words that wanted to spring from his mouth, Asami finally asked the dreaded question to Takaba.

"Why did you betray me?" The words seemed to physically pain him but it sounded cold as ice.

A look of genuine confusion appeared on Takaba's face. "What are you talking about, Asami?"

Ryuuichi's eyes narrowed into slits at the denial. He turned on the video of a replay of the news, quietly observing the wash of panic and stricken look on the boy's face.

"I have nothing to do with it!"

Despite the outrage vehemence of the tone which surprised Ryuuichi, the boy's denial only plunged the double-edged sword of betrayal deeper into his cold heart. The violent urge to grip the other's shoulder and shake him hard nearly made Ryuuichi to follow through the act, acknowledging all along that with just one physical contact his anger would be consumed to ashes.

And he'll fuck Takaba until both of them were senseless.

Ryuuichi reigned in his inner turmoil. A defeat caused by his lust for the other this time was unacceptable. Even a glimmer of doubt would be the end of his self-control.

"You denied the honour of toppling me from my throne, Takaba?" Sarcasm sharp as razors dripped from his words. "These evidences came out because of you from what I gathered." Ryuuichi's eyes smouldering with cold fire pinned the other who met his eyes without a barest hint of fear.

"You don't believe me." The defeated and shattered face of Takaba was a proof of legit acting talent. Ryuuichi himself found it hard to distinguish if it's real or fake.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind. But I swear to you that I did not do whatever you are accusing me of." The words were spoken quietly but Ryuuichi heard it as if Takaba had shouted in his ears.

Momentarily taken aback, Ryuuichi smiled thinly. "Just admit your betrayal. Or do you want me to fuck you raw and hard to have your admission," He stated, voice laced with eroticism.

Hazel eyes briefly flashed with a glint of lust then Takaba's demeanor transformed instantly, bristling in anger.

"As if I'll do that! I won't apologize for something I did not do!" The boy snapped back.

Something must be really wrong with him. A thrill shot down south at the boy's fiery defiance. The craving to yank the other finally made Ryuuichi to give in the desires of his body. His intent must have been so virtual in appearance since the boy cowered waiting for the fatal blow.

"And now what? You'll resort to rape me once again like before?" Takaba retorted in a tight, hard voice.

Echoing silence followed after that statement.

Those words were as good as admission of Takaba's motivation to betray him. His black heart sank at the thought.

Ryuuichi turned away, leaving the other in echoing silence.

**~II~**

"What will be your orders for the boy, Asami-sama?"

"Provide his daily needs, don't lay a hand on him, keep him in lock-down, and no human interaction than what is necessary."

"…Yes, Asami-sama."

By Ryuuichi's orders, Takaba was in a house arrest in one of his properties, a traditional Japanese house with an underground basement in it.

The only suitable place fit for a traitor.

**~II~**

For the next weeks, Ryuuichi was occupied in doing major damage control in the media, the public's opinion, and his territories. Fuelled by the warpath of his anger and the assistance of his loyal subordinate and allies, the situation managed to cool down.

But not without an unexpected help from the one whose efforts nearly condemned him. This time his enemies and rivals were included in the limelight of the vigilant acts of Takaba's hands.

Even without the Takaba's solid presence, the boy still managed to unearth the secrets of infamous members of the underworld for the awaiting masses.

_A consolation Takaba? How generous of you…_ Ryuuichi chuckled darkly in his thoughts.

**~II~**

Despite the fact that Takaba's just another push away from his life, Sudou Shuu was not fully satisfied until the brat **is **gone for good. Permanently.

Though Shuu approved of the isolation punishment of Asami, it didn't quell his desire for the other to die. Leeching off to Asami by being alive did not do well to Shuu's books.

Having the information of Takaba's whereabouts was just a piece of cake. All he needed to do was to offer his body for a night of service to one of Asami's lust-filled men. Time seemed to work on his favor for the reason of Asami's absence due to several business trips overseas. With the additional bonus of an intel, laying the blame on Asami's rival for the boy's complete demise the situation now would be sealed full-proofed.

Shuu's blood thrummed excitedly for this last stage of his plan eyeing Takaba's prison basement.

**~II~**

"What are you doing here?" Takaba let out the words in pent-up breath, face pale with dark bags sagging underneath the tired eyes.

Is the boy sick? All the better then. It made his last job easier.

"Is it wrong to visit my lover's ex-lover?" Shuu mused idly with smugness.

Takaba inhaled sharply. "W-What?"

Unfazed, Shuu continued to cause the other more pain. "I see. Ryuuichi didn't inform you that I'm his new lover."

A flicker of pain crossed those eyes as waves of sadistic pleasure welled inside him.

"I wonder why Ryuuichi still kept a traitor like you alive," Shuu continued offhandedly, "it's been more near to three months isn't it?"

The boy kept his silence. Now, that wouldn't do.

His eyes gleamed conspiratorially sharing a secret. "You know, because of your betrayal, Ryuuichi is planning to start anew in America. Of course, he will leave without telling you but with the kindness of my heart, I decided to inform you this. It's not good to give false hope even for traitors like you," Shuu explained suavely, masking his enjoyment while watching the other's facial expressions of anguish and torment.

With a look of pity and consideration, his hands searched from his bag pulling out a knife. Shuu generously offered it to the other.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy asked in uncertainty.

An understanding smile curved on his lips. "You know what kind of person Ryuuichi is, Takaba-kun. Do you really think he'll stop your punishment even if he is going overseas? He will surely make you suffer by locking you in here forever. That is if that alone is enough to quench his thirst for revenge. This is just a helpful suggestion," Shuu gestured with the knife, his shoulders shrugging helplessly.

The boy appeared honestly tempted at his offer. Shuu fought the strong urge to cackle. Instead he tilted his head, preparing his tramp card: Takaba's pride.

"Unless, you want to give Ryuuichi the satisfaction of breaking you slowly until you lost yourself while aging. It is your choice," He added.

With hunching shoulders, Takaba reached out for the knife hands trembling. Eyes gazing the object in hopeless despair as if it's his last lifeline.

Shuu nodded, hiding his please expression masterfully. "I better go now, Takaba-kun. Farewell."

"…W-Wait."

Shuu paused from his step not turning his back. "What is it?"

Behind him, Takaba smiled in defeated bitterness. "Please take care of Asami."

Shuu did a double-take realizing the pure sincerity of the boy's words. His heart hardened refusing sympathy for his soon to be dead rival.

"Of course." And after saying those words he strode off erasing this last moments from his memory of Takaba's slumping on the floor, a broken expression on his face and heartbreak on his eyes.

**~II~**

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh...

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

**"Haunted"**

By: Taylor Swift

**~II~**

_Struggling to keep the faith,_

_The pain is killing me softly,_

_My strength fading past,_

_I fall to pieces…_

**~II~**

Tick.

Akihito took a shuddering breath.

_How did it come to this?_

Asami seemed to have a vendetta against him and the man won't stop until Akihito's completely annihilated to the core.

_What did he do wrong?_

Another round of indescribable pain laced through him. It surged on like wild fire penetrating through his heart to his soul.

Tock.

_Asami hated me._

Dire chilly trepidation filled his heart.

Tick.

But for whatever reason, Asami refused to let him go.

_But if given a choice,_ _death would have been a better option than solitude._

The pain it's too much.

Akihito had nothing. Asami trapped him for life.

Tock.

"A fitting punishment for a traitor," A cold voice whispered into his ears.

Tick.

Akihito's eyes were in calm anger as he stared defiantly to the one who spoke. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Tock.

"Just tell me the truth, Takaba."

His name was uttered coldly in detachment of a stranger, wounding his heart.

"Why?"

Tick.

A wordless piercing cry echoed inside him.

_Why don't you believe me, Asami?! Why?_

Another tear fell down. He's so tired. Eyes dropped on the knife on his hands dripping with his own blood.

Why would he fight to live? It's useless. Asami wouldn't believe him. There's nothing to fight for anymore.

Tock.

And he's fucking scared.

But at the very least, he'll welcome death willingly with open arms. A choice Asami could not deprive him off.

Tick.

Black pigments danced in his vision. Eyelids slowly closed.

Tock.

Eyes closing in to the beckoning call of the oblivion.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites:_**

Narutopokefan, winternightlullaby, finderlov, Chaozsama, Kadzuki Fuchoin, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, lola1201, Rabby-chan, amanichan, Angel4EverLostInLife, God-d-e-ss Eternity, SAGE, ourrhechan, Guest, Ohyeahorangepineapple, time traveler, Anon, Samerys707, Ryuakilover, and Kichou.

Once again, I would give my thanks to **amanichan**, creator of the **_Flight of an Angel_**_—_a Finder Series fic, which inspired my muse the plot bunnies to write this tale.

Just to clear the confusions caused by the previous chapter, I deleted the teasers from chapter 1. It would not do good to confuse the readers. Italicized free verses of poetry were also features of my style in writing influenced by someone dear to me (I'm very happy one reader loves it!)

*scampers off back to reality*

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND **FAVES **are both **WANTED**

And so before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	3. Double Damnation

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and various original characters belonged to their respective creators. The cover picture wasn't mine. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

**Credits:**

The cover picture wasn't mine.

Snapshots of few scenes rightfully belonged to **Avis**.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

To tell the truth I'm still reeling from the roller coaster ride of emotions while writing this chapter. Please forgive this writer's rambles. I just need to get this out.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, fantasy, violence, crossover with _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, angst, multiple POVs, OCs

* * *

**Double Damnation**

* * *

_"Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been."_

― John Greenleaf Whittier, _Maud Muller - Pamphlet_

* * *

Arbatov Mikhail settled down on his king-sized bed in the safety of his mansion in Macau from the fatigue of his previous activities in his territories. As sleep wrapped him to its welcoming embrace, shards of memories lifted through the deeper evanescent layers of his mind.

Each shard emerged gradually piece by piece as if coming back to life. One particular memory was vibrant lingering on infinitely deep within the subconsciouness of his mind.

Drifting in and out of sleep, the barriers of time shimmered away like brittle mirror, and Mikhail fell down through the past once again.

**~III~**

**[Flashback]**

Cold feeling echoed its emptiness. Death was slowly approaching the room.

20 years of age, Mikhail watched with heartbreak in his eyes at the gorgeous woman lying on her deathbed, whose heart ran over with unconditional love, a rarity in this cruel, harsh dark world of theirs. A person whom he first assumed as another one of those shallow-minded, gold-digger flings of his father, but patiently and steadfastly proved time and time again her love for him, her stepson.

A love which lead her for an act of self-sacrifice.

"They will pay for this," His father quietly promised, voice cold as ice across him.

"Alexei…" His mother reprimanded softly, eyes shooting the man a blistering look despite her weakening state. The man answered back by tightening his grip with her right hand.

She sighed. "I never regret it. I'll do it again if I have to. And do stop giving me such looks."

"Love," His father started but was stopped by a soft pinch on his hand.

"Stop it. Both of you." Her command rang loud and clear inside the room.

Warm brown eyes shifted over him. "I'm sorry Mikhail, for leaving you alone with such a flaky father," She joked, trying hard to sound cheerful.

Mikhail's heart clenched in pain again, a fleeting smile passed his lips at her effort.

Her left hand patted his cheeks. "If I had taken my baby with me, you'll have a little brother to spoil with, Mikhail," She said in a wistful voice, successfully surprising him and his father. "But I couldn't. I want him to live without the pressure and the darkness of our world. Though, at times I doubt that logic. My blood runs into his veins. He'll be chasing trouble one after another."

She continued on her monologue, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "If only I could see him again one last time, my beautiful baby—"

Mikhail leaned forward straining his ears. But he couldn't hear the words. Her mouth only formed the syllables without her voice. His eyebrows furrowed reading her lips, mouthing the words at the same time.

"_Akihito…"_

**~III~**

A ringing alarm woke him up.

Mikhail opened his sleep hazed eyes. He stretched on the bed, shaking off the remnants of the dream, a precious memory of his mother's last words in her dying moments.

_Akihito._

The word seemed to be Japanese.

It's not like Mikhail could investigate about it. His father had not been himself since she died. The man burrowed himself underneath the workload of their family's business. And so, his stepmother's mysterious past was buried with her death.

Mikhail had an inkling feeling that even the elder Arbatov patriarch didn't know because he choose to love the woman he married secretly, not the woman with an unknown past and heritage.

He let out a wordless sigh.

It might be better not to unearth the past of his mother.

But.

_Would the person have her warmth and her optimism_? Mikhail asked in his thoughts wondering if chance and fate would let him to meet her estranged child.

"A-ki-hi-to," Mikhail tested the word carefully. The sound was foreign but it's oddly comforting in his ears.

**~III~**

_Chance, Fate, and Luck._

_Did these three truly affect a person's path?_

_Who knows?_

_Question is: how coincidence adds itself in Destiny's package._

**~III~**

**[Years Later: Hong Kong]**

Takaba Akihito, the boy's sex appeal was just average.

That was Mikhail's first thought when he first laid his eyes on Takaba Akihito. He wasn't much impressed. He'd seen and bedded his fair share of lovers far more beautiful than the boy. And Takaba couldn't even compare to Liu Feilong's classic loveliness.

However, Mikhail had to give it to the boy—no one managed to revive his uncle dearest, Yuri's nonexistent libido on any gender except the boy. Of course, the man paid for keeping his toe out of line and sight, courtesy of Asami Ryuuichi.

And like any star crossed lover's tale, Takaba and Asami ended the show with an embrace. Lost in each other's eyes, the whole universe seemed to cease in existing.

That's when Mikhail felt it; a shiver of heart wrenching nostalgia gripped his heart hard. The sensation's focal point was none other than the boy, Takaba Akihito.

Mikhail couldn't figure out why…the word felt familiar now that he thought of it.

In the corner of his eyes, Mikhail eyed Feilong, who watched on the two lovers with mixed emotions of jealousy and hurt. The long haired man appeared to be conflicted of who he should tear apart from whom.

A wry chuckle escaped from Mikhail. _And that's why you shouldn't get attached with someone you're using as leverage in your obsession. Oh heart, how fickle you truly are._

Mikhail paused from his inner musings. Another act was now unfolding. He twitched about to intervene when Takaba left Asami's arms to stand between the two, an act of protection for Feilong against the backlash of Asami's raging fury.

And the boy didn't fail his self-appointed mission.

Asami changed his mind to pull the trigger on FeilLong. A few minutes later, Asami left with possessive arms around Takaba without any backward glance.

While Feilong on the other hand, kept his eyes at the two with a dignified mask underneath his nearly crushing defeat. He might have what he wanted: the casino's legal ownership. But what he needed was now out of his hands. It now begged the question of who.

Is it his mad obsession Asami or a new but unattainable love Takaba?

And Mikhail was a bit upset. How come the tag-along captured the face of Hong Kong's underworld but couldn't even bother to spare him such ardour?

It was extremely unfair. Mikhail was beaten by a mere boy.

Peeling his eyes off the third-wheel of the drama, Mikhail shifted his eyes with poorly hidden mixed feeling of fascination and jealousy to the root cause of the huge fuss between two of the biggest crime lords in Asia.

_The most ironic in this whole event is the boy's ignorance to the power he subconsciously wields—bewitching those he met and arresting their hearts and minds,_ Mikhail smiled wryly at the thought.

The fiery, blazing eyes imprinted into his mind flashbacked at him.

_The boy would have been a dangerous person if he had grown in our world._

Mikhail had not foreseen at that time, how this one simple statement rang true and would follow through the letter years later in the future.

That's where the battle began. His mind was on conflict ever since that day when they first met. His heart waged a losing war. A one-sided battle that the boy won without his knowledge, but Mikhail kept on denying it.

Unknowing the fact that he's caught utterly, and completely from first sight.

**~III~**

**[Macau, China]**

Underneath that easy-going and laid-back persona, Mikhail was a crazy genius with an innate tactical mind. Like a chess master, every move was carefully evaluated with précised plans on and on. There were pawns whose value was insignificant that he didn't concern himself with them too much.

But there are pawns that move unexpectedly. Unpredictable and dangerous. Like Asami Ryuuichi, someone you will rather have by your side than against you.

That's why Mikhail kept an eye on him more now that even Liu Feilong was attracted to Asami's boy toy. With one look, Takaba Akihito wasn't someone special. He was ordinary.

But the effect of Takaba's charisma threatened to attract anyone he met. And just like them, Mikhail was also touch not much, but that one encounter in Feilong's territory was enough.

Since the news of Takaba's supposed betrayal was revealed, Mikhail had been reading and analyzing his spies reports once gain.

_This is perplexing,_ Arbatov Mikhail commented silently,

Something odd was in those evidences, nothing more but a niggling suspicion. But his instincts sometimes do clash with logical facts. Mikhail sighed, sensing a game with an unknown puppet master. It seemed that he needed to dig in deeper.

For the umpteenth time he questioned himself as to why couldn't deny this obsessed need to look out for the boy, Takaba Akihito.

A week later his suspicion was confirmed_. _

So much for covert, efficient, and clean catchphrase. Indeed, it was covert. The orchestrator's identity was flimsiest at best. Efficient in a half, it's done with someone professional and clearly knew what he's doing. But clean? Not much, when there were several particularities to be observed.

In other good days, Mikhail would have appreciated the clever underhanded maneuver but since the wrongfully accused was his concern it made his protective instincts snarled in fury for Takaba.

Mikhail wondered _why_ Asami himself never saw through the deceit.

_Unless…Those two didn't know each other well that much. Are they just fucking to their hears' content?_

Mikhail shook his head at the last thought. _There was love blossoming between the two…but do they really know each other very well?_

Now, that's a chink to the armor, a hole to which the orchestrator's plans could succeed to go through.

Mikhail frowned. _This changes everything._

If the boy's lover can't see because rage and his pride blinded him, then it's up to Mikhail to swoop in and take the prize.

**~III~**

**[Shinjuku, Japan]**

When Kou and Takato first heard the news their first thought after recovering from initial shock was—it was complete and utter bullshit. Not even a slightest trace of disbelief, Kou and Takato rejected the news as false.

Akihito won't do something like that to the people who held his affections. Beneath that childlike naivety, was a fierce protectiveness to those Akihito cared about and he'll find ways to help even to the point of destructive selflessness. Casting aside any sense of self-preservation instincts Akihito had if he had to.

Although, Akihito would deny being in love as much as he could, being a tsundere and all that. It won't change the fact that Akihito had fallen hard with Asami Ryuuichi.

With this solid proof, Kou and Takato push on to another act which itself was almost unthinkable to do. They never have thought they'd call this specific number in their lives. A number belonging to one person, whose connection with Akihito was too vague at best.

That person was the reason of Akihito's sudden vacation in Hong Kong and the matter of coercion was still held in question. Akihito did not out rightly lie to them (no use, he's one horrible liar), he just left them to assume and connect the dots. And really their imagination wasn't far off the mark.

Putting those events aside, at the very least, they were able to preserve this person's number who irregularly emailed Akihito after the Hong Kong ordeal was over.

If only Akihito's has not been missing for weeks now, they won't do this without his approval. But here and now they need this person's help.

**~III~**

_"Hello?"_ A voice like melody answered in Chinese.

"Liu Fei Long-san?" Takato asked for confirmation.

_"Who's this? Why do you have Akihito's phone?"_ The words conveniently changed to Japanese ordered.

"It's Takato one of Akihito's best friends. We can't find him. Please you have to help us prove Akihito's innocence before it's too late."

**~III~**

**[Baishe Headquarters Main base: Hong Kong]**

"Impossible! Akihito won't do that thing!" Feilong whispered after regaining his voice back.

Like a replay, the scene from the back of his cruise ship—the unmistaken look of blooming love shared between the two after being united together flashbacked in his mind.

Aside from that scene, Feilong was in absolute uncertainty Akihito won't place those he love to any harm's way if he had anything to say to it. This act of selflessness didn't necessarily limit itself to enemies.

Feilong himself was the solid proof of it.

Still, Akihito seemed not to be above any underhanded maneuver to those he cared less about.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A phone ringing landed Fei Long back to the present. He had a feeling this call would either make or break his world.

"Hello?"

_"Liu Fei Long-san?"_ A somewhat familiar Japanese speaking voice asked from the other line.

Wasting no time he ordered, "Who's this? Why do you have Akihito's phone?"

_"It's Takato one of Akihito's best friends. We can't find him. Please, you have to help us prove Akihito's innocence before it's too late."_

Dread pulled in his gut. Asami won't let this thing down. Even the status of a lover won't bar the man to destroy Akihito in many ways possible.

And Fei Long was very much afraid for Akihito.

"I'm afraid Asami is the cause of Akihito's disappearance." There's no need to soften the blow. Akihito's friends would not certainly like the truth but they would appreciate honesty in the real status of their best-friends.

A litany of crude curses exploded back at his statement.

"Calm down," Fei Long interjected, "there is nothing we can do about it. Asami won't be stop to **punish** Akihito," Emphasizing the word 'punish' and he did not need to see the paler face of the caller to confirm his imagination.

"Unless we can do something about it, I'll see you both soon in Japan." With those words, Fei Long ended the call. His instincts warned him to end it before someone who wanted to destroy Akihito found a way to bug the call.

"Yoh, arrange whatever necessary to travel in Japan. Immediately."

The man, who's also been anxious for Feilong's next move in view of the current happenings left without another glance to do his bidding.

Fei Long then executed a comforting smile to Tao, who waited Takato's call to end biting his lips from worry.

The boy flung to him for a desperate hug. Both tightened their hold to another hoping with all his heart that it's not too late to save Akihito from Asami's rampaging wrath.

**~III~**

**[Shinjuku, Japan]**

In a whirl of stalking, bribery, blackmailing and etc. proceedings, Kou and Takato with the assistance of Feilong and Yoh managed to unearth some indisputable truths regarding the pictures if evidences under Akihito's name.

**One:** They were not personally handed in by Akihito himself, an odd thing, considering how usually Akihito would **always**deliver his works **personally** by himself.

**Two:** There were not any single fingerprints of Akihito anywhere in each picture. If Akihito owned it, his thumb marks would _always_ be in it.

**Three:** Above all, any of the pictures should have Akihito's marked symbols. No, it wasn't his middle initials or signature. It was the V-sign of peace. Kind of childish brand but it's **totally** Akihito.

Their findings made them all wondered what a fool Asami was. Considering the dossier in the man's disposal they should have found out a long time ago.

One simple explanation popped out from them—and it wasn't farfetched. What Asami knew of Akihito was only the basic background information in papers. Nothing more but superficial facets of Akihito's core of character.

Also, the same went with the reverse.

For common sense's sake, Kou and Takato inferred (by connecting the vague clues Akihito **rarely**shared with them) the two really did not pass over the get-to-know-each-other stage but skip it all altogether in their screwed up relationship (in Kou's sarcastic words).

What they need to do for a counter move against the not really false evidences against Asami was to reveal the dirty laundry of Asami's long list of rivals/enemies provided by Akihito's secret stash of blackmail ammunition (neatly arrange in order of recordings, videos, data, pictures, and etc.) all fortunately were in safekeeping under Takato's bed.

The detailed information collected by Akihito sent unpleasant shivers to their spine.

All four concluded how borderline terrifying Akihito's stalkerish career would left nothing to the unfortunate souls, except the humiliation of various scandals forever to left a mark in history. Within the privacy of their minds, they couldn't help but wonder how cruel and terrifying Akihito could be if he's left unchecked by his steel sense of moral clause of justice.

These evidences were supposed to be a gift (a means to legally put the not truly poor victims behind bars) for Asami's birthday. But things went downhill before the day happen.

The only thing that put a damper in their festive mood was the still missing Akihito.

Feilong pulled some strings to find him but all was naught. All information about Akihito's whereabouts was watertight.

They also tried to call Asami, but the man could not be reach at all.

(Or in Feilong's wild guess: Asami refused to listen because he's enormous pride won't allow him to admit he's wrong this time.)

Or it might be there was someone working behind the scene like a puppet master. But who would do that? Making a fool out of the cunning and manipulative crime lord was not the easiest thing in the world.

These unanswered questions plagued their minds.

Nearly three months later, they'll found out what happen to Akihito from an unexpected news in midnight, and it was not a good one.

**~III~**

**[Sicily, Italy]**

Giotto, the Vongola Decimo woke up from his siesta when his Hyper Intuition all but roared in his mind.

"That's not possible," He whispered in disbelief. "He is safe! The seal can't be released. Not yet."

Unless...

Akihito was in the verge of death.

For that child, the Sky's power manifested through chase—of whatever it lusted after.

But the other one...

If whenever the user was in grave mortal danger, their bloodline's power would always act instinctively on default even violently, if it had to, for the self preservation of its user.

Two SEALED forces when pushed enough had the full capability to jump-start with the—

Gritting his teeth, Giotto dug in concentration to visualize the boy's location. With less time than it took to blink, he was in his destination: Japan.

**~III~**

**[Namimori, Japan]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a. Cielo, the Boss of the Arcobaleno saw the vision first. For a moment, he closed his eyes to savor the calm before the storm, contemplating when things began to spiral out of control.

Three months ago?

But it was a test, _he_ must overcome.

A year before?

No. Tsunayoshi could not do a thing back then. _It_ had to come to pass.

So from the beginning?

Tsunayoshi considered this. It was **their** choice. And he had no business to interfere with **them.** That was, until he became secretly a senpai of Akihito during those middle school throughout college _delinquent_ years.

Now, this unexpected resolve of Akihito altered a lot of things (of their selfish choice) which gave Tsunayoshi a suitable and reasonable opening to release the seal in Akihito.

With a black face mask on his face, Tsunayoshi made his way to his previous-and-sooner vigilante, _**Kuroneko**_**.**

**~III~**

**[Kyoto, Japan]**

Time stood still.

A former heir of the Kuroko clan, Byakuran, the current boss of the Millefiore famiglia based on Italy, barely glanced as the other two skies of the Trinisette converged together for the first time in twenty-four years.

His full attention solely belonged to his brightest spark, his own blood, his estranged son, his only child, Akihito. The boy who was in his arms stained with bright, fresh blood.

Flashes of quicksilver emotions crossed his lavander eyes. "As much as I blame your mother, she and I are in equal share to the path you have taken," Byakuran all but whispered in a quiet and even voice. He loved her too much, he more than less blinded himself to her faults.

"Despite my power to do what I want unrepentantly even borderline breaking the laws to defy anyone whenever I wanted, I'm all second to her wilful streak and selfishness." At the end, Byakuran released a bitter self-mocking laughter.

If he didn't know any better, Byakuran would rather think that she wanted to kill their only child. But he knew it was Yuuki's resolve to protect Akihito.

Personally, Byakuran for all his fox-cunningness, ruthlessness and manipulative character, he did not had any ounce of wish for Akihito to be part of their life.

For no one deserved to be condemned because of the accursed blood that ran through his veins like his (sins of the father must be equally paid by the child). No one deserved to be locked inside a gilded cage as much as his leash allowed him to (as a spare) just simply because the potential was an unknown.

In an organization of power plays like mafia, **their** world, an unknown was a risk.

Most importantly, no one should be a prisoner to maintain the Balance of the whole world as one of the holders of the Trinisette's sentient power the Mare Sky ring and its downside of inch-by inch slipping away one's sanity.

Their only child, Akihito deserved much better than that.

So Byakuran capitulated to Yuuki's wish.

And Byakuran now had just realized that he had never spared his own son from the clutches of darkness from their world. Unknowingly, Byakuran himself became much like his own captors, who directly kicked Akihito down headfirst to the path Byakuran did not intended in the first place.

The gentle touch of his fingers on his son's face bellied the maelstrom of self-loathing, helpless rage and amplified regrets of what-could-have-beens inside his heart.

Outwardly, Byakuran's teeth barred in mockery of a smile as he spoke to the other Sky of whom had much to do with cornering him. "Your vow to her Giotto had pushed you to beg me not to reveal my role as his father and to let her go to that Russian. I did not dare object. Time and time again, I could do nothing but watch and hear while Tsunayoshi watched over Akihito in my place as my son risk his life from one shenanigan after another. How you Giotto, of all Skies should know that sealed Sky or no, a Sky draws attention like a bright beacon. No people or situation could not have the means to resist from **our**pull. More so, when it came to Akihito, your nephew three times removed—a direct descendant from your glorified bloodline."

The Vongola Decimo could not say anything to defend himself. Giotto looked more tired and weary. What a pathetic picture they must had made, for men like of their caliber to bow down to one woman.

"Byakuran," Tsunayoshi finally spoke in his usual regal manner. Doe eyes telling him there was more pressing matter than chewing out the other Sky.

He stiffened. Byakuran could trust Tsunayoshi with his child's life. Two decades of protection from the other ensured that. However, between the three of them, Tsunayoshi was the one he's more cautious about.

Tsunayoshi was one of the few Byakuran could not see even with his knowledge and power over the parallel worlds. And for all that genuine compassion and kindness, Tsunayoshi had never been just that. On a good day, the brunette was like a predator who allowed his prey to run free. On a bad day, Tsunayshi seemingly appeared non-threatening until you were seconds too late to comprehend your life flashing before your own eyes.

Outwardly, Byakuran nodded for the Sky Arcobaleno to speak.

Tsunayoshi tilted his head, doe eyes genuinely curious. "You have seen many deaths, allies and enemies alike even those that you loved dearly. Tell me, is the thought of watching Akihito dying that horrifying to you?"

If Byakuran wasn't holding his son he might have lashed back to the brunette. But he also knew that with Tsunayoshi was his only supporter when Akihito was concerned.

"He is my _only _son." There was **no** one else past, present, future and parallel worlds.

A weighing stare judged Byakuran for a long moment, before Tsunayoshi nodded grimly. "Unseal Akihito."

Two words of suggestion sounded like it's _**so**_ easy.

Giotto's eyes widen in alarm. "The procedure is dangerous! For an untrained Sky like Akihito, you are opening the floodgates with a massive build-up of raging Sky Flames. With his condition right now, he can't possibly sur—"

"His resolve to live is next to zero. Then wrath would be his anchor," Tsunayoshi interrupted, doe eyes tinted with orange flames fixing Byakuran a pointed look. "As his father you knew _where_ to put the blame where it's due."

Byakuan barred his mouth into silent snarl. It all went back to Asami Ryuuichi

"I've seen what Akihito could become in the near not so distant future. But not without the other," Tsunayoshi confirmed offhandedly.

Byakuran and Giotto shared a look.

_Soul-mates. _That was Tsunayoshi was much as implying.

"If nothing else, I guarantee that Akihito would survive the process, Byakuran. If only to prove himself or..." This time a small smirk twisted in the other's mouth. "For revenge."

For a moment, Byakuran was apprehensive of the possible path Akihito would take after he released the seal.

Tsunayoshi then wave his hand graciously outside the room. "Let's go, Giotto. We have some guests to entertain and collateral damage to do." The last part ended with an amused tone as the Arcobaleno breezed past through the door.

"I believe Akihito is now claimed officially one of his own," Giotto summed up for the lack of a better words to say.

Timed began its course again as if in agreement to Giotto's words.

"Do it now, Byakuran, before that Russian brat arrives to the rescue," The Vongola Decimo added before he too left.

Alone with his child, Byakuran started to release the seal to one of the darkest grey of all Skies.

**~III~**

**[Dream?]**

Someone was gently caressing his hair. It was warm and nice.

How long had it been since he felt this warmth?

He did not know the answer. But did it matter? All he cared was that he did not want to leave.

This heat reminded him of someone. Someone who—

Akihito frowned. Nothing came up to his mind.

Without meaning to, he opened his eyes. Pitch black darkness greeted him. He did not fear it. It was fine. Better than white walls which mocked him with its immaculate clean state like that man who—

Akihito paused. There was it again. He could not come up with a clear picture. A hand settled through his hair. He peered curiously to see why it stopped.

It was blurry, but there was no mistake.

"Obaa-chan?" Akihito squinted his eyes to get a closer look.

A forlorn smile traced the lips of its owner. "Not quite, Akihito."

Something a lot like self-loathing and regrets crosses to the beautiful woman's face, sending chills down to his spine. Akihito made to move but was interrupted when the hand resumed its caressing.

"Be calm, Akihito. No one could harm you here. Rest, for you will need your strength for later." Her words were like melodies to his ears.

Then she hummed a lullaby...

_"There is a price to pay for freedom, my love…_

_You may have your wings,_

_But you might also fall_

_Very, very, hard…_

_You'll have wounds,_

_Scars that will never fades…_

_All of these will make you stronger,_

_So take heed of the path you choose, my precious Akihito..."_

His eyes closed willingly, the haunting words lulling him to sleep.

Deep within Akihito's soul a seal began to disintegrate, a sentient almost omniscient power was finally free. Its heat burst from inside him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Akihito..." the woman whispered brokenly in defeat.

And he heard a scream.

**~III~**

**[Kyoto, Japan]**

While Asami was busy burning his anger though his territories and thrice checking his subordinates' loyalties, Mikhail's private plane landed in Japan without any obstruction.

With his knowledge of Takaba's location, subconsciously, Mikhail hoped with all his heart that he's not too late. After all, Asami was not known to be merciful on any traitors that managed to one-up him.

Mikhail's face was deliberately blank at the lack of security of the place Takaba was in. Looks like the man wanted to punish Takaba through seclusion. And for someone who thrived in human interactions, it's the worst torture for the free-spirited and lively Takaba Akihito.

By any means, his rescue should go on without a hitch.

And a search went on for a few minutes inside the house, Mikhail looked around the house ears straining for any call alert where Takaba was. The sight of the trap door by the kitchen made him to open it. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of a knife on the floor beside the fallen body.

He felt a fizz of fear from the obvious implication of suicide. For a moment, he was rooted to the door until adrenaline shot in. Mikhail did not let the sight of blood and vomit to bother him.

His hand searched for the pulse by the neck. There. Barely. It was faint but it's shard of existence undeniable.

Mikhail's eyes widened in amazement. _How the hell is the boy still alive after all that?_

That will to fight was a beacon to all hopeless in tales of heroes. For a moment, Mikhail caught a glimpse of the reason of the zealous ardour that enamored Asami Ryuuichi and Liu Feilong.

On the other hand, that resilience had its limits, a fact shown by the boy's act of suicide. Asami had finally drained the boy's fighting spirit.

Mikhail smiled grimly, hands curled protectively on Takaba carefully carrying the boy with his arms.

_Enough is enough, Asami._

**~III~**

**[Location: Classified]**

Mikhail sent Takaba to a nearby hospital for treatment, discreetly. He could have easily lost him. Only the immediate medical response of a trusted doctor saved the boy.

"What an incredible willpower!" The voice tinged with awe and amazement.

"Doctor?"

"This is a rare case where the heart truly did stop its beating only for it to revive minutes later."

Mikhail's eyebrows furrowed. "Is there a possibility of brain damage?"

"Yes…" The voice hesitated for a second baring its doubts, "medically speaking, I don't think he'll live and even if he does, he'll never be the same as before. Will you still take the chance, sir?"

Mikhail released a soft chuckle. "The boy is still fighting death." Money is never a problem. "It will be a poor excuse to refuse that show of strength. Do everything you need to do to help him, doctor."

"Yes, sir."

Leaving the doctors to do their job, Mikhail contemplated the possible scenarios of his meddling as he studied the sleeping figure with critical eyes. "I know you will do your part to survive this, Takaba Akihito. What you now need is a miracle."

In addition, he's not taking any chances for Asami to caught wind of his intervention so after two days of medical observation, Mikhail was able to transport Takaba to his country.

Takaba Akihito would need complete, undisturbed healing after what he went through.

**~III~**

**[Kyoto, Japan]**

The air was distinctly chill.

Suoh Kazumi stared utterly and completely transfixed at the spectacle before him. He was speechless and overwhelmed by the sight.

The place wherein the boy was confined was tattered and destroyed by flames. The carnage left on its wake was piles of blackened debris. They found several bodies including the boy's but it's barely there. It was completely torched.

If Suoh was just an ordinary man, he would have disgraced himself by wetting his pants in fear.

_How can he report this to Kirishima?_ _More importantly to Asami-sama?_

**~III~**

**[Seoul, Korea]**

It's a terrifying thought.

_Takaba Akihito, the only one who could effortlessly rouse Asami-sama's deeply buried goodwill could also rally the raging beast within the said man, _Kirishima Kei reckoned with mixed feelings of awe and fear.

Like a journey to hell and back, it arrived to this state of events.

Takaba's betrayal landed him into a house arrest while Asami-sama issued a thorough check to his subordinate's allegiance and loyalty in far-flung countries.

And they had been in it for nearly 3 months then.

Despite the glaring evidences of Takaba's betrayal, Kirishima's gut feeling told him that something's gone amiss. The bad thing was, his instincts were never wrong even if it was constantly combating the factual logic inside his mind. Kirishima fervently hope that this time the facts were true or else, they and Asami-sama might had made a massive colossal mistake.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

An international phone call cut off Kirishima's inner musings. His hand immediately grabbed for the phone when suddenly, he felt an ominous chill in the air sending goose bumps all over his body.

He frowned, and with sinking feeling Kirishima answered the call.

_"Kirishima?"_ It was Suoh, whose voice sounded upset from the other line.

"Your report, Suoh?" Kirishima didn't waste time for pleasantries. Whatever this was must be about the Takaba.

_"Takaba-san is innocent, Kirishima."_

Oh, shit.

_"Takaba-san's friends Kou and Takato with Fei Long's assistance gathered the facts as follows: Takaba would personally without fail handed in his stake out's result himself, not a single finger print belonging to him existed in the pictures, and last and most important of all—there are no signature marks indicating Takaba's ownership are on the back of those pictures. Also, there is a possibility of identity theft and frame up that happened. I'm afraid Takaba-san is wrongfully accused, Kirishima-san,"_ Suoh reported not bothering to hide the shakiness from his voice.

Kirishima nearly swayed on his feet. How could they have overlook Takaba's habitual handiwork?

_"But that's only the tip of the iceberg,"_ Suoh's voice trailed off, for a moment unsure what to say next.

A dose of fear slipped through Kirishima's insides.

_"Takaba-san's location had been compromised. It was burn to the ground by the Hyuuga clan head's command, a rival of Asami-sama."_ Suoh expressed his words like reading orally the written report.

A feeling of doom came over Kirishima. He must have misheard/misunderstood, but Suoh's next words forced him back to reality.

_"…barely recognizable. His body is burn to crisp. The public was informed by an unknown source. An uproar is currently in the local news right now,"_ Suoh managed to continue, ending up in a shuddering breath.

The enormity of their mistake filled his entire being with dread and horror.

Kirishima bid his time to think, he had to be very calm in this situation. Suoh needed an assurance of his directions. The man was literally lost.

"Guard Takaba's body. Don't let anyone near it unless it's his friends. Hunt down the Hyuugas, keep the ringleaders alive, and do continue to give me the updates. We will be back in Japan before this day is over," Kirishima issued the command curtly, hiding his unease as he ended the call.

Left alone, Kirishima squared his shoulders, taking supreme effort not to run away before entering the pit of the dragon's den. His boss would want to hear the news.

Kirishima didn't even bother to knock; eyes stared forward bypassing the broken bloody mess of several dead traitors severely tortured by his boss. Taking a deep breath and an exhale, Kirishima faced his boss with a grim expression on his face. Asami-sama barely looked up, still in his bloodlust state.

"Asami-sama, Suoh just called me to inform you this report, Takaba-san's friends Kou and Takato with Fei Long's assistance gathered the facts as follows: Takaba would personally without fail handed in his stake out's result himself, not a single finger print belonging to him existed in the pictures, and last and most important of all—there are no signature marks indicating Takaba's ownership are on the back of those pictures. Also, there is a possibility of identity theft and frame up that happened. But that's only the tip of the iceberg. Takaba-san's location had been compromised. It was burn to the ground by the Hyuuga clan head's command. Takaba is barely recognizable. His body is burn to crisp. The public was informed by an unknown source. An uproar is currently on the local news right now," Kirishima narrated word for word in a tight clipped voice. Inwardly feeling violently ill at the end of his report, a delayed reaction after the truth finally sank in to him.

Whatever might happen next would be hazardous to everyone's health. Asami-sama wasn't choosy. When it came to Takaba Akihito, the crime lord was very likely to turn into violence following through vociferous displays of temper.

As of now, Asami-sama's frozen features were carved out of stone. Golden gaze so unpredictable and unsettling pierce through Kirishima's eyes.

A long rigid silence permeated the air between them as the words sank in to the other.

"Leave."

Kirishima studied the man warily; unsure to do what was being asked of him.

"Now." The monosyllabic word was uttered in a vicious bark.

Though uncertain, Kirishima slinked away. Eyes straight ahead, away from Asami-sama's state of immeasurable despair.

**~III~**

"Why did you betray me?"

_"What are you talking about, Asami? I have nothing to do with it!"_

"You denied the honour of toppling me from my throne, Takaba? These evidences came out because of you from what I gathered."

_"You don't believe me... And there is nothing I can do to change your mind. But I swear to you that I did not do whatever you are accusing me of."_

"Just admit your betrayal. Or do you want me to fuck you raw and hard to have your admission?"

_"As if I'll do that! I won't apologize for something I did not do!_

"_And now what? You'll resort to rape me once again like before?"_

Every statement from their last meeting 3 months ago came back and back again in Asami Ryuuichi's ears like a warped CD. It echoed on and on until the voice strained higher with each word until it surged on into a shout. The raging anger which once overpowered over his love for Akihito was smothered by the indisputable truth of his error.

Golden eyes closed. Jaw clenched. Hands balled into fists. His knees gave out underneath him. He fell down like a rag doll without any signs of formidable strength.

It was as if his entire life-force was sucked out from his entire body.

**~III~**

**[Kyoto, Japan]**

_I did warn you once that there will be nothing left of you once Asami is done with you, Akihito… _Feilong thought, heart reeling in pain for the love that could never be his.

It was too late.

The news came to them by chance. All Feilong could do was to arrange a transport to the location of the still rampaging fire. His orders to kill anyone who tried to stop him were executed with brute force.

Feilong couldn't care less.

But as it was, in the middle of confusion and horror, they had overwhelmed Asami's underlings. Paving a way, he and Akihito's best-friends reached towards the charred and unrecognizable body. The sight of the remains was akin to the pain of their organs being ripped away from his body.

They all stood quietly in numbed disbelief.

**~III~**

A day later, a movement from the shadows caught Feilong's attention from mourning. He schooled his expression in a cold mask, steeling himself for the incoming confrontation. Eyes narrowed into slits seeing the uninvited guest.

Asami Ryuuichi.

Feilong had never anticipated to personally witness the fallen and broken visage from the proud man, until this time.

Beside him, Takato and Kou sensed the immediate change from him. Both rid off their zombie default state from mourning their best-friend to a relaxed stance, bellying the simmering fury of their rage to the root cause of Akihito's demise. But both froze, pausing the lashing uproar of their anger at the man.

Loss for words, they could only stare at Asami's half-crazed eyes and the seering agony unveiled within its golden depths. The sight overrode any words they were about to say except for one.

Kou scoffed, emotions wired into the injustice and ire of his bestfriend's death. "I hope you are very satisfied, Asami-sama. You mess up, badly. But at the very least, Akihito is now free of you." The contempt was loud and clear in his voice.

Feilong could see the deep, stinging pain brought by the statement in the receiver's countenance. He smiled in a detached manner. Fully knowing he's treading on dangerous waters, he had to give the man a piece of his mind. Sure, he had fallen in love with Asami in the past, an obsessed passion which nearly drove him from his sanity. And still was.

But this was for Akihito.

"I always knew you will destroy him," Feilong declared, voice low with suppressed rage from the acerbic words delivering a brief vision of pain contouring Asami's perfect features. A part in him crowed in ill pleasure. "But even I didn't expect you to fall into believing such bullshit ruse of betrayal from Akihito. By your own hands an innocent blood was wrongfully spilled—"

"Enough," another voice hissed out, cutting off Feilong's more verbal abuse at Asami.

All audience snapped their necks to the speaker, noting the worn down look of Takato. Kou flicked a look of askance at his best-friend, silently questioning him of his reason in interrupting Feilong.

"Don't get me wrong," Takato uttered, calmly, his dark eyes shot a look of loathing at Asami. "Akihito would not want this." His words sounded force with a tinge of resignation in it. _It is Akihito's sole right to demand retribution if he wanted to, _a follow-up statement that was left unsaid.

Whatever righteous rage boiling at front was promptly subdued by this reminder. And how true those words were.

It's soTakaba Akihito.

With a thin smile far from happiness to Kou, Takato's eyes then drilled coldly into golden orbs. "Hurting you in any means won't bring him b-back," At the end, Takato's voice cracked.

Kou's tense form wilted, both bestfriends dutifully ignored Asami for Akihito's sake.

_It's horrifying to find out in the end how you led Akihito to his death with your own hands. The burden of that guilt is more than punishment to you, Asami, _Feilong thought, restraining any negative emotions of Akihito's death for now. With a bitter smile, he too, submitted to Akihito's unannounced wish.

Only the haunting sound of silence resonated between them all.

**~III~**

There was hush silence as he moved through the crowd, who begrudgingly parted for him. Asami Ryuuichi ignored the condemning, silent accusations and the hate-filled eyes of those who questioned his presence.

Ryuuichi's heart pounded. He couldn't breathe.

The confirmation of Akihito's death was overwhelming. Seeing the evidence with his own eyes was like the end of his everything. The thought that his Akihito died confuse, hurt, and alone by his own doing.

Akihito's death finally registered into him.

And Asami Ryuuichi shattered into million pieces.

The initial lull in the area was broken as he gave out a gut wrenching sound of a wounded animal howling in pain. His desperate screams resonated dying only after a few minutes when he drew his breath like a dying person trying with all his might to cling to life.

The sounds poured out in devastating waves. No small amount of guilt and remorse amplified his misery. A kind of pain that made him wished to be dead several times over.

**~III~**

_He's gone._

Akihito is his everything. His life.

_No one else could measure up to him._

Akihito is gone.

_And it's all my fault._

Asami himself led Akihito to his own death.

_I killed Akihito…_

…_with my own hands._

**~III~**

_Life is only given once,_

_There is a time limit before all is used up to fade away like the wind,_

_Life is fragile and brittle as glass,_

_Once damaged—it is beyond irreparable._

**~III~**

They carried through the proceedings transforming from prolong stupor to mourning in agony.

It's cruel. He died into the fire. But cremation was Akihito's burial preference.

Currently, Kou, Takato and Feilong with his companions Yoh and Tao were now standing by the edge of the cliff where the view of sunrise by the sea greeted them with its tranquility. The weather was calm like the warmth Akihito brought into their lives.

It made them all smiled in bitterness. Even after his death, Akihito still wanted to cheer them up.

Kou tightened his grip in the jar where Akihito's ashes where in. A slight hesitation made him pause, unsure if he had to let go of his best-friend.

Comprehending his hesitation, Takato nudged him forward. Eyes dead.

Kou nodded automatically, pulling out a handful of ashes and let it fell down the cliff. The proceedings continued as they each finished a turn.

It was over.

Akihito was finally free with the wind guiding his ashes…

**~III~**

**[Life-between-Death]**

It made no sense to feel the aching heat coming from somewhere deep inside him. The warmth seeping through his insides was getting more and more real, warm to warmer. Then hotter to hottest.

It was slowly becoming unbearable as it ran its course as each seconds passed by, surging through thoroughly. Not missing a single spot in him.

Then, pain soared in heights he couldn't describe in words.

He was burning. Alive.

And its intensity was both raging and unforgiving. The heat wrecked paths of destruction as it continued to raged on and on after being locked up for—

How long was it locked inside him?

Every seconds of under its wrathful rage gave him the impression that it had been years since it roamed freely in his system.

And it's punishing him for being forcefully sealed away.

He struggled in silent agony against its indomitable ferociousness. He wanted an out.

No. He desperately needed an escape.

Why was this happening?

For that, the burning and blazing heat seemed to pause as if considering his question.

There was a brief flash of gold.

Possessive and domineering.

Why?

_Why didn't he believe me?_

And another violent sensation rushed to him, sending flashbacks of emotions.

He was there—

Rejected and abandoned; leaving him behind; coming back to break him again; the other's hatred; running away; caught and punished with no mercy; his struggling hope; his defeat; becoming weak and worthless.

_Is it my fault?_

He could only watch with horror and heart wrenching despair as everything came back to him.

Locked in. Trapped. A prisoner. Could not escape. No way out.

He could not breathe as if something was choking him.

_How?_

Helpless. Cold. Alone.

The vision made him to panic in frenzy.

No.

_No._

NO.

Never again!

Something uncoiled inside him, rising up in an all consuming inferno. But more than that, there was a voice hissing at him, murmuring its thirst to be quenched.

The voice begged to be released.

He probably must be going insane to hear voices.

He could not allow that.

He bowed to no one.

He absolutely refused to give anyone or anything victory over him.

Once was already enough.

He bottled these tumultuous feelings, until it's time to let it go. And the impossible happened; the heat settled back still simmering in the surface but not as intense and punishing as before.

A rushing wave of wondrous feeling coming from his core thrummed. Another breezed in.

Rushing, powerful waves of power which had no solid structure. No limits, like an endless surging ocean. Tenderly, it wrapped around him as if compensating for the hell he went through.

He felt oddly in peace for once. Whole and complete.

The battle within him was over.

Feeling the phantom aches all over his body, he took a well-deserved rest.

**~III~**

**[5 months later, Sochi, Russia]**

It's a peaceful scene to the eyes but also haunting. And in so many ways disquieting.

Shoulder length strawberry blond hair was fanned out on the pillow. His pale hands folded at his stomach showed no signs of movement. Though his organs were functioning normally, a stable condition for someone in a comatose state, his brain's health was still in question.

The vibrant and trouble chaser Takaba Akihito was placed on the top floor of the building inside the specially built greenhouse of Arbatov Mikhail's mansion complete with all necessary medical equipment for the said person.

Only time could tell when those pair of fiery eyes would open once again.

**~III~**

**[Arezzo, Italy: Millefiore's Mainbase]**

After the arrangement of his son's suppose death. Two months later, Byakuran received a phone call from his fellow Sky. He could do cordial since this one had an insider to his son's caretaker.

_Clicks._

"_Why did you let that Arbatov scion to take care of your son, Byakuran?" _Giotto asked without preamble.

Byakuran let out a dry laugh. "A meeting with a stranger who turn out to be your father is not a great idea considering Akihito has inherited his mother's temper."

A pause._ "...You are right."_

"Anyway, Giotto, are the rumours true about Shamal's vacation? Or did you fire him?"

"_It's only temporary. Besides, Shamal is well acquainted with Akihito's caretaker."_

"How devious of you to plant a mole and a potential flame mentor, Giotto," Byakuran complimented generously."

"_Why thank you, Byakuran."_

"How is Akihito?"

"_Currently in coma, you know how long it would take to stabilize his condition after unsealing his flames and that."_

Byakuran mulled a moment for this detail. "I see. How are the things in Japan faring?" He had his own Intel but it's good to hear from another informer.

"_Evidences were arranged swiftly to proper channels. I have to admire how Akihito efficiently handled the sources of the materials. It's very eye-opening."_

A fatherly pride swelled inside Byakuran's chest. "I expect nothing else from our son. But I have to admit, coming from his mother's side whose subtlety is comparable to a stampede, Akihito is very phenomenal in stealth and infiltration."

Giotto chuckled. _"That's putting it up mildly. As Tsunayoshi pointed out during Akihito's teenage years, your son is a frightening sponge for a civilian."_

"He is a natural," Byakuran agreed. Sometimes, Akihito's skills even scared him. "How are his friends, Kou and Takato?"

Byakuran did not need to see Giotto's raising his eyebrows. "_Why are you asking? Your Intel relays their reports every month, aren't they?"_

"Humor me."

"_Both are doing fine. Although Kou is now working with the Baishe Triad, while Takato preferred to be an information broker."_

"Finally coming out of the woodwork, huh? I wonder what would be Akihito's thoughts about that..."

**~III~**

**[Dream?]**

_Wake up, Akihito._

"I don't want to."

Sleeping seemed more welcoming than ever. He never wanted it to end. He's so tired…

_You have been sleeping for too long, Akihito._

"Leave me alone…"

For a while, the silence soothed him.

_You'll die if you keep on sleeping._

Die? He frowned, not liking the thought. He couldn't. These were things he had to do. But he was just resting. What harm could it do?

_You can't have your revenge while you are sleeping, Akihito._

Revenge? Why would he want that? Why would he wake up for that?

_Just wake up, Akihito. Or you'll die._

Neither one sounded good. However, dying meant he gave up. At the thought, his brows knitted. What did he gave up?

_You'll be free once again if you wake up, Akihito._

Free? The word seemed alien to him with a soft touch of familiarity.

Slowly, Akihito opened his eyes. "F-Free…"

**~III~**

**[Sochi, Russia]**

Arbatov Mikhail received the news a day after Takaba Akihito woke up. But he wasn't unable to meet him until 3 days later because of some skirmish in one of his clubs.

At this moment, Mikhail was silently observing him from his standing position by the doorpost. He simply couldn't take his eyes of him. Despite the seemingly delicate and frail appearance (the boy was still recovering), Takaba Akihito exuded a magnetic attraction in spades.

For now however, the fiery countenance Mikhail once witnessed was cloaked by a composed persona of serenity. Takaba was sitting on the bed, eyes unseeing somewhere in space that only he seemed to be aware of. Trapped in the same trance since the past 3 days he had finally awaken (an information courtesy from his butler's report).

Mikhail cleared his throat, observing how the other stiffened as caramel eyes drilled into his. The instant their eyes met, Mikhail felt an unexpected, incredible velocity shot through him. A kind of sensation he usually felt to Fei Long.

And that bothered him in so many levels.

Still fixed into each other's eyes, Mikhail slid into one of the chairs in the room.

He knew the other would ran away the moment he could walked but not without stumbling and falling down. 7 months of coma with unused muscles would do that to a person. For that reason, Mikhail had already arranged for some physical muscle therapy for Takaba.

Well, that would proceed after the other will respond to him. Currently, the boy's uncharacteristic silence put him on edge.

Comprehending nothing would make the other scrambled in panic like the first time they met, Mikhail offered a friendly smile. "How are you feeling, Takaba?"

The other blinked with uncertainty.

Inwardly, Mikhail cursed. He should not have asked. Asami did a thorough job in destroying Takaba. That inquiry would only send the boy back to hell.

Mikhail reached on to Takaba, a moment too late to remember he should not have done that. His careless act resulted for Takaba to shrink back against the bed.

He held up his hands in placating manner. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. On the contrary, I want to help you," Mikhail assured soothingly and was rewarded by the gradually relaxing of Takaba's posture.

Only to be stunned at what happened next, Mikhail had never seen a face so hauntingly tired and worn out. The sight was heart-breaking, Takaba looked so vulnerable like a lost child.

A gush of fury made its way through Mikhail. Subconsciously, he noted how Takaba seemed to have a way of rousing his protective instincts in his well-being.

Was that how he affected the two crime lords, too?

On cue, the first words Takaba would speak would surely alter Mikhail's life.

"Takaba," the boy repeated hoarsely, "is that my name? I don't remember it…I-I don't know who I am."

* * *

_**Thank you all for the reviews:**_

suntan140, Ryuakilover, finderlov, time traveler, lola1201, ourrhechan, Guest, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Samerys707, Angel4EverLostInLife, SAGE, Jelen Of Moonlight, angelxdevil4, Narutopokefan, God-d-e-ss Eternity, yuichichan17, Jumper56, and Liv.

_**Your words are very much appreciated.**_

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND **FAVES **are both **WANTED**

And so before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	4. Shades of Grey

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and various original characters belonged to their respective creators. The cover picture wasn't mine. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Translation of Italian words in this chapter:**

Decimo – the tenth

Famiglia - family

**OCs:**

_Shamal, _a doctor, is a manga/anime character from **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**.

_Inoue Orihime,_ is a manga/anime character from **Bleach.**

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, fantasy, violence, crossover with _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, angst, multiple POVs, OCs

* * *

**Shades of Grey**

* * *

_We don't receive wisdom; we must discover it for ourselves after a journey that no one can take for us or spare us.  
_―Marcel Proust

* * *

**[Sochi, Russia]**

It was the tormented and lost overall body language of Takaba Akihito which clued him in that this young man in front of Mikhail had really lost all of his memories.

From what Mikhail he remembered in their first encounter, _that _Takaba Akihito would not give someone the satisfaction of witnessing his vulnerable, weak time, Takaba Akihito was looking more like an incarnated version of an untamed, blazing spitfire—a hellion so to speak.

In contrast, this sight was almost painful to bear from someone whose generous and vibrant personality made ripple of revolution in the lives of the people he touched.

Mikhail's worry at the present change was then countered by small relief. At the very least, Akihito wasn't brain damage like what should have happened in most cases in the kind of trauma he went through.

A miracle, indeed.

And now, it left a person with a blank slate on its wake.

Or was it? To assume meant laying down a boundary which should not even defined Takaba Akihito as a whole.

In the privacy of his office, Mikhail's mind played a dozen of what-if scenarios of possibilities. But before any of that, first, he had to confirm something of important to one of his friends.

Sparing a glance at the wall clock, Mikhail kept a tight rein to his rising ire to the late arrival of the said person. Fifteen minutes later, his Italian friend trooped in with the usual disheveled state of someone who just woke up from his sleep.

"Shamal, you are late," Mikhail groused from his seat, not bothering for any pleasantries. His so-called friend, who slid on to the guest seat, gave him a glare.

"Such an honor to be summoned this late at night by Russia's top crime lord especially, when I was in the middle of my lovemaking activities," Shamal informed sarcastically at him.

"Shamal," Mikhail started in a voice promising pain, "I don't need to hear what you have been up to since the Decimo booted you out from his famiglia because of your unprofessional vices to his female subordinates."

From this reminder, Shamal scowled at him.

Mikhail smirked. He's not above using an upper hand to ruffle anyone's feathers. Besides, he had a point.

"The Decimo did not fire me," Shamal clarified. "I needed a vacation, badly, so he let me."

Not entirely convinced, Mikhail smiled patronizingly. "If you say so."

Shamal just drilled holes at him. "Why are you acting like an uptight priss, Mikhail?"

"You have knowledge about my new ward," Mikhail answered, letting the dark haired man to figure it out.

Within a split second, Shamal cocked his head in consideration of Mikhail's business mode expression. "The sleeping beauty is awake, then?"

Mikhail nodded. "He was, for the past 3 days."

With a blank face, Shamal asked, almost pleasantly, "And you just decided to inform me just now?"

Mikhail shot him a deadpanned look. "And let your perverted hands anywhere near Akihito without my presence?" He countered tightly.

Both Shamal's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Do you really think I would touch him in that way? I was born to love beautiful ladies!" The latter statement was uttered unashamedly in proud declaration.

"As if that stop the straight ones from doing the otherwise," Mikhail muttered under his breath. His extensive research on Akihito included special reports of highlighted signs of small and great acts of molestation by all kinds of people, with the exemption of children, who all were charmed by Akihito, anyway.

Passing over the daily reports from Akihito's nurse, Mikhail waited for Shamal to finish reading them. He wanted Shamal's deduction, which in so many times helped him because of how right and precise the man's predictions were. Putting this man's perverted antics aside, Shamal's skills and knowledge in the medical field were topnotch in both worlds of theirs.

Finished with the reports, a serious and contemplative look was set on Shamal's whole visage. "So, there is no danger of brain damage. Instead, we have an amnesiac case in your hands. The positive state of Takaba-san's mental health is a miracle. Considering the 7 months in coma, memory loss is quite normal for this boy's case," Shamal summarized in mild astonishment.

Others were not that lucky. A fact, they both knew well.

_Indeed, Takaba Akihito's resilience was extraordinary,_ Mikhail thought and now, for the important question that bothered him.

"How long will it take for Takaba to recover all of his memories, Shamal?" Mikhail asked the expert.

There was a long silence as Shamal gathered his thoughts.

"Mikhail," the man started after several seconds, "the human brain has its own coping mechanism which even now made outstanding results or worse. Both and every amnesiac case has its own time frame. Takaba-san might remember things slowly in months or even years. But there is a possibility that he might not recover his memories at all."

Mikhail was silent, digesting his friend's words. The words were straightforward, no sugarcoating. Coming from Shamal, time could only tell when Takaba's memories would come back.

Shamal eyed him sharply at this reaction. "Why are you so invested in this boy, Mikhail? It's used to be Feilong whom you harbored affections for." Shamal was now prying with his usual blunt manner.

Mikhail smiled dryly.

"And to think, during our high-school years you are so obsessed with Yuuki, my stepmother. Clearly, age has taken a toll out of your brilliant mind Shamal, that you couldn't see pass the resemblance between her and her only son," He informed his friend in mocking amusement.

Pregnant silence permeated the air.

"WHAT?!" Finally, Shamal exploded. "Aki-chan is her son!?"

"Yes," Mikhail confirmed, rolling his eyes at the sudden change of address from the man.

Dark eyes glowered at him. "How and when?" Shamal seemed to be hyperventilating from the truth of his words.

Really, Mikhail wanted to wind up the man more but he resisted the temptation. Anyone and anything concerning with his deceased stepmother would flipped Shamal's mood to 180 degrees.

Mikhail sighed. "I just found out recently, Shamal."

And before the other man could lunge a multitude of questions, Mikhail shared the highlight of Akihito's past: Yuuki leaving Japan without her newborn son, tidbits of Akihito's childhood and his now deceased grandmother, the war that nearly broke out between Asia's top crime lords, his sudden interest to Akihito's background, the supposed betrayal of Akihito to Asami, Akihito's punishment, the attempted suicide of Akihito, the rescue, Akihito's supposed death in Japan, and last but not the least the blood test conducted while Akihito was in coma.

"Wow…" Shamal breathed out, "it's like a twist in Helen of Troy."

Then, Shamal's face turned deadly serious. "Your plan?"

Mikhail's face hardened. "I have no interest to do any harmful damage to Asami as much as he deserved it," He answered with an edge to his voice. "Rushing out like a fool to damage one of our world's key players won't be a bright move even if I wanted to avenge her son."

His cold eyes quelled Shamal's indignant fury for his stepmother's behalf. "If Akihito recovers all of his memories, any form of revenge is his jurisdiction. I won't deprive his right for that. But it does not mean that I won't have my hands to some changes in Akihito's character."

"You are planning to polish a rough diamond?" Shamal's inquiry spoke for both of them.

Mikhail smirked deviously. "Why not?"

"Mikhail, Yuuki-hime is going to hunt us down from the afterlife," Shamal pointed out with humor.

So that was what Shamal was worried for, but there wasn't any slightest hesitation from him. The man wanted a go himself for Asami's head.

But it's true, Yuuki won't be please by this. However, it was cruel of her to shield her child by ignorance. And it's Akihito's legacy even if he wanted it or not.

"His skills for crime photography are just a taste for his innate talent running through his veins," Mikhail reminded Shamal. "Besides, I don't have to coerce Akihito into our world."

A calculating glint entered Shamal's eyes. "You are very certain, Mikhail?"

Mikhail smiled kindly, stunning Shamal from the absolute conviction of his next words.

"I do trust Akihito to be himself with or without his memories."

**~IV~**

**[Arezzo, Italy: Millefiore's Mainbase]**

"_Byakuran, Shamal just informed me that Akihito is finally awake," _the Vongola Decimo began without pleasantries.

"That's good news. Although, why do I sense a but in there, Giotto?"

Giotto released a sigh. _"After that trauma, he became an amnesiac."_

Byakuran knuckles tightened. "This would change things."

"_I'm afraid so, my fellow Sky."_

**~IV~**

After the initial shock and fright had passed, what came next was a mixture of eerie calmness, emptiness and detachment. For the last 3 days, his self-prolong stupor served as a mask for his observation. Noticing how well he was being taken care of, any plans of escaping went out of the window.

Currently, he was lying down facing the white ceiling, and was surrounded by four walls. Time seemed to look its meaning as it stretched into extended hours to days.

Who is he? Why does he feel oddly content as if the numbing dread of something was finally over? And about this shattering feeling of abandonment simmering behind his composed exterior? What's the reason of such feeling?

All of these questions would remain unanswered unless he gets back all of his memories. Even then, why did the thought of trying to remember his past sounded nearly unwelcoming to his ears?

Not for the first time, he wondered if it would be much safer for him if his memories would not come back.

He turned sideways, thoughtful of the reflection from the mirror. The person in the mirror was fairly attractive. But he was not happy. The image of himself felt foreign.

A stranger.

Untamed shoulder length, strawberry blond hair with platinum streaks framed his face, skin as luminous as pearl, and an average height of a young man even more pronounced by his lithe, slender build.

He was in coma for several months, according to what his nurse told him. A pretty woman with fiery, orange hair named Inoue Orihime, who also spoke an unfamiliar language when he was out of earshot.

Where is he anyway?

It would be an interesting adventure to explore this place once he was well enough without feeling worn out later due to lack of muscle use.

A soft knock interrupted his internal musings. His eyes swiftly shifted to the source of the sound. He sat up slowly, silently observing the man.

Mikhail Arbatov was someone at first sight appeared to be a friendly person which was a misleading disguise of someone who wore masks underneath another layer of mask. A man with power and sure of himself.

_And a gorgeous specimen,_ a voice purred inside him.

He ignored it. More concentrated to understand the hows and whys of his vigilant behavior in people watching. Instinctively, he just knew the rope in it.

The movement of Mikhail sliding on a seat made him looked at the man. Those gray slated eyes were penetrating through his.

This caused a flaming campfire to blossom on his cheeks, remembering the vulnerability he shown the other from the past day. Thankfully, Mikhail politely ignored his short relapse and advanced to tell him the prognosis of his health.

He had an amnesia. And it would take some time before all of his memories will come back to him. It's quite odd to feel soothing sensation not to have them all yet. But the ominous lead weight of its return unsettled him in a way.

He sighed, eyes move towards the entrance of the room. He frowned. Since he transferred to this room, the door was left widely opened. This irrational stark terror of being locked in the room perplexed him.

Even Orihime, his nurse noticed his unease. And so the door was left opened.

A polite cough landed him back to reality.

He blushed. Covering his embarrassment, he blurted out the first thing he wanted he thought to Mikhail. "Why are you helping me?"

Mikhail scrutinized at him in a way that made him felt like he was raw and open from the inside.

"I was wondering when you are going to ask that," Mikhail began in a light tone. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. You do not remember. And even if you do, I doubt that you will be happy to see me at all. Our first meeting wasn't even in a friendly basis." A glimpse of what seemed to be regret flickered briefly to Mikhail's face at the end of the statement.

His heart raced in fear.

"We are not friends," He voiced out in mild apprehension.

An almost proud glint passed Mikhail's eyes at his deduction. "No, we are not Takaba Akihito," Mikhail admitted.

_Takaba Akihito._

That's what they called him. And again, it sounded alien to his ears. How odd, to become a stranger to your own name.

Mikhail's eyes narrowed. "Still having trouble accepting your name?"

At this simple question, he felt the sudden gush of fury welling from inside him like a delayed reaction from his circumstances.

"I don't even know if that's my true name! What if you are lying to hurt me? I have this feeling that you are not someone who is helping in goodwill to someone like me! I'm confuse…not knowing how I should go from here! I-I d-don't know what t-to do…" His voice strained higher with each word until it surged into screams. His heart seemed to bleed as a whirlpool of emotions of fear, anger and helplessness raged within him.

He felt the warm sensation of something hard as his face landed on it. Arms gathered him gently. A hand ruffled his hair in comfort. He found himself burying down into the warmth source. The screaming changed into mournful sobbing as he cried his heart out. He let himself go through the seesaw of emotion.

Minutes later, a huge weight of something from inside him had been lifted off from his shoulders. He sniffled, head bowing in shame. Once again, Mikhail witnessed him at his weakest state.

He felt the prickling, unmistakable weight of Mikhail's eyes on him. He willed to control himself. With his shirt's right sleeve, he wiped his tear-stained face. He looked up, trying to raise his chin in a dignified manner to meet those eyes, which had a steady kindness from its gentle stare.

He inwardly wondered why he deserved such generous acts of kindness from the blond haired man.

Mikhail smiled warmly. "Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. I'm very relieved that you are finally reacting. I was afraid you will change into an emotionless and detached person, Akihito."

This time the utterance of his name brought waves of pleasure from his now settled emotions.

He cleared his throat, face flushing. "Do you think I'm weak, Mikhail?" It's the first time he used the man's name, but it rolled easily on his tongue.

Mikhail looked at him in disbelief. "You, weak? Your recovery from coma indicates anything but that. From the first time we met, you are always had been a fighter with willful determination, Akihito."

Not knowing why, but his chest swelled in pride. "You seem to like the old me," He concluded, straight-faced.

Mikhail smiled benevolently. "From what I gathered, his reactions are entertaining and erratic."

"It must be hard keeping up with the past me," He muttered, not knowing the near truth of this statement.

"It is in your nature," Mikhail added in amusement. "And the moment you're done with your physical therapy and language lessons, you would be leaving us biting the dust."

"Is that really me?" He asked voice unsure.

Mikhail shrugged, choosing not to answer this question.

He scowled, and then he froze. It finally dawned on him of where he was sitting on. A position that was _so _intimate.

With a gasp, he practically jumped on the air away from Mikhail's embrace. He didn't notice the brief flash of disappointment from Mikhail. Two meters apart from the other, he sat up ramrod straight on the bed.

"Why bothered with all of these?" His hands gestured the whole room, conveniently ignoring the fleeting act of comforting moment that should belong to close friends and immediate families.

A melancholic sadness settled on Mikhail's face, before he answered, "You are the only child of my beloved's stepmother's only son, whom she abandoned because she wanted her child to live a life different in our world," Mikhail answered quietly, but in his ears it all but boomed in him.

Wait.

_What?!_

He raised his hands. "Hold up! I'm in a delicate condition. That kind of surprise should be delayed until later when I'm fully recovered from my coma."

Mikhail crossed his arms, a gesture of unrepentance. "You ask," He said drily.

He clenched his jaw. This blasé act irked him. No matter, he appreciated Mikhail's honesty but it didn't prevent a deadly poison of anger and resentment inside him.

Thus, he relied in his survival mechanism which never failed to serve him since he woke up from coma—he took everything in stride.

"Now that you know my reasons for helping you, nursing you, providing your needs in shelter, feeding you, and who knows what else. Are you angry?" Mikhail asked calmly, studying him with those unsettling gray eyes.

Akihito was angry, but it's not directed to the man in front of him. It was his helplessness to his current condition and the circumstances that frustrated him. But Mikhail deserved his appreciation to everything he had done for someone like him.

He then chose to ignore the question.

"Thank you for everything, Mikhail," He said instead with a grateful smile.

Mikhail studied him for a moment. "It's still early but you need to rest, Akihito. I know that this day is emotionally draining to you." With a nod, Mikhail walked out of the room.

Alone, he lied back to the bed, feeling so worn out from the emotional stress this day had brought to him.

He was not blind of the fact that the people around him lived in a different world—a world that was dark, cruel and would not hesitate to exploit the weak.

His estranged mother's choice angered him.

In so many ways, there was nothing more that could kill faster than being caught unaware of what was hidden in the dark and fooled by those in plain sight. And he, Takaba Akihito adamantly refused to abide in someone's selfish wish. A person who generously thought that keeping him out of the loop was the very best she could do.

_I want to be stronger, stronger, and stronger…_was his heartfelt wish.

This single thought at the very least gave him the purpose to rediscover himself.

**~IV~**

The breakdown was necessary. Anyone who had no recollection of his past needed that. And to Mikhail's immense satisfaction, the young man bounced back.

Mikhail had to admit that he admired Takaba Akihito's resilience, his unyielding will. More so now, that he witnessed it himself, twice. It was something anyone must be applauded for. It was everything Mikhail could hope for and more from her son.

Takaba Akihito was a rough diamond, but the potential was overwhelming.

_A precious prize among his chess piece._

Furthermore, this blank slate to Akihito's memory was something Mikhail could use as an advantage. The amnesia would carve a new person with new outlook. Mikhail would have the influence to mould and to guide Takaba Akihito to their dark world, preparing Akihito with whatever necessary before letting the young man out of his sight.

There's no doubt that the young man would be a handful.

Another thing to keep in mind, was the incoming meeting to those who wronged Akihito. A thing that was very much inevitable in the future.

**~IV~**

The next day, Akihito who was placed on a wheelchair took a tour around the area with Mikhail. The place was designed like an English lord's manor with its own lighthouse and a greenhouse. The combination was quaint, but Mikhail knew that Akihito's artistic side would love the place.

The lighthouse was divided by three floors. The third and second floors were bedrooms, and the first floor was the library's location. Each floor was high-ceiling with its own fireplaces.

Connected to the lighthouse was a medium-sized, mansion (to Mikhail's perspective). The walls and its ceiling were painted with cool hues of blue. The furniture in the mansion were not just expensive, but was selected with good taste especially the antique chandelier in the entrance hall. The kitchen was painted in mint green, a contrast to the black granite counter. A mahogany oblong dinner table was outside the kitchen's veranda where a view of the western Sochi's sea could be seen. The veranda's four pillars were intricately captured by climbing roses of mixed colours.

On the grounds outside the cottage, was a garden with different flowers, potted and hanging plants, orchids, bushes, and trees in different colors, sizes, and shapes could be seen.

Outside, a gigantic white painted iron gates with heavy handmade hinges and door knockers divided the rest of the property from the forest next to it. In the left corner of the gates' walls, was a carved archway underneath it. A stream of fresh water came through it from the forest. This stream nourished and watered the wild garden. Once it reaches the end of the cliff, resembling a waterfall that fell to the sea below.

And Mikhail's calculation was right, Akihito loved the place.

Caramel eyes were wide open with awe.

"Wow…" Akihito uttered with amazement.

Mikhail smiled. "Do you like it?"

Akihito just nodded. "Where are we? Not that I know…" The question ended with a whisper.

"This mansion is located in Sochi."

"Sochi…" Akihito repeated with a look of frustration in his eyes.

Mikhail grasped Akihito's shoulders in a comforting manner. His gesture returned the smile back to the young man's face. He pushed the wheel chair to another room.

"Just _who_ are you, Mikhail?" Akihito asked, wide-eyed at the vast library.

Mikhail only chuckled. "I'm just someone who invested money to profitable sources, a simple businessman with an eye for art collection, leisure and etc."

The man's answer, made Akihito to stare at Mikhail with no small amount of disbelief.

Mikhail's right hand waved over the room. "Feel free to read as much as you like; just don't do any damage—some are quite rare and therefore expensive—and yes, there is a Japanese section for you after your reading and writing lessons, of course."

Akihito sighed from this reminder, shoulders wilting in disappointment. He had to relearn a lot of things because of his amnesia.

Mikhail lowered his body, gazing at the young man with kind eyes. "Don't worry. I will take care of you, Akihito."

It was a promise; he had no intention of breaking.

**~IV~**

Shyly, Akihito met the man's eyes.

This man—who was not a simple businessman or whatever that is, was the one who witnessed to the most vulnerable and weakest moments of his new life. A man who felt responsible and obligated to help him because of his estranged mother's behalf. A person who had given him much without asking.

_Someone who admitted that they were not friends._

Akihito should be wary at this man. But he had no one else.

Trusting his instincts, Akihito let himself went with the flow to what the world had in store for him.

**~IV~**

Akihito had just finished his meal when Mikhail came in with another man in tow. Both were talking to each other in another foreign language, different from the one which he had grown accustomed from Mikhail.

Akihito carefully schooled his expression in a blank mask. No doubt this two were discussing something related to him. Maybe he could ask Mikhail for someone to teach him those languages. It might come handy in the future. After all, he would need all of his wits to navigate in this fresh start.

For what seemed to be hours, the pair finally acknowledged his presence. And Akihito was alarmed from the near obsessive hunger from the stranger, who wanted to dissect him or something. In an act of reflex, he backed away from the man. It's kind of useless since it didn't do much at all.

The thought of this predator kind of approach sent shivers down his spine.

"Shamal, stop drooling." The sharp order from Mikhail prevented the stranger to advance more at him.

"You are creeping Akihito out, that won't be a good thing in your first meeting with him," Mikhail commented drily.

_Shamal, the pervert,_ an inner voice supplied, had erased the creepy expression from his face.

"I am not drooling, Mikhail." The man's protest was lame at best to Mikhail, who stage whispered, _"nearly there"._

Akihito snorted.

Mikhail's eyes danced with humor. Planting himself on the edge of the bed, he introduced the stranger to him. "Akihito, this is my friend Shamal, a doctor. He will be the one to accompany you in your physical therapy exercises."

"A doctor? Those people who once check me over? He is one of them?" He asked, skepticism pouring out from his voice. "He looks more like a sex maniac who had been deprived of sex for so long." The comment slipped out from him out of the blue before he could stop himself.

Awkward pause settled around them.

Then, Mikhail face-palmed.

"He really is her son!" Shamal voiced out laced with wonder after recovering himself from his rude comment.

It was as good as confirmation to Shamal's perverted status for Akihito. "So, he really is a pervert," He muttered quietly.

Mikhail grinned. "Try to get along with him, Akihito. I'll be out for several business trips," After saying his goodbye, Mikhail left the room.

Akihito made a face. _No way, I'd let this pervert had his way with him without a fight._

**~IV~**

A month later, Shamal was down on the floor with his hands between his legs. The specialist in charge of Akihito's therapy, who was also a man, warily backed away from his fully recovered patient.

**~IV~**

"Mikhail," Shamal intoned in a dark voice.

_"So what happened?"_ Mikhail asked cheerfully.

"My balls are black and blue because of your cute ward," Shamal answered icily.

_"I did suggest you to act professionally, Shamal."_ The statement came out like a repeated mantra to the receiver's ears.

"But you told me that he's harmless!" Shamal countered irately.

_"You assume that,"_ Mikhail reminded in amusement. _"Anything else?"_

"The cute hellion is on speedy recovery," Shamal reported curtly.

_"Why I am not surprise…"_

**~IV~**

**[Months later]**

Things were not the same.

Akihito was living in two different worlds—two worlds that could not exist without the other.

Akihito was in the wrong place at the wrong time, witnessing the cruelty of the man, who provided his needs and sheltered him. But not without good reason. Betrayal was something Mikhail would not forgive.

The familiarity of the circumstances had sent a feeling of déjà vu to Akihito. It was like a ghost of a memory far within his reach.

He realized that Mikhail was a person, who was equally capable of doing good and of profound darkness.

Lately, Akihito began to hate his dependence to the man. But where else will he go? Can he leave the safety provided by someone that was as dangerous as the outside world?

Confused, he ran.

And the consequences to this recklessness will lead him to one of the turning points of his life.

Things would never be the same again.

**~IV~**

Walking aimlessly down the road in the dark alleys of Sochi, a drunkard passed Akihito by. About five steps away, an arm grabbed him and another clamped his mouth shut. Panic rose inside Akihito but he could not scream for help knowing nobody would care in this remote area.

Akihito tried to wiggle free from the firm grip but the man did not even budge. His insane laughter fills the air making the hairs on Akihito's nape stand.

The man forced him to lie down on the cold floors of the alley, his eyes were filled with nothing but lust.

Akihito bit the hand holding him and was stunned by a slap.

"Don't move it will only hurt during the first time, brat. Later on, you will not feel a thing!" Again, the man laughed cruelly while unbuckling his belt.

Akihito thought fast. Only one thing was in his mind in order to survive. He stopped struggling anymore.

The man's eyes glint in satisfaction seeing he's not struggling anymore."That's right. Don't fight it."

Looking for anything that might helped, a metal pole caught Akihito's eyes. It's only a few meters from their position. Akihito tried to reach it, giving the man a solid kick.

The man groaned.

Taking advantage of the situation, Akihito stood up to grab the metal pole and lunged himself at the man.

The man's eyes widen too late to defend himself from a metal pole ramming his head so hard. After two or three hits, he's soon lost in oblivion.

Slowly standing up supported by the bloody metal pole, Akihito walked away from the man. Shivering from cold, he sat in the corner not taking his eyes off the fallen form.

Akihito hugged himself scared and traumatized from his first kill. He felt sick. And he puked out everything from his last meal.

Still shivering, he covered his face. Now, tears dropped from his eyes. Not for many times, he hated himself for being a helpless. Subconsciously, he acknowledged the euphoria of killing his would-be rapist.

Drops of rain fell on him as it began to pour gently. Akihito did not care, nothing registered in his mind. He continued to walk, treading to the darker path of the alleys.

Then, he halted from his step, hearing someone whimpering in fear. The hairs on his nape rose, and he froze. The sounds were coming to a certain abandoned house in the corner.

Without thinking, he walked to where the sound was coming from with silent footsteps. Adjusting his eyes in the darkness, his eyes grew into saucers and the temperature in his body dropped.

A man was shredding off his pants, a little boy was pinned down underneath him.

_Surely he would not!_

Remembering what happened to hours before, Akihito wanted to run away.

_I must help him but…how?_

_You are afraid, _a voice inside his mind spoke the truth.

The words hit him hard. _I must do something but what?_

Reaching inside his pockets, Akihito felt something. With it in his hands, he began to walk quietly to the figures' direction. Doubts and fears left his heart. Akihito did not know how he did it.

All he could remember was walking towards the man with silence like death.

**~IV~**

The man felt the pain of something hurled with force against his arm, he instantly moved away from the boy.

A throwing knife.

He howled in pain. Breathing heavily, he tried to pull the knife from his shoulder blade as if it was poison while thinking that some cops must have caught him.

Then, a question startled him.

"Who are you to the boy?"

Trying to see past the darkness where the voice came from the man replied nervously, "I'm his owner and I have the authority to do whatever I want with him."

Dead silence.

"Then, I will not forgive you."

Fear and terror was written on the man's face in the darkness. However, his strength was drained away from his body.

Cold darkness took him.

**~IV~**

Mikhail smiled, almost pleasantly.

It sent shivers up his spine. He was wary from the darker aspects of Mikhail fully displayed to him right now.

All of Akihito's muscles were tense, fearing for the worst. He had forgotten how much the other had eyes and ears in this place.

"Poor Akihito," Mikhail's voice caressed his name. "I did warn you to never ditch your guards. Half a day, that's how it took for trouble to find you."

A hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Akihito winced. Mikhail was truly angry while keeping up the friendly facade.

"I-I'm sorry," Akihito whispered in defeat.

Mikhail's brow rose. "At the very least, this reckless act of yours taught you a lesson. Isn't that right, Akihito?"

Akihito answered robotically, "Yes, Mikhail."

"I'm very displeased, Akihito, but l'm glad that you are in one piece."

Mikhail's admission settled his nerves somehow. Akihito found odd solace in the man's fierce grip and masked cheeriness.

A hidden smile of irony stretched his lips.

He must learn what Mikhail and this dark world had to offer. Eventually, he would be able to stand on his own, and prove to the other that he was all worth of the trouble the man had gone through.

Akihito's life now revolved with Mikhail and even that perverted Shamal.

**~IV~**

_The Indoctrination…_

**01.**

"First, I have to drill you with some self-preservation ethics. It appalled me how little you think your life is. Your arrogance is nothing but air. Back it up with strength and whatnot. Pride is something you should know when to prioritize. Learn how to bend that stubborn neck of yours when you have to. Knowing when to concede and when to fight is necessary part of survival, Akihito." A combination of long-suffering amusement and condescension were in Mikhail's voice as he began his lesson that day.

"You're not going to lecture me about my stupidity and recklessness?" Akihito asked, mildly surprise.

"Do you really want me to?" Mikhail countered with deadly calm.

Akihito gulped.

**02.**

Mikhail levelled him with a deadpanned stare. "Don't be naïve, Akihito. In this world it's either you manipulate or you are being manipulated. And trust me; it's better to be the puppet master who hold and pulled the strings to any direction you wanted. Or you can be the pawn, a wild card."

"Just like politics, huh?"

Chuckles. "Akihito, always remember that _everything _is politics."

**03.**

"Don't limit yourself to one strategy, Akihito. Always prepare for plan B, C, D and so on. An alternative can save or break it. Thinking in your feet is also another matter you have as an ace in your sleeve."

"Do you have a hidden guidebook or something? You sounded like you memo…ah, I see."

**04.**

"Knowledge is power. Find _friends _in both high and low places. You will never know how a tidbit of information might be of use to you."

Akihito pondered those words for a moment.

"That reminds me of symbiotic relationship," He finally commented after a few seconds.

Mikhail smirked, eyes twinkling with something indescribable. "I prefer friends with benefit, Akihito."

Whatever double entendre that statement had, was lost to Akihito. "Huh?"

A fond smiled stretched on Mikhail's lips. "Anyways, education, wisdom and common sense, these 3 will help you. But everything is up to you. Be sensible, don't be a sheep. There are always two sides in the coin. Carefully weigh each option, Akihito."

"Yes, Mikhail."

**05.**

"Use your instinct. That, above all things won't fail you. Loyalty is highly valued in our world, but it's very rare. And trust no one."

"Even you, Mikhail?"

"…Yes, even to me."

**~IV~**

Mikhail spoiled him rottenly. But the man could be overbearing when it came to his safety even more so after what had happened in the dark alleys of Sochi. With the exemption of his bodyguards, whose presence was made known whenever he's in trouble, Akihito was free as a bird.

And the more Akihito was capable of defending and taking care of himself, the guards' numbers dwindled.

Sometimes, Akihito loathe the way how Mikhail changed him little by little. He was scared of how far the man's influence was over him. Before, he firmly believed that the world was black and white. And never the twine should meet.

But it wasn't.

It was gray. It was far too gray, and Akihito loathed its existence.

Regardless, Mikhail was always there as a brother, a friend, a mentor and sparring partner rolled in one. What worried Akihito now was this unexplainable feeling within him that always flared on times he's discreetly observing Mikhail.

The other had the body to be proud of. He was gorgeous specimen with broad shoulders and muscled body. The man's expressive silver gray ice eyes upped the ante of his sensuality. Like a dangerous beast redefining masculinity.

He shook his head from these silly thoughts.

_I probably caught a deadly virus from one of my trips out of Russia, _Akihito thought as he tried to calm down the frantic beating of his heart.

**~IV~**

**[Macau, China]**

The bustling birthday celebration to one of his legal business associates did not prevent Mikhail to visualize a certain person, who was currently in Thailand.

Akihito's strong belief in the good of humanity was part of his charm, but Akihito balanced this view equally with his own version of rules, which the young man bend accordingly to his will when necessary.

Akihito was innocent but jaded. A paradox.

The innocence in those caramel eyes contrasted the sensuality of those tempting lips. It was an intriguing antithesis to a personification of Akihito's contained, passionate fire.

Mikhail was undeniably enchanted. He never meant to. It's not part of his plan. But Akihito Takaba was temptation down to the letter in bold upper case letters. An arresting one of a kind beauty that was lethal and deadly in anyone's equilibrium and sane judgment.

And he wondered before _why_ other's had fallen madly and hopelessly in love to the spitfire.

"Come down to earth, Mikhail." Someone called out putting a halt to his train of thought.

Mikhail blinked, searching out for the source of the familiar voice. Seeing the person, he smiled.

"Feilong," Mikhail slightly dipped his head in acknowledgement at the Baishe's leader.

A fleeting smile passed the long-haired's lips.

"It's been a while, Mikhail. You have not visit my estate for nearly a year," Feilong stated casually, eyes cold and distant liken to those of a glacier.

Mikhail smiled, mischief lightening his face. "Missing my handsome self, Feilong?"

"I see. You are still an arrogant pig," Feilong complimented with a blank expression. "It's just odd not having your annoying presence around," The man admitted with a sneer.

Mikhail shrugged, not even slightly offended by the cold treatment from the other.

"I'm just busy," Mikhail drawled lazily, eyes peering at Feilong.

"Have you stopped moping around for Takaba's death, Feilong?" Mikhail inquired, sounding honestly curious.

The man stilled, then, dark eyes glowered at him. "Don't ever speak his name, Arbatov," Feilong ordered warningly.

Pronto, Mikhail raised his hands in a placating manner. "All right."

An uncomfortable silence erupted between them.

"Feilong," Mikhail began, after a period of silence passed by, "did you love that boy?"

Feilong studied him, eyes glinting suspiciously for his motive.

"Who would not?" Feilong answered back after contemplating the question for a few seconds.

"Did his death lessen your love for Asami?" Mikhail asked cruelly.

A tortured expression flashed in Feilong's face at this inquiry. "I-its…none of your business, Mikhail."

Mikhail calmly observed the tension radiating to Feilong's indifferent mask.

"I better go." With those words as farewell, Feilong stormed out away from him.

His eyes coldly followed the other's leaving back.

_I maybe fond of you Feilong, but I'm not that generous to ease any guilt you have for your wavering feelings between Asami and Akihito. Not to mention, I'm not ready to share my precious Akihito to someone else,_ Mikhail thought with a grim smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Reading your reviews _(That's a lot. Thanks for the warm welcome, everyone!)_ from the previous chapters, I received mixed reactions from all of you. Anyways, even a rock solid union between couples had its imperfections. Chinks in the armor where few individuals with talent for underhanded manipulative maneuver would no doubt preyed into like Sudou (and what a wicked villain I made him to *beams*) always keep in mind that trust is a two-way traffic included a package of intimate knowledge to your love ones' quirks even the day-by-day routine patterns to the specified sorts. Happy endings aren't guaranteed when the fight for it isn't a united teamwork.

In addition, I'd like to inform you about my updates. Our area is currently under rotational blackout because of power outage amongst other daily activities (_real life is overloaded with lot of stuff, you know)_. I hope you all understand.

**Thank you for the follows!**

To: aimaru, Angel4EverLostInLife, BerryObsession, blackrosewitch1996, buzzkeel18, cabere20, cadisraizel, CansIHasYaoi, everywherebut, fan-tastic1, finderlov, God-d-e-ss Eternity, H2714, Honeybarneys, JasSsito, Jelen Of Moonlight, Kichou, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, KyouyaxCloud, ladyblade318, lola1201, massina, meinebella, MindsetSymphony, Miss888, mixed array, MiyamotoWhite, muertz, Narutopokefan, Rabby-chan, Reight, Ryuakilover, serenyty82, severedserenity, shoeinthekok, sodium85, Whytecoffee, winternightlullaby, yuichichan17, yuuye

**Thank you for the faves!**

To: Alween, Chaozsama, JasSsito, Jelen Of Moonlight, Lostlily, MindsetSymphony, Miss888, MiyamotoWhite, RahzelKane, Reight, Ryuakilover, TheBlueQueen, angelxdevil4, cloudmichaelis, finderlov, joleczka, lola1201, sodium85, tjacare, xxsarah92xx, yuichichan17, yuuye

**Thank you for the reviews!**

To: Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Guest, bao, Guest , H2714, Angel4EverLostInLife, Narutopokefan, whitangel, Ryuakilover, Liv, Innocenteyes, God-d-e-ss Eternity, yuichichan17, time traveler, Kichou, akiasami, SAGE, Jumper56, Asami's clown, and guest02

_**Once again, I'd like to say thank you everyone!**_

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND **FAVES **are both **WANTED**

And so before leaving_,_ **please leave a review**^-^


	5. Grave New World

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and various original characters belonged to their respective creators. The cover picture wasn't mine. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, fantasy, violence, crossover with _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, angst, multiple POVs, OCs

* * *

**Grave New World**

* * *

_"In order to rise_  
_From its own ashes_  
_A phoenix_  
_First_  
_Must_  
_Burn."_

**Olivia E. Butler**

* * *

The attraction was there and they both did not deny it.

It started with shy touches here and there (Akihito's part). Then came in lingering and sensual touches trailing intimately to parts unknown (Mikhail's part). On cue, Akihito teased him by calling him pervert, which Mikhail unsurprisingly didn't deny.

Why should he? And Mikhail's teasing strokes went further without a hint of shame.

Their first kiss was, needless to say, not so much of a romantic experience (it was the result of accident in Akihito's part). It finally went without saying that it would be Mikhail's part to initiate in order to move on to another level.

**~V~**

And so in one late dinner, Mikhail invited the young man to sit on his lap. Hesitantly, Akihito approached him. In one pull of his arm, he claimed those succulent lips in sweet suction. He tested the waters patiently to gauge Akihito's reactions to the kiss.

Mikhail wasn't disappointed.

Akihito's lips parted in their own accord. And his eager tongue slipped in caressing every nook and crook of the other's mouth. Instinctively, Akihito followed his ministrations in equalled fervour. Minutes later, they parted breathlessly, a thin string of saliva attaching their mouths.

And just like that the floodgates of Mikhail's lustful desires to Akihito were opened freely.

**~V~**

They took a much needed lull in their sexual activities as exhaustion coursed through their systems. With their bodies still connected, they curled into each other's arms until their breathing evened out.

Silver-gray eyes roved hungrily at the trail of his bites on the luminous, porcelain skin of the body beside him. His sadistic side purred in contentment from Akihito's body response which inclined to rough coupling.

Mikhail's mind went back to the memories of Akihito's needy moans and lewd sounds as he mercilessly impaled Akihito's prostate in deep and hard thrusts. Both mouths tasting and sucking each others' fluids greedily, the caressing and tender touches which altered to bruising force as hands roamed at each others' body, eyes that kept on gazing each other in challenge to whom would give up first in this maddening passion, and the pace growing more animalistic as all inhibitions were thrown out from their sanity. The sound of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly echoed inside the room as they both lost themselves to lustful frenzy. The view even more alluring and obscene as the mirrors reflected their carnal acts.

It's no wonder to Mikhail now how others were driven to the wall by Akihito's influence. He can't believe he fell hard to this young man, too.

But he couldn't completely cast his emotions away to do so, to deny himself from a willing lover. For once, he lets himself be selfish to have Akihito's affections and attention only for himself. Knowing deep inside this was only a temporary reprieve.

**~V~**

Akihito didn't know why.

He did not know how he had done it with Mikhail, and why it felt so right and wrong in so many levels. Akihito knew intimately that to Mikhail it was just a sexual release. He might be paranoid. However, Akihito had always trusted his instincts; it never failed him not even once especially after much honing and training he went through.

_Mikhail Arbatov._

There were many things to say to describe him. He was ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, manipulative and eccentric, were only a few of the man's aspects.

_He was handsome, but cobras could be beautiful too; it didn't make them less repulsive. He was flowed: he was afraid of solitude, all too mortal. He lived a life full of ambitions however; he was needy and endlessly wanting for acceptance of someone. He had many associates, but he was truly lonesome. He was a murderer, yet he was merciful for there are many things much worse than death. And he is one with the most dangerous mind of a master manipulator, _Akihito thought morosely, sighing heavily at these thoughts.

Mikhail did truly ruin him and rebuild Akihito to what he was now. And what had happened between them cannot be undone. For now, he would have to focus on more important matters.

With another heavy sigh, Akihito bit his lips, blazing fire lit up from his eyes.

**~V~**

**[Three Months Later]**

The phone rang in insistence from its other end.

He groaned in his sleep, right hand reaching out in practiced ease for the phone's location.

_Clicked._

"What is it this time, Shamal?" Akihito asked impatiently in a voice husky from sleep. "I thought our target practice session isn't available for today? Aren't you busy with your latest man-whore activities to bother with me? Please, don't tell me that I have to get you out from the cop's station, _again?_

_"Akihito."_

He went still at that voice. The heavy desire for more sleep left from Akihito's features as his eyes opened in alertness. The dynamic of the relationship between Akihito and Mikhail did change. But for the better.

It also didn't change how overprotective the other was to him. Needless, to say that they were each other source of comfort. It was a kind of love and affection to that of comrades, and if needed be friends with benefits. No matter how twisted that sounded.

It's just the way it is.

Akihito sighed, steering away from his inner thoughts. His eyes darted at the wall clock. It was 1 am.

"What's up, Mikhail?" He asked calmly this time, steeling himself for the incoming untimely semi-lecture from the other man.

_"I've heard of what you have been up to lately,"_ Mikhail stated in a calm (deadly) voice in the phone.

Akihito gulped sensing a literal admonishing glare from those silver-gray eyes. Mentally, he wished with ill intent for a stingy slap to his beloved mentor, Shamal.

Figures, his latest endeavour was generously passed over to Russia with no fanfare.

Mikhail continued softly, voice growing dark, _"I did not let you out from my sight to satisfy your wanderlust cravings for these idiotic stunts, Akihito."_

Akihito lifted his chin in defiance as if he's facing the man in front of him.

"I haven't done anything illegal lately," He responded in protest.

Mikhail scoffed. "_I know. But dabbling in mafia even with the Vongola's blessings and protections as an undercover agent and investigative mole still won't change the fact that your existence is cannon fodder to our world, Akihito."_

This reminder made Akihito frown. How Mikhail-like to slap him on his face with his small fry status. The man never held back dissing him out in times like this.

"I just want to do something to the remnants of the Estraneo famiglia, Mikhail. They…I won't stand still to let them keep up their play of human lives," Akihito said stubbornly.

Mikhail sighed in resignation. _"And you did with flying colours. At the very least, your influence to their humiliating leak of information to the public had been unannounced. Well, they had nothing to say more considering all of them are now dust courtesy of the guardians' hands. Vongola's clean-up is admirably at its best."_

Akihito's lips twitch in irritation. "You are well-informed by Shamal, Mikhail."

_"Of course, he is your minder there while you are still in Italy for your special lessons,"_ Mikhail revealed unrepentantly to him.

Akihito groaned.

"Will you stop keeping tabs on me?" He pleaded for the umpteenth time. Not really expecting his request to be granted, but Akihito had to try.

_"No."_ Mikhail paused. _"Not until you have all what it takes to be ready, Akihito."_

"Ready for what?" Akihito repeated in confusion.

_"To descend deeper into this dark world of ours_," Mikhail answered in a foreboding tone.

Akihito's eyes narrowed from the cryptic words.

_If you become one of us you can never go back…_

He blinked from the brief sense of something he could not describe by this single thought.

_"Are you still there, Akihito?"_ Mikhail's concerned voice prodded him from the other line.

"…Y-Yes, I'm still in here Mikhail." His voice was traced by hesitation and something else.

_Fear._

It was as if Mikhail had a sixth sense at the change from his voice for the next words rolled out in abrupt command. "Come back to me, Akihito."

"…Yes, after wrapping up my affairs here in Italy. Two months tops. I'll be home soon, Mikhail."

**~V~**

Mikhail drummed his hands on the table lost in his thoughts, eyes still gleaming from the past months.

It could have been better if he hadn't cross the boundary between them to be lovers. But this closeness made the other to trust him more.

Akihito was starting to resign himself to this life, but his thirst for freedom could not be quenched. There would always trips away from Russia with faked IDs and paper works. The tourist visa gave the young man an edge to explore the world under Mikhail's watchful eye.

He had it all planned out in his head, the lessons and physical exercises for Akihito's development was for the young man's security and protection. It was going well and flawless since Akihito committed himself to be stronger physically, mentally and emotionally to their underworld's affairs.

And Mikhail could barely wait for the whole transformation to be over so he could watch in front row of the fireworks display in the incoming future.

**~V~**

A sealed letter without a return address on his desk caught Akihito's eyes. He hesitated to open it. It might be dangerous. But that could be his paranoia talking. 10 minutes had passed by as he stared at it before his damned curiosity compelled him to open the mysterious letter.

Akihito had not known then, how the contents of the package would alter his whole world completely.

_To my dear son,_

_If Fate is kind upon us, your mother's wish for you has worked in her favor. Your existence in our dark world would be unfound. But I, your father do not delude myself to this fantasy._

_They always know._

Akihito frowned deeply. This he had no knowledge of. And he went on to read the letter, growing more incredulous as he went further.

_I rightfully deserve your anger from my absence in your life. It's not done without reason. I have to protect you from the forces which demand your death. Parenthood, it seems, is something the underworld does not see it fit to bestow upon me. All I can do is to watch for you from afar. I don't blame your mother for taking and hiding you away to be raise in peace by your grandmother. She had every right to protect you, even if it meant abandonment and isolation altogether. Our mere presence poise grave danger to your life. And the blood that runs into your vein is another._

_Your mother and I are holding power and affluence in each of our respective position in the underworld. In your mother's case, she's an assassin with ties to the Gesso famiglia in Italy. I on the other hand, is the only living heir to the Kuroko clan, famed for being bounty hunters._

_And this is where you come in. Your mother and I had made enemies which you have inherited._

His estranged mother's past wasn't much of a surprise. Mikhail had informed him the needed details.

But of his father's identity?

Akihito wasn't sure if Mikhail even knew about this.

_As of now, due to the timely involvement you have of one Asami Ryuuichi, a self-made yakuza of his own caliber. Few of our enemies have found a way to exterminate you through him. With the Hyuugas' assistance, you were killed while in Asami's imprisonment. To this, the hunt for your death is officially over._

His body went numbed. He had not known this. Mikhail had not told him the details of his supposed death before his coma. Not that Mikhail hid it without reasons. Mikhail was too protective of his delicate health at that time. And before long, Akihito had forgotten to ask the hows and whys.

Asami Ryuuichi.

Akihito released the breath that he's unknowingly holding in. Something heavy was intensified by the mere mention of this man's name.

_Asami Ryuuichi…_

A deadly whirlpool of righteous anger of his supposed demise caused indirectly by this man burst from his insides. But he calmed himself, steadying his uneven breathing.

_There are always two sides in one coin, _Akihito thought, filing his judgment for this man in the back of his mind until he would know the whole truth. He then continued his reading.

_I can only implore your understanding for the distress the truth of your heritage would bring to you. My advice to you, my son, is to build your strength and power. Find ways to slip through and around their formidable power. You must be made aware of your role and its significance no matter how small and great it will be in the underworld's balance. It is your choice to continue our legacy. Hiding could only delay the inevitable. And the consequences of claiming your rightful position have its own dangers itself. You are not alone, Mikhail your mother's stepson has already taken it to himself to protect and guide you. And there are others who will guide and teach you where I cannot. They will come to you when it's time, only if you accept your destiny. Until all of your mother and my enemies are annihilated, you will never find peace…_

Akihito was stunned to temporary silence as the full meaning sunk into him. He had never felt so torn and confuse by the emotions the letter had erupted from within him. Now that he had some clues of his past, it was even more difficult to choose what path he needed to take than to know nothing.

He groaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly as his knuckles balled into tight fists. He might not have all of his memories, but this revelation had taken the cake.

Akihito stared blankly at the beautiful horizon, many what ifs thoughts relating to his family, his future and most importantly these recent facts flooded into his mind. He realized how much he could in one move change everything. Feeling the heavy weight of these revelations, he must be strong in all circumstances. He must brace himself for everything.

_Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Under no circumstances, I would fail. Failure would mean my death,_ Akihito thought with a grim smile.

He reread the letter again to find if he missed something. And one line caught his eyes.

…_You are not alone, Mikhail your mother's stepson has already taken it to himself to protect and guide you…_

The full implication of this single statement left Akihito a lead. Mikhail Arbatov had a lot to answer for.

**~V~**

_"Mikhail…"_ Akihito's voice intoned with an edge from the other line that same day.

"Giving me a report after playing hero vigilant, Akihito?" Mikhail teased in a jovial mood.

There was silence from Akihito's part.

Mikhail knitted his brows. "What is it? Do you have any problems?"

Akihito sighed. _"I need you to pick me up from LA."_ The response came out wary with a tinge of tiredness.

"Are there any problems with those fake IDs I had procured for you?" Mikhail inquired, fully alert now.

_"No, there aren't any problems with them. Just please, pick me up from Mexico. That's where you are right? I wanted to talk to you personally."_ The imploring voice from Akihito unsettled him in so many ways.

"…All right. I will be there by 7 am tomorrow."

**~V~**

The next day, Akihito wordlessly gave the letter to Mikhail. His eyes watched in silence at the myriad of emotions in Mikhail's face while reading the contents of the letter.

After several minutes had passed by, Mikhail's whole visage seemed to be eerily subdued.

"There really isn't a boring moments with you, Akihito," Mikhail intoned fondly with a dry chuckle from his seat on the plane. "I do admit that I held back any background information of the circumstances that led me to you until you are physically and emotionally stable, Akihito. Notwithstanding your amnesia, you need to recover your strength and your health before I revealed anything to you."

Then, calculating silver-gray eyes drilled at Akihito. "Are you angry?"

Akihito eyed the man for a very long moment weighing the right words to say in this situation. "Honestly, I'm pissed off at first but I know that you don't do things out of a whim. You always have reasons. No matter how selfish it might be. And just as you say, your silence is necessary for my own good."

Akihito then scowled. "Although, I do really blame you for indoctrinating me with your beliefs and influencing me to have a practical mind-set," He added without heat as an afterthought.

The calculating glint turned thoughtful, emitting nearly proud vibes to Akihito's deduction.

The next thing that happened was the full revelation of Akihito's background in Japan, his relationship to Asami, the false allegations about him, his imprisonment, his attempted suicide, and his supposed death in Japan all gathered by Mikhail's Intel.

After this, Akihito just shrugged. At this point, he was beyond caring. What matters to him most was the present. No use in lingering the past that he could not remember.

"So what now?" Mikhail popped the question with clear interest to his next move.

Akihito mulled this question, thinking his next phase. Whether he wanted it or not, it's better to be prepared than not.

"I want to be stronger," Akihito declared firmly, eyes gleaming with cold fire.

Mikhail calmly appraised this resolve. "Being dead has its own advantage," the man said clipped and succinct.

Akihito smiled wryly, comprehending the other's thoughts.

"My living status is an element of surprise," He agreed. The words, I-will-not-rush-out-like-a-moronic-fool echoed silently between them.

Akihito's face darkened. "This will be a game of deception." He didn't see the brief passing satisfaction brought by his statement to Mikhail's gleaming eyes.

Then, Mikhail pulled out his phone for a call.

"Shamal?" Akihito asked for confirmation.

Mikhail nodded.

This confused Akihito. "Why?"

"This is his specialty," Mikhail answered gleefully, causing Akihito to be wary of him.

"Takaba Akihito's whole existence must die, first, before another one will be born to take his place," Mikhail explained smoothly like he had been planning this for a very long time.

_Manipulative bastard,_ Akihito thought with a long-suffering sigh. Really, Mikhail's melodramatic antics always put Akihito on edge.

"And your grand scheme is?" Akihito asked casually.

Mikhail smirked deviously. "What do you know of method acting, love?"

**~V~**

It was not like it needed much of method acting as a whole.

Mikhail had forged Akihito's character like the finest of steel. Though, the young man still do retained that unyielding, fiery will and vibrant magnetic personality. Akihito's temper had been curbed by lots of meditation exercises. Still any insults coming from Akihito were uttered in finesse but still annoyingly honest.

Another thing, Mikhail's own brand of self-control had somehow influenced Akihito to think with his mind so bouts of reckless, idiotic antics were now lessened. One of the things to improve was Akihito's taste in fashions and other whatnots particularly the habit of seeking out cheap finds in stuff.

_Takaba Yukito, the antithesis of his dead twin, Takaba Akihito, is now hidden in plain sight. A new player and the perfect revenge for Asami,_ Mikhail thought vindictively.

Soon, the game would begin.

**~V~**

_The nostalgic skies darken. Gray clouds gather._

_A distant echo of thunder and the flash of lightning resound across the skies. As if the heavens grieve together with him. Droplets of rain begin to fall._

_In every drop, shards of memories begin to drift in the innermost layers of his mind. The heavy rain pours furiously. But no tears fall down through his eyes._

_He feels himself falling…_

**~V~**

Akihito's eyes flew opened, waking up with a start. He shook his head to break free from the dream. No not a dream. It was a vision. But he could not remember whatever it was.

Disoriented, he looked around the nearly familiar surroundings, for a moment he wondered where he was. He was currently lying down on the softest and comfortable mattress of a four-poster, king-sized bed made from mahogany. The bed coverings and pillows were all in different shades of green.

Akihito happily sighed in bliss, closing his eyes. It was a very cold morning, the sun was beginning to peep in to the horizon. An alarm clock was ringing repeatedly in the background. He buried himself deeper into his blankets, it was too early to wake up.

For nearly half an hour, Akihito lied on his bed but sleep did not come back to him. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, sitting up sluggishly. He had to get up and do something important today. His worn out tired body needed to be alive.

Not easy—never easy.

Yawned.

A soothing breeze of warm summer air passed through his nostrils. Akihito inhaled and noted its salty smell. The breeze came from the two large glass windows left unopened at the right side of the bed. The woods panelling the windows were in natural varnished. By its right side was a writing table, several documents were on it disarrayed, and an overstuffed chair.

Akihito stepped down from the bed and walked to the windows. Soft and white Persian rugs touched his feet. Nearing the windows, he was greeted by a breathtaking sight of the sunrise. Not just any sunrise view, but the sunrise only seen in the walks at the beach.

Akihito looked down and studied the height of where the room was located. It was nearly four stories high when compared to a building. Added to the height of the room, was the fact where the structure stood on.

A cliff.

A graceful fall.

Shaking his head off from the morbid thoughts, Akihito closed his eyes, inhaled-exhaled the salty air. He filled his ears with the sounds of the waves crushing the boulders by the cliff below him.

Seagulls screeched their greetings to a new day.

A new life for him.

**~V~**

A silver platinum blond haired young man was inspecting his nails absently. His face devoid of any emotions.

"Are you ready Yukito?" A handsome man asked in thick Russian accent.

Hazel met silver-gray orbs.

"Yes, Mikhail. I am ready," Yukito said those words confidently.

**~V~**

Shamal's male apprentice was an enigma to the mafia world in Italy.

What the underworld mafia knew of him was superficial information: he was a medic prodigy with ties to the Vongola, the most powerful famiglia in Italy. On the other hand, those in the inner circle of colleagues/acquaintances of Shamal's apprentice knew these facts: He was an infamous operative in neutral grounds. His reputation was infamous not because he killed indiscriminately under someone's orders.

It was because his intended targets were those outside the underworld scope—the private, psychotic individuals in bouts of murdering, raping, and experimentation spree. And these targets vanished without a trace.

But there's a one fact. It's an unspoken rule. He was a freelance agent with no clear identity.

Even with these vague facts, his existence could be compare with that of a ghost. Because he was an unknown—no one knew his past and where he came from.

A phantom, that at least, was true.

**~V~**

His eyes fell upon his target. They were cold and empty.

Overcome with disgust at the sight of the corpse, he pulled himself away from the man's body, as if it might contaminate him with its heinous crimes.

It was a glorious kill, and yet his heart ached.

_But this man's death is necessary, if he lives, what horrors and atrocities will continue to go on,_ a soft voice in comfort and justification to what he had done.

_And another will take his place, this cycle won't end,_ another intoned in watertight logic.

His lips thinned. He could never go back to what he once was. His past was unknown to him. All that left was the present.

Takaba Yukito never looked back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Credits to **Avis** and **her snapshots** in this chapter._

Shamal's specialty is on reference to Reborn's birth and method acting give birth to Tsuruga Ren. Fans of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ and _Skip Beat_ would know what I meant.

In short, with Shamal's assistance and method acting is the deletion of Aki's existence replace by a new identity. The lost of Aki's memory and new identity are essential to the plot in the 2nd arc of Twist of Fate. And it goes without saying that Aki's memory won't be restored until later time.

For clarifications of Aki's amnesia, it is dissociative amnesia. Dissociative amnesia occurs when a person blocks out certain information, usually associated with a stressful or traumatic event, leaving him or her unable to remember important personal information. The memory is stored in long-term memory, but access to it is impaired because of psychological defense mechanisms. With dissociative amnesia, the memories still exist but are deeply buried within the person's mind and cannot be recalled. However, the memories might resurface on their own or after being triggered by something in the person's surroundings (all of this info was copied in the internet).

**Thank you for the faves!**

_To:_ c0c0ly, sunkihito, Rain09, Darkbells49, and jeliared3.

**Thank you for the follows!**

_To:_ Ashida, Capricorn989, YaoiPrincess2010, c0c0ly, sunkihito, and Rain09.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_To:_ finderlov, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Miss888, Bao, Asami's clown, ourrhechan, Angel4EverLostInLife, SAGE, lola1201, Liv, Ashida, Kichou, Kadzuki Fuchoin, and c0c0ly

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND **FAVES **are both **WANTED**

Before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	6. Of Fallens' Hell

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, angst

* * *

**Of Fallens' Hell**

* * *

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

...me, me, me.

**"My Immortal"**

_By Evanescence_

* * *

**[Sion Corporation]**

Takaba's thorough evidences against a number of Asami-sama's enemies paved a clear shot of path for them. Not any of the previous allegations remained in existence. All dropped like dead flies.

Roughly speaking, his boss, Asami Ryuchi was twice as much as dangerous as before. More now than ever.

_Well, that happened after the crime lord recovered by drinking his way to death that is. And eradicating the ones behind Takaba-kun's death, not so in order,_ Suoh Kazumi's inner voice summarized dryly inside his head.

But Kazumi knew that his boss would rather preferred to have his pet alive and well a hundred of times over than this hollowed victory. The gaping hole left by Takaba's death made itself known only to a few.

_Like now, _Kazumi thought, halting his musings to take in the present situation.

A dark, somber mood settled over his boss private office like a damp mist. The man's inner circle of subordinates stood ramrod straight for orders. Another day was ahead.

**~VI~**

_Where do I go from here?_

_How it aches to live without you,_

_If only I can turn time back,_

_If only I can…_

**~VI~**

Asami Ryuuichi entered their haven with heaviness in his heart.

The merry, boisterous laughter of his beloved seemed to echo hauntingly through the hushed, vacant rooms—a hollow reminder its vibrant owner who had once brightened and refreshed the walls of its gloominess for a short span of time.

Ryuuichi sagged on the entrance like all of his formidable power and strength was completely vacuumed from him. Hints of weariness appeared on his features, indicating the immeasurable despair and indescribable misery that would make his dead enemies to double-take in stunned disbelief from this vulnerable state he had on.

The place was cold and empty and devoid with life, cruelly mocking him inside its safety abode.

**~VI~**

_He is lost,_

_Dread filled him as things fall apart,_

_The heavenly fantasy is gone,_

_And all that remains is the infinite, unforgiving cold of the unknown._

**~VI~**

It's the same scene.

Smoke rose high into the darkening sky. On the grounds, the black fumes shrouded the whole place as the blazing inferno raged on mercilessly.

Ryuuichi stumbled forward from an unseen force of power, passing by quickly undeterred into the thick smoke. Impassive golden eyes skimmed the littering, mutilated bodies of men, their blacken corpses on pools of blood not of their own.

And it was everywhere.

A very familiar silhouette caught his eyes. Ryuuichi stared, frozen in trance at the source of blood.

_"I'm sorry."_

Eyes slowly fluttered opened. "A-Asami…y-you c-came…"

"_I'm sorry."_

In an instant, Ryuuichi found himself searching for the pulse. Wild fear burst into him as his hands were coloured with blood. There was so much. He could not stop the terrible bleeding.

"_I'm sorry."_

A worn out smile spread on those pale lips. "I-I'm so t-tired…A-Asami…"

Fear and terror gripped his heart. "No! I need you so much. Stay with me, Akihito...!"

Suddenly, the body slumped on his arms. Cold.

His eyes stared transfixed to the dull and empty eyes. The fire gone out from them.

"Akihito…!" Mindlessly, he shook the body with fierce force. "You can't die. I forbid it. You'll never escape from me. You're mine, Akihito. Mine. MINE."

No response.

His world crumbled in pieces. And for a moment there, Ryuuichi thought, that he too, had died once more.

A soundless howl came out, as he abandoned himself completely to the void of endless, agonizing misery.

**~VI~**

Ryuuichi woke up with a scream stuck on his hoarse throat. His sheets drenched with his cold sweat. It was the same nightmare, one which grew even worse on the time of _his_ death. Leaving remnants of familiar, soul deep ached in his being.

Throwing the duvet, he staggered to stand up. Sleep would not welcome him, a regular occurrence that kept on going whenever these nightmares plagued him on his rest. In a succession of quick movements, he hurled himself to the showers, uncaring of how cold it was.

He must live through this pain.

Even if it stung. Excruciatingly so.

**~VI~**

_They are nothing like you,_

_In your eyes, you see me as I am,_

_Our passion together could not be compared to what I have with them,_

_But you are gone from within my reach._

**~VI~**

"Asami-sama's heart died with Takaba-kun. You, Sudou-san, is just one of the tickets out of his personal hell," Kirishima informed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But that boy is dead!" Shuu protested angrily.

Kirishima smiled grimly.

"Flings only shared Asami-sama's body, but his heart and soul solely belong to Takaba-kun," The gigantic man's pronouncement echoed with finality.

At this statement, Shuu gritted his teeth.

Later that same night after a mind-blowing sex with his Asami, Shuu began his interrogation.

"Asami, I was asked out by Kuran-san," Shuu said with practiced unease.

No reaction from the man. Shuu frowned deeply.

"Asami?" Shuu asked tentatively.

The golden eyed man shrugged. "Go. You don't need my permission."

The lacking signs of jealousy and possessiveness from the apathetic man irritated Shuu to no end.

"You are not even a bit less angry," Shuu challenged with a pout.

Asami smiled lazily like he's indulging a child. "I don't own you, Sudou. You can do whatever you want with whom."

Shuu froze, momentarily hurt by the man's harsh admission.

"But, I'm your lover!" Shuu said flatly after regaining his voice.

Golden eyes levelled him a cold stare.

"Don't ever assume of anything, Sudou. Regardless of your status, you are nothing to me," The man responded coldly.

This statement was callous and brutal to Shuu's ears, reminding him of Kirishima's previous words. His temper flared.

"It's all about Takaba, isn't it? Why can't you forget about him? It's been nearly four years, Asami!" Shuu demanded carelessly, forgetting that whenever the boy's name was mentioned, the man's mood would flip to the dark side.

Asami stiffened.

In an instant, a hand grabbed his throat gripping it harshly.

"Don't ever say his name, Sudou." The man's command rang in a deadly calm voice.

Shuu choked, trembling in fear from the savage and unforgiving golden eyes.

"A-Asami…I c-can't b-breath…" He uttered the words weakly.

Seconds later, Shuu was thrown out on the floor. Hard.

Above him, Asami's unsettling gaze pierced him to the bone.

Shuu winced, eyes dropping on the floor. He heard swift movements before Asami left his apartment without any backward glance.

Alone, Shuu sat on shivering from Asami's ferocity. This crumbling mess of relationship isn't what he wanted. But that's all Asami could offer to him. And he's not alone in this quagmire.

_There were others._

Unlike the brat, Shuu can't do anything to a mushroom-like existence of Asami's string of flings. This nightmare of disillusionment is something he could not face.

Kirishima was right. But Shuu won't give in that easily. He had gambled everything. He could not afford to lose to someone that was dead.

Shuu clenched his hands, drawing out blood from this resolve.

**~VI~**

Sating his biological needs had become a chore to Ryuuichi. There will always be another after he discarded the other. All in line, ready to be use and to satisfy his urges. They were relentless.

His pedestal, good looks and money made him the most desirable man in Japan. This string of flings all aimed for his short span of attention and expensive, material gifts.

Payed. An exchange to services rendered. It was all business to Asami's part.

And one of the regular was Sudou. He liked the man for his creativity in sex. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Ryuuichi didn't make any promises. For there was _only_ one person he would make them to.

Over the years, the pain and guilt for Akihito's death had not diminished over the years. And because of Ryuuichi's love for Akihito, his stubborn heart had not allowed himself to fall to another.

_Perhaps,_ Ryuuichi reasoned, _I wanted to see anyone that bears even a small amount of resemblance to Akihito._

But no one could.

These shadow selves, who tried hard to remodel themselves like the original failed miserably. They did not even hold any fire to him. It was only his desperate yearning for Akihito that forced Asami to be blinded by an illusion.

**~VI~**

_And this mad love will be my undoing,_

_Finding myself teetering on the brink of self-destruction,_

_But I'd rather choose this pain,_

_If it will make you satisfied to see me fall into the deep end of madness._

**~VI~**

The only saving grace was the fact that Asami did not let his beloved's tragedy to lay his empire to waste. Instead, the guilt and resentment morphed into something destructive. The man's power and influence in the underworld were stronger and formidable than ever.

_Which also meant sweet honey to opportunistic bees,_ Kirishima Kei's inner voice added scathingly.

His boss bedded so many that Kei nearly lost count. The man never dated exclusively. It was just another conquest, time after time.

Kei wanted to intervene because of his concerns to the boss' health. But he chose not to. For these numerous sexual affairs, were but brief reprieve to the crime lord's own personal hell. And the very least he could do was to check them if they were clean enough to share his boss' bed.

Asami-sama even shared his flings to others. Under normal circumstances, that would never happen to Takaba.

_Until hell freezes over first,_ another inner voice said in agreement to this fact.

If there was one chilling conclusion to Kirishima, it was this: the boss would never carry a fervid torch more potent and brighter to anyone else than Takaba Akihito. Those who wished so could never hope to win Asami-sama's heart. And never will.

But is it so wrong for Kei to hope for someone to take his boss away from his endless misery?

If only someone could.

* * *

"_You may not control the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them."_

-Maya Angelou

* * *

**Thank you for the faves!**

_To:_ Chaozsama, JasSsito, joleczka, lola1201, sodium85, MindsetSymphony, RahzelKane, finderlov, Jelen Of Moonlight, Miss888, MiyamotoWhite, angelxdevil4, yuichichan17, Ryuakilover, cloudmichaelis, tjacare, yuuye, xxsarah92xx, Lostlily, TheBlueQueen, Reight, H2714, segna77, and Angelling.

**Thank you for the follows!**

_To:_ Angel4EverLostInLife, God-d-e-ss Eternity, JasSsito, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Narutopokefan, Rabby-chan, blackrosewitch1996, cabere20, finderlov, lola1201, severedserenity, sodium85, winternightlullaby, MindsetSymphony, aimaru, Whytecoffee, ladyblade318, , Kichou, meinebella, Honeybarneys, Jelen Of Moonlight, Miss888, MiyamotoWhite, massina, serenyty82, fan-tastic1, mixed array, muertz, shoeinthekok, buzzkeel18, yuichichan17, H2714, Ryuakilover, KyouyaxCloud, BerryObsession, yuuye, cadisraizel, Reight, CansIHasYaoi, everywherebut, Eiyuuike, segna77, and Setsuna24.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_To:_ Asami's clown, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Kadzuki Fuchoin, ourrhechan, SAGE, finderlov, Narutopokefan, Angel4EverLostInLife, bao, Innocenteyes, Jumper56, Ryuakilover, and guest.

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is a bit too soon, but the muse disturbed my sleep to write it down and so here it goes. One more chapter to go before the you-know-what. Share me your thoughts, readers!

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND **FAVES **are both **WANTED**

Before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	7. Consanguinity

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bleach, One Piece, and Okane ga Nai, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe, fantasy, liberties for MAJOR cannon divergence of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, hinted DARK &amp; BAMF-Akihito/Yukito, and coming-and-going of various OCs, angst, and multiple POVs. Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Special Credits:**

To Avis and her parts in this chapter.

La Cosa Nostra - I, II, and V was a nod to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series.

**Translation of Italian words in this chapter:**

Arcobaleno – _rainbow_

Decimo – _tenth_

Famiglia – _family_

Mare – _sea_

Vongola – _clam_

**Translation of Japanese words in this chapter:**

Kuroneko – _Black cat_

Senpai – _mentor or senior_

* * *

**Consanguinity**

* * *

_"Basically, the Elements are an aspect of the Dying Will Flames – everyone has a different Flame based on who they are. Skies are rare, and pretty much the bosses of the bunch since their main attribute is Harmony. Rain Guardians are usually negotiators, because their attribute is Tranquility. Storm Guardians are the main attackers of any group, because their attribute is Disintegration. Suns are usually healers, although they can also be a pretty good defender since their attribute is Activation. Mist Guardians can create something from nothing, so they're good in pretty much anything except close combat, since most of them are usually fairly weak-bodied. Their attribute is Construction. Lighting Guardians are usually the best defenders, since their attribute is Hardening. Cloud Guardians are vicious and can usually go a long time since their attribute is Propagation, so it's best to stick them on the front lines and let them go."_

~ Squalo, Rain Guardian of the Varia

**An Excerpt from The Sea Lion by Echoing Fantasy**

* * *

**[A Page on Aeternum from the Arcobaleno Archives]**

We began before the rise of kings, queens, and heroes of old.

By technical knowledge, our kind through the beginning of time was labelled as otherworldly and mystical. Monstrous, even. By the sense of self-preservation instincts, either an outsider out of our circle could pledge undying loyalty or be pitted against us. By principal, outsiders in the know feared us. For one truth, even the name we were known for was a taboo to whisper. This fear of the unknown did not come to existence without a just cause. Our bloodline bear fruits to unnatural gifts.

Gifts that were equal part—both a boon and a curse. This sole reason was why we were eradicated. Forgotten. A page to be erased in history. Never to be heard and seen again.

However, like all tales it did not end as simple as that. We managed to survive. Slowly but surely, we integrated ourselves back to human life. This time, we resided to the darkest aspect of humans' nature: the** underworld.**

To preserve and strengthen us, we had our own set of laws: La Cosa Nostra

Purity of Blood

Unbreakable Vow

Omerta (Vow of Silence)

Sense of Chivalry

Life Debt

Through the passage of time, few of our laws were altered and amended as they became the foundation of humans'...

* * *

**[Los Angeles, USA]**

"Interesting," Tsunayoshi muttered as he perused the list of wanted posters that were rapidly declining in a small amount of time and number.

The Hyper Intuition of Akihito was acting up instinctually through hero complex which alarmed the higher ups—the Commission. By reason of Akihito's status as an unsealed Sky from both prestigious bloodlines, most of them were literally walking in eggshells, wary in any possible intervention that would upset the Trinisette's holders.

This twisted hero complex plus amnesia case was equal to a recipe of self-destruction to Akihito's mental health. The young Sky must be coax to the right direction.

Really, Tsunayoshi wasn't paid enough for this.

And Vindice, the mafia's law keepers had taken notice of Akihito's bloodlust. On the contrary of most mafia's population belief, they allowed Akihito to do their dirty work to clean the filth since legally, Vindice could not interfere directly into the civilians' affairs.

However, Tsunayoshi knew better about their law keepers. Akihito was a potential Vindice guard in account of his Flame and Wrath. Yes, Vindice was keeping their eyes open for possibilities.

If Akihito could not be stop, Bermuda von Veckenschtein of the Vindicewould have the young Sky kicking and screaming in a hand-basket.

Which cannot be allowed, Tsunayoshi reflected.

This situation with Akihito reminded Tsunayoshi so much of the exact circumstances he was raised before. Barring the fact, that Hibari Tsunade shared Akihito a thing or five with the adage need-to-know-basis, at the very least Akihito was trained in stealth and intelligence gathering.

Neither Giotto, who was at fence with approaching his nephew by reason of his guilt for the vow he made to Yuuki, nor Byakuran who loved his son but did not knew how to proceed next were forecoming to deal with familial responsibility towards Akihito.

Cowards the both of them, Tsunayoshi thought scathingly as a shadow cast over his face.

All throughout his years (millennium) of experiences, Tsunayoshi had always found any Sky to be difficult to deal with.

But for this young Sky, Tsunayoshi was always willing to take responsibility.

**~VII~**

He calmly watched with glazed eyes as the last target crumbles into dust particles. Tilting his head to the right, the voice kept his whole attention as it encouraged him to continue the hunt. He was so out of the heady sense of power, his ears barely heard the soft clapping of his sole audience.

It was until the last round of applause to which the voice finally informed him with caution: **The Original. Eldest. Kin. Guardian. Brother. Friend. From past life.**

The fog in his mind was lifted as the voice receded into his mind, waiting. He became more attune to the scene around him. A soft chuckle dragged his clear eyes to its source.

A young man with fluffy brown hair, doe eyes, a black facial mask on his face and wearing a black trench coat, who for all intents and purposes looked seemingly about his own age. If not for those all knowing eyes, the other could be assumed as cute and harmless. A contrasting smokescreen to the regal air the brunette was all but emitting.

And right then, the man was inside his personal space.

Holy shit! He thought with a yelp.

Eyes looking bright and taking advantage of his visible disconcerted state, the brunette smiled genially, reaching out to pat his left cheek. "It's been a long while my Kuroneko, Takaba Akihito."

The mention of his name instantly made him to tense his body position to fight.

Comprehending his movement, the brunette back away several feet and calmed him down with several words. "Relax, Akihito. I'm not your enemy. The voice in you would agree with me."

**Be calm,** the voice reassured him.

Outwardly, his left brow rose shot up blatantly calling the brunette in his bullshit. He could at least realize instinctively that the doe-eyed man was not an enemy, but he's not that brain dead to fall on a stranger's trickery.

"A year ago," the brunette began, causing him to freeze, "a flame user was finally released from a seal." And without fanfare, a small burst of orange flames came forth between them. With a snap of a finger, the flames were snuffed out immediately by the brunette, who silently watched him as he assembled his thoughts.

Without prior knowledge courtesy of Shamal's special lessons, Akihito would have panicked. This was no parlor tricks.

He's capable of doing that same thing only instead of orange, his flames were purple the colour of Cloud Flame user inherited through his mother. This same power was protected by La Cosa Nostra to be hidden from the outside world.

He then remembered the brunette's first statement. The name he's currently to be known was Takaba Yukito. Shamal had already taken care of his past records from any database. For this man to know his previous name, it must be because of his past affiliations.

"How do know that name?"

The brunette had the gall to look offended by his reasonable question. "Of course, you don't remember." A smile bordering on a smirk graced the other's lips. "I'm from your past life's middle school, your senpai, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sky Arcobaleno of the Trinisette."

He could not help but shot the brunette an incredulous look of disbelief.

Why would an Arcobaleno sought him out? They belonged to the topmost portion of the social strata of the Italian mafia. Most especially the Sky Arcobaleno, one of the holders of the Trinisette, which primarily maintained the balance and development of the Earth's life force.

Even if he's capable of producing Cloud Flames, Akihito/Yukito was a novice and not that special.

If the voice could face-palmed it would try: **Not just Cloud. Harmony. Others.**

He absorbed that particular tidbit for a moment. He knew then that the answer was the tip of his tongue. Hyper Intuition—the power that could see through all

But that's not possible. However, that's the only plausible answer to the unexplainable bouts of dreams and falling to trances with only the vaguest memories of what he had been up to.

However, his lineage the Hibari Clan was more inclined to Cloud Flames with an affinity to Sun Flames and a secret he kept mostly to himself: his dormant Night Flames. The Kuroko Clan from his father's side were predominantly Mist Flames users—tricksters. Like Kurama the demon fox.

The voice was silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Or adding answers to his question.

The Hyper Intuition theory didn't seem likely. But it did merit more thought.

"...only few of us existed, and only a number of us have complete access in manifesting these Flames. You on the other hand, have good grasp of Sky Flames instinctively. But actively using them without being consciously aware is like sleep-walking," The brunette continued, quietly observing how the words affected him. "And that's very dangerous and risky to you and those around you, Akihito."

A warning and a threat in one bag. Like a gun that could be use for his benefit or against him.

He didn't need to hear the voice concurring its agreement to that.

They fell in silence.

The brunette was waiting for him to regain his composure. He hated how this stranger knew him so well.

"Why do you know so much about me?" These words were out before he could stop it.

A soft chuckle came from the brunette with none amusement. "I know a lot of things about you, Akihito. Your past, present, and future."

Okay. This was too much mystery for the day. Even Mikhail did not spout cryptic words like these. Usually.

The brunette's eyes flashes in near humour as if reading his trail of thoughts. Naturally, he was suspicious more so when he could hear a tremor of affirmation from the voice. But before he could further inspect that thought, the brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi waved his hands on the general area of the back alley where they were standing on.

"If you want to know, it would be best to discuss things without compromising ourselves, Akihito," Sawada tacked on in caution.

An invite and advise rolled in one.

He closed his eyes to think. For someone he just met, Sawada Tsunayoshi was honest and more willing to part any knowledge compared to Mikhail and Shamal. Both were doing their best not to allow him further deeper into the mafia's otherworldly aspects. Too bad, they failed miserably because he was an untrained Flame user.

Besides, he must learn how to use his Flames. And he had a huge inkling this man could share to him more about his parents and his lineage.

He nodded mentally, slipping back to his former self: Akihito.

"...I accept. Yours or mine?" Akihito uttered finally.

Sawada shrugged. "Wherever you are comfortable."

"Yours," Akihito decided without hesitation. Mikhail was still loitering on his place. There are certain matters he needed to know without the gray-eyed blond's judgement. How odd to apply this particular lesson to the person himself who taught Akihito this manoeuvre.

Sawada's right brows went up. "Going alone?" he inquired curiously.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done that, minutes ago," Akihito returned and logically added, "you said it yourself, that you were my senpai."

A person who Akihito from before obviously trusted.

There it was. Fascination and fondness in combo flitted across Sawada's doe eyes. "The core of your personality never did change, my vigilante Kuroneko."

Akihito made a face mentally. Again with the cryptic words.

"Well, shall we?"

And his vision was filled with indigo Mist Flames.

**~VII~**

"What I would share to you right now was a summary of essential history that you must know and understand," Sawada started, giving an impressionable imposing silhouette on the coach. All knowing eyes considered his outer layer of calmness.

Akihito merely smiled to signal the brunette to continue.

"Both of your mother and father came from prestigious Flame users' bloodline as you know, Akihito." When he nodded, Sawada continued, "Your mother even more so since she's a child of a Sky of Vongola blood and Cloud of the Hibari clan. The Hibari are infamous for their diverse lifestyle between law enforcement and illegal activities. As for your father, he's a spare heir of the Kuroko clan. Technically, he's dispensable until and when the previous heirs no longer lived. Since he's a son of a bastard and a halfblood to boot, his chances as heir was next to zero. However, he was chosen to be the holder of the Trinisette's Mare Sky ring. After World War II, Japan had faced terrible economic and political crisis, and adding fuel to the fire were the age-old grudges between the older generation of yakuzas and the government. The mafia council of elders the Commission deemed it then necessary to take your father out of Japan and several other Flame users when the Purging became a threat," Sawada told him in a brisk tone, face betraying what really happened next as doe eyes darkened and a flint of burning ambers flashed in those eyes.

Akihito was horrified. It could only mean—

"It was a blood bath," Sawada confirmed his fears. Civilians and the underworld alike were involved. Then the Onmitsukidou, the Royal family's personal assassins were force to interfere for the death rate was too much. Watchers like the Vindice were also summoned to conduct the clean-up. This event was classified from the public but not without our kind's assistance," Sawada then paused, comprehending a question coming from him.

"Do they have knowledge of us?"Akihito asked warily.

Tsunayoshi nodded. "It depends. Most who knew about our kind were in the underworld affairs. We don't necessarily interact with them with the exemptions of business or in few cases a merging through marriage. In present time, we are like myths and legends that only appear when it is in great peril. No one outside actually believes in our existence specifically, to how different we are to them."

Akihito thought for a moment, then he also nodded. "So those fictional stuff about us in literature and etc. are all part of misdirecting what was real with half-truths. A conspiracy."

Sawada shrugged. "Humans are highly imaginative. We just let them fill in the gaps of their assumption. But we are digressing from the subject. Moving on, the collapse of power from noble yakuza clans who were force to retreat, resulted an increase of a new generation of individuals with inclination to our underworld business. This new generation of alleged criminals have their own set of laws for their own interest. Only a handful of them maintained and followed the traditions and laws of their predecessors," Sawada ended the brief history in a sombre tone.

A pensive mood prevailed in the sitting room when Sawada finished his recount, waiting in silence for Akihito to absorb this classified portion of history.

"I suppose," Akihito mused minutes later, "that she left me in Japan to hide me underneath her enemies' noses, wasn't it?"

Sawada looked at him in a serious manner. "Basically, Yuuki did not want you to have anything to do with this," He finished with wry smile.

Akihito could not help to snort. "Fat chance of that."

Sawada released a gusty sigh at his reaction. "Your mother, Yuuki was naive but very wise." He caught Akihito's confusion easily, he explained further, "Yuuki knew you would be relatively safe since she was known as a British citizen, coupled with her physical overall appearance, she looked more European than Asian. It also helped that your grandmother Hibari Tsunade, was someone Japan's underworld older generation of yakuzas knew not to get involved without painful repercussions. Most of them would pretty much do anything to get under a Hibari's good grace. That was the founding reason why during your teenage delinquent years most of them turned their faces the other way around. Although, I believe it's mostly because your targets during those times were the new generation of yakuzas. Those old folks found it very therapeutic that a Hibari was making rounds while his victims ran like headless chickens to maintain their pride, vanity, and etc." An almost gleeful expression was on Sawada's face by the end of this tale.

Akihito snickered helplessly at that. The previous nickname, Kuroneko was his alias. What an aptly description for bringing bad luck to his targets.

Recovering from his amusement, Akihito glanced back at Sawada. "So how did I get tangled with someone like you?"

Sawada's gave him a toothy grin. "Hibari Kyouya, my guardian and the Cloud Arcobaleno is your distant cousin. You see, in my youth I was described as an oddball of mafia like a way more different version of black sheep—I'm infamous due to my vigilantism. We met in one of those fights during middle school. Your strong inclination to the nature of a cloud that did not want to be tied up and not following orders very well had caused minor complications between us. But your aims and mine were not that different."

The grin turned into a soft smile as Sawada acknowledge with an ironic tone. "I'm also surprise that you were phenomenal in stealth and infiltration a huge difference from Kyouya's methods. With your works and my influence we made the subjects not to have their toe out of line in our territory."

The euphemisms Sawada had used were not lost to Akihito. He must have been a bane of existence to some deserving people, huh?

"You were pretty much allowed to do your thing under my watchful eyes." Sawada's eyes then darkened, sending a sense of foreboding to Akihito. "It was all sailing smoothly until you crossed path with an upstart brat, Asami Ryuuichi."

If Mikhail was here, he's laughed himself hard on his butt when he heard that sheer insulting description to one of Japan's kingpins, Akihito mused in upmost certainty. It made him wonder what Sawada's real age was to use that term to a man who clearly looked a bit older than him.

Sawada was very much on the roll as he continued blithely. "Your relationship with that Asami painted green headlight on your person, attracting his rivals and your parents' enemies. Even those who had your back could not do more than watch an unfolding action and drama with you smack in the middle of it and the Baishe Triad in the other end. Thankfully, things were stabilized since Asami took responsibility and played hero to save you."

Akihito choked, honestly surprise. Belatedly, he blushed deep red in mortification at Sawada's implication of being a damsel in distress. Mikhail did not say anything about this detail!

"Of course, that incident became a curveball considering he all but proclaimed in the whole underworld that you were worth something to him. There is no need to say more. You are well-acquainted to the grand finale of your past life."

Well, Akihito did thought he wanted to hear someone else's perspective and it seemed Sawada had a beef with Asami Ryuuichi.

Doe eyes studied him closely now. "Putting our past aside as friends and allies, Akihito, I'm part of the Trinisette. Losing a Sky like you whether sealed or not, isn't on the menu. You have the potential and a bright future ahead of you if you allow yourself to bloom."

"You knew the mastermind of my death?" Akihito enquired instead, choosing not to pursue further the prophetic words. It would only mount up the pressure and gave him headaches.

Sawada nodded in affirmative. "He's been a nuisance in the Balance with his self-appointed mission. He's around somewhere."

"Why don't you off him? Isn't he a danger to others and I?" Akihito queried, looking both suspicious and curious. It's not like someone in Sawada's position to let someone like Akainu on the loose.

A dark expression fleetingly crossed over Sawada's face. "There is what we called right of conquest, Akihito," Sawada granted with an edge to his tone.

Akihito carefully absorbed the implications. Honestly, he would have preferred to take this Akainu down so that it would be one problem down. Still, Akihito knew his place. Cannon fodder, in Mikhail's opinion. And there was something else...

"Akainu is like us," Akihito surmised with certainty.

That's the only reason how Akainu circumnavigated through his mother's protection. What a wrench to the plans. Underestimating Akainu would be his end if he did not take the man cautiously and seriously.

Sawada eyed him a measured look, weighing his temperament. Approval glinted in his eyes as if seeing concretely Akihito's self-preserving evaluation. "Akainu's codename isn't for show. He is a bloodhound." And then added, "and a Storm Flame user."

Great. This one detail was a hazardous none exaggeration to his life. Akihito absorbed this bomb before forwarding another question. "This bloodhound whose particular enemy is he when it concerned me?"

Sawada pursed his lips."Akainu's obsession with Yuuki is a general knowledge seconding his fanatical devotion to his personal goals of killing criminals. He was also part of the people who spearheaded the purging in Japan and consequently your father's clan. Recently, he shared a common enemy with the Hyuugas—Asami Ryuuichi."

Huh. An absolute nutcase with dark justice motto then, Akihito thought with a grimace.

"...In short, it's nothing personal against me?" The answer was obvious for Akihito, but he wanted to know everything about an enemy's motivations.

Sawada arched a brow, funny how that single motion made Akihito feel of how stupid he was. "You have Yuuki's beauty so who knew what Akainu's plans were for. As one of the surviving Kuroko, he had crossed you off his list since you are supposed to be dead. Last but not the least, you are his trophy over Asami Ryuuichi. Take your pick."

"Those are all worse choices," Akihito commented drily. Then a thought struck him cold. "Since Akainu is like us, how come he was deceived that easily?"

Sawada shrugged. "We made a suitable body double for you that look exactly like you. However, you decided to masquerade as Yukito, Akihito's twin. So probably, unless you change your face he would still be out to hunt this present you down." The answer held a reprimanding implication of Akihito's choice to place himself in sitting duck position.

"Wonderful. I feel so much better now," Akihito said sarcastically. Why did he decide to hide in plain sight and all that? But then their world was a dangerous place. There were no more routes to take but half on living to survive and death warrant over his head. It's a cornered situation.

Akihito frowned. "There are things you have not explained. Why are you doing all of this? Putting aside your obligation to help me as my senpai, I would rather like to know your motives," He asked bluntly.

Sawada simply smiled. "The unsealing of your flames came with a consequence. It's compartmentalization, similar to split personality disorder. Don't worry you will be able to fully harness your full powers in complete awareness."

He interjected seeing Akihito's alarm and confusion. "But before any of that, you must accept this dark side of you."

Silence dropped in their midst due to that last emphasis.

"...You want me to properly channel by bloodlust using my flames effectively to become a killer with solid control," Akihito concluded bluntly with an almost mocking smile. A bloody pawn, that's what he clearly was to whatever the brunette was planning.

Not even offended, Sawada flicked a pointed look at him. "Isn't that what you are already? What I am too?" Then he clarified in dark amusement, "A killer with morals and ethics."

Akihito really appreciated the clear-cut and naked honesty of Sawada Tsunayoshi if only Mikhail could be this generous. This man in front of him was genuine in his generosity to share to him what he wanted to know. A kindness laced with veiled cunningness.

What a dangerous man, Akihito thought both in admiration and wariness. But what Sawada had said was a bait for him to take willingly. Voluntarily.

Akihito's eyes narrowed. "What do you propose?"

Sawada's smile widened, levelling him a positively evil look. "I'm offering to be your tutor in all areas of mafia education and Flames training."

For several second, Akihito highly doubted if the other would simply go away peacefully if he rejected the offer. He realized with no doubt that he was considered a threat simply because he was undisciplined. Untrained.

Akihito let out a mental sigh. Once more he had to acknowledge the true inescapable nature of his situation.

Still, it could not be deny that his flame control in its stage of trance-like manifestation was sort of abysmal. It's not just for his survival alone anymore. Akihito would endanger himself and others if he would not learn to control it.

And it would be an idiotic thing to refuse, a Sky Arcobaleno's offering of tutelage.

He gazed back determinedly, unknowingly a flare of fire burned into his eyes. "I, formerly named Takaba Akihito presently known as Takaba Yukito accepted your offering, Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Arcobaleno."

There was a moment lull of tension as he said those words, officially signing his life to Sawada Tsunayoshi's tutelage.

Sawada inclined his head gracefully, eyes gleaming with fierce satisfaction of his choice. "It will be a pleasure, Takaba Yukito," He finished the ritual of acceptance flawlessly, voice as smooth as chocolate.

That was the beginning of Takaba Yukito's step forward through the rabbit hole.

**~VII~**

Mikhail wasn't one to be easily caught in surprise. Still, this knowledge about Akihito's lineage was a downright shock after the platinum blond relayed to him these latest developments.

No wonder he could not find anything about his stepmother, Yuuki Arbatov néé Van Alstyne. She was part of _that_ world. And it's an effective deterrent and shield for Akihito's measure of safety. The extreme lengths she would to protect those she loved, was something to be admired and in awe of.

All types of flame from Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Sun, and Sky were unpredictable and most manifested in stranger ways according to the user's subconscious desire and at more times, their resolve.

Akihito the young Sky came from two distinguish lineage: Sky Flame and the Vongola's famed Hyper Intuition with affinity to both Cloud and Mist Flames. Skies like those of Akihito's lineage were natural magnets and capable of Flame Core awakening.

Months before, Shamal had already informed him of the strange fluctuating of Cloud Flame from Akihito. A reason why he'd handled Akihito's physical training before he let Shamal to oversee the extensive training in Italy. As an Arbatov, Mikhail came from the line of Lightning Flame Users. Sadly, it's not from a direct bloodline which meant his Flames were diluted. Ah. That must be why he gravitated to Akihito's pull. And in the oddest turn of possibility and very much welcome, Mikhail's latent Lightning Flames had grown more potent and stronger than before.

No wonder it's one of Mikhail's theoretical reason why the Hyper Intuition that was unsealed that night, made Akihito's twenty-three year old memories forcefully locked away. It was to protect Akihito from the trauma of breaking point and prevent him in going to the deep end.

Asami Ryuuichi would have his hands full, if and when he met Akihito or more particularly Takaba Yukito.

Mikhail spared no pity from the man.

He deserved it, Mikhail thought with palpable mood of vindictiveness around him.

**~VII~**

**[Florence, Italy: Arcobaleno's Mainbase]**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari Kyouya, the Cloud Arcobaleno drawled in greeting.

Tsunayoshi smiled pleasantly, waiting for the other to say his piece.

Several peaceful minutes ticked by.

Doe eyes glance sidelong at his silent but volatile guardian.

"Akihito will be in good hands," Tsunayoshi promised, knowing if he didn't say anything this conversation won't start.

"Hn."

Tsunayoshi mentally sighed. This particular guardian of his was a man of few words and more action.

"Will you join us?" Tsunayoshi forged on this time in curiosity.

"Perhaps."

For Kyouya not to outrightly said no, that's a yes.

Tsunayoshi averted his eyes understanding what he had not seen from the other.

A compensation.

That's as good as declaration to familial love from Hibari Kyouya to his distant cousin.

**~VII~**

"You wanted to keep your involvement as Yukito's tutor a secret. Why?"

"Arbatov Mikhail, my past history with Yukito before his amnesia was in secret. What makes you think this one would not be the same?"

"All right. You have your reasons, Sky Arcobaleno, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But if you are planning some twisted game and having him as a pawn—"

"—You will what? Arbatov?"

"...Nothing."

"My concern lies to Yukito's best interest. That is much I can assure you."

"I will hold you to that. How about his father? I'm sure you are the person who sent that letter as a forewarning."

"He will meet Yukito in his own time."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

We apologized humbly for the long wait. Basically, this chapter presented the **setting** in an alternate universe/AU which I already forewarned you about. KHR fandom gave us the leeway for a crossover with the VF Series. But we have to admit that we are nervous for the reactions to this update.

_Thank you all for your patience and support, dear readers. Once again we apologized for the hiatus._

_And Happy New Year!_

**Thank you for the faves and follows!**

_To:_ Ele - oneechan, Fanfic0Reader, lostsoul072, junai-onna, Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama, sandra maria, TearHeartLight, Kayzi, kuro-hebi13, Eien no yoru, Seithr-Kairy, InjiEmrys, farronewp, , AtikahFiction, kanakoyuki, rainstoryteller, and tanteiran1412.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_To:_ ourrhechan, Asami's clown, Bao, Kichou, Liv, Sage, guest02, Kichou, Asami's clown, Ryuakilover, ruevedette and Guest

* * *

_REVIEWS AND FAVES _are both **WANTED**

And so before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	8. The Little Black Book

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bleach, One Piece, and Okane ga Nai, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe, hinted DARK &amp; BAMF-Akihito/Yukito, fantasy, liberties for MAJOR cannon divergence of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, and coming-and-going of various OCs. Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**The Little Black Book**

* * *

**1st Entry - Jan. 5th**

So how should I start this, hmmm...Well let me start with you my little black book. Tsuna-senpai, that's Sawada, had given you to me for therapy. I'm not going mental. Really. BUT.

_"Writing down your thoughts is would keep your sanity,"_ Tsuna-senpai recommends with a serious look during first day of training.

And I'm not terrified of my new tutor. =P

**2nd Entry - Jan. 6th.**

Forget what I had said in my last statement. Tsuna-senpai is TERRIFYING. SADISTIC. TU-TORTURER. His Spartan menu training is going to kill me first before any assassin's ambush did. What I had done in my previous life to deserve this T_T

**3rd Entry - Jan. 13th**

I was closely shot by an automatic rifle and a crossbow**, **singed by dynamites, nearly gutted by knives and katana all throughout the obstacle course, 2 times every day from the last time I had written. Who knew some things from the movies and anime were possible in real life. Bad for me, since I'm my crazy mentor's test subject. Apparently, Tsuna-senpai found out that I work best under pressure. I'll exchange him with Shamal any day. Ugh. Never mind. Shamal could not concentrate if some bimbo walked by to distract him. _

**4th Entry - Feb. 5th**

Huh. I did survive the first month under Tsuna-senpai's training. Lucky me.

~("-_-)~

**5th Entry - Feb. 15th**

There was a minor coup inside Mikhail's lower echelon. He told me not to worry. Training distracted me. Orihime with Tsuna-senpai began my first lesson in mafia history after lunch.

**6th Entry - Feb. 20th**

In sick bay, could not use both my hands for a week or so. My Sky flames was finally activated and I'm conscious while the flames manifested

**7th Entry - March. 28th**

Mikhail was hurt badly. A bullet nicked near to his heart. Stupid idiot did not wear a bullet vest. Found out that as a Sky I'm open to any affinities of flames. Use Sun flames, to save Mikhail from death. Tsuna-senpai mentioned with stronger resolve and will this healing ability would be more powerful. Recently, I heard about those rumors about me being a medic prodigy from the gossip grapevine which was far from the truth. But. I'm planning to gung-ho Shamal to teach me how to use my Sun Flames.

**8th Entry - May. 5th**

Friends prepared a birthday party for me. Finally met my father, Byakuran. Got him good with my left hook. Treading on eggshells around each other. Very awkward.

PS: Mikhail gave me a camera.

**9th Entry - June. 11th**

Byakuran taught me a neat trick of Flames manipulation. I now had wings the size of baby cherubim's. It was black. He gave me an odd look, commenting this was beyond his expectations. What's that suppose to mean?

**10th Entry - July. 20th**

Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Arcobaleno kindly offered to teach me how to use my Mist flames effectively. Muttered something about Yuuki being a worthy opponent. A tonfa hit him on the face. It went down from there as all Tsuna-senpai's guardian's converged together for a brawl. They were all extremely scary.

**11h Entry - Sept. 30th**

Thinking of dying my hair brown or something. My original hair colour, platinum blond after I grown out my strawberry blond locks were too eye-catching. It literally pointed out HERE I AM.

**12th Entry – Nov. 2nd**

I visited mother's grave today for the first time. I gave it a go to yell out my frustrations. It was surprisingly cathartic. Also, I met Giotto, my long distant uncle. Was it just me that he and Tsuna-senpai were related? Both at first glance looked like twins or something.

PS: I'm beginning to realize how closely related I am to the Trinisette's holders...

**13h Entry – Dec. 31th**

I'm so glad to be alive! All my hard work had bear its fruit. Mikhail was taking me out somewhere to celebrate. If it's on Alaska or something, I would fry him alive.

**14th Entry – Feb. 15th**

Nearly two month in Africa's savannas for survival training. I fell in love in taking pictures of the place. It's wild and amazing! Glad for those languages lessons Tsuna-senpai forced me through.

**15th Entry - May 10th**

There was a mask ball. They urged me to dress as female to be Mikhail's date. I must not be seen until it's time. It would jeopardize everything. In revenge, I spiked the punch bowl. Good thing Mikhail and Byakuran were hysterically laughing for all the blackmail materials available.

PS: Tsuna-senpai's very pissed. Never again. Maybe.

**16th Entry – June 3rd**

Tsuna-senpai and Byakuran suggested me to find my own set of guardian's. I don't want any. That move would certainly push me to become a mafia boss.

**17th Entry – July 10th**

Leaving Italy for now. They were all driving me crazy with all the guardian candidates they set for me like blind dates. Even Vindice were sending their greetings. To escape from them, I accepted Renatus Sinclair, Tsuna-senpai's adviser invite in Mexico to some race.

**18th Entry – Sept. 17th**

Should have known better that Renatus was Tsuna-senpai's former tutor. Suffered two months with his company in hellish training. And I thought Tsuna-senpai's terrifying. Renatus was a million times worst. He was Satan in human form.

**19th Entry – Oct. 19th**

How should I know my goodwill would invoke an old tradition? I accidentally saved a loan shark named Kanou Somuku from an assassination attempt. Renatus recalled an old law in mafia that if someone saved a Flame user, that same Flame user would be loyal to its lifesaver for life. It's all Renatus' fault that I had my first guardian. Of course, both of us were NOT please. Not that any protest would do to nullify it. Kanou was cajoled under Renatus' training manual in hell for days. Poor man. Tsuna-senpai congratulated me via phone call, and added cheerfully that the same thing happened to him. Mikhail found out about it and sulked like a baby, muttering something about being first or something. Renatus of course, helpfully told him that he was already a guardian when I first save him from that shitty bullet. I punched Mikhail, once.

PS: Both of my guardian's Mikhail, the Lighting and Kanou, the Cloud were taken for extra training with Tsuna-senpai's guardians Hayato-senpai and Kyouya-senpai respectively. Good for them.

**20th Entry – Dec. 25th**

I was in New York for my photo exhibit. Caught in an ambush days later. Mikhail and Kanou back from their training were gone after subtly lecturing me. Could not stop them since I'm injured badly. Both coming back with satisfied smirks on their faces. Days later after I woke up, the morning paper revealed to me their collateral damage assessment and one hospital's sudden mass emergency. Byakuran raised hell on the Petrova famiglia. I'm uncomfortable from this mushy warm feeling inside me for their actions.

**21th Entry – July 3rd**

I spent previous months in special training. Tsuna-senpai passed me around like a ball. Thought I'm gonna die for real this time. Mikhail and Kanou joined me after they were free from work. Lesson #13 Never be caught unaware again. I sound paranoid. If something bad is going to happen to me again, Tsuna-sanpai and Co. are going to punish enough to kill me and raise me back from the dead to do the punishment all over again. I would not put it past them to do that thing. Good news: my wings had grown bigger and could carry my weigh. Byakuran was proud. Very proud.

PS: Mikhail asked me for a ride. I'm gonna fry him for that one.

**22th Entry – Aug. 14th**

Mikhail was in Hong Kong; Kanou left for his cute rabbit in Japan? I'm travelling around the world to relax with Orihime only. I so earned this pampering. Taking pictures during the trip. Some talent scouts invited me for photo sessions. I declined their requests. Publicity was bad.

**23th Entry – Nov. 2nd**

Visited mother's grave. I made peace with her. I realized she's doing what she thought was best for me. She was right but also wrong. I would not encounter this crazy but amazing people.

**24th Entry – Dec. 31st**

Wow. It's been four years already. Happy to survive and live to tell the latest shenanigans in my life. Tsuna-senpai tutorial would soon be over by next month. Funny that I wished that it would not end. Knowing mafia life, trouble was bound to be in the corner when I least expected it. Skies after all attracted chaos of all sorts like honey to flies.

PS: This is a secret. I recall some things from Akihito's past. They just happen in glimpses like brief flashback. Most are from my childhood years. I'm afraid.

**25th Entry – July 3rd**

Mikhail received an invite in a summit meeting to be held in Japan. He did not want me to go with him. Too dangerous, he said. I know. Something is not right. Received a call from Kanou, he sounded slightly off. There were whispers about fanatics aiming to get rid of the yakuzas' influence. They referred themselves as servants of justice. Intel passed that Akainu's involved. Legitimacy confirmed.

* * *

_REVIEWS AND FAVES _are both **WANTED**

And so before leaving_,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	9. Grace under Fire

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**AN: **For Avis-chan, who hauled my ass out of procrastination zone.

* * *

**Warnings:** AU, language, hinted DARK &amp; BAMF-Akihito/Yukito, fantasy, coming-and-going of various OCs and it's purely fictional.

Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Grace under Fire**

* * *

_"Sky users come in three forms. The first is exactly like its element, harmonious, peaceful. They don't like strife, and they do their best when acting as peacekeeper. The second form is more aggressive, preferring a kind of pack mentality, with themselves at the top and various levels underneath. Xanxus is that type. The third type is a mix of the two, which I think our boy might be. They're normally peaceful until the shit hits the fan, and then they get pretty damn ornery and have to be calmed down by someone they know."_

**~ Squalo, Rain Guardian of the Varia**

**The Sea Lion by Echoing Fantasy**

* * *

**~E-mail~**

Word has it that you are in need of a proper test subject for the Gemini Project.

_Elaborate._

Son of Yuuki Arbatov—keep under lock and key. Presumed dead. 

_What's the catch?_

1\. Back-story is too vague, research is necessary.

2\. Eradication of the current yakuza heads in the rising sun's underworld responsible for his fall. 

It is a win-win. Follow through?

_With pleasure._

**~Signing out~**

**~IX~**

**[Four Years Later: Shinjuku, Japan]**

The bi-monthly meeting had been going on for a long time, much to the discomfort of Sion's employees. Most had tried their best not to fidget nervously on their seats, praying fervently to higher powers for the discussion to come to an end. Even if their employer was one of the most breathtaking sights in the whole world, it was not worth the frayed nerves to be within the perimeter of his stifling, dominating presence.

By twelve noon, nearly all except the boss mentally released a relieved sigh when Kirishima finally said: "This is all for today. See you all in the next meeting." Men, woman, old and young stood up to their feet to leave the executive room.

Taking out a cigarette, Asami accepted the light Kirishima offered. He rose from his seat; golden eyes impassively stared through the glass windows.

Silence fell as the crime lord blew out a tail of smoke.

When Asami turned to Kirishima, the nonverbal act clued the secretary to relay his report.

"The summit has been opened, Asami-sama. The following has confirmed their attendance: Kyouraku Shunsui, Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke, Yamaguchi Kumiko, Unohana Retsu, and Kanou Somuku."

"Others?"

"Liu Feilong," Kirishima paused, "Mikhail Arbatov would also be in attendance."

Asami's eyes narrowed when the last person was mentioned. "Arbatov? His attendance had been lacking for the last three years. Why now?"

"There are whispers of recent changes of the social ladder in Russia's affairs," After saying that, Kirishima's voice dropped to a whisper. "Great change rooting from the other side."

Asami looked contemplative. The other side was Kirishima's euphemism of the underworlds noble spectrum of Flame Users.

That was... unexpected. For the sole reason that the other side usually did not meddle unless something big was happening.

Meaning, bad to those outside of that part of underworld.

"It would be in our best interest to stay alert."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

**~IX~**

**[Two Weeks Later]**

No less than twenty people were found inside the summit's location out cold drugged to the gills by the influence of a gas grenade.

"_Are you successful in retrieving our guests, Kabuto?"_

"There was a bit of trouble with their guard dogs but it was successful, Orochimaru-sama."

"_Excellent. Leave the location as it is. Tension between organizations is an excellent motivator. Then proceed to our special guests of lawmakers."_

"Consider it done, Orochimaru-sama."

**~IX~**

**[Arezzo, Italy: Millefiore's Mainbase]**

"Something is brewing in Japan. People in the Commission are getting antsier," Tsunayoshi shared by way of greeting.

Byakuran's eyes narrowed, sensing where this was going on. "Are they?"

Tsunayoshi nodded. "I _know_ that any contingency plans we might come up with will involve your son."

Byakuran smiled, on anyone else it would appear like a sneer of utter disapproval. "Is this your polite way of sending my son to the frontline?"

Tsunayoshi stared him down. "He is fully prepared."

...Byakuran knew that but he could not simply lay his father protective side down so easily.

"Try to stop him when he is all like that," Tsunayoshi added cheerily with a sadistic gleam on his eyes.

Byakuran reconsidered the last word, and had to shake his head at a likely mood his son was in leading to a scenario. "What level of pissed-off is he?"

The last time his son was furious, one island had to be recreated.

"Seriously-pissed-off-warding-him-out-of-the-loop level."

Byakuran had to agree. "I have to pity his guardians. They best prepared for a major blow up."

**~IX~**

_The subscriber cannot be reach. Please try your call later._

Yukito tried again, the eighth time.

The same voice answered.

He moved to another set of numbers, Kanou's. Same thing happened.

_What is going on? Something is clearly not right. What is more alarming is the coiled deep blankness in my gut corresponding with my intuition._

The answer came to him a day later in a form of an Intel from once on a blue moon message from his prime lookout in Japan. Inside, were the names of those who attended the summit, mainly the big bosses of the underworld.

1\. Aizen Sousuke

2\. Arbatov Mikhail

3\. Asami Ryuuichi

4\. Kanou Somuku

5\. Kyouraku Shunsui

6\. Kuchiki Byakuya

7\. Liu Feilong

8\. Unohana Retsu

9\. Yamaguchi Kumiko

Next, was an e-mail containing the members of the cabinet and a note at the end:

1\. Sarutobi Hiruzen

2\. Yamamoto Genryuusai

3\. Shimura Danzou

_Storm is wrecking havoc in Japan. Summit is all smoke and mirrors. Abduction of current yakuza heads. Some members of the cabinet were taken. No ransom for both. Situation—top secret. Commission is on the move. Bermuda of the Vindice will send his own missive. Destroy this._

Yukito throw his phone into the hot bowl of soup once he memorized all the information.

His mind reeled in worry and incredulity.

This madness was beyond the scope of all sane and logic, but Yukito personally knew all too well what lengths people could do to uphold their ambitions, in this case, to the point of wiping out the entire underworld system of Asia and Russia. The underworld was one thing. But to involve the lawmakers, was a declaration of war of colossal proportions. Only a dare-devil, megalomaniac, sociopath had the gall to pay off this gambling stunt.

"Oh. Fucking. Fantastic. Shit on the fan," Yukito summed it up. He was with no doubt, intuition or no, about to be smack in the middle of this clusterfuck issue.

Someone was really egging him on to commit manslaughter. And—

"I'm so gonna tear those moronic guardians of mine a new one," Yukito pronounced calmly. Mind's eye already imagining in strangling Mikhail and Kanou.

"All set?"

Yukito barely looked from the voice's source, he was putting all of his efforts in resisting the urge to jump out of his skin and scream girlishly out loud. Only painstaking years of training prevented his less manly reactions to his tutor abrupt presence behind his back.

"Grave danger is warranted if you make a wrong move," Tsunayoshi cautioned seamlessly.

Yukito was touched. Unwavering trust and belief would up a person's confidence.

"Damned if I do, Damned if I don't?" Yukito quoted in returned, facing his tutor. "What else is new?"

Tsunayoshi only smiled in sympathy at that. "Takeshi and Kyouya will join you."

Yukito started. "I can understand why Takeshi-senpai is going with me. But why Kyouya-senpai? Even Mukuro-senpai sounds to be a better option."

Tsunayoshi levelled him a look.

"Or not?" Yukito amended a second later.

Rokudo Mukuro was traumatizing. Well, all Mist Flame users who favoured sadistic mind games were hard bringer of fear factor. It was just that the Mist Arcobaleno was on the top. The second impression would not change that. Never. Even in the next lifetime in Yukito's opinion.

"Kyouya is most suited for extra manpower," Tsunayoshi explained.

Yukito was more than a little bit of alarm. "It would be overkill, senpai!" There was no if in that. His cousin, Hibari Kyouya was a Cloud Flame user of mass destruction.

Tsunayoshi only smiled serenely as if it was no big deal to send a literal ticking time bomb at the yakuza heads. "Insurance, for you."

So it was for sake of his protection, Yukito had to acquiesce for everyone's peace of mind but he could not help but to snark back, "Your confidence in me of keeping the Rain and Cloud Arcobalenos in line overwhelms me."

Tsunayoshi playfully cuffed his head. "You are my student. I expect nothing less but the best—"

Yukito blushed. His tutor was raining flattery. Heaps of it.

"—even if your experience is amateur's level which remains to be seen in your dealings later on with the yakuzas and several others."

Tsunayoshi was a downer like that at the same time issuing him a test to boot.

"They might or might not jump for joy seeing your face again. New identity or no."

His tutor's knowledge did not surprised Yukito any longer. Tsunayoshi had seen the likely rundown in different angles.

That's when Yukito threw his wild card out, eyes gleaming as he did so. "The previous identity issue aside, I can always pull-off some appropriate traditional laws about life debts. Yazuzas and nobles are big about honour at least, those who are rigidly strict and duty-bounded types. And I know gratitude in saving-thing is still at large in the underworld. For others with different opinions, mind-wipe can do it. Besides, I am not doing this rescue and retrieval mission for them but for my friends."

"A well thought-out plan." Tsunayoshi was very please Yukito could tell, a reaction leaning to the latter end of his plan than the former.

Right then, Tsunayoshi's brown eyes burned in Sky Flames. "I will leave this situation in your hands. Deal with them as you deem fit, young Sky."

Apparently, it was up to Yukito.

As the only student of the Sky Arcobaleno, Yukito was well-verse to the influence of the Trinisetti in keeping the balance of power in the underworld. Organizations like the yakuzas did not matter that much. Simply because, upstarts newblood were always available to prove themselves in taking charge. But some traditions and laws were essential to current and future generations. They must exist. One of them, was the archaic yakuza system from long past.

Plainly, the gist of Tsunayoshi's instruction was this: the future existence of the rising sun's underworld was turn over in his hands, technically.

Sometimes Yukito could not help but wonder how sane the holders of the Trinisette were, with the all-consuming power and influence the responsibility of holding millions of life into their hands.

For one of them to entrust him a small portion of power was a little too much to take and to comprehend.

Yukito had a vague feeling this was just one of those things in his life where things were just practically set in motion, catching him of guard and rarely, politely like this, informing him before the push headfirst at the available proverbial black hole.

Needless to say, life always screwed him. But he could adapt. No other alternative was acceptable.

So...

All Yukito could do was to accept the mission/job. "Yes, Sky Arcobaleno of the Trinisette."

With a soft smile at him, Tsunayoshi vanished from his sight.

**~IX~**

**[Inside Millefiore's Learjet]**

"_What's the ETA, Tetsuya?"_

From the pilot's cockpit, Kusakabe Tetsuya automatically answered over the _intercom, "In two hours top, Takaba-san."_

"_Enough time for me to brief you all with the latest development of the situation. And please stop with the honorific, Tetsuya. It made me sound so old like an uptight lord,"_ Was the reply from the passenger's cabin.

Kusakabe did not comment anything to the last note. Takaba was a Hibari from the maternal side. As Kyouya's subordinate, he would give the proper respect to the distant cousin, three times remove.

"Kuroneko, proceed to the update," Kyouya urged impatiently.

Takaba went back at track. _"We have the mastermind, Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. Both are infamous scientists of human experimentation." _

There was a tap and two holograms appeared on the screen.

"_Both are non-active Flame users but their technologies and human-animal experiments are the things to be cautious of. Orochimaru is armed with his sword, the Kusanagi while Kabuto is expert in physical combat. Expect these two knowledgeable in the human anatomy and pressure points. Another note, when it came to one-on-one with any of these two, they had the irksome habit to monologue anything under the sun."_ By this time, Takaba's voice had a dry tone in it.

Kusakabe's stoic expression did not waver so was Kyouya whose face remained as placid ever. Past encounters with enemies in and outside mafia had de-sensitized them to all sorts of eccentric behaviour.

Really, monologuing was not the weirdest thing Tetsuya had witnessed. If anything, those unnecessary episodes of grandstanding lectures evidently got the enemies killed during battle.

Once, more Takaba's voice carried over the communication device for more information. _"The location of the gathering is already tracked. It's now on your map, Tetsuya. In addition to the abduction of the underworlds kingpins, three cabinet members are involved. Tension in both sides is on high-level, disruption in the internal and external affairs are ongoing, assuming that is what Orochimaru is banking on. However—_"

Another tap, sending them the bird's eye view from the Millefiore's satellite revealed Okinawa, one of the southernmost in the Ryukyu Islands of Japan.

"_This operation is too familiar like one of Akainu's orchestration. We can assume, he's continuing this madness that was nearly done years ago. Or there is some bigger prime fish to catch to be put in account. So basically, we are on our way to a trap,"_ Takaba finished grimly.

All four of the Learjet's occupants absorbed the last highlights in contemplative silence.

When Kusakabe had been informed that Takaba would handle this mission, he had no objections. Even if it was not his place to butt in, Kusakabe recognized and acknowledged the young Sky's strength and capabilities. Added to Kusakabe's confidence, Tsunayoshi would not send his protégé if the young Sky was not well-equipped to traverse in the bloodthirsty archaic political side of Japan's underworld.

Minus the still on-going protests of Takaba in matters of being a boss and complete set of guardians, as a Sky, Takaba took the role seriously.

Takaba clicked his tongue. _"Our first priority is to kick the enemies' asses and anything or anyone who is in their side, and at the same rescue the captives, and bring them into a safer location. If the captives would do themselves in due to difference of opinions and whatnot, mind-wipe is always an option. No use for unnecessary deaths. That done, we will deal with whatever aftermath our heroic acts will lead to."_

Too seriously and very much efficient, Kusakabe mentally amended with fondness to Kyouya's cousin. Those two were alike in some ways. Though, Takaba was not much of a berserker until push came into shove.

"_I'll say one thing,"_ Yamamoto offered in his usual cheer over the ontercom, _"It's a good thing Mukuro is not with us. The last time we came across this human experimentation case, he flipped out."_

Of course, Kusakabe still had not forgotten that bloody event. The Mist Arcobaleno, Rokudo Mukuro, had even until present time nursed a grudge the size of the world to scientists majoring in human experimentations.

"_I would be surprise if Mukuro-senpai has no knowledge of this. He could be out there waiting,"_ Takaba deadpanned the obvious.

"Most probably," Kusakabe agreed.

"Nosy herbivore," A displeased Kyouya concurred. "Kuroneko, I will be in the frontline."

"_Gladly,"_ Takaba replied without delay.

Yamamoto just laughed merrily from the exchange. _"Haha! I'm playing the soldier in this game, isn't it?"_

Kusakabe need not to see Takaba rolling his eyes at the Rain Arcobaleno's antics_. "Go wild, Takeshi-senpai. Tetsuya and I will round the captives." _

"Roger that." Kusakabe paused, and then asked just to be sure. "You'd join the frontline, later?"

"_Depends. I have to see my guardians, first. They need a reminder from paying no heed to my warnings."_

Takaba's answer caused another bout of laughter from Yamamoto.

Kusakabe's lips twitched. "That is no veiled threat, I hear. You can be really scary at times, Takaba-san."

Kyouya's silence did not disagreed with Kusakabe's observation.

As the Learjet neared to its touchdown, Kusakabe thought of Takaba's presence in this mission.

It was an implied generous mercy of the Trinisette towards the yakuza.

And yet, it was also a finishing move if the young Sky would be inclined to desperate necessity.

All Skies were like that, dangerously unpredictable.

**~IX~**

**[Somewhere in Okinawa]**

The last thing Kirishima remembered was the unmistakeable smell of sleeping gas coming from the air vent during the summit. After that, he knew no more. But there must be a huge struggle in his part since he felt a bump somewhere on his head with dried blood on it.

And another injury. He could hardly make a move due to the deep laceration on his right leg. The one responsible for his wounds must had make sure he could not escape and would not bled out to death considering it was patch up in a way that the injury would heal given enough time.

Currently, Kirishima was studying the cell he was locked in. It must be a dungeon in the basement for there were no windows. The only light was coming through the hole in the door where food got in. Based on the number of meals, he had been held captive in three days.

The opening of the door several steps away stopped Kirishima in thinking more of the subject. His mind and senses concentrated to listen in. That could give him the clue why he was here. And what happened to his boss, Asami.

There was a surprised yelp and a stinging slap seconds later.

"Feisty little brat!"

"What do you want from me?"

"From you, nothing. Your father, however, you can be use as a blackmail material."

"You will not get away with this! Fei-sama will find me!"

Fei? Liu Feilong?

Kirishima's mind conclusion was going to a dangerous road. Others, not only Asami was abducted and taken captive.

"He could, if he survives."

A gasp. "What do you mean by that?"

"Brat, your adopted father and lots of influential powers are all gathered in the same place. Kill one of them and it's tantamount to war against other organization."

Kirishima's heart thudded in horrible realization. This was sounding like a game of slaughter in the arena.

"You're mad! Hey! What are you putting on me?"

"A collar. Try to escape. It would be interesting to see how red your blood is on the wall's decoration."

Kirishima had heard about this particular collar, usually put on slaves in the underworld in feudal era. With the advancement of technology, the collars evolved into a weapon of perfect leash—instant death. If the person who wore it tried to escape, he or she would be put down by decapitation in forms of explosion, injection of poison or strangulation through a remote control device. The only way to get rid of the collar was its key.

A barbaric method of suicide murder.

"For a dog, you sure have a loose tongue!"

There was a sickening crack, the boy groaned in pain.

"This, is a friendly warning."

In the end, Kirishima could only wait for help, any help. Not only for the rest involved in this madness.

He hoped against all hope it won't be too late as the bloodbath began its countdown.

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


	10. Persona of Antithesis

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**AN: **For Avis-chan, who hauled my ass out of procrastination zone. I dedicated this chapter to her.

* * *

**Warnings:** AU, language, DARK &amp; BAMF-Akihito/Yukito, graphic, fantasy, coming-and-going of various OCs and it's purely fictional.

Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Persona of Antithesis**

* * *

"_What is real and what is not real? To find the line in between and erase it completely, to obscure the world until only your own perception remains, to make all others believe in your truth alone – that is what it means to deal in the world of illusions. Reality only continues being real so long as people believe in it. When they no longer do, it is an easy matter to give them a new reality to cling on to. That is the nature of most humans after all."_

~ Tetsuya Kuroko, Mist Guardian of the Miracles

**An Excerpt from ****KnBxKHR crossover by cywscross**

* * *

**[Somewhere in Okinawa]**

In aerial view, each one of the abducted nine underworld kingpins and three lawmakers was chained into their own individual space strategically akin to a clock-like formation.

That was the scene which welcomed the captives the moment the regained their consciousness. Garbed in breezy hospital gowns, physical behind attributes in full display, if and when its owner decided to make a standing position. Any self-conscious person would be righteously scandalized.

A reason why, the only two women in the group preferred to just sit and play cool on their individual four poster beds.

_For a captive's confinement, our comfort was rather cozy inside an arena-like stage with a buffet in the centre piece like a formal gathering of knights before the war,_ Mikhail reflected the positive in their situation on his couch.

The stifling atmosphere of tension however, was a different subject.

All nine of the captives and three lawmakers were figuratively speaking, representation of dark and light respectively, each of them bearing the kind of air exuded by alpha status of their standing. Putting them together in one place was like asking for a free-all melee.

While most of the captives were obviously pondering over the-kill-or-be killed scenario, Mikhail had a different concern. It was the whole preparation for what or whom that troubled him greatly. Whoever was behind this abducting plot was waiting for something.

And there was the inconspicuous matter of collars on every captives' neck.

But before any of that, he had to stay put and observe, Mikhail decided, leaving the subject of collared necks altogether as they could have been the mastermind's perverted taste in implying absolute submission.

Given that someone was obviously watching them, Mikhail did a quick scan at the middle piece of architecture, an observation tower looming over them like they were the lab rats inside their natural surroundings.

Awkward silence settled around them as each men and women brainstormed for an escape. An hour or two within that same day, they had known why there were no henchmen standing guard over them.

Not even getting away from the shackles that chained both of their ankles could do a thing. Its purpose was only to make sure they would stay within their space of position. What made them obeyed the rule of stay-in-your-space was the suicide bomb in form of collars.

As if answering their thoughts about the collar's purpose, a demonstration was put on play.

One of the yakuza's subordinate had reached their place, but before he could take another step to his boss, Kuchiki Byakuya, there was an ominous ticking, pinging sound. When its number reached to ten times, the poor man exploded in blood-spattering pieces.

The message was clear to all: instant death.

"It is interesting to note that aside from three others, most of us had ties to the underworld," Aizen Sousuke observed behind his glasses, breaking the silence easily as if no suicide bombing had happened right in front of them.

All eight of the underground kingpins, who attended the summit were quick to comprehend the understated message, '_It's time for teamwork. It would do no good to just sit and do nothing, might as well fish for any kind of information._'

For Aizen to say that, he was rattled. It was so obvious. Whoever was the mastermind was so full of himself. The kind of confidence anyone should be cautious of.

"Perhaps, someone wants us to finish each other off," Kyouraku Shunsui deigned to answer Aizen.

From his feathery divan, Feilong pointedly stared at Mikhail. "I know several among us are in favor of this bound and shackled position we are in."

Mikhail only wink and smirked in return.

The three lawmakers shared a look at the exchange. Then, swiftly choose to ignore the implied innuendo for their sanity's sake.

"Fighting is an unlikely possibility. Our shackles restricted our movements," Unohana Retsu contradicted smoothly.

Kuchiki Byakuya eyed the shackles. "She is right."

Yamaguchi Kumiko snorted in an unlady-like manner. "I have to say, this is the most civilized gathering of two opposite worlds. I wonder what the others will say about this lovely reunion."

Several pair of eyes set at her, all thinking why she was goading them to do violence.

"Shut your trap, Yamaguchi, if you don't have anything better to say." Kanou grounded out in irritation in his leaning position by the couch parallel to Mikhail.

"That coming from the ruthless loan shark? Oh, how you wounded me so!" Yamaguchi exclaimed dramatically.

Mikhail observed the woman. She seemed unhinge. Yamaguchi Kumiko was not prone to violence unless absolutely necessary.

Only Asami Ryuuichi refrained from interacting with them. From his position on a mocked job of a throne, he was quietly observing them like a bored emperor in front of ill-talented entertainers.

"I'm pleased that you are all comfortable with the reception, seeing you have fun with your bantering," A new voice spoke pleasantly, startling them all.

Mikhail fully concentrated at the long black haired, unnatural pale man with snake-like yellow eyes, who appeared from the direction of the observation tower. He had a bad feeling about this. It could be the part where ransom was to be demanded or issued blackmail for their release.

One of the lawmakers' expressions turned colder. "Your identity as our captor did not least bit surprise me. Only you could come up with this madness, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smiled amicably at the old man. "Sarutobi-san, you need not to be worry with any additional death. I assure you this, keeping you all alive is for the greater good."

The two knew each other. There must be a back-story in it.

Mikhail's eyes narrowed at the implication. What is this Orochimaru's goal all along? He could just simply kill them all and the half of the Asian underworld would fall. That was the most likely state of affairs any person would aim assuming that's the gathering of two opposite worlds purpose was.

"What is your need for us then?" Another lawmaker questioned tersely, fully grasping no such ransom or negotiation would do.

The rest soon followed if their grim expression was to go by.

"I care less of your individual powers. You are far less significant compared to the prize that I am waiting for," Orochimaru shared with almost manic, glittering eyes.

Mikhail's heart palpitated. Surreptitiously, he and Kanou shared a glance.

Orochimaru was on the roll. "The Gemini Project is of special interest to me. Imagine the power burdened to someone as Fate dictated it to be. Like Pollux from the myth, one had to be sacrificed so the union of two powers is now one. And all I have to reap the rewards."

To someone else's ears, the cryptic words coming from Orochimaru would sound absurdly senseless. To Mikhail's ears it was another story.

Acquisition. _This was what Orochimaru was aiming for not the downfall of the underworld system,_ Mikhail thought with sinking feeling of doom. _Damn, my Sky is going to murder me for walking right through this trap._

While most of Orochimaru's audience appeared stumped and uncertain, few were in the impression of thorough disbelief.

Feilong looked sceptical as he voiced the general opinion everyone was having, "You did this madness based on a myth. That is highly illogical."

Orochimaru was amused as if the other had said something witty.

"Someone of your blood will never understand," He uttered in a condescending tone and Feilong face was stone-cold, taking offense at the slight.

One of the lawmakers intervened smoothly, halting Feilong's follow-up of words, "How do we add up in the equation? Assuming our presence has something of use to you."

Orochimaru waved at their general direction, not singling anyone out. "While most of you are extras, one to three of you have closed ties with the Gemini." With that said, Orochimaru purposely made his way to Mikhail.

Mikhail remained unfazed. The man was keeping up to his cryptic guessing game. Even if Mikhail had the slightest hint, he refused to give Orochimaru the satisfaction of finding anything related to his Sky.

Orochimaru cradled his face, and leaned.

"You met Takaba Akihito, four years ago," He said only meant for Mikhail to be heard.

That past, Mikhail could not deny. An unperturbed expression expertly slid on to his face. "Yes, as a bystander in the fiasco between Liu Feilong and Asami Ryuuichi." The moment he mentioned those names, their owners focus snapped straight away to Mikhail.

"I was planning to keep him as leverage. His value was undeniably higher than that casino deed," Mikhail continued seamlessly. That was a simple fact in any underworld kingpin's monetary statistics point-of-view.

"Yes. His value is priceless, indeed," Orochimaru concurred approvingly with a secretive smile.

"So why choose us as bait?" Mikhail inquired, pursuing the more relevant subject than Takaba Akihito.

Mikhail succeeded as Orochimaru stepped away from him. "I prefer the term incentive, Arbatov."

Inwardly, Mikhail had the creeping dawning realization as to why. It was what he wanted but not this in mass scale, one fell swoop.

"Hold on," One of the lawmakers seemed to piece the puzzle altogether. "Are you referring to Takaba? Takaba Akihito? The photojournalist which last work was a critical hit against several big-named yakuzas?"

"A truth stands truest if someone believes it hard to be," Orochimaru quoted with a wry smirk.

A stunned silence followed after that. Most captives' faces ranged from mystified incredulity to dumbfounded wonder.

Mikhail kept a blank face. Kanou seconded. As their Sky's guardian's they intimately knew the inner workings of the Trinisette's mafia affairs.

Vongola, Millefiore and the Arcobaleno always go big in conspiracy. This time, in their web of lies concerning one Takaba Akihito. But it was not exactly a complete lie. It was a well-coordinated lie with several facets of truth in it.

Takaba Akihito died. His twin, Takaba Yukito survived.

Flame User Twins even up until now, was regarded as dangerously sensitive phenomena. In matters of bloodline heir, any Flame Users would assumed that a twin especially Twin Skies one of them should die to prevent division between families. It was a cruel ending, how the strongest would eventually devour the other.

In outsiders' point-of-view, they would assume a similar tale of the Greek myth of Gemini, Castor and Pollux: Yukito sacrificed his own freedom and happiness so that his beloved twin, Akihito could have the freedom to live outside the underworld.

A kind of selfless love everyone, regardless of status, usually sucked up.

In the Takaba twins' case, the betrayal transpired the weakening of Akihito. Even as supposed Sealed Skies, twins had a deeper, binding connection to each other. So at the event of Akihito's weakening had lead Yukito to a desperate, practical solution. They were unified into one.

Two spectrums of truth the Millefiore banked on for Takaba Yukito, who in reality was Takaba Akihito hidden in plain sight. A lie mixed with half-truths which effectively served its purpose in misleading those who heard it to assume things or believe their own version of truths.

Mikhail had to appreciate the Trinisette's machinations. So did Kanou.

It appeared that, Orochimaru believed it in a viewpoint that it was Akihito who survived and lived.

Eying his audience various reactions, Orochimaru scoffed. "Of course, it is in human nature to believe the tangible, solid proof."

A hungry, borderline obsessive gleam entered into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Let's see then. According to Takaba Akihito's personality profile, his heart is too soft and unfailingly kind." He tilted his head meaningfully towards Feilong, who was barely holding himself together from the intensity of Orochimaru's certainty.

"I already prepared a countdown to hurry the guest of honor."

That statement did not take half a brain for the suggestion to sink in with a resounding light bulb of enlightenment. They all reached instinctively on their collared necks.

From their actions, a brutal, cruel laced Orochimaru's lips. "I believe we have reached an understanding, ladies and gentleman."

After those words were released, an explosion underneath cleanly knocked everyone off from their feet. Like clockwork, the fire alarm blared onto the air partnered with emergency waterspouts showering down at them.

That was enough to jar Orochimaru out from his confounded stupor he had fallen under, his right hand grabbed for his mouthpiece accidentally pressing the loud-speakers on.

" What's happening, Kabuto?!"

_"__We are overrun by intruders,_ _Orochimaru-sama__!"_

_"_What do you mean by 'intruders'?! You made sure no trace was left behind that would lead anyone straight to us! And how did they get in undetected?!"

_"We don't know, Orochimaru-sama. They just came out of nowhere! Only until most of our media system is not working they had made their presence known—!_

*KABOOM!* *KABOOM!* *CRACK!*

_"The back and front sentry are destroyed—!_

_*Screams erupted immediately cut off before it ended. The air whistled. Its intent deadly and fatal as it slashes through anything standing on its way. Something hissed and crackled like being lit up on fire.*_

"Kabuto, who are these intruders?!"

"_Fla—!"_

Any words that followed was cut short as the very foundation of the earth shook, something crushed hard into the floor beneath them, denting it until it cracked apart. Whatever came out, zoomed past them in a whirl of black. The force of its speed almost cleared off the observation tower, leaving the people below it to panic like headless chicken, most had the present of mind to scurry away from whatever falling debris as much as they possibly could while chained by their shackles.

Afterwards, they all stared and gaped when something simply spread out a black swirling shock-wave, cleanly swiping off the observation towers wreckage with extraordinary, disturbing ease.

When all of the obstruction was gone, a free-falling object came from above.

**~X~**

As there was only one Mist Flame User, illusions were useful in deluding the senses and visions to any hidden cameras all over the mansion allowing the four of them to infiltrate, undetected.

Kick the villains' asses.

It was not hard at all, only slightly challenging.

Deeming Kabuto and Orochimaru as the most dangerous foes, Takeshi and Kyouya would deal with them. Both Arcobaleno having their own defined level of fun, if the sounds of explosions had anything to say to it. Plainly, subtle was an unknown word to their maneuverings.

Full search had been done to locate the captives' location.

Still, doable.

In contradiction, restraint was a thing they both were capable of, Tetsuya and Yukito were left to handle the other captives. Rounding them up to a much safer place where Yukito could sleep-induced state them with his Mist Flame so that mass hysteria and subordinate recklessness would not be an inconvenience for them.

Of course, since when do plans accurately fall into its rightful place as predicted?

Finding a henchman, who was asked 'politely' where the captives were being kept. They were told that the twelve captives were kept in closer eye inside Orochimaru's main quarters, but there were several others taken down to the dungeon cells.

However, in the middle of the polite interrogation, Tetsuya had officially joined the fray when a loose nutcase humanoid set its sight at them. He handled the encroaching enemy and some other henchmen.

Completely left on his own, Yukito applied his contingency plans.

So eliminate and conquer it was. For the trio, of course.

For him, rescue and teleportation to the safe house.

And in an odd struck of luck, Yukito found himself right into the dungeon's entrance.

_Well,_ Yukito mused with deadly focused concentration of Mist flame, _it's time to go wild._

A soft yawn and a thud of falling bodies reverberated inside each separate cells. Tendrils of Mist Flame flickered in and out in accordance to the will of its user to weave a sleeping spell. Yukito glided into its midst. His walk was silently swift and sure as the iron bars crumbled into nothing when he strode past by them.

When he left, those inside the dungeons were gone.

**~X~**

When Tao came back to his senses, he did not know how much time had passed by since the last drug was injected to him. He must have been dreaming a strange but good dream, likely the side-effect of the drug.

In his eyes, he saw a huge man in front of him was now a torch of yellow fire. Funny thing was, Tao was not least bit afraid of it. The golden fire felt warm. And safe.

How did fire become a safe thing?

Tao would never know the answer as darkness enclosed him to its embrace.

**~X~**

A terrified muffled scream echoed in the distance.

The hairs on Kirishima's neck prickled. This must be it.

Sensing the presence, Kirishima watched numbly as his cell's door disintegrated into nothing. Up ahead, there was someone behind the shadows coming for him.

Knowing his end must be coming soon, Kirishima concluded that he was already dead. That must surely be it, unless he had gone senile.

The obvious staggering likeness of his shinigami was none other than Takaba Akihito.

Kirishima's close but not that close relationship to the boy had meant something for Takaba as he had taken himself to fetch him.

How oddly welcoming was that. Even in death he was in good company.

Kirishima reached out for the boy conveying his wordless apology, regret and acceptance.

Surprisingly, Takaba accepted him. Kirishima had taken the moment to savor the warmth Takaba was emitting in solid form. It was at that moment, when Kirishima's reliable mind had forced out a tiny detail about ghost's temperature and the creeping coldness of death.

As if mocking Kirishima in confirmation, was the absence of goose bumps on his skin.

Could this person's living existence be plausibly real?

Answering that silent question, a comforting wave of heat surrounded him.

Morbidly interested, Kirishima stared as the yellow Flames licked his skin, vanishing the bandages into microscopic particles. Slowly, the Flames knitted his the nearly damaged blood vessels, re-growing the layers of skin, and mending the laceration completely.

Kirishima's eyes only tore away when the hauntingly voice tugged him from his ungraceful stupefaction. "Gigantor, take the kid with you. We must go."

Surprisingly, Kirishima found himself obeying the authoritative tone. Takaba-copy was right. They must leave for safety precaution.

He would freak out later in private.

**~X~**

Yukito was in deep shit.

His luck ran out. Or rather his Mist Flame ran out.

Right at the near end of his round-up.

This situation, had twistingly turning out to be a full-swing bad luck, or fuck-up luck in his humble opinion.

Somehow, more and more humanoid drones detected his unknown signature. At this point, he and his last human cargo were sitting ducks in clear sight, unfortunately herded into the corner.

Sensibly, he should have put the two to sleep. But that's not the option any longer.

He could teleport but the distance to the safe house would surely drain him dry. Hence, teleportation was ruled out for now. It was not a good idea either. The mission was not over yet. Running low would be like without a sword into the battle. As an assigned leader, he must see through it till the end.

Alone, Yukito could simply bring the drones down with his other Flames. But that was the problem, he was not completely alone.

With all good reasons, especially common sense speaking, revealing his rather unnatural and freaky abilities out in the open to civilians was never a good idea. People in nature, were intrinsically afraid of what they could not understand.

Plus, there was the Omerta. Not that it was going to be any help in this battle.

The same time Yukito remembered their law, in a disquieting, crazy timing, the approaching drones locked on to them with arsenal of firing weapons ranging from laser beams, bullets, and variety of sharp objects to rain down at them.

Yukito felt the last of his prior reservations stripped away. Screw the secrecy laws.

Keeping in mind not to draw on his Sky Flame for it was too boldly conspicuous, he utilized his other Flames. Accordingly Muramasa, his chosen wakizashi, thrummed in approval as he channeled his Night Flame into it. The blade was practically enthusiastic to be called and used by him.

Yukito did not disappoint, as he aimed a devastating swing to take the drones in one go. His attack's end result produced a domino of detonation in their surroundings further spurned by his Night Flames.

He could taste the horrified shock from his lone conscious audience.

Sparing a moment to snag Gigantor and the kid with him, his Night Flame propelled them into the air the second the shock-wave flung them airborne. In less than half a second, the manifested Flames transformed into a pair of black wings, both curling inwards to shield them from any sorts of objects as they burst through the dungeon's top cover.

They must have hit several floors up until they were flung out mid-air above through the top floor.

What came over next, was his intuition cautioning him of any descending rubble. Calmly flexing his wings, Yukito called out his warding Night Flame. As they spread, his wings steadily dispersed into feathery mess in any directions, retaining their invisibility.

That left them on the air with a relatively safe distance free-fall.

**~X~**

"That is not a flying saucer but it is certainly an alien."

"Shut it. You had seen what it did to the tower. What if it gets offended and kills us all with laser beams?"

"Don't think so. My gut is telling me that it is not out here to kill us."

"Too bad your gut did not help you to win a poker game."

"Hey!"

Asami paid half an ear to the nervous whisperings as he inspected the free-falling object above them with clinical curiosity.

"We are screwed, Arbatov."

Kanou's hissed mutter with underlying strain mixed with the slightest relieved tone robbed Asami out from his inspection. His perceptive eyes quickly searched out for Arbatov, who wore an uncharacteristically blood drained expression.

"S-Something is coming out."

At once, all whispers died out when someone landed with a soft thud.

It was Kirishima and a kid, and someone else beside them who rendered Asami immobile with sheer numbed disbelief.

There were only a handful of times in his whole life that had made Asami shaken to the core as he was feeling right now. And all of it was produced by a single person.

The first time was when Akihito was forcibly taken and he was pathetically made useless by a bullet wound.

The second time was when Akihito was shot right out in front of his own eyes.

The third time was when he found out Akihito betrayed him.

The fourth time was when it was confirmed that Akihito's betrayal was nothing less but a deception made by his enemy, the Hyuugas.

And the last one was when Akihito died by his own making.

By all accounts, this resurrection of Akihito was so surreal.

It could not happen.

It should not happen.

As per logic and reality dictated.

Gazing at this perfect replica of Akihito proved tenuous to his control. Control, that he spent grueling for years to stay afloat and masterfully restrained.

Losing himself to these emotions cost him just as much when he met Akihito, disciplining the spunky brat, falling to damning obsession, caring to the point of sacrificing himself, learning to accept this unneeded feelings, and at the end of the line, these warped emotions had ultimately destroyed Akihito.

Asami could not afford it again.

The conflict between his mind insisted to persist as illogical absurdity and what his jagged, black heart deeply believed in hopeless dogged faith propagated a locked cyclone of emotions from within his soul.

In doing so, his control crumbled, slipping away as if it had never been in there in the first place. All for the sight before him that was so cripplingly, heart-breakingly real but solidly, tangible person standing only a few feet away from his reach.

And yet...

Even if this one looked astoundingly identical to Akihito, their resemblance ended with their looks.

Because Akihito would not carry an impression of unperturbed-lethal cynical air. There would not be a pair of chilled and unforgiving hazel eyes

Akihito was woefully naive and innocent in so many ways.

This person was far too worldly jaded.

Clad in form-fitting, black sleeveless, turtle-neck shirt with matching shorts in suspenders, paired by fingerless black gloves reaching the elbows and knee-length combat boots with half a dozen of straps. One would initially assume it's a form of dominatrix entertainment, but as it was custom-made to function for mobility/stealth and speed masters of combat. To finish off the whole ensemble, a wakizashi was tied with its sheath in a peace knot. A fingerless glove hand settled on top of the wakizashi as if calming the weapon by a mere touch.

"Takaba Akihito."

The certainty in Orochimaru's voice successfully drew out Asami's attention from examining the person's dress code to spot the barely concealed fire smoldering behind its seemingly icy exterior from Akihito's look alike.

In that single moment, any differences he found were effortlessly wipe-out.

Because Asami realized with sickening, distorted, hard fact that this person might as well be Akihito, who returned from death's clutches for the single objective of revenge.

**~X~**

Hazel eyes surveyed them with flippant, cursory look.

Kanou perceptively identified what mood his Sky was into.

Yukito was giving both sides his undivided attention and simultaneously dismissing the rest with practiced impassivity, secluding the rampaging impulse at bay for later. Which Kanou knew from personal experience that no matter how seemingly level-headed Yukito appeared in most times, his Sky temperament fell to the lethal-relaxed category whenever he was in Serious Boss Mode, never good for the unlucky receiving end of it.

At this moment in time, it was apparently, Orochimaru.

Next time, it would be Mikhail and him.

There was nothing Kanou could do about the generously, delayed inevitable lecture. He just had to suck it up. As usual.

"Takaba Akihito."

Hazel eyes concentrated at Orochimaru. Without verbal order, Yukito had somehow managed to urge Asami's secretary and the sleeping boy to separate from him.

The man walked away, taking the boy with him as he did towards Asami's direction.

Yukito's unwavering stare must have unnerved Orochimaru because he opened his mouth saying the same two words again.

"Takaba Akihito."

The 100% conviction in Orochimaru's tone put a quizzical look on Yukito. "Not quite."

Yukito's answer was true in a certain degree.

Something maniacal appeared on Orochimaru's eyes. "Your arrival proves it!"

"You don't really know who exactly you are dealing with. I suppose my expectations of your lauded intelligence are higher than what I am now encountering."

It was a slight meant for mocking offense but Orochimaru was not deterred by it.

"You know of me," Orochimaru voiced out with vague connotations.

The man's words made Kanou to stiffen imperceptibly. It could only mean one thing.

Yukito confirmed Kanou's line of deduction. "Your not-so known file as Jack the Ripper's only remaining descendant precedes you. As a matter of fact, the Vindice is most anxious to see you. For a non-active Flame User, you are someone the rest of the underworld should be aware of."

At the corner of Kanou's he had seen how the others rapidly turned pale from Yukito's information.

They might not necessarily meddle in most gone-wrong underworld negotiations, but Vindice remained at this time the underworld's bogeyman.

Someone like Orochimaru to be included into the Vindice's watch list pushed him up to higher dangerous infamy stratum.

This abducting spree did not sound like a crazy idea anymore.

Orochimaru did not out-rightly preen at the terrified awe captives were only just holding on but he surely was smug about it.

Expressions which Yukito had no qualms to dampen down. "Anyway, if you really are as outstanding as your dossier claimed, there is no need to hold hostage of these civilians."

Yukito's usage of terms was extremely outrageous as most of the captives aimed him a look that suggested his lack of intelligence.

On the other hand, Orochimaru was infinitely amused. "Civilians? That term sounds too wrong to describe the blood they meted out to get their position."

Yukito shrugged elegantly. "Semantics. Clearly, they are not innocents. Unless they are active Flame Users, civilians is a better reference to their bloodline."

Kanou was mildly impressed. Yukito could be a pompous ass any day, maintaining a self-important air that all of them were far beneath him.

Yukito paused, tilting his head he ordered politely, "Let them go. They are hardly worth the time and effort to become your test subjects. They will not last."

Time and effort as test subjects?

Yukito really like to dish things out with blunt harsh fact.

Kanou did not know whether to be insulted or worried. Neither anyone of the captives had to say anything to that.

Orochimaru chuckled lowly, sounding menacingly evil to everyone's ears. "You are playing a game, Takaba-san. Why bother to save them? You can't force me to believe that their lives are not equal to your—" He stopped in consideration as if something just occurred to him. "If Takaba Akihito was truly dead that could only mean one thing..."

A satisfied smile curved on Orochimaru's lips. "You are Pollux of the Gemini Twin, who sacrificed his everything so that your beloved brother could live without the underworld's darkness. And they—" A hand wave at the bounded captives, "were directly or indirectly responsible to the horror ultimately leading Akihito to his death. As a loving brother that would make you loathed them, enough to kill them yourself."

Shifting his eyes so that he would be spared from seeing Yukito's reaction, Kanou coincidentally spied few of the captives subtly recoiling as if literally punch into the gut by old regrets, guilt and...grief.

Kanou filed those reactions late, he was more concerned how Orochimaru's insights were frighteningly quick and somehow near to the truth. Akihito might possibly forgive those people who led him to desperate measure which ended him as 'dead'.

Yukito would not.

"For all your all-knowing prowess about the Gemini bond, haven't you heard about normal meeting or even better the old fashion phone call to get my attention," Yukito silkily criticized Orochimaru's modus operandi.

Kanou had to give Orochimaru the props. The man temper remained undisturbed to Yukito's offhand mocking attitude. Others would not take those barbed words too well. Notably, those who have superior arrogance linked with their status.

"So you will not accept this chance of avenging your twin?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

The offering won a snort of derision from Yukito.

"Thanks, but no. For one, this would-be massacre isn't worth the sanity-sucking backlog of paperwork left in their unseated positions. Two, I have zero interest of having this archaic system drop on my hands. That would be self-inflicted mother migraine of headaches. Third, underworld domination is not my cup of tea, it is too much of inconvenience. Fourth, I hate it when people assume things about me. Lastly your proposal creeps me out, it is like 'join me, and I will make it good for you' villain's catchphrase," Yukito expounded with exasperated long-suffering equanimity of smoothly turning down a pick-up line.

Kanou had to do all that he could not to snigger at the all-exertions-went-all-out-to-the-drain/rejected expression of Orochimaru.

"Y-You are letting them go? Just like that?"

Yukito never batted an eyelash. "Rest assured, I don't have any hang-ups—" The nonchalant expression changed in favor of a cold smile. "—in taking what I can have."

_It was apparently a no-brainer,_ Kanou thought with an inward shiver from Yukito's next move.

Orochimaru despairingly sigh at the decisive tone of Yukito's announcement.

"Well, there is plan B if you are not agreeable," Orochimaru spoke threateningly.

The lull of silence after those words felt suffocating as Yukito and Orochimaru stared each other down.

All of as sudden, the confident look on Orochimaru cracked to a slight grimace.

All Kanou could processed was the Night Flame swallowing Orochimaru whole.

Growing accustom from the pungent smell of burning flesh in spite of everything Kanou could do nothing but stared with dark satisfaction.

These past minutes proved it. Yukito was humoring Orochimaru.

It then occurred to Kanou that the bloodbath had already began during the two's dialogue. It was just only Orochimaru had not stopped bleeding yet.

Forget the danger posed by Orochimaru, his Sky was far more deadly by long shot.

His Sky's father, Byakuran of the Millefiore was coined the Angel of Destruction. But the man's wings was not corporeal. Just all for show.

On the contrary, Byakuran's son, Takaba Yukito had a pair of black wings also made from Flames with a different approach. There was power inconspicuously laced in each and every black feathers. Then again, if and only if, there was no Mist Flames to hide them would made any outsiders to see what kind of damage they could inflicted once Yukito deployed them in his offensive/defensive attack.

As a Cloud Guardian, no matter how unassumingly harmless Yukito appeared to others in his usual good mood─lax, care-free and kind exterior, Kanou was aware how ruthlessly vicious Yukito could become if the circumstances called for it.

In this circumstances, Yukito was making a point, an example.

Anyone wise enough should take heed of.

His Sky, Takaba Akihito/Yukito was very much capable of taking life in a heartbeat.

**~X~**

**~Communication Transmitter~**

"You done, Kyouya?"

"Almost."

"Did the young Sky tell us to stop the enemy in a permanent sense?"

"Much preferable."

"Hmm...It's time to go all out with the minions. Who are you fighting with?"

"The madman's assistant."

"Therefore, he is fighting the mastermind."

Silence.

"...That's a yes. Better finish this game fast."

"Hn."

Night flames exploded from the mansion's roof.

"Haha. The boss villain was down from the count, Kyouya."

"Killjoy."

**~X~**

In retrospect, he should not have wasted his time talking to Takaba. He could have seen those black feathers disappeared out of sight...or not.

He would not even much as see how those black feathers had wove around his body like a harmless skin-tight latex suite, trapping him but allowing him movement and not burning him until ordered. An effect done, by that mystical power of that special bloodline.

This was one of the reasons, why the bloodline of Flame Users fascinated him the most. Flame Users, sounded like a bunch of combustion worshiping pyromaniac.

What a misleading term.

Each Flame varied greatly on its Users' methodological approach—mindset.

Tremendous heat came all over him, digging through his skin, boiling his blood, all the way through his bones, eating what was left of him until all he could feel was hellish agony.

Unquestionably, his lungs and windpipe melted because he could not even scream.

He recounted his last findings, death would not separate the twin. Their bond would forever bind them in a form of living flame, burning its vengeance to any that would lay harm on its twin.

How disappointingly sad, he could no longer study his Gemini Project even further. His study would have to be revisited in another lifetime it seemed. There was still much left unanswered.

His death was partly his fault. He had been experimenting to toughen his body from any physical attack. Losing the sense of touch had became his undoing.

Orochimaru had never felt it coming until that cold smile appeared, signalling him verbally that he was done for.

Right into the bag.

Takaba was even polite about it.

**~X~**

The consequences of letting any enemy of his to be alive were incalculable, a lesson drilled into him until none of his hesitations could break past to his mind:

"_When you are fighting, don't think about honour. Think about surviving. It's either you or them. Disappointing isn't it? You have to be an utter heartless bastard. Try this if you disagree: give your enemy the inch. Most likely result if you are lucky: your defense is down, you are down, and heavily wounded. Do you think the enemy would hesitate to spare the slightest chance of not finishing you just because you once naively let him? No. It would not end until one of you is down. Dead. Better choose who will survive. You or him. That is all there is to it. Unluckily, if he's still alive after that, better prepare yourself for sleepless nights filled with paranoia. You will never know when and where he's coming back to get you or those you cared about."_

He did say that the Vindice was anxious to see Orochimaru that did not meant the man had to be alive for the meeting. That was the first condition Vindice had set if he would interfere. They were even oddly accepting about it like a big deal had been won over to their side.

Yukito was just glad the decision was made.

Seeing he was the first one to encounter Orochimaru, it was up to him. His conversations with Orochimaru had given him enough time to rest his Mist Flames, building it up his lost strength with Sun Flames.

Inwardly, Yukito was hoping Kyouya would not take offense that it was him that off Orochimaru.

Yukito absently watched over what was left of Orochimaru. He did not physically touched the man but his Flames did, gleefully responding to his will. For the killing blow, he utilized his Mist Flames to construct an illusion to hide his wings and Night Flames for slow-reacting poisonous death. Combining the two would make them a lethal, invisible, hell trap.

But sometimes, he could sense intuition or no, that his Flames were sentient. Alive. He had chosen not to share this observation. Even with their otherworldly standards, it was freaky unnatural. Moreover, this was not the time and place to contemplate such things.

On cue, Yukito's hazel eyes searched for his Guardians.

**~X~**

Everything was frozen into stillness.

Feilong sensed himself freezing from adulterated fear and awe. Death closed in so fast, it left not just him but all of them badly shaken.

The captives all gawked, spell-bounded at the electrifying sight. It was unreal like nothing they all ever had witnessed.

With the background of flickering black Flames, the entire picture had gruesome otherworldliness magnificence in it. Dark, shadowy mass of wings unfurled to their full wingspan. They were enormous and mesmerizing beastly beauty, its owner all appearing to the world like the Angel of Death from tales of old.

Save for that, there was nothing predatory about Takaba Yukito. One would never know that he had methodically set someone on fire.

Even now, he was simply watching with blasé interest at his kill. Not looking away until there was no more but ashes.

Hazel eyes blinked, sailing through their faces. Searching.

The first to regain his bearings was Mikhail Arbatov.

"Yukito," He called over with such underscored heartfelt relief like what had taken in place in front of him never troubled him at all.

Hazel eyes with flecks of fire settled over the blond Russian, indifferent at the rest observing him with all ears as he sauntered forward to the crime lord in a relaxed gait.

An undeniable tension hung in the air; it was not stifling, but it was there. If anything, it seemed as if it was an anxious anticipation.

Not from Takaba Yukito.

It was coming in waves from Arbatov.

There was a thin edge of nervousness on the Russian's smile.

"I'm so glad that you arrive just in time to haul my ass out of trouble. Again." His voice died out in a soft whisper when Takaba came to full stop in front of him. Arbatov's stance was rigidly set as if he was bracing himself for a punishing blow.

Feilong made a passing glance when there was movement from his left side, Kanou, the notorious loan shark was furtively taking a step back.

Feilong wondered why.

"Three days and a half since Orochimaru had abducted you. And he was very fond of human experimentation," Takaba informed them in a matter of fact tone, resulting several to stiffen and blanch in fear.

Feilong lips thinned. He perceived no good coming from the madman's dedication in science.

Takaba leaned too close into Arbatov's personal space. Emotions flickered in those hazel eyes.

"You could have died, Misha." His words were pronounced with exasperated irritation.

They knew each other too well.

Feilong was not far from this conclusion when a pleasant smile lit on Arbatov's face.

"As opposed to any other day?"

Feilong did not appreciate the inside joke, and Takaba was on the same page.

"Your impulsive recklessness knows no line."

Arbatov merely raised a mocking eyebrow. "Pot calling the kettle black."

Takaba's lips twitched into an almost snarl when suddenly Arbatov doubled over.

"Are you hurt?"

Arbatov wheezed breathlessly. "I-I c-could use s-some h-help."

Yellow flames flared, startling them except Arbatov and Kanou.

Takaba's hands emitted yellow sparks as they gently caressed Arbatov's chest like a lover should.

Feilong's mind was quick to register the intimacy between the two. He observed their interactions with mixed feelings as questions flooded into him.

Was that why Arbatov bothered to come during the trade-off for Akihito?

From his vantage point, parallel to Asami, Feilong saw the same comprehension dawning at those golden eyes that kept a thorough, probing stare on Akihito's twin. In spite of the obvious differences of the vicious Yukito from Akihito, Asami still found himself magnetically transfixed.

Feilong did not know what to feel about that. His attention diverted back to Arbatov, who had recovered and was now curving a strained smile of apology at Yukito.

Hazel eyes narrowed into slits staring down at Arbatov like he was the lowest life form that ever lived in Earth. "When we bonded, I don't expect absolute commitment from you. But you could have at least told me that you are personally attending this summit. You of all people should have foreseen this as a trap. No sane crime lord would think that a confidential meeting between underworld key players won't have something dubiously suspicious like assassination on side-dish. That's why you have a representative so that a boss like you, don't have to be physically there. You're always preaching about constant vigilance motto at me but you're not applying what you preach to yourself. What if I don't have extra eyes in Japan? You could have been kiboshed by now or worse, screwed open by that so-called genius creeper. Where is that infinite wisdom of yours? Did it vaporize from too much self-assured arrogance? You are so lucky, you moron!" The cathartic rant started in smooth Japanese mixed with harsh Russian, during the middle was Italian, and ending with another combination of Spanish and French.

_For someone who could kill in cold blood, this Takaba Yukito is awfully passionate,_ Feilong thought with amazement at the set of lungs hurling figurative ego-tripping barbs at Arbatov without ever raising his voice higher but enough to get his serious point cross.

...Above all, those languages coming from Takaba had a melodious sensual lilt in its quality. In this situation, it sounded like a one-sided lover's spat.

Feilong had the oddest feeling that he was intruding to something private.

Someone cough politely.

Takaba aimed a blistering look at Kanou. "And your silence on your attendance did not get you in my good graces either, Kanou. Better prepare yourself for a reasonable excuse."

At this point, Feilong was becoming more baffled. Takaba Yukito was well-acquainted not only with Arbatov, but Kanou as well. Putting those two into one place was the best idea. They were a volatile mix.

Crime lords always do.

Opposing Feilong's line of thought however, was the palpable camaraderie between the two.

Or, Feilong carefully examined Kanou's swift inspection of Takaba's welfare, if only for the sake of keeping a closer eye on Takaba.

Kanou out-rightly glared at Mikhail before nodding respectfully at Takaba, tapping his collar and shackles. "Later. Can you kindly get this thing of me?"

A brief lull echoed when Kanou said that. The loan shark was never that courteous. Ever.

A thought everyone who knew the loan shark shared.

Takaba only huffed and without warning, his wings burst into the air, black fiery feathers scattering around the captives, some shrank back in terror of what those feathers could do.

Feilong knew time could not simply erase the past action in line with those feathers.

Whatever they were thinking did not happen. Instead, when the feathers landed on them, their collar and shackles disintegrated.

With a flick of Takaba's wrist, the black fire quelled down, leaving only ashes to its wake. His wings too, disappeared from sight.

And for the first time after his arrival, Takaba acknowledged the rest of the now freed captives, who were blatantly still staring at him.

"Like what I said before," Takaba inferred rhetorically with disdain. "As a mafia boss, cleaning up is in the job description."

His demeanor changed effortlessly into the one he had in his dealings with their abductor. "What a messed-up first impression."

Feilong had to agree.

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


	11. Important Notice

**(Seriously READ this author's notes)**

**June 10, 2015**

My apologies, if my next words might sound offensive to the readers. I don't usually go out my way to put some person/s into the spotlight for debate as it is mostly short of cost effective. But like any person, I too, had gotten fed up receiving cowardly anonymous messages in my reviews/comments box. With these lengthy note, I will be hitting several birds with one stone as there are a bit number of issues I have to address before another chapter for Twist of Fate will be added.

First, I have to put it to light that _The Wedding Gatecrushers_ is a** spin-off** to _Twist of Fate_. It could appear as a prequel or sequel to ToF but this 1-shot could stand alone on its own. Additional chapter for it could be something to look forward to when my muse goes back for it.

Second, constructive criticism *eyes narrow* is not so much welcome if and when this pair could deviate my style of writing and story plot. It is annoyingly exasperating to receive complaints when there was a **set of expected warnings EVERY chapter** (in fanfictiondotnet) and by tags (AO3). Kindly look it up. And don't sue me by reason of plain willful ignorance or just for the fun of getting off through flaming.

For refresher, here's a list:

Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, bloodlines, Dark &amp; BAMF amnesiac-Akihito, Major canon divergence of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Arcobaleno!Tsuna Millefiore!Byakuran had a son, Vongola Decimo!Giotto, multiple POVs, violence

**Future warnings: **

political minefield (as expected with this alternate universe), more to soul bond (Guardian's role), love between Asami &amp; Akihito/Yukito is a a touch of whirlwind romance development and hanging on a thin line mix , and etc.

Third, shifting from one point-of-view is my story-line format. Admittedly, this format can be troublesome and confusing. However, imagining and writing ToF in Akihito/Yukito's eyes alone pains me as the author. It would not be as perspective-wise insightful. If anything else it would be a point-of-view in limited, narrowed view, **remember:** Akihito remains to be an amnesiac. Call me as a selfish writer as I don't sheeply run after suggestions I am not so inclined.

Fourth, in the next chapter and onwards, the intricacies and aspects of Katekyo Hitman Reborn alternate universe setting will be furthermore explored in-depth-_ly. _I had been saving those matters for the ToF second arc's integration process. Lots of revelations about the power structure of this otherworld fantastical Underworld is on its way. And it's going to be a rough ride for Asami and Co. Of course, my favourite Rusian kingpin, Misha always do enjoy a show at other people's expense.

Fifth, as for the coming-and-goings of burrowed Original Characters/OCs from other fandom are purely for the ease of creating my own OCs. Less task for me that way. The main crossover is Katekyo Hitman Reborn so no worries with the other cannon universes.

Next is to answer for avenomdemon's question. I will infer edelraid901's conclusion for you: "In the / half-truth/ story made by the Trinesette, Yukito is supposedly Pollux for he sacrifice his happiness and freedom so that Akihito (Castor) shall live normally without any knowledge of the underworld and the dark bloodline/s he descended from; But Akihito weakened and died, in result all powers become solely Yukito's thus in the end of the /made up and half-true/ story Akihito becomes Pollux (the sacrifice) while Yukito becomes Castor(the benefactor...)." That's it.

Hoping this note clears off the cobwebs of misunderstanding.

May fortune and peace be with you,

Milo

**PS**: To anyone interested to see what the OCs looks like, go to my profile and click the AO3 link. Search the story title, click it and pick the chapter 9 and the AN. Scroll down to find the OCs' photos. AO3 so far in my experience is a user-friendly website so no trouble for a guest to pay a visit.


	12. Price of Power

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**General Warnings:**

Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, bloodlines, Dark &amp; BAMF amnesiac-Akihito, MAJOR canon divergence of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Arcobaleno!Tsuna Millefiore!Byakuran had a son, Vongola Decimo!Giotto, multiple POVs, violence, coming-and-going of various OCs, political minefield (as expected with this alternate universe), more to soul bond (Guardian's role), love between Asami &amp; Akihito/Yukito is a a touch of whirlwind romance development and hanging on a thin line mix , and etc. Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Price of Power**

* * *

_"Courage is about learning how to function despite the fear, to put aside your instincts to run or give in completely to the anger born from fear. Courage is about using your brain and your heart when every cell of your body is screaming at you to fight or flee - and then following through on what you believe is the right thing to do."_  
~by Jim Butcher

* * *

The freed captives before Yukito seemed to be physically shut down to shell-shocked silence.

And it was at this same moment, that the satellite phone attached on the back of his belt choose this timing to beep. Both Mikhail and Kanou snapped their heads at Yukito as they recognized the ring tone. Their eyes telling him to ignore the call while the three of them where in the spotlight of an audience that would undoubtedly eavesdropped to extract any kind of information from the conversation.

Yukito understood his Guardians nonverbal warning. Still, he took his phone to peer down at the screen.

...he could not just ignore the caller.

It was Kusakabe Tetsuya , Kyouya's subordinate and right hand man.

Yukito mentally let out a sigh of relief. Tetsuya was one of the few agreeable and voice of reason within the category of bloodthirsty security squads under Kyouya's sphere of influence. The man could try to veto against his next actions but the man would be deterred if Yukito would present his case with sound logic that would work in their favor.

Trusting Kanou and Mikhail to guard his back, Yukito accepted the call, heedful of the dozen of stares glued at him. He had to choose his words very carefully.

"Everything in my side is halfway sort out," Yukito spoke up first to prevent any of their names to be mentioned.

As expected, Tetsuya was quick for the uptake_. "Retrieval of extras?"_

"Done. At safehouse." From there, Inoue Orihime together with Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke would handle the first batch of patients for healing and altering their memories. Flame Users strictly adhered to Omerta, the Code of Silence. No civilians must get wind of anything about the Underworld. Especially the otherworldly aspects.

_"How's Frankenstein?" _

It was the alias all three of them agreed for Orochimaru. Kyouya was of different opinion. Slimy-Zombie was Kyouya's much preferred alias.

Yukito's eyes landed at the pyre he had made of Orochimaru. "Toasted black." From the corner of his eyes, a few flinched at that dismissive description.

_"...Why?"_

Yukito paused in mild surprise. Orochimau was listed on the Underworld's pariah category. Even the Vindice, the Flame Users version of cops in Italian mafia marked the man as either WANTED DEAD or ALIVE. For Tetsuya to ask why was a bit odd.

His intuition answered Yukito's question for him: **He's only safeguarding your moral ethics.**

Really. Yukito did not mind killing his fair share of scums. And what sort he absolutely loathed was a scum very fond of twisted human experimentation. Because of this thought, his next words came out brusquely. "The creeper mad scientist talked way _too_ much." Yukito was implicitly pointing out that Orochimaru's monologue was compromising his identity to the kingpins. "I humoured him. He's gone but not before leaving his souvenirs on his test subjects."

What Yukito was relaying to Tetsuya in clean-cut version was this: The rescue/retrieval operation was a success for the most part. There was a glitch. Matters of regarding well-being could slip downhill. Complication coming in the form of Orochimaru's screwed-up tampering in whatever he had injected randomly at the captives.

Yukito should know. He's not a medic for nothing. As there were things to be done, what he did best was to transfer all the medical and experimentation journal logs, video recordings, various science-y files at the safehouse for Kurosaki and Urahara to decode.

After that revelation, Yukito flicked a concerned look over the kid Gigantor was carrying. He put a bit of his Sky Flames to hold as stasis over the kid's fluctuating Flame Core. It was the best patch-up Yukito could do to the Flame Core which had been for a long time a decade, sleeping dormant but was rudely awakened by a stimulant. His expression must be so grim that the Baishe triad, Liu Feilong promptly made his way over at the boy's direction.

Thankfully, Mikhail and Kanou was left untouched. Yukito did not know the whys but he thanked their luck for that save. The thing that was dampening his mood was the aftermath. He was not that excited to look forward to it. Recovery could be touch-and-go. Nightmarish epic clean-up. And Underworld politic was another different minefield.

Tetsuya must have taken their shared moment of contemplative silence as a breather. Put upon sighs could be in mass production these coming days.

After a long minute, Yukito wasted no more times to make a request. "We need transport for at least 20 people. We're on the top floor's main building."

_"Granted."_ Kusakabe hesitated before forging forward blandly. _"I'll have the squads take care of this operation's clean-up."_

Yukito did not argue. He would need all the help he could get. In this situation, a delegation. Kyouya's top-billed agency would be happy to take the reins of such dealing. He smiled. "Thank you."

_"I'll have Kyouya and Yamamoto-san know of these developments. We will be with you in 10 minutes tops,"_ Kusakabe said next, then added with a hint of warning. _"Better stay in one piece, Takaba-san. I would hate to see Kyouya on the loose if you keel over. Again." _

Tetsuya personally knew of his reckless tendency of Flame Overuse far too well. Yukito did not know if he should be annoyed or touched Tetsuya's subtle mother henning.

"Better hurry before I keel over then," Yukito dismissed before turning the phone off with a huff. However, like a summon, the severe drop of his strength due to the usage of multiple Flames for a long period of time and within a single day had made itself known to his body. He gave himself a harsh mental shake, willing the last bit of his reserves to last. He knew his time limit. He could carry on for half an hour before his own body shutdown for sleep.

The stretched silence on the top floor continued when Yukito take everyone else for a closer inspection. Twelve of the abducted individuals, minusing Mikhail and Kanou, looked like they were being judge for their lifetime of crimes and was waiting in well-disguised apprehension for their lives to be snuffed out on short notice. He could not hardly blame them. He most probably scared the living shit out of them. It did not probably help that he appeared in his murderous rage glory. Losing his temper to tear on his secretive Guardians would result that kind of fear according to Orihime. Frankly, Yukito did not understand why. What he knew was that right now he was dealing with any Underworld mankind with inflated heaven-high ego could never be simple.

So the usual full-steamed ahead it was. "Forgive my manners. My name is Takaba Yukito. Since I and my team announced ourselves so spectacularly to the world, it is everyone's best interest to keep the Code of Omerta." Yukito plastered his most uncompromising all-is-business look. "We are all at the very least familiar with absolute secrecy. Am I correct?"

His words had the necessary galvanizing effect of dutiful nods of heads. Progress. That was good. Yukito hid a satisfied smirk. Genial politeness was always the best attitude to break the ice. "Let's proceed to far more important things. Shall we?"

"What things?" A man with glasses inquired carefully.

It was Aizen Sousuke, a new generation yakuza.

His intuition rang up a warning bell. Yukito remained cordial. He saw no need to alienate people that had the potential to give him grief in return. "For one, I already made an arrangement of complete health check-up to diagnose any kind of tampering by that creeper mad scientist's inventive drugs or something." Yukito was amused to see some mildly dumbfounded faces. He was scoring a load of shock this day. "Kindly refrain from assuming the worst of me."

His audience exchanged varied levels of glances with one another. Yukito let them guessed the ulterior motives for his goodwill. One motive he had was the simple logic that the life debts that they owed him would serve as an effective deterrent to any harmful schemes they could be plotting. If there was one thing he could count on in the Underworld affairs, it was a life debt, one of the things he mentioned offhandedly to Tsunayoshi as a stalemate against the kingpins and the ministers of law. Historically speaking, the Japanese society termed it as (on)meaning moral indebtedness. As it turned out, the Japanese, especially those coming from prestigious old families followed to their ethics, devotedly even. And this odd mix of individuals owed him. Very much in fact. They were duty-bounded to pay back their life debts. or else, they would lose their face, pride, dignity, and etc. in place for dishonourable ingrates. The dirtiest shame no Japanese could stand for.

It stood to reason why seppuku and yubitsume remained in Japan's custom and tradition to this very day.

Tsunayoshi' voice came back to him, "_It paid well to know a country's customs and traditions for your own advantage."_

Yukito had to control his bubbling cackling from this strayed memory.

"Is this the part where your kind's protocol in Omerta takes place?" Another male voice asked, pulling Yukito from his digression. He must have been so out of it that he wasn't aware that he had his head lowered a bit giving the impression of a shadow cast. Rather slowly, Yukito lifted his head to peer at the person who had asked.

Sarutobi Hiruzen. Japan's current Prime Minister.

The speaker's identity pulled up a short list of business meeting in Yukito's schedule. This old man had friendly ties to his deceased grandmother, Tsunade. Or so what little Yukito knew of their mentor-student-affair. Even Tsunayoshi vouched for this man. The Prime Minister could not be that bad.

Yukito inclined his head at Sarutobi. "It's not the friendly business conference a certain acquaintance of ours had intended but it's a pleasure to officially meet you, Prime Minister, Sarutobi Hiruzen." He paused, figuring he might as well as not to offend the other two remaining ministers of law and subsequently added,

"Minister of Justice, Yamamoto Genryuusai and Minister of Defense, Shimura Danzou . It is quite an honor to meet you, sirs."

Frankly, the trio of lawmakers were visibly thrown out in imbalance of his politeness. And it's not only them. Inwardly, Yukito huffed. Admittedly, he was a downright rudely insolent but he could be purposefully courteous whenever he needed to. Political decorum was drilled thoroughly into him by Tsunayoshi. His father, Byakuran on the other hand, allowed him the leeway in either way of polite indifference or verbal bullshitting to people.

The trio of lawmakers made a show of trading glances before wordlessly choosing their Prime minister, Sarutobi to do the task of propriety for them. A genial smile spread on Sarutobi's face, designed to look grandfatherly at Yukito. "Well met, Takaba-dono." Yukito's left eye twitched at the honorific. "Thank heavens, you did not inherited her pulling no punches attitude." The old man's eyes twinkled when he said so. The last comment was a reference to his grandmother. It was a positive sign only minimum damage was required. The old man's colleagues were men capable of keeping the classified otherworldly secrets.

**For self-preservation's sake, of course!** Yukito's intuition sniped this reminder. The aftermath of the Purging and Akihito's demise flashbacked into his mind's eye. **Sequel of the Purging would not tip into their favor and what happened after your demise,** **the **Trinisetti Keepers's** ill favor−was a repercussion no sane old politicians like them would ever wish even to their worst enemies.**

Yes, the Trinisetti Holders. His uncle, mentor, and father, respectively. Few knew about their ties with him. But like his intuition pointed out, anyone of the Trinisetti's vengeful wrath was a fate worse than hell itself. That was a hanging thin line of threat between him and the lawmakers, their expressions in grim sobriety

"Your kind's protocol in Omerta?" Another person asked in apprehensive curiosity, interrupting the silence between Yukito and the trio of lawmakers.

This question came from Kyouraku Shunsui , one of the few reigning new generation of yakuza who descended from the ancient line of blue-blooded yakuza from the 15th century retaining their power and influence by staying on neutral grounds and in subterfuge.

Speaking of neutrality, there were only two them in here as far as Yukito's contacts reported.

The other one was Kuchiki Byakuya , another kingpin on par of Liu Feilong , under the physical description of bishounen.

_Must be distant cousins or something,_ Yukito thought. Marriages within families of one ancestry was still being practices to this day.

Sarutobi's gaze drifted back to Yukito in askance. Yukito absently nodded, giving his permission to share what Sarutobi meant as their Omerta's protocol, the Flame Users method of Omerta.

A wry look was shoot by Sarutobi at the others. "Most of us who are part of or do have ties with the Underworld's secret society are protected by Omerta. Times changed, but we are not exempted to Omerta. It would be very naively foolish not to follow through the Omerta's Code of Silence."

"It is very clear to all of us that Takaba-dono−_" Why the emphasis as if rubbing the old man is rubbing it to their faces that I'm far more above them and beyond_, Yukito thought with irritation. "−preferred to keep us alive. As it is everyone's best interest to maintain absolute secrecy, there is one option available. Mind-wiped aka memory alteration. That's **their **protocol that Takaba-dono could employ conveniently in this situation." By the time Sarutobi was finished explaining succinctly, all eyes were completely fixed at Yukito.

"Erasing your memories since the day Orichimaru abducted all of you is the most practical and sensible method," Yukito concurred magnanimously. Mind-wiped was** their** Omerta's protocol, and the was the most diplomatic method in dealing with this kind of leakage. The safest, was elimination. Erasing all leads, evidences, and witnesses to disappear quietly back to the shadows. It was tricky though, if applied in this situation.

Needless to say, Yukito was not _that_ insane to have the Asian Underworld system and the backlog of paperwork to land on his shoulders and brain.

One of the women, the Yamaguchi heiress, Kumiko was appalled. "You can't just steal and walk away with our memories! That's not right!"

The stress must had gotten the best of him as Yukito rounded at her rather slowly. "Been there, done that" With a thin smile he tacked on with an implication of deadly intention, "I can do it the hard way, ojou-san."

Yamaguchi flushed in anger. She opened her mouth to release a retort but was intercepted by Kanou. "Just a friendly advice, Yamaguchi-san, you would find Takaba's friends not as agreeable as him."

Yamaguchi gaped unsightly at Kanou. The other's visible shock was much more subtle.

A bit surprise that Kanou voluntarily gave a warning and laying it out thick twice to the others that he was in a positive relationship with him as friends or something closer than that, Yukito spared a second to shoot a look at Kanou. What was the loan shark playing at? Usually, Kanou would not give half a toss to someone so graciously like that.

From his position by Yukito's left side, Mikhail who had kept his silence slid in closer to Yukito's personal space, his left arm wrapped around Yukito's waist in an almost protective manner.

Yukito made no move to dislodge Mikhail's arm. He highly doubted he could stay standing for so long anyway. Instead, he leaned so that Mikhail could support half of his weight. Whatever schemes his Guardians were up to now, he would know.

"Keep your protests to yourself. This is not the right time or place for discussion. We'll see each other again, after and when, all of us are suitably dressed for the occasion," Kanou intoned distractedly as he kept his eyes at the south.

Yukito followed Kanou's line of sight. When he did, he missed the muted spluttering outrage of the others due to Kanou's blatant reminder of their current state of clothing. He felt Mikhail's breath of laughter against his hair. Yukito wondered why. But he's more interested sensing the arrival of the Rain Arcobaleno.

"Right on time, Yamamoto." Kanou said in lieu of a greeting as Yamamoto Takeshi landed on the top floor.

The soothing sensation of Rain Flames nearly bulldozed Yukito to sleep. Rain Flames always had the calming restorative effect on him. With his Flame Core in exhausted state, it was tempting the urge of shuteye within him. And a long period of sleep was what he needed. Badly.

Predictably, in good cheer from beating up his opponents, Takeshi offered them a grin. "That was a nice workout! Anytime you needed sorting out the trash, Takaba, signed me up for it." Then, Takeshi generally waved his right hand rather gleefully at the others. "You want me to knock them out? It's easier to modify their memo−"

Yukito had enough sense to shake his head as no. It was Kanou who supplied helpfully, "Don't be too hasty, Yamamoto."

"Why? I thought−"

"What's the delay?" A silky deadly voice inquired which belong to Hibari Kyouya.

Yukito's focus snapped at his cousin. He was adept to perceive the sneering icy disdain on his cousin's dark expression which made him to stare blankly at the effect of Kyouya's arrival. More than one person blanched and broke into cold sweat. A picture of utter stark horror in petrified form. Yukito could relate. Kyouya was someone equally revered in hushed awe or eternally dreaded in the Underworld. Actually, most Arcobalenos were like that. Mafiaso of that calibre, generally were.

Wearily, Yukito brushed his hair that fell on his eyes. He did not think he could stay awake for more longer. He was gradually being lulled to the edge of sleep by the tranquilizing power of Rain Flame. Maybe it's the right time for him to take a rest. He felt for his intuition. It remained eerily silent. That was as good as raucous cacophony of agreement. Kyouya and the others could take it from here, temporarily until he recovered. Orihime would relay his instructions to them. But first...

"Kyouya," He began. "They are all yours. Try not to kill them." In this way, Kyouya could release a bit ounce of the grudge he had been nursing since Akihito's undoing. This could keep Kyouya occupied for a time. Until such when Yukito could be physically capable of macro-managing the seven kingpins and three ministers of law.

Yukito then paused to eye a flat stare at Kyouya. "If you do kill any of them, paperwork is on you. And I will make your life hell, if by accidental chance the entire Asian Underworld system or a portion of it fell on me." A yawn escaped from Yukito after that.

The last thing he felt was the crippling mounting exhaustion as Yukito reclined his whole weight on Mikhail's. The fatigue that had been hanging over him after using too much Mist Flame during the round-up and a bit of mind-wiped before Mukuro deigned to offer his assistance to take over, the Sun Flame for healing several critically injured before moving them at the safehouse, and last but not the least utilizing the black colored Night Flame the most greedy corrosive of all Flames to end Orochimaru on one shot had used up the quarter of his remaining reserves.

A lecture was bound to mete out by his understandably worried friends and loved ones about Core Overuse which he would counter blithely that they were too busy having their own definition of sadistic fun laying waste on Orochimaru's minions than rescuing the captives.

It's very likely they would also try to reopen the topic of complete set of Guardians. Again.

Yukito was not looking forward to these discussions at all.

**~XI~**

While most people were displaying varied levels of terror to the Cloud Guardian's arrival, Mikhail was paying closer attention to Yukito's masked sluggish state. He was not the only one. Mikhail had sensed Asami, his secretary, and Feilong's probing stares.

"Kyouya." All eyes looked back to Yukito.

"They are all yours. Try not to kill them." Paused. Hazel eyes were solemn, pining a flat stare at Kyouya. "If you do kill any of them, paperwork is on you. And I will make your life hell, if by accidental chance the entire Asian Underworld system or a portion of it fell on me." A yawn escaped from Yukito after that. Then, he slumped on Mikhail's body.

Mikhail made an effort not to snigger out loud from the slightest fraction of a minute's face-faulted look of Kyouya at Yukito's last remarks. It was funny how Yukito unawarely leashed these bloodthirsty associates of his. He hid his smirk by keeping himself busy by gently cushioning Yukito's head against the space between his neck and collarbone and cradling the rest of Yukito's pliant body. On his arm lying unconscious, Yukito was a contrasting view of a peaceful platinum blond doll figure compared to the fire-breathing hellcat venomously ranting he was on before.

"His orders are very clear," Mikhail commented dryly after the stilted silence of Yukito's fainting spell.

And without furthere fanfare, handcuffs appeared after a flashing sparks of Cloud Flames. Kyouya did not even bother to give them an inch of any possible escape plans as the handcuffs locked on the eleven pairs of hands with the exemption of Kanou, Mikhail, and Takeshi.

The Cloud Arcobaleno wore a dark uncompromising business expression.

"A precaution of insurance," Kyouya said with a promised of pain to the other's unasked question. The previous captives of Orochimaru now clearly under Hibari Kyouya's mercy, was too stunned to lose a string of outrage protest.

Mikhail half-heartedly felt for them. Like Kanou had advised, Yukito's friends were not as agreeable as him.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Kyouya's dark eyes raked all over on Yukito's unconscious form. The man's lips were pressed together into one thin line. On anyone else, it could have been a release of gusty exasperated sigh. "Foolish, little brat."

Mikhail mused if Kyouya was more frustrated with Yukito's bouts of recklessness or of his strained tolerance of Yukito's unfailing kindness. He should be more worried though when Kyouya's eyes bored at him.

"Make yourself useful by watching over him, Arbatov." The man told him with an expectancy of obedience.

Mikhail nodded. _Really, the Cloud Arcobaleno needed not to issue an order at him like some lackey._ A thought Mikhail kept to himself. He's not that suicidal enough to complain at Kyouya when the man was like this close to warpath mood. He did however, open his mouth to ask what's their next move on when he heard the thundering sound of an aircraft coming closer in a blurry figure. It was hidden by the power of Mass Mist Flames. The bright flash of light illuminated on top of them as the aircraft hovered over them. Mikhail could also hear the whirling blades of several helicopters above the sky before they flew off to their designated landing spots.

It seemed to be that Yukito did not spare expense of this rescue/retrieval operation.

They all watched as the hatch opened to admit them all in.

Takashi nodded at the rest. "Get in. And try to be in your best behavior."

Mikhail and Yukito was the first on board. From behind, Mikhail could pick up a bit of conversation.

"Or the consequences of any misbehaving would be highly severe," Kyouya continued behind the background of the aircraft's whirling blades, the recommendation managed to sound terribly menacing.

Inside, Mikhail and Kanou went forward to a private room. With care, they laid Yukito on a single bed, putting aside his wakizashi, Muramasa to a safer place but in easy reach.

Kanou's hand check on Yukito's forehead for fever. "What's going on? Why did he collapse? He's too strong for that."

A frown settled on Mikhail's face. That's right. Kanou was too far in distance to know about Yukito's infrequent fainting spell. His eyelids shielded his worry when Mikhail answered, "He is exhibiting symptoms similar to Flame Depletion. In his special case, Yukito is out cold due to Flame Overuse.

Kanou had fallen silent. The man stood up in search for a first aid, while Mikhail started to remove Yukito's custom made battle gears. The two of shared a moment of contemplative silence.

Flame Users were inherently gifted with optimal recovery rates. At most times, this healing abilities were either abused or neglected in its limits and boundaries because of careless recklessness or sheer desperation. They coined this phenomena: Core Overuse. And its side-effect was not as damaging but it could be long-lasting. Any Flame User suffering from Core Overuse must take a long break a month at most of not using their Flames so that the exhausted Flame Core could recover with plenty of sleep and nutritional balanced diet.

On the other hand, Flame Depletion was a critical condition. Flames were being continually bleeding out from the Flame Core like a heavy running tap water. By result, the Flames that was uncontrollably hemorrhaging from the Flame Core in excessive outpour could instantly kill its Flame User.

In Yukito's special case as a Multiple Flame User, Core Overuse did not do much of a damage because Yukito's other Flames could compensate for the others that was lost. Because luckily, Yukito's bloodline ran thick and potent of both Cloud and Sun Flames.

The Cloud Flame main attribute was propagation. It multiplied the core supply of Flames as easy and convenient like a charger to a battery. Plus, Yukito's Sun Flame could efficiently restore back was subtracted and automatically acted as healing balm. Between the joint effort of Cloud and Sun Flames, Yukito's core could stay healthily intact and amass loads of Flames. The only thing that stood out like a thorn in Yukito's healing process was his Sky Flame and Night Flame. Sky Flame was supposed not to become a problem as its main attribute was harmony. Sky Flame it may be, they were in vain. With the lost of most of its harmony attribute since Yukito's Sky Flame had transformed into Flame of Wrath, instead of quelling the Night Flame, Yukito's Sky Flame became a source of food for the Night Flame.

Rare as they were found in most Flame Users, Night Flame were naturally antagonistic to other Flames, causing haywire to the stability to the Flame Users. So when fending off the Side effects of Core Overuse, Yukito had to receive Flame Transfusion of Rain Flame which could act as calming anchor to Yukito's Sky Flame, lowering the rampage of Night Flame to a certain degree the other Flames could work together in synchronicity.

There was however, a more permanent solution. But Yukito staying true to the frustratingly stubborn genes of Hibari attitude still adamantly persisted not to seek out and complete his six set of Guardians. Yukito would even tightly clam up shut whenever anyone addressed this subject, for reasons unknown most to everyone.

In Akihito/Yukito's inner circle of associates only three people seemed to have a clue as to why. They were the Trinisetti Holders: Byakuran, the Millefiore famiglia boss. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Sky Arcobaleno. And Giotto of the Vongola Famiglia. And all three Skies choose not to disclose Yukito's reasons.

Someone coughed politely.

"Don't look so glum you, two," Takeshi voices out to Kanou and Mikhail by the doorframe. "Your Sky is going to be fine."

Mikhail nodded absentmindedly, his mind turning back at the signs of exhaustion in Yukito's boss disposition: hazel eyes were absentmindedly half-lidded or staring too long at space, the often prolonged stretch of silence in digressed musing, the almost starved-drank hazy look when Takeshi came into full view, and what came shortly was the obvious yawn Yukito let out in the midst of mostly strangers.

Kanou had the same keen observation as Mikhail.

They had found out a long ago that Rain Flame mellowed Yukito into a subdued, contented person like a cat who had taken its milk drink and sleeping it off after though not strong enough to control him to submission. It probably helped that Takeshi had no ill-willed motive to use his Rain Flame besides to influence Yukito to relax or take a rest.

Like now.

A stray thought bothered Mikhail about Kanou's motives for that friendly advice to Yamaguchi, and the man revealed it now.

Kanou deadpanned his answer, "Takaba's heroic deed earned him a long list of life debts. If we injured or killed anyone of them by lucky accident, Takaba's efforts would be wasted to nothing." Kanou's face was then adorned with a full-pledge devious smirk of having won a hard round of Russian roulette. "If they don't follow through their life debts, they would lose a lot."

Mikhail knew that of course. Manipulative ruthless and heartless all Underworld kingpins could be, regarding debts and sacrifices a less significant was one of the few things they could never stand for. As betrayal and scheming manipulations was all around, loyalty was what an Underworld kingpin treasured in their line of work. That was the founding matter that made a prime kingpin to stay afloat on top. Ancient or current timeline in the Underworld, a life debt was a sacred matter−one could not simply walked away with a pat and verbal thank yous. This was a lesson ignorant crime-inclined upstarts would surely learned the hard way after a soul-crashing experience of losing their position due to karma's retribution.

Four years ago, Mikhail had eagerly anticipated the explosive fireworks Yukito would do in the Underworld. Fast-forward four years later, however, this life-debt business could become a far more troublesome manoeuvre...

For some reason, Mikhail did not like where this life debt business was going to. But it could just be his overprotective Guardian bond talking. But for Akihito/Yukito's sake Mikhail did not honestly want to waste this turnabout opportunity of milking the benefits from not just a few numbers of life debts from the kingpins and the three lawmakers including the save of their lovers, subordinates, relatives, and etc. which Yukito had every right to collect in time.

And there was a hug probability that when this abducting fiasco was over, Yukito would be staying in Japan for an indeterminable length of time. Mikhail instinctively knew Yukito would undoubtedly land smack in the middle of Underworld politics. With these life debts, Yukito could have a vast amount of resources within his disposal. He's still not the overlord of Japan's Underworld, but he's virtually on equal footing with them.

Mikhail mulled and weighed the pros and cons of life debt.

...It was a step up. Mikhail hid a grimace. "Fine. I don't have to like it but it's for the best."

Kanou merely nodded.

"I'm glad that the two of you took your Guardian roles seriously."

They both had forgotten that Takeshi was with them. For a seemingly level-headed man with unhealthy obsession of sportsmanship and eccentric point of view to treat anything as a game, Takeshi could be unobtrusively silent when he wanted it to be. Mikhail chalked this particular skill to Takeshi's freelance job as a hitman.

"In fact, too seriously you both had taken to keep your suspicions to yourself about this summit from your," Takeshi said much less friendly this time as his steel dark eyes to drill holes at Kanou and Mikhail. The scary thing was the topic had taken a solemn turn but Takeshi still maintained that perpetual cheery grin on as thread-like Rain Flames made a bid to hold both Mikhail and Kanou.

Mikhail inwardly gulped as he prepared himself for a cutting lecture. He was thinking how low-key Yukito's ego-bruised rant was compared to this one.

"Since Kyouya was too busy taking care of those loose ends, while Tetsuya is this aircraft's pilot, and even if it's none of my business to what lengths you both would do to protect Takaba Yukito. It's for the very effective teamwork and as Akihito's friend, you cannot keep to continue with hiding secrets from us."

Kanou looked almost like a helpless cornered animal as his eyes glowered at Mikhail to do something before Takeshi's other side kick in for blood to split. Mikhail's only response was a resigned nod as he complied to Takeshi's recommendation.

Some part of Mikhail wondered why on earth Takaba Akihito to have a knack for befriending individuals that would eventually add to his growing list of influential and dangerous associates collection.

Sky Allure was really one curios thing.

Something both Takaba Akihito or as of now Takaba Yukito had in spades.

* * *

**Japanese honorific meaning:**

_"dono" -_ roughly means "Lord" or "Master". This honorific term is no longer used in daily conversation, though it is still used in some types of written business correspondence.

"ojou-san" - means "young lady"

_"san"_ \- is the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. **Yukito's thought patterns is one jumbled mess due to extreme stress.

**2\. Life Debt **is a literary phenomenon in which someone whose life is saved or spared by another becomes indebted or in some way connected to their savior. A life debt can only be paid off by saving the original saviour's life in return (from wikipediadotorg). This is also a nod to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe with a spice of the Japanese moral indebtedness (on). In real world, we humans aptly called it as obligation.

**3\. **Akihito's sense of chivalry inevitable shines through Yukito. People-saving thing was Akihito's thing and in Yukito is BAMF while at it. Reckless, too.

**4\. **If the Cloud and Rain Arcobalenos appears as figures of arrogant stuck-up, all I can say is this, personally, **Hibari Kyouya** never really cared much for the kingpins. **Yamamoto Takeshi** on the other hand, considers any life form, but it is implied that he has a bone to pick with the kingpins (a number of them) by reason of his closeness to Akihito. And I'm also trying to keep their cannon personalities in _Twist of Fate. _I loved Tsunayoshi's guardians as they are.

**5\. **Cunning Kanou and worrywart Mikhail. Chap. XI is just a glimpse of the Guardian Bond to their sky, Akihito/Yukito.

**6\. Sky Allure** is a matter of immense importance that I have yet to revealed.

Stay tune for Chapter XII Sphinx-like Encounters mostly in Asami's PoV.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Setsuna24, finderlov, Shadow over the Moon, StarElsie, Guest, Ryuakilover, yukino76, hotcat, Marxou, avenomdemon, edelraid901, Smarthiz, SageSapis and RavenWhiteMoi.

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


	13. Sphinx-like Encounters

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes**(from the wikipedia)**:**

In Greek tradition, it has the head of a human , the haunches of a lion , and sometimes the wings of a bird. It is mythicised as treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer its riddle suffer a fate typical in such mythological stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster.[1] This deadly version of a sphinx appears in the myth and drama of Oedipus. Unlike the Greek sphinx which was a woman, the Egyptian sphinx is typically shown as a man (an**androsphinx**). In addition, the Egyptian sphinx was viewed as benevolent, but having a ferocious strength similar to the malevolent Greek version and both were thought of as guardians often flanking the entrances to temples.

* * *

**General Warnings:**

Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, bloodlines, Dark &amp; BAMF amnesiac-Akihito, MAJOR canon divergence of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Arcobaleno!Tsuna Millefiore!Byakuran had a son, Vongola Decimo!Giotto, multiple POVs, violence, coming-and-going of various OCs, political minefield (as expected with this alternate universe), more to soul bond (Guardian's role), love between Asami &amp; Akihito/Yukito is a a touch of whirlwind romance development and hanging on a thin line mix , and etc. Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Sphinx-like Encounters**

* * *

When you find yourself in a very unfamiliar environment, the best logical thing to do was to stay calm. Shoved any unnecessary thoughts forcefully inside with a lock and key.

Don't go half-cocked headlong without any sort of plan.

Don't show any sign of weakness. You're already vulnerable as it was.

Stay in control.

Go with the flow. And adapt to the changes.

These were the life lessons Asami Ryuuichi had firsthand experienced the moment he was capable of taking care of himself long before he had grown out his parents callous indifference. And he had long since been that capably independent and steadfastly in control of himself.

So when the unconscious Takaba Yukito had abandoned them into not-so tender mercies of the infamous founder of the _Sora Security Specialist Agency_, the Hibari Kyouya, who had understandably terrified a fair few of the Asian kingpins. However, in contrast to his colleagues' disgraceful reaction, Ryuuichi appeared all for the world the virtual manifestation of a very cool cucumber, as he kept his thoughts to himself in place of keen observation. Taking this cue from Ryuuichi, Kirishima dutifully did the same.

Ushered forward to their seats in polar opposites of coercion: Yamamoto Takeshi's perpetual cheery smile and Hibari Kyouya's branded death glares. Ryuuichi settled on his designated seat without further fuss. His secretary, who had taken the babysitting job of Feilong's kid had sat right next to Ryuuichi. It was no surprise for both to find Feilong with a faintest look of hesitation and disdain sitting on their row as well. As they were no stranger to each other's strategies, teaming up was their safest bet for now. Ryuuichi and Feilong were not the only people who had this same line of thinking. Others were also grouping in, pressured by the watchful eyes of Hibari, who was wordlessly ordering them about to submit under his will.

Ryuuichi did not blame the other's instinctive fear at Hibari Kyouya. Any sane individual in the Underworld held a healthy amount of terrified awe from their heir of one of the most prestigious clan which was notable for their security agency. Shown with another significant detail of being a "Flame User", Hibari Kyouya's notorious reputation had considerably rose up several notches.

_Why someone would even bother to try negotiating with Hibari was just plain stupidity, _Ryuuichi thought as he glanced at a conked out Yamaguchi on her seat.

The woman failed miserably when Hibari's response to her indignant anger of _'Why should I go with you? You can't keep me locked-up as your captive!'_ was a quick job at her stomach by a tonfa. From that point on, any trying attempts was met with a murderous sadistic upturn of Hibari's smile. Yamamoto Takeshi, a common face as middleman between the Mafioso and the yakuza, was seemingly level-headed compared to Hibari but evidently had a few screws loose as he only made a slight look of sympathy at Yamaguchi's treatment. The man had made no move to prevent the abuse and lightened the brewing tension within the aircraft.

It was the voice of the pilot which made the tension to lessen somewhat over the intercom: _"Do buckle up on your seats. We are expected to arrive safely in one piece in 45 minutes for Inoue-sensei at the safe house Takaba-san arranged for his guests."_

From his vantage position at the corner, Asami had caught Yamomoto Takeshi's widening smile that made him to sweep a look over the others. Asami had never seen a vastly different status quo of individuals to collectively fold like paper from the timed-out chastised expressions most of his colleagues wore, the thinly resigned looks of the ministers of law and Hibari's affronted stare at being told off directly by the pilot, and indirectly by Takaba Yukito like they were nothing more but a class of unruly children. For someone of their own stature, it was really demeaning and utterly unbefitting picture of catch-22 capitulation.

Ryuuichi understood their violent reservations. It was a favorable mutual agreement between the two different sides of the Underworld to willfully turn blind-eye in studied pretense that the other did not exist.

The lesser the interaction of the otherworldly−the better. A practical mind-your-own-business arrangement. All in all, a rational decision.

It was not about the burning at stake scenario that put a fine line of boundary between them. Most people with closer ties to the otherworldly Underworld were well-versed on how important the "Flame Users" were in the balance of economies and politics. Historically, "Flame Users" were the watchers who used and distributed their knowledge in founding kingdoms. They were by then known as heroes of old like King Arthur and Merlin. And it was not just that. Much of the history was distorted either by natural incidents or man-made accidents or simply forgotten by time, but one known by-product in present timeline that all individuals of importance in the Underworld were privy of was the "Purging" in Japan during and the aftermath of World War I.

Ryuuichi did not know much more of the exact details but he perceived it was the main reason why his bid to the throne of the Underworld of Tokyo went mostly uncontested. As it was being on top of the current foundation of Japan's Underworld, most heads of various organizations all adhered strictly to the _Code of Silence, _Omerta: They should remained visibly non-existent to the ordinary public eye. Not a word of anything about the Underworld on outsiders. Maintaining willful ignorance of the "Flame Users' existence" was preferably safer. It was as simple as that.

On the other hand, absolute secrecy was the largest contributing factor that the Omerta benefited on to the "Flame Users", they were kept under wraps for the most part because of their influence and power among the prestigious family bloodlines. Anyone searching for semblance of pure truth would only encounter myths and legends. For how could someone painstakingly separate what was real from the facets of half-truths?

Even now, Ryuuichi was making an astronomical effort in coming to terms with a solid instinctual feeling he was now playing a role in the setting of make-believe fantasy. Armed as he was with the offset knowledge of "Flame Users", however, meeting them face-to-face was another different thing entirely.

The smooth landing of the aircraft had pulled Ryuuichi out from his internal thoughts. When the hatch opened, the first to come out was Mikhail carrying Akihito's unconscious twin. Behind their heels was the hulking figure of Kanou Somuku handling the wakizashi with care.

Ryuuichi reined in the mounting urge to compulsively check Akihito's twin. A twitch in his left was a telling sign that Kirishima was doing the same thing. Takaba Yukito's resemblance from Akihito was still mind-boggling. It also certainly did not help that Takaba Yukito looked badly worn-out, and it was Ryuuichi's hardwire instincts to respond for the twin's aid. Four years of absence did not seem to diminish this fact. And this pooling protectiveness over Takaba Yukito unsettled something within his guts.

Someone coughed politely. Ryuuichi's head turned at Yamamoto Takeshi, who had a small box on his arms with Hibari flanking him.

They all eyed the duo warily.

Yamamoto Takeshi tapped the box. "For security measure." Then he gave a look of apology towards Yamamoto Genryuusai. "Gramps, I have to put a blindfold on you."

Ryuuichi studied the familiar interaction between the two.

Yamamoto Genryuusai stared. "So this is what a man to be hung feels like," He said gruffly, displeasure coloring his voice.

"Top secret location," Yamamoto Takeshi returned as he stared back evenly. "It's either this or knocking you out, gramps."

"...Find, Do assist me. An old man like me could stumble when I walked with this blindfold on with handcuffs." Yamamoto Genryuusai ordered stiffly.

Yamamoto Takeshi inclined his head. "No problem."

The others traded glances.

Yamamoto Takeshi noticed the exchange. "Don't worry. This is just a standard precaution. You are all relatively safe with us."

That did not bring any comfort to them.

Finished blindfolding the minister of Justice, Yamamoto Takeshi's smile was of amusement but his gaze fix a solemn look at them. " We won't put the effort of rescuing any of you, if in the end we would just kill you all." By his side, Hibari's facial expression said the otherwise.

"Besides, all of you are Takaba's guest. Not ours," Yamamoto Takeshi added smoothly with a placid face.

Some part of Asami could at least gamble in this footnote.

The others reviewed the implied threat.

Feilong who had been keeping his silence by far choose this moment to speak, "Are you going to lock us up?"

Hibari's eyes sharpened into narrowed slits as he sneered with cold disdain at Feilong, who stiffened from the intensity of icy dislike from those eyes. "We are not going to lock anyone up for leverage or to quench our thirst for petty revenge fantasies−"

"−Or for the sadistic fun in breaking torture without thought of giving chance until proven guilty," Yamamoto Takeshi finished in a voice saturated with cold fury.

Ryuuichi pulled up short at the second slight seemingly intended at him. By his side, Kirishima bristled. They were frankly laying out references. A tale he was most intimately familiar with. Why did these people had the gall to throw this facts right into his face? Seeing they did nothing to protect and save Akihito from his vengeful rage.

Or did they?..

"Kyouya-san. Takeshi-san." A pompadour haired man called briskly, coming from the direction of the pilot's cockpit. He was pointing a forefinger on his wristwatch. "Time is running. Let us move them."

Yamamoto Takeshi looked a second away from cleaving their heads from their necks, then the man deliberately opted to pull several black strips from the box and handing out the box to Hibari, and make his way to the other passengers. Hibari clicked his tongue in disapproval at them before turning the other way after picking his share of black strips, leaving the pompadour haired man to deal with Ryuuichi's group.

"Shall I?" The man asked politely with a nonchalant face. After he was done blindfolding the three of them and taking the kid off Kirishima's hands, he advised generally to them, "Try not to speak until you are being spoken to. You are not welcome to the others. It would be the best to cooperate with us than to test our patience." The man's words produced several flashbacks of conversations into Ryuuichi.

_"I care less of your individual powers. You are far less significant compared to the prize that I am waiting for. T__he Gemini Project is of special interest to me. Imagine the power burdened to someone as Fate dictated it to be. Like Pollux from the myth, one had to be sacrificed so the union of two powers is now one. And all I have to reap the rewards."_

_"You did this madness based on a myth. That is highly illogical."_

_"Someone of your blood will never understand."_

_"While most of you are extras, one to three of you have closed ties with the Gemini."_

_"Yes, as a bystander in the fiasco between Liu Feilong and Asami Ryuuichi. I was planning to keep him as leverage. His value was undeniably higher than that casino deed." _

_"Yes. His value is priceless, indeed."_

_"So why choose us as bait?" _

_"I prefer the term incentive, Arbatov."_

_"Hold on, are you referring to Takaba? Takaba Akihito? The photojournalist which last work was a critical hit against several big-named yakuzas?"_

_"A truth stands truest if someone believes it hard to be." _

_"You are playing a game, Takaba-san. Why bother to save them? You can't force me to believe that their lives are not equal to your— __If Takaba Akihito was truly dead that could only mean one thing... You are Pollux of the Gemini Twin, who sacrificed his everything so that your beloved brother could live without the underworld's darkness. And they—were directly or indirectly responsible to the horror ultimately leading Akihito to his death. As a loving brother that would make you loathed them, enough to kill them yourself."_

_"So you will not accept this chance of avenging your twin?" _

Ryuuichi analytically studied any implied subliminals from the exchange. He had the wildest hunch that something did not add up. Something that was not-so obvious but in plain understanding.

Something vital.

Something meant to be concluded through an assumption.

A presumption...

_"... I hate it when people assume things about me..." _

Ryuuichi's mind then dragged back a memory of flashing fiery hazel that impetuously mocked him as their owner jumped over the railing five years ago.

He gave himself a fierce mental shake, pulling himself together, and filing in all the questions he had that wanted answers. Ryuuichi would exhaust all of his resources of contacts if he had to, so that he could obtain any relevant information about Takaba Yukito that would shed light to his suspicions.

For if there was one thing Ryuuichi was firmly sure of, letting Takaba Yukito out of his sight and mind was utterly unthinkable. Even if that meant he would have to face the proverbial hell and high water all but raging at him by Takaba Yukito's associates, who were making known of their desires to take him out of the living equation, so be it.

No one who knew Asami Ryuuichi would ever say that he would settled for something less like giving up.

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


	14. Sphinx-like Encounters II

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Suite yourself to take notes for the AU aspects with tidbits in various application of science and myths in this chapter. Just remember before flaming: _Twist of Fate_ is a Fantasy Underworld fic.

* * *

**General Warnings:**

Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, bloodlines, Dark &amp; BAMF amnesiac-Akihito, MAJOR canon divergence of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Arcobaleno!Tsuna Millefiore!Byakuran had a son, Vongola Decimo!Giotto, time-skip: chap. 6 and 8, multiple POVs, violence, coming-and-going of various OCs, political minefield (as expected with this alternate universe), more to soul bond (Guardian's role), love between Asami &amp; Akihito/Yukito is a a touch of whirlwind romance development and hanging on a thin line mix , and etc.

Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Sphinx-like Encounters II**

* * *

"_History is always written by the winners. When two cultures clash, the loser is obliterated, and the winner writes the history books-books which glorify their own cause and disparage the conquered foe. As Napoleon once said, 'What is history, but a fable agreed upon?" By its nature, history is always a one-sided account."_

― Dan Brown, _The Da Vinci Code_

* * *

"Flame Users" were overwhelmingly dominating force of nature. Literally.

By then, that was everyone's general consensus.

As they moved forward blindfolded and barefooted, Kirishima Kei sensed they were walking on floorboards like those of a traditional Japanese house. It seemed they were passing through a long corridor as his sensitive ears picked up the muffled whispers and frantic light footsteps in almost every direction. They were given firm instructions that their group would be separated into groups of two to three. The women were taken into another direction, the ministers of law into another until all that was left were seven of them with the kid.

It was Liu Feilong who politely requested to stay with Asami and Kei citing the words, _"This child, Tao is my son, who Takaba-san entrusted under Asami's secretary's care. It is only proper for me to stay with them."_ And that was how they were group together with four members.

Kei's suspicion of what the layout of the building was further strengthen when the _fusuma _(Japanese-style sliding door) was opened and they were told to come inside to seat on something that was a cushion, a _zabuton _on top of_ tatami mats_. They were further instructed to wait for a certain Inoue-sensei. After those last instructions, the _fusuma_ was pulled to close in maybe only halfway since they heard a commotion of someone shooting forward like an automatic pistol.

"Why are you here?" The warpath malice rolling in Hibari's voice was near to visibility.

Kirishima tensed. Whoever it was that made Hibari furious was certainly bad news.

"Oya, oya..." A smooth voice trilled.

Kirishima did not have the valid reason as to why something set him off when he heard that voice. Two bodies shifted from the voices as well belonging to Asami and Liu.

"A little black cat-" Kei kept a mental note on that. "-whispered into my ears. Something about a request of my helpful assistance."

"Tidy up whatever your business is. One toe out of line indulging your nefarious schemes and I will bite you to death." Kei wondered where Hibari's famous threat had gone to. Now it seemed to be a verbal tick or some sorts Hibari had grown out to and only coming out when he was seriously pissed off.

"Kyouya-kun~"

Kei was mildly alarmed that his own set of teeth was going to rot from that nauseating, saccharine tone. This was the exact moment Kei was starting to detest that speaker's voice and the person itself.

"You are not the boss of me. It's a great mystery that the blood running into your veins can be found in Kiito-chan's as his reception was so much more welcoming than yours."

The name Kiito-chan' stayed on him, Kei kept the mental note to the words, '_blood running into your veins can be found in Kiito-chan's,'_ he could find some use of it later for his boss. As if prompted, an identity match to the name quickly registered to Kei's brain. There's only one above Hibari that was in-charge of them. It was none other than Akihito's twin, Yukito unless the speaker was referring to another. A more analytic part of his mind saw a bit of family resemblance between Hibari and Yukito. Takaba Yukito was fairly level-headed compared to Hibari. Takaba Yukito was only far more diplomatic but the platinum blond haired twin had the same dangerous viciousness Hibari had.

Now that Kei thought about it in a certain viewpoint, Akihito shared the same prickly temperamental attitude Hibari had. Only that, Akihito was a lot much less violent.

But if Hibari Kyouya was really related to Akihito, why was there no single word about it? Why was there no retaliation during Asami's mouse-and-cat-game fun? No helping hands during the rescue when Akihito was taken by Liu Feilong? Could Kei take account of cutting the ties between the twins so that Akihito could stay out of the darkness of the Underworld, a justifiable reason?

They puzzling circumstances of the twins was costing Kei a headache. Then something menacing spiked into the air, halting his train of thoughts as all of his hairs rose into goose bumps. Wearing flimsy hospital gown was no help.

"How did you know your assistance is needed, Mukuro?" Coming from Yamamoto Takeshi.

After that, the odd sensation of menace subsided a few levels. As if by simply speaking the man was able to calm down someone's bloodlust.

"What makes you think I _would not_?" The man named Mukuto returned in mocking amusement.

"Well, Takaba did say that you were out there waiting."

"So may I continue my assistance erasing the mental trauma and the likes from Kiito-chan's first batch of guests?" Mukuro asked. His words confirmed the identity of the person Kei had match for Kiito-chan.

Wait. First batch of guests? Kei was about to open his mouth when an immediate answer came back to him instead. Suoh. The other guards and loved ones of the other abducted individuals. That was one load of worry down to Kei. It was unexplainable, that he could put a bit of trust to Akihito's estranged twin. Kei could chalk that one up to the twins' integrity. It was what he could definitely count on.

He wondered about Sudou then. Did Orochimaru assume that the ex-model was a love one of Asami? Could be. The man was one on top of Asami's fleshy course menu. Kei could not deny that fact. Yet he knew the ex-model could not even pass as a matter of significant value to weight as a leverage against Asami.

There was no answer fore-coming to Mukuro's question except the slamming door and light footsteps away.

Mukuro tutted disapprovingly. "Uncouth as ever, and harsh to Kiito-chan's guests."

"For precaution measures," Yamamoto Takeshi supplied for clarification.

"Really? I was thinking of Kyouya's abiding inclination to S&amp;M role-playing." Mukuro chuckled after that, his amusement shared by Yamamoto.

Inwardly, Kei shuddered, pity for whoever was Hibairi's unlucky submissive. There were gossips of Hibari's taste. The man could honestly compare notes with Asami, given if the two met in friendly grounds.

"OI! MUKURO! YOUR BREAK IS EXTREMELY OVER!"

Kei's worry of his teeth rotting was replaced by fear for his eardrums.

"Oya, oya, my time was up. Do I have to attend to them next?"

"Maybe. No memory alteration though. What Takaba wanted was a thorough check if they were tampered with something."

"I'll do them once Inoue-sensei said so." Kei felt the stinging sensation of being stared at." Hmmm. As a proper hospitable friend to Kiito-chan and as a special favor for you three, I will take those off you all."

After that, Kei felt that both his blindfold and handcuffs vanished. Massaging his wrist for his blood to circulate and adjusting his sight from the light of the room, Kei swiveled his head to their guards. He barely resisted the urge to guffaw at the pineapple-styled hairdo. What stopped him was the smile of venomous charm on by its owner.

"After all, you all were brief not to be such an ungrateful guest." And Mukuro sauntered away with enviable grace from them.

Nicely done. Another veiled threat.

"Do excuse Kyouya and Mukuro. It's their favorite pastime to wind up people's sensibilities," Yamamoto intoned with cordiality. A complete different person from the one who callously reminded Asami's shortcomings. Vibes-wise Yamamoto Takeshi appeared to be less homicidal than Hibari and Kyouya. But impression could be blindingly deceiving. Kei could not tell who was worse. Hibari who made his opinions clear that he detested them short as eliminating them with death glares alone or that creepy Mukuro who seemingly had a friendly bark but could gave a killing bite once provoked. Even the perpetual happy-go-lucky Arbatov had gone protectively territorial, while Kanou adopted that cold unapproachable demeanor more firmly than before.

What was with this inherent power that the twins shared to hold a leash on terrifyingly dangerous people they encountered and somehow gotten past those said people's fortified walls?

The _fusuma_ slid opened, admitting a pretty orange-haired woman in.

"Are they ready?"

Yamamoto nodded at her before giving them a look. "Yes, Inoue-sensei. They are all yours." Stepping away as he closed the door.

Inoue-sensei gave them a once-over. "Shall I?"

They nodded. With their permission, something flared on her hair as sparks flew out. Kei's flinch was noticeable.

"Relax. The sparks will run a quick diagnostic scan on you. Who's first?"

Feilong gestured on the futon where Tao was lying on. "Please attend to this child, Inoue-sensei."

For a long moment, no one said a thing as the sparks move all over the kid. One of the sparks then flew on the woman's hands. Another tap the sliding door causing it to open as the sparks pass through it. Several moments, a male came in.

"Take this child to a separate room. As soon as possible have Urahara-san to stabilize him. Tell him there is a stasis on the child with Yukito-kun's signature Flames." The woman then rose a questioning brow at Liu. The male assistant then left taking the kid with him after a further nod of permission from Liu.

Liu's face took on a worried look. "How is Tao, Inoue-sensei?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain everything to you, Liu-san." The woman said in a neutral face. "It is highly classified. However..." She added, interrupting whatever Liu was about to say, "If the test that I have to conduct to the three of you has the same results as with the child, it can give me the suitable leeway to explain some matters." Pausing, she pierced them a look. "Need to know basis only." She hold her their eyes after that. That was as much as she can give.

It left a bitter taste on Kei's mouth. He had never thought that a day would come that Omerta would work against him.

It was Asami who wore an inscrutable expression that agreed with Inoue's term. "Do it."

It must have been Kei's imagination to see how Inoue's eyes had gone with something like dislike. But it was erased when she proceeded to do the same diagnostic test on them.

A silence of nerve-wracking ten minutes descended between them which was only cut off when she pronounced the words, "I'm sorry."

That was as good as loud declaration that Orochimaru fucked them up royally. Big time.

"What did that mad scientist had done to us?" Liu spoke his voice with undertone helpless rage.

The woman took a moment to study them. It was the kind of look that measured their intelligence. Kei understood why after a minute or two later after Inoue mentioned various branches of elective school subjects.

"How do you fare in genealogy? Genetic science? Meteorology? Musicology? Or Greek mythology?"

As she went on with those scientifically knowledge, music and literature, Kei was pretty sure his eyes were glazing blankly by this point. Even algebraic equations was not as theoretically complicated as those things.

Their visible lost expressions stopped the woman. She heaved a long sigh before commenting into another matter. "If you have a family tree in your tapestry like most old and prestigious European families have or even the book-form of bloodline conscriptus any of these that I mentioned could answer quite a few of your questions."

It was Asami who was able to piece the puzzle altogether. Effortlessly. "You're implying that the child's condition is a genetic inheritance or some sorts which can be trace back to age-old conspiracies that "Flame Users" arranged in general make-believe circulation for the public eye." That earn his boss a grudgingly impressed eyebrow from Inoue and amazed eyes from Liu and Kei.

Asami seemed to know everything, and his quick insightful observations had always had the profound effect of admiration from Kei. Sometimes, those insights could be scary.

"Everything about inheritance always had been rooted from the blood," Inoue remarked airily.

It was apparent to them now that Takaba Yukito's associates had the irritatingly frustrating habit of dropping cryptic clues and hints way too vaguely on purpose. Kei made his observation known in a deadpanned voice. "You people are not one for straight-cut answer."

A flicker of amusement glittered on Inoue's eyes. "Statute of secrecy."

Liu appeared at the end of his tether. "Seeing as we are infected to whatever tampering that man had done to us, we should move on to the relevant discussion."

In contrast to Liu, Asami remained eerily patient. A state Kei personally knew that his boss was keeping a very watchful eye on any sort of telling reaction and a listening ear for important details.

Inoue was amused, tilting her head at them in a considering manner. "Like I said before, I can explain some matters. But it would take a significant amount of time that we could rather spare to do some tests so that we could have neutralize the tampering done." Her eyes narrowed from their determined stance. "Few answered questions. Your well-beings, 50-50. Would you still take this gamble?"

Kei and Liu faltered at that. But Asami stayed persistently stubborn and defiantly determined.

Two worlds were held into a stalemate as Asami and Inoue stared at each other down.

Kei had a strange feeling Inoue was testing Asami. Her next words proved that. "You are a fool, Asami Ryuuichi."

Asami eyes were sub-zero cold. "To each our own, Inoue-sensei."

Something odd registered on Inou's face. Something quite like hatred. Something resigned like an understanding of an ominous conclusion that made Kei cautious. But it was tuck away swiftly by an impassive professional approach. She gestured with a decisive nod. "Well then, make yourself comfortable and open your minds."

All four of them make theirselves comfortable on their _zabuton._

"Let's start with the "residue" who decided to intermarry with ordinary people. The normal humans. As a result, the "residue" descendants inherited the unique genetic inheritance from their ancestors. As time passed by, the mixed blood had weakened the unique genetic inheritance and without proper training of utilizing these gifts or curse, depending on how you look at it, had in turn lead to stagnation. Dormant. Inactive." Inoue enunciated the last three words with added quotation marks for impact.

"The more the blood mixed with those of normal humans, the more diluted and recessive the unique genetic inheritance become. We called this condition: Sleeper. Are you still with me so far?" The question produced a trio of nods. So Inoue continued, eyes solemnly fixed at Liu. "Your child, Liu Tao was a Sleeper."

All three of them stared wordlessly from the bomb Inoue dropped straightforwardly.

"I see," Liu uttered finally with a knowledgeable grim face which both Kei and Asami zeroed into.

It was Inoue who voiced out their observation. "You don't seem surprise, Liu-san."

Liu elegantly shrugged. "What is there to be surprise about? The Baishe is one of the ancient family in Asia. It is not a far-fetch to conclude that some of my ancestors belonged to that bloodline."

Inoue then continued to explain. "Liu Tao's body was injected by a stimulant which aim to fully awaken his sleeping Flame Core." Again, Liu showed no surprise to this diagnosis. "It's a good thing Yukito-kun place a stasis on his Flame Core. My friends are already doing their best to break down the substance to produce a cure. If Yukito had been a minute too late, your son could have gone straight way to Discordia."

Liu was only concerned at the last part of that revelation. "Discordia? That name sounds somewhat familiar..."

It was Asami who elaborated the term. "Discordia, the Roman goddess of Discord. In Greek mythology, she was called Eris. there was a distinct back-story that it Eris was the real source of conflict that resulted the Trojan war and not Helen herself. It was Eris' manipulation that a beauty pageant to conclude who was the fairest boiled down between the three goddesses: Aphrodite (Venus), Hera (Juno) and Athena (Minerva). Zeus (Jupiter) had wisely deemed it safer that the final judge would be Paris, the exiled prince of Troy, who had chosen Aphrodite to be the fairest after she bribed Helen to him. His judgement doomed Troy as it earned him and relatively the Trojans the wrath of Hera and Athena."

Asami's knowledge of the Greek mythology was not a big news to Kei. He was well aware how his boss in his most younger years a description of a bookworm who devoured books like no tomorrow. May it be for academic or entertainment value. What Kei was not sure of was why Asami had to elaborate about Discordia. What would the man gain by that?

The minute-frozen form of Inoue was Kei's answer.

_Discordia._ Kei checked that one to his list of in-depth research.

"That's who Discordia was in mythology," Inoue agreed automatically. "However, Discordia is the most dangerous condition for a Flame User. To simplify it, Discordia is a case where a person is mentally or emotionally unstable, with Flames added to the mix, a person not only endangers himself but others as well."

That description reminded Kei of that _Carrie _movie Akihito was raving and debating with his friends. After all, Akihito was a die-hard fan of **Stephen King**'s horror, supernatural fictions. This reminder made him side-eyed Asami who had the same recollection as well.

_Discordia_. Kei absorbed that term. He frowned and asked curiously. "What's the worst case scenario of Discordia?"

Inoue was hesitant but she answered his question after a brief pause. "If Liu Tao was not on stasis. The wake-up call of the stimulant would drive him to the brink of self-destruction."

Kei could not help the dry near hysterical chuckle that passed through his lips. "This situation has a striking resemblance with Stephen King's Firestarter." He should know. It was him, Asami had assigned to hunt down that high definition original DVD with Japanese subtitles as Akihito's birthday gift.

Kei sensed three pairs of eyes looking at him like he was a loony bin. In comparison with the recent happenings, their reality was no less strange to him. Akihito did a good job introducing them to supernatural world by dragging them to a movie marathon when he was still alive. So did his twin. This fact sobered Kei. He would always remember that dangerously ferocity and beauty Takaba Yukito displayed right before his very eyes.

"Are we likely possible to go into Discordia?" Liu asked, pulling the discussion back on track to what they had recklessly gambled in return for their questions to be answered.

Kei tensed when Inoue's face become blank. "You could. Or you could not."

Liu's face crumpled, straining with simmering anger from another vague answer. Asami surprisingly intervened in a quiet, even voice. "Inoue-sensei, we all would appreciate if you answer us directly without beating around the bush."

Inoue was unfazed by the danger curbing in every uncharacteristically polite words Asami had spoken as she explained in a matter-of-fact voice. "Liu Tao's condition varies by the factor of age difference. He's a child. A young one and very mouldable. He could be train to harness his Flames. On the other hand, you are all older. And I'm the kind of healer that won't heal what I don't completely understand. Without the proper intervention, we could only worsen your condition. We could place you in stasis but that method is only a temporary solution."

"Just wonderful. A ticking time bomb. Orochimaru did really fucked us up," Liu deducted furiously.

They were running out of luck. An unhinged nutcase with devastating powers who could be put down like some rabid dog. That was admittedly a pitiful ending. Kirishima did not bother to hide his grimace.

"I don't believe so." Kei and Lie whipped their heads at Asami. A shrewd look gleamed on Asami's eyes. "Discordia is not that uncommon," he trailed off before finally inquiring with interest." Is there a possible cure for Discordia?"

Kei froze. He had a bad feeling about this. Was Asami implying that he would not take the cure so that there Flame Core will stay in its sleeping form? Even if that meant sacrificing his entire psych, body and mind?

It was a rhetorical question. Kei heaved a mental resigned sigh at that.

Inoue's eyes sharpened. "There is actually."

"What is it then?" Liu prompted as she was obviously dithering.

Inoue did not bother to glance at Liu as her eyes were intensely fixed on Asami. "It's _not_ a what. It is a _who_."

Kei was starting to get a headache after one riddle and another.

Inoue seemed to pity them because she supplied with a significant amount of off-set intelligence. "A Sky."

Kei floundered in utter confusion. So did Asami and Liu.

A sky? The thing between the earth's atmosphere?

No, it could not simply be that.

There was a bold capitalization in the word that labelled its importance. Kei was not alone in this wild guess.

"What do you mean by that?" Liu asked brusquely.

"You did not know?" Inoue countered evenly at Liu and then she expounded, "You are the head of the Baishe clan. You could have at the very least heard a whisper to what a Sky is. You're not that surprise about your son's genetic inheritance. You're not even a stranger with the condition of Discordia. How could you possibly _not_ know about the importance of a Sky?"

"My clan kept tabs of those who had the factoring capability for the gifts of the special bloodline. But they were far in between within my clan. The last was three hundred years ago. Considering the limited information available and Omerta, I can't simply find reliable information from the encyclopaedia or even in Google, can I?" Liu responded tartly like an open wound was being torn open in him.

"You do have a point," Inoue said, nodding in understanding. "I can't tell you more than this unless the higher-ups permit it. There was no best visual representation for what a Sky is to other than an anchor. Try to work out with that example."

Kei absorbed that picture and its function.

A Sky.

Anchor.

It was frighteningly a close picture to...His sudden leap of insight had made Kei to blurt out his thought without reservation. "Takaba Akihito. He's a Sky." After saying that out loud, the more it made sense to Kei. Takaba Akihito had that power. That strong influence over to everyone he met. More truest to his boss, Asami Ryuuichi.

Three pairs of eyes once again snapped back at Kei. Liu was of dawning realization. Asami was of deep consideration. And Inoue was shuttered blank.

"That's enough breaking of Omerta for today. Time is of premium." Those were her last words as she left them. At the same time, her assistants entered into the room they were in, leading them to their individual rooms to be check by another healer.

Kei wondered about their timing interruption. It was intentional. And was an expert to know when an act was intentional and had been deliberately held off. But Kei went along with it though when he spied the subtle command from Asami. Best not to ask about the "Sky" for now.

Asami's eerie silence throughout everything that transpired worried Kei. His boss had always had been a man of few words only speaking when he needed to. An attitude that Asami had worn like a second skin most especially after the death of Takaba Akihito. Yet Kei had seen a bit of cracking change in this cold indifference. It was now the kind of thoughtful contemplative observation. Like Asami was dissecting anything relating to Takaba Yukito from Takaba Akihito inside a Venn diagram.

Just like that mounting interest of cat-and-mouse game with Akihito was no small difference from the puzzling mystery surrounding Takaba Yukito.

It had made Asami seemingly alive.

Kei's once-upon-a-time hope for someone to take Asami's misery came in the situation of a jaded Takaba Yukito was nothing he had ever expected.

And he could only helplessly watched the unfolding of the incoming turning point of Asami's obsession. Because Asami Ryuuichi was nothing if not relentless in pursuing his dark heart's desire.

* * *

**Japanese honorific meaning (from the wikipedia):**

_"dono" -_ roughly means "Lord" or "Master". This honorific term is no longer used in daily conversation, though it is still used in some types of written business correspondence.

"ojou-san" - means "young lady"

_"san"_ \- is the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

Sensei (先生 【せんせい】 _[s__ɛ__nse__ɪ__]_**?**) (literally meaning "former-born") is used to refer to or address teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill, and is also applied to novelists, poets, painters, and other artists].

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kirishima negotiated for his limelight since the incoming future chapters will focus much in Asami and Takaba's PoVs. Besides, if there's anyone who preternaturally adept about Asami, it was him (a valid point I could not help but agree).

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

Shadow over the Moon, sparkling red and midnightlibra89

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


	15. Unraveling Secrets with Strings

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I call this short chapter an eye-opener. Heaps of it if you squint.

* * *

**Unraveling Secrets with Strings**

* * *

_Yīnyuán hóngxiàn,_

_The red string of fate,_

_Connecting our souls to everyone we have met or will meet,_

_Some call it luck,_

_I call it fate._

_We may fall away from people,_

_but the string, it makes grow thin but it never breaks,_

_The ones who are important your bond will not shake._

~ by Poes Dead Heart

* * *

Snippets of conversations made it past through the wavering edge of his subconscious awareness.

"...Core Overuse..."

"...very reckless!...extremely dangerous!..end up truly dead if..."

"... make sure...won't happen..."

"...take off...limiter...increase...healing rate... "

"How...guests?.."

"...unfortunately... still alive..."

"An inconvenience...better if..."

"...forbids it."

"...harden..heart. Kindness...no place...mafia..."

"News... outside?"

"Stirring alarm...frenzy whispers circulating. Kyouya...crowd control... yakuzas...minions...unanimous decision...not to interfere...waiting for his recovery..."

"...waiting...his move?"

"Yes."

"...breaking point...all hell broke loose."

"...prefer coma than deal...shitstorm of politics..."

The rest was hushed down into nothing.

**~XIV~**

The lights above glaring at Yukito almost blinded him.

He was strong enough for his mind to formulate a complaint of why such bright flash of light should be legally ban when he's concerned. But he could only closed his eyes tighter. Talking verbally took more energy from him. It did not however, subtracted a portion of his strength to use his other senses. He smelled astringents, strong chemicals. Something that was burning, too. It's not harmful. If it was, his intuition would certainly blare loudly to summon emergency adrenaline to flood into his suspended form.

The suspended fact made him pause.

Oh. That's right he was in suspended animation. A state between coma and half-consciousness to counterbalance the negative effects of Core Overuse and to speed up the healing process.

Feeling the revitalizing cocoon of silky sheets made of Rain Flames threads running through over his skin, brought back a replay of scenes into his mind. The rescue-retrieval operation was a success, barring the fucked up tampering and the souvenirs left by its mad genius scientist, Orochimaru. The macro-clean-up in the near future he was dreading for a little and ultimately, his fainting spell.

The last bit mortified him. _Did I just collapsed in the midst of those power-hungry pack of crime-lords?!_

If his intuition had a virtual pair of eyebrows, they would have been raised together by now: **Obviously. Keeled over in a dead faint. Once again.**

He tried not to scowl at that self-mocking emphasis. His intuition was a reflection of him. This annoying smart-mouth attitude was one of its facets. He had no one to blame but himself. Another detail dredged up, the retrieval's aftermath-the guests.

Before Yukito could make a move to get up his intuition stopped him cold: **Not fully ready. Rest. They could wait.**

Did he fail to mention that his intuition was the protective-obsessed mother hen type? On the other hand, he did not bother to exert the effort to move. His intuition was infuriatingly always right in this case.

He allowed the comforting bliss of oblivion to claim him once again.

**~XIV~**

Amber gold.

Those same eyes were the only thing he could make out from the person whose face was always blurry from his dreams. They were strangely nostalgic but a quite familiar sight haunting his past. There was no exchange of words. Just a look. As if it alone, could convey everything that matters. A stare that spoke volumes of unspeakable grief, and something like bottomless self-loathing, shuttered by a transparent filmy glaze exposing a sense of intensifying typhoon of emotions.

Those eyes were...begging? For what?

He had this unexplainable instinctual feeling that he should know why. But why was he feeling miserable? Why was his heart flickering from deep within a welling resentment and helpless rage. And yet...

There was unmistakable feelings of...affection? Kindred empathy? Something he could not put a name on.

He should know who this person was from his surface knowledge of that man. This sight however, reminded him of someone dying from the inside out. Still, he could not match this troubling version from that self-possessed image one Asami Ryuuichi had all cloaked himself into.

Before he could probe any deeper in search of answers, a blazing heat of terrible clawing which gnawed right through his heart had stricken him until he was left suffocating from its crushing strength.

But then suddenly, an unknown force blocked him from the all-consuming pain. It tore him away, pulling him back to the waking reality.

**~XIV~**

Yukito jerked awake with a gasp.

His hardwired, honed instincts automatically made him to search for Muramasa, his wakizashi. He found it by the nightstand looking no worse for wear. Like a routine, he felt for his senses and intuition for any kind of threat to his person. Nothing dangerous was registered.

Yukito finally calmed down. The foreign sight of his location did not bother him, nor the fact that he was in his birthday suit covered only by a blanket made with the combination of Rain and Sun Flames weaving threads. These wake-up call on a different bed, a futon this time, was a common setting following after Core Overuse.

Wiping the beading sweat on his forehead with his platinum blond hair spiking up like bird's nest, he pulled up short when his mouth tasted funny. Bitter. Like bile. It made perfect sense that his first business in order was the bathroom. A hot shower and a good soak in the tub it was. Taking Muramasa (weapon always in hand might made him paranoid but it's better safe than sorry you know), Yukito daintily made his way into the bathroom.

After thoroughly scrubbing his body with soap, shower was next. That done, Yukito got into the tub already filled with lukewarm water enjoying a good soak to relax. With a pleased sigh, he took his time to check over his the status of his Flame Core. Huh. It was on its way to full recovery. That was very odd. His eyes narrowed. It was only a suspicion of his. That his particular multiple Flames were sentient. Alive. This line of thinking made him feel a freak out of the normal Flame Users. The more he observed his Flame Core, the more he could think that the Unsealing four years ago was no miracle. That his amnesia was a purposive by-product of the corporeal manifestation of his Flames.

He had not told anyone of this speculations. Not even Tsunayoshi. Even Shamal. Especially not his own father, Byakuran. Including his Guardians Mikhail and Somuku.

And as to why...he himself was not even sure of the reason.

Closing his eyes in meditation, he reached out for his Core with studied ease.

There were Seven Flames of Heaven named after different weather phenomena: **Storm, Rain, Sun, Sky, Mist, Cloud, and ****Lightning.**

Which four of them he could fully equip after passing through his mentor's and tutors' Spartan hellish training/torture.

**Cloud Flame, **a dignified nimbus color of royal amethyst purple. Main characteristic was Propagation, mass-producing effect in size and numbers. Made even more dangerous as it was inherited from the noble clan of the Hibari, one of the Seven Pillars.

**Sun Flame, **described a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Activation in giving life, it was only fitting that its strongest point was in healing. Another was strengthening, stimulating muscles and joints during combat.

**Mist Flame's **characteristic was Construction as its base for illusion and could turn an individual senses against itself-absolute hypnosis only to those who could wield it at its maximum. One of its minor ability was of teleportation. Indigo was its corporeal color.

**Sky Flames** were the rarest and mysterious of all Flames. Its characteristic was mainly Harmony, unifying without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole was maintained. Bearers of the Sky Flame were said to be exceptionally rare and most of the known ones share the common trait of possessing great insight: intuition (gift from Vongola bloodline) or seer-ability type like that of the Sky Arcobaleno.

In Yukito's personal experience those who had Sky Flame were individuals prone to cause/attracts trouble. Danger magnet was the gist, so to speak. Compared to the icy, cool blue of the Rain Flame or the fiery ruby red Storm Flame or the forest emerald green Lightning Flame, it was really ironically funny how commonly plebeian Sky Flame's corporeal color was-bonfire orange.

And Sky Flames could evolve, a condition which Yukito had-the **Flame of Wrath. **

And there was another, the **Night Flame**-turning him into an anomaly, again. The Flame of Night was a unique type of Flame used by the Vindice. It had the distinct appearance of a heavy, inky darkness and an energy output higher than any other Flame currently in use, thus it could easily overpower the other Flames. Terribly volatile and corruptingly dark in nature, it caused explosive bursts of energy when used, capable of decimating entire areas in a violent burst of power.

And the combine nature between the Flame of Wrath and the Flame of Night was the heart of his healing process problem during Core Overuse. Or more specifically, what most everyone thought was his problem.

Actually, he had no problems with it. It's not like any of his Flames would want to harm him. They were after all for all intents and purposes the manifestations of his willpower. So there was no need for the others to be so concern when he's out cold during Core Overuse.

**They have the right to go mother henning,** his intuition reminded snarkly, **You don't worry for yourself at all. So they do.**

_Duly noted,_ Yukito returned inwardly. Sometimes, his intuition was a great source of interesting wonder. It's like talking to himself, an inner side of his that was more coldly calculating. And oftentimes, the him, who was more ruthlessly vicious. In time, Akihito had learned that his intuition was an amplified version of the sixth sense inherited from the Vongola bloodline. And it was an intuition that was in its own league different from those of the others with Vongola blood.

Yukito halted his meditative musing, the water he was soaking had gone cold. Padding out of the bathroom with a robe on and Muramasa in his hands, he paused, contemplating if his strawberry blond color would be a lot more better than his silvery locks. The color was a highlighted bright sign of his association to Millefiore's boss and it was the perfect head target as it screamed 'shoot me!'. Except Yukito had no more time to ponder on his hair color when the fusuma slid opened, admitting his first visitor in.

Inoue Orihime was not at all a bit surprise to see him up and about. Kurosaki Ichigo's Sun Guardian was eyeing him in a contemplative examining manner.

"Finding your own complete set of Guardians is an extreme must." Orihime brought the subject casually, floundering Yukito for a split moment.

He was expecting the usual raving lecture about his stupid recklessness first. Not this opening. Guardians. A secret sore topic for him. The follow-up response was at the tip of his tongue which was not said out loud was this: _I don't have to find them. Funny thing was, it was them who search for me like stalkers, hunting me down like grown-ass schoolyard bullies with a theme of dragging me kicking and screaming obscenities at them. And one of them had a hand on close success of destroying me._

Akihito's association with Asami Ryuuichi and Liu Feilong was bound to precarious deep waters which ultimately did not save him from them. With this logic, Yukito was not that desperate to have those two around him very closely. If and when he officially accepted one of them, a newly bonded Guardian had the mad tendency to be a leechy cling-on to his/her Sky. And just imagining Asami and Liu within the package of his already overbearing, territorial Guardian Candidates (Mikhail and Somuku) would surely be hell in heaven matchbox. Never mind even if they had the drop, dead gorgeous factor. So he would rather blindly ignore those two Guardian Candidates until such time he'd have his memories whole to provide him with a better grip of the circumstances.

If anyone else (with the exemption of the Trinisette) had gotten wind of this secret, those close to him would undoubtedly hit the roof. The only blessed chance in this Guardian issues was the rules that the candidates must be someone a Sky would trust with his life (as is the custom, the Bond should be developed and strengthen during puberty until adulthood. A Sealed Sky like Akihito was a uniquely special case. The thing about Liu Feilong was base on the power of the Sky Allure.) and must strictly have an active Flame Core. A Sleeper was totally out of the selection. Most especially if the Sky in question was only biological heir of the Millefiore's head and in a footnote the seventh in line of the Vongola throne.

"I wish you could tell me what's troubling you, Yukito." Orihime's words pulled him back to the present. She was surveying him with a pensive stare.

Yukito's eyes softened. Sue him for hoarding this secrets. But this were not meant to be bear by anyone else other than him. "I trust you, Inoue Orihime. Still, this is a Sky's business−"

"−and it's part of my job to mind this business since I had taken that Confidentiality Oath with you." Orihime countered adamantly with uncharacteristic stubbornness.

Yukito sighed mentally. _Why is it that all around him are individuals too used to get on their way? And they asked, who the bad influence is in tough obstinacy._

"Well then, you can start by telling me what's going on with the Underworld agenda this moment." It was a deflection and a deliberate change of topic.

Thankfully, Orihime chose to let it go. And had instead tacked on, "How are you feeling?"

"All of you healed me so well. I'm ready as ever be," Yukito assured gratefully.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news, first?"

Yukito's lips thin. Here it came. "Either way is fine. Unless it's so bad the good news could not even it out."

"You earned a lot of life-debts," Orihime started with an approving smile.

Yukito's eyes sharpened. That was no surprise for him. But why was Orihime hedging? As if she was softening the blow of bad news at him.

"You are well familiar with the theory of genetic Dilution aren't you, Yukito-kun?"

He nodded cautiously. His intuition choose this time to comment idly: **Even if most Flame Users possesses only the trickle of power and has limited conditions to meet during their lifetime, their living hell is to become a Sleeper−a genetic dead end. And how they equally loathe having someone else had been bestowed a short-cut.**

Yukito had a very bad feeling of impending migraine from this foreshadowing roundabout hint. Genetic Dilution was a theory on how consecutive mixed-blood union could progressively weakened the Flame of Heaven's genes until they became ineffective recessive traits that would became latent until the endpoint of being a Sleeper. Putting more fuel to this belief was the motto, "Toujours Pur" meaning Always Pure of the House of Black that only the steadfast, continued purity of the bloodline could dominantly enforced the optimal saturation of the Seven Flames of Heaven within the bloodline. In summary, the practice of intermarriage between relatives in their world was considered normal. Not only to maintain the state of being a pureblood but also to prevent unwanted and risky procreation of the supernatural genetic inheritance outside the family line. Take the Hyper Intuition of the Vongola heritage for example. If it was inherited by an outsider, the consequences were to dire to imagine.

Orihime added the details, "You saved a young boy in your last retrieval. His name is Liu Tao, adoptive son of the Baishe head, Liu Feilong."

"Yes. I remembered that boy," Yukito murmured. If he did not recognize the signs of Discordia, he was no medic legit.

Discordia was a severe condition of a Flame User. It was a case of dangerous, unstable combination of emotional and mental psych of an un-bonded Flame User, who was hell-bent towards self-destruction. The only cure was to Harmonize with a Sky. However, there was a snag. The Sky must be willing to Harmonize and he/she was on par or more powerful with the Discordia case Flame User.

"That despicable man did not inject his created stimulant, 'Max Booster' just for kicks. He did it with the offset knowledge of the dormant Flame Core of his victims."

Yukito froze. His worst fears had just been confirmed.

"The child is not the only one injected with 'Max Booster'. The first group was untouched for the most part. The second group however−Yukito-kun?"

Yukito felt his entire insides vying for top spot reflex throw-up. He gritted his teeth, stomping his rising dread to smithereens. Now was not the right time to brain shutdown. "Continue."

His blank face must have been terrifying to look as Orihime's eyes skittered away before she continued, "We found alarming traces of the stimulant in their system and it's a agreed that we have to keep them for 24 hours for observation and additional testing. During that same time, Urahara-san and Ichigo-kun was able to break down the substance to create a neutralizer."

Their success did not sit well with Yukito. For him, the word neutralizer was only limited to counterbalance. It's not a complete fix. Just a delay to buy time for a cure to be found. And he knew so well who that most likely cure is.

"We applied the neutralizer into them, but the damage was already done. For their security, we had the sealing limiters placed on them. The sealing limiter will keep their Flame Core stable _temporarily._ We considered stripping their powers off them as an option, but that would _most_ likely kill them. As of this moment, consider them as new generation fledglings if they choose to pursue their training. But everything still boils down to what next move _you_ will have to decide for them."

By the half of Orihime's clear-cut report, Yukito was mentally releasing unprintable oaths as a portion of his soul withered from the result of Orochimaru's handiwork. To anyone else, he would not put it past them not to gamble this chance to elevate the status quo among ordinary, normal humans. Most underworld civilians tend to be ambitious and power-hungry with the opportunity of sheer luck. And basically, 'Max Booster' was this ticket−to ancient magicks.

That meant Orochimaru really did screwed his life for good. Leading Yukito to face things he would a thrice think over first before pushing through. Lastly and ultimately, the Supernatural Underworld would in zero doubt throw an epic fit which they should not have to if they did not left the outcasts/bastards to their own and had taken appropriate responsibility even for unwanted mistakes.

Yukito was near close to go mad in hysterics or killing spree. The last would erase the problem at the very least. And Orihime was not yet done disclosing the identities of the fledglings.

"How many?" Clear, frustrated irritation underscored his voice as he asked.

"As they were physically older, 'Max Booster' was taking a hard, slow time coaxing the dormant Flame Cores awake. We also concluded that Genetic Dilution has in a big way prevented the Flame Cores to be fully awaken. Except for those in the age of 50s, counting the children, the subordinates and their respective leaders, the total tally is sixty-six individuals."

His intuition take that moment to remark: **The same batch population of a first year level in Alice Academy.**

Another piece of a puzzle had fallen into its place of his suspicions. Someone up there was scheming.

_Really, universe?_ Yukito thought in dejected resignation. _How convenient it was that Asami Ryuuichi and Liu Feilong just happened to be in those bunch? This colossally complicates my whole lot._

Apparently and evidently, he would never be free of them. Yukito suddenly felt wearier than he should be. Licking his dry lips, he stated his request. "Orihime, please don't speak of my conscious status to anyone for now. I want enough time to absorb everything."

She nodded with understanding, worry was on her eyes. "Of course."

When Orihime left, several things was brought to light at once.

Akainu had always been known for his devious psychological warfare method. But the painstaking efforts of his mother had ruthlessly insured the secret of Akihito's existence. Yuuki had bounded them with the most unbreakable of all vows. A vow that was soul-binding, so strong no one could ever break from it unless someone had nothing else to lose. In addition, a Sky was never to put things in peace. A Sky would eventually get involved in due time. That was the Sky's most distinguishable flaw. Trouble, which in time Akihito lusted after.

All lead to the systematic removal of Takaba Akihito which was had long been due.

What came after that line of thinking were other distinctive details which turned out to be vitally important.

The first, was that lesson about trust from Mikhail:

_"Use your instinct. That, above all things won't fail you. Loyalty is highly valued in our world, but it's very rare. And trust no one."_

_"Even you, Mikhail?"_

_"…Yes, even to me."_

The second was a recall of a particular portion of his father's letter so vividly.

_I can only implore your understanding for the distress the truth of your heritage would bring to you. My advice to you, my son, is _ _to build your strength and power._ _Find ways_ _ to slip through and around their formidable power. You must be made _ _aware of your role and its significance _ _no matter how small and great it will be in the _ _underworld's balance__. It is _ _your choice to continue our legacy_ _. Hiding could only delay the inevitable. And the _ _consequences of claiming your rightful position_ _ have its own dangers itself. You are not alone, _ **_Mikhail_ **_ your mother's stepson has already _ _taken it to himself to protect and guide you_ _. And there are_ _others who will guide and teach you _ _where I cannot. They _ _will come to you when it's time_ _, only _ **_if you accept _ **_your destiny. Until all of your mother and my enemies are annihilated, you will never find peace…_

And that conversation with Tsunayoshi before his offering.

_"The unsealing of your flames came with a consequence. It's compartmentalization, similar to split personality disorder. Don't worry you will be able to fully harness your full powers in complete awareness. But before any of that, you must accept this dark side of you."_

_"...You want me to properly channel by bloodlust using my flames effectively to become a killer with solid control?"_

_"Isn't that what you are already? What _ _I_ _ am too? A killer with morals and ethics."_

It was his intuition which summarized the key points: **The private hellish training with selected tutors; The inside jokes that described you as one of the rarest special Sky; They weighing gaze that gradually turned into approval as you are the only heir apparent...**

He was trembling in icy rage. Could he put the blame to where it was due that with all blunt honesty from the very beginning of their acquaintance had stated their agenda of interest in him? His intuition gave him no answer, leaving Akihito and Yukito to judge them.

Now he understood her, Yuuki.

Her convoluted love for him had made her crossed past the Underworld's boundaries. She had done what she could. All for the purpose of keeping him away from anyone's clutches.

And what did he do in return?

"Hell and damnation," Akihito said to one in particular.

**It will come,** his intuition concurred in grim seriousness before it launch a statement. **You have the insight of their agendas, the base of what pushes them. You knew all along but did not put them into consideration yet. S**imply because what you need ****that** **time was to learn what it takes to survive. **Now, u**se these cold facts for your desired results. ******Regardless of the** requirements** down this road, they do **not **define you completely. ****Never hesitate. You are the **very** wild card you need. The very best revenge is your success, on **how **you will live up to the reverse of what they had expected.**

...That was the longest pep talk he had received from his intuition.

He had to bark a laugh in morbid amusement. Move forward. The alternative was to sulk depressingly in gloomy doom corner or to threw a temper tantrum. The former would not help even a single thing. The latter would make things worse.

But how could he possibly make the best out of this worst case scenario?

_"I will leave this situation in your hands. Deal with them as you deem fit, young Sky."_

What a moment for the Sky Arcobaleno to came back into him. It seemed whether he would do something or not things could always get worse.

And for all his worth, neither from the past as Akihito or the present as Yukito had him as the harbinger of doom.

This was a good start as any.

His own way.

A way that will never go back to what was before.

**~XIV~**

A call interrupted someone sleep during dawn. A call which would harbor a plan that would shake the Underworld of Supernaturals.

"It's me. Assemble them, Toru.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1\. Flames description borrowed from wiki/Dying_Will_Flames_of_the_Sky

2\. "Toujours Pur" is a nod to J.K. Rowling Harry Potter Series

I'd like to share something. Twist of Fate started out as a tale of obsessive love, deceit, and vengeance with a side-dish love triangle of Ryuuichi/Akihito/Mikhail. But at the same time I wanted fantasy so why not I add Katekyo Hitman Reborn to crossover. And I have a lot of inspirations, take the Greek mythology for example. Now the story is progressing to take a life of its own, so to speak. Something that I had only once imagined as a kid. So fasten your seat belt for the twists and turns of this story that even I could not foresee.

PS: Toru is an OC from Kadzuki Fuchoin's Business as Usual. A shout-out thank you for you, Kadzuki, for letting me borrow Toru.

riamaichi, yukino76, Uzumaki Uchiha's, and SageSapis

I thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.****.**


	16. Point of No Return

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:**

Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, bloodlines, Dark &amp; BAMF amnesiac-Akihito, MAJOR canon divergence of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, multiple POVs, violence, coming-and-going of various OCs, Please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The dynamics of this Supernatural Underworld as seen and heard by our favourite characters.

* * *

**Point of No Return**

* * *

"_The weapons of secrecy have no place in an ideal world. But we lived in a world of undeclared hostilities in which such weapons are constantly used against us and could, unless countered, leave us unprepared again, this time from an onslaught of magnitude that staggers the imagination. And while it may seem unnecessary to stress so obvious a point, the weapons of secrecy are rendered ineffective if we remove the secrecy."_

― Sir William Stephenson, in A Man Called Intrepid

* * *

Haven was quiet. Too quiet.

The night guard in shift eyed the master's bedroom door suspiciously. Something was clearly out of order.

Staying put was not Takaba's style.

With that added bit of falling-out between his Guardians, Takaba would in zero guilt left them to fend for themselves. It's methodical classic Cloud behaviour to go solo on a job.

How stupid it was to conveniently forgot those facts. Feeling a migraine settling in, Kusakabe move out to dispense the news. No need to search the room. Gut instinct told him, a doppelganger made of Mist Flame was playing coma patient inside.

Illusions always work best the more one believed it's real.

**~XV~**

Hibari Kyouya swept into the patient's ward, coat windblown like a shinigami bidding for his due. His presence was enough for a wave of alarming trepidation to flood into the room's occupants.

The medical personnel, Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke barely twitched to acknowledge Hibari. It was Inoue Orihime who raised her head from scanning the clipboard to meet his accusing eyes.

Pointedly ignoring the onlookers, Hibari's silky dangerous tone dropped the news. "He's gone."

Inoue sighed. "As expected."

"You _knew."_

"This is _him_ we're talking about."

Eyes flicked. In a flash, the onlookers realized who was the subject.

Takaba Yukito

"You _allowed_ him to go out on his own _after_ clearing him?"

Displeasure could not begin to describe Hibari's voice. On the other hand, was that also worry they heard?

A snort echoed inside the ward, turning Hibari's hardened face at the perpetrator.

"When the baby of the family is in a rather foul mood its best to be nowhere near him." Was the flat input from Kurosaki.

Kirishima and Suoh traded glances. They had a feeling the baby label meant something more than just a term.

Outside, an argument ensued.

"You always impress me of your uselessness, loan-shark."

"You cannot even _try_ to stop Takaba, Rokudo Mukuro."

"That's your job to keep him safe from anyone including himself."

"You're _ordering_ me to _die _trying?"

"Hmp. You are weak. That raises the question of your ability as his Cloud Guardian."

"Your lack of belief in us is noted since day one."

"That's how ill-suited you are to be his pets."

"Stop branding us his pets."

"Your protest does not make that fact less true. Your face is useful in scaring a lesser man. And blondie over there never fails to follow Kiito-chan around."

Suoh grunted. That's too much information overload. Why is it that Takaba seemed to attract infamous stalkers?

"I did not ask for your opinion, pineapple sicko."

"Name-calling now? How immature. Another minus."

"As if your words hold any validity against Sinclair's plan."

"Are you implying that I'm insignificant?"

"You said it."

Silence descended like a calm before the storm.

Hibari had left slamming the fusuma closed, cutting off the onlooker's eavesdropping.

Urahara tutted. "Children."

"Let the worrywarts unwind their stress."

Inoue's recommendation had the others wondered if she's all right in the head.

It was universal belief that Flame Users was equal to colossal collateral damage and psychological scarring.

"I doubt Takaba would appreciate if Haven fell even for the good cause of their stress relief."

Even with those words all three doctors, however, did not looked that concerned.

From the vantage point in the veranda, Asami's group gazed down at the rowdy chaos in the front lawn. Rokudo and Hibari looked too keen in unleashing their stress at Arbatov and Kanou. While Yamamoto and Kusakabe played the referees. Tempers clashed as the verbal sparring went on.

Suoh Kazumi wondered how Akihito's twin put up with the Flame Users' vicious craziness and what would that kind of toleration imply to the missing twin. A day was sufficient to realize how painstakingly the challenge of handling a troop of Flame Users could be. They had the temperamental of children with superpowers. Worse, as it happened, no one among those Flame Users volunteered to educate them about the Supernatural Underworld.

Even to the most dedicated control freak, nothing was more terribly dangerous than the unknown. As it was, they were literally jumping in the proverbial alien territory-helplessly out of depth. It's the worse crime in Kazumi's humble opinion.

Unfortunately, the option of avoiding them as much as possible had gone out of the drain right after the stimulant 'Max Booster' had done its damage, and made more absolute by the boss' most identifiable witness.

Honestly, Kazumi was not at all surprise. The endpoint was clear might have been from the very start. It's a lost cause curbing Asami Ryuuichi's fancy. The best thing to do was to go with the flow in the account of Asami's sake and their sanity.

Kirishima -gods in every form blessed his reliable comrade- had already briefed Kazumi with all the hostile treatment of Takaba's (Chaos and Death in a matchbox. Question was how this twin will turn their world upside-down?) friends (Trust a Takaba to attach himself with infamous individuals.) had put them through. Some had their memories modified and were released into the west wing of the safehouse (Kazumi was one of them, but with Kirishima's insistence Kazumi was moved in to join Asami's group.) The neutralizer was administered into their Flame Core. That took twelve hours of sedation and another twenty-four hours of observation. The next day was spent for various psychological and physical tests. The results found were pronounced unsure as changes tend to happen until the Flame Core settled 'home' within them. For their safety, a pair of sealing limiters (Handcuffs. Kazumi was half-way certain that this might be Takaba's idea.) were placed on their wrists to restrict over-flooding of the untapped Flame Core.

Once the initial hysterical, freaking out was over and done (privately). They were ushered into a spacious patient's ward big enough for a jumbo jet to park in (Where on earth were they tucked in? As a Japanese citizen, nature conservation was one of their famous national character. How could someone possibly have this personal huge estate in Japan?) With all the prime kingpins and at least two of their subordinates was almost too crowded to bear. Notably no one minded out loud. A truce was highly required for this special situation. As they were isolated and under watched (They were under no delusion that the Flame Users could overpower them by sheer strength alone. Training and experience had its peak.) the proper thing to do was to play safe.(Kazumi was convinced some of them wanted to gain the good faith of their keepers. This could be the only remaining opportunity to the metaphysical powers that had all but closed its doors from the rest of humanity.)

All in all there was no stopping the boss. Death threats and loss of sanity was all in day's work for someone like Asami Ryuuichi. Hardly a hurdle to a desperate man who had nothing else to lose.

Admittedly in private, Kazumi was thrilled with the special ability development. All the better to protect the boss.

"How do the rest of us, civilians, stand in Takaba-dono's grand scheme?"

_Asami-sama is taking chances_. Kazumi could not help but admired the boss' game-nothing ventured, nothing gain.

Beside Asami, Kei studied the calculating inquisition into those golden eyes. It's strange for Asami Ryuuichi of all people to address someone with an honorific-higher than his own. Suoh must have been thinking the same thing if his stillness was anything to go by.

A sudden leap of flashback then made Kei realized the purpose behind the honorific. It would be a grave tactical miscalculation to disregard the blatant deference given by Prime Minister Sarutobi Hiruzen that night of the rescue to Takaba Yukito. Supposing that a good place to start as any, was to give respect where respect was due.

But it was a reckless effort.

_"Try not to speak until you are being spoken to. You are not welcome to the others..."_

Kei angled his bodies in a subtle protective stance by Asami's side in preparation of the consequences of bypassing Kusakabe Tetsuya's warning. Or not. Diving headlong to shark-infested waters might confuse them for a moment. A consoling optimistic thought which very fortunately worked somehow as the doctors' attention concentrated at their group-they looked curious but their hostility was absent in Kei's much relief.

"I'm afraid to say Takaba-san is not one for scheming," The blond hair doctor with a metal name tag which read Urahara Kisuke corrected a guileless smile on his genial face which Kei did not trust even one bit. "What that boy did outstandingly best is systematic execution."

How was that any different from devising a plan?

Kei was now beginning to resign to the bottom line that all of Takaba Yukito's collaborators favoured none clear-cut chasing.

"Systematic execution? Asami repeated thoughtfully, looking all keenly fascinated in contrast to Kei's exasperated patience.

It's all about mind games manoeuvre. Luckily, the boss was one of the best players in such mind-numbing games.

"I doubt Takaba-dono will off us right out of bat after all he has done to preserve our lives," Liu put in, speaking rather out of turn.

Kei wanted to strangle the man with his own hair. Pompous arrogance could drag Asami's undertaking to dust.

Urahara chuckled lowly. The ill-timing interruption was waved away with a look of consideration. "Don't bet on that, Liu Feilong of Baishe. Takaba-kun has a talent in serving cold dish of revenge if he's so inclined to." The remark was encompassed by a gleaming gaze at the other spectators in various positions inside the spacious ward.

Kei's eyes was on his boss, concerned at the morbid but perverse anticipation Asami was all but projecting visually.

"A heads-up," Urahara regaled craftily like a gossiping housewife. "Research by mundane means is full of subterfuge conspiracy. Knowledge is power, a currency outweighing even the metaphysical gifts in my world."

As good as a frustrating cliff-hanger. Omerta at work again. Kei heaved an inward sigh.

Ever the epitome of the eyes of the storm, Asami inquired in deceptive softness, "Why bother to be generous in your advice, Urahara-sensei?"

Urahara smiled blithely at the boss " I have little else fun to do."

Expecting Suoh's dogged loyalty to come into full shape, Kei swiftly clasped a firm hand on his comrade's elbow while curbing his own desire to do the same throttling at the cheery blond.

Ironically, Akihito's antics was a small taste-useful experience-compared to Yukito's collaborator's pleasant mockery.

Urahara's eyes flicked at them, the devious gleam showed how amused he was stretching their frayed patience to the limit.

"You may ask questions," Urahara offered, tapping softly on the tabletop which had a scroll, a dozen daggers and quills, and an ink pot on it. (How did those got there?_) _"Once you all sign the Contract of Secrecy with your own blood as the ink it will bind your bloodlines." A slow smile grew as he added, "Life is forfeited in failure to comply the terms."

Kei stilled. He's not alone.

The first to recover was Aizen Sousuke who lunge forward from his seat. "Why _now_?"

A loaded question which Urahara answered the least answers. "Now is the better time than any to offer a boon of qualification."

Asami seemed to comprehended the meaning behind the cryptic words. "Are you saying-"

"As of this day, copies of this contract are taking rounds under the supervision of Prime Minister Sarutobi Hiruzen," Urahara finished for Asami.

Asami's expression hardened whether from the interruption of the Flame User's method of offering, Kei could guess.

"Willingly or in coercion?" Was the tersely worded question from Asami.

"We do ask nicely." Urahara got looks of scepticism in that. "Until the negotiation gets...ugly."

Even the most ice-cold personalities had their control slipping in the latter.

Without warning, a balled-up paper sailed on the air, dunking rather heavily on Urahara's head. The doctor yelped as he crashed gracelessly on the floorboards.

"Knock off the antagonization, Kisuke."

The authority in the tone, made Kei to straightened up on his feet. The voice belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo the doctor who had the extreme cases of patients assigned to him.

"Playing peacemaker now, Ichigo?" Urahara sulked.

_A really disturbing picture,_ Kei thought uncharitably.

"Someone has to be mature enough inside the unruly children's playground," Kurosaki replied in a superior tone. He focused at the rest after. "Takaba does not need to coerce anyone. He never has to."

More implications._ Which are dangerous,_ Kei thought.

"I believe in the Underworld's line of work all of you are familiar with nondisclosure agreement?"

Kurosaki was clearly expecting an affirmation in his question. They all nodded.

"The Contract of Secrecy is the Supernatural Underworld's version of it. The difference is a step-up in the area of consequences from long-term sickness to accidental death." Kurosaki smiled with no humour. "Omerta is taken and upholded very seriously. Severely extreme even. As such risks, Omerta has no defining limitation unless one is a legal bard in-charge of fictional authorization."

That was enough lecture to realize how dire noncompliance of the Contract of Secrecy would be. Kei was thankful someone was actually rationally honest among the Flame Users.

"Such a party-pooper, Ichigo."

Kei tuned out the whiny complaint to preserve his sanity.

Kurosaki shook his head at Urahara, tossing a look at the chaos outdoor he rolled his eyes before taking an object. It was a small-sized voice recorder. He pushed the play button.

**My apologies for my absence. **

Outside the front lawn, there was a distinctive silence.

**By now you may or might not have been conned by a skilled bullshit artist. **

Pairs of eyes locked at Urahara who did not looked particularly guilty at all.

**Business with any of us is always need-to-know basis with the exception of those who pledged the** **Oath of Fealty.**

Kei took note. Inside knowledge equated with loyalty. It's quite a priceless toll to pay.

**Suit yourself to the latter when you are really, truly desperate.**

Kei hid a smile. Apparently, sass was in the blood.

**I'll be home in two, maybe three days for rendezvous. **

More than one had abject horror on their faces.

**Judging everyone's ages, you're all old enough to understand this one: try to get along with each other.**

Those words were caustically designed to get under everyone's skin as nerves twitched.

**I hate to see Haven in ground zero. And if I did, Necromancy has never been crossed out from my electives.**

...What?

**I'll see you both first, Misha and Kanou.**

Everyone heard the apparent bodily harm in that lighter-tone parting shot.

"Nicely done!" Urahara chirped with unnecessary cheer after the recorder ended with a beep. "Cooped in here for long. This will be fun!"

Kurosaki was amused and proud. "He did learned from the very best of us."

_A fresh monster who could eat us alive._ It was all Kei could think before giving in to the impulse of wavering on to his feet. He badly needed a drink or a dozen.

"As the situation is brought up to speed," Kurosaki drawled lightly. "Why don't we get back to signing the contract?"

**~XV~**

After a long moment to huddle in debate for careful deliberation, the East Asian kingpins together with their subordinates had decided to signed in their names away.

Now they knew what it felt like to choose between the devil and the deep blue sea.

And it's only the beginning.

**~XV~**

Slowly, three days passed by.

Stress was getting into all of them with all the ticking-timed bomb watchers converging whenever they pleased to. But they remained wholly intact, a credit they ought to give to Takaba Yukito.

Not that many would remain that half appreciative after he came back.

**~XV~**

"It's been three days."

"Last day is not over until midnight arrives."

"You are to blame, Arbatov. Too much pampering and indulging his caprices made him give spoiled a bad name."

"Look who's talking."

Somuku let that slide. Denying would make it worst. "I'm all for him doing as he pleases the same way we do. Like democracy. But the circumstances-"

"We crossed a line."

They did. Badly. But Somuku did not do guilt. He was a Cloud Flame User-unattached and independent. The first wavering, the latter was a default. For that, a two-way trust was a difficult thing to maintain.

Arbatov met his eyes with disquieting solemnity. "I hate to be the cause of his breaking point."

Another tug. They do deserve the lecture/torture Takaba is going to mete out.

"How bad is it going to be?"

The last time, Takaba became an amnesiac with two personality-Akihito and Yukito. The difference between the two, was the length the developed Yukito did to go out of his way in embracing his dark nature.

Arbatov shrugged. "I don't want to assume anything. He always surprises us."

"Glad to know you think so highly of me."

Somuku's first instinct was to shoot. Then, he remembered where he was. Haven. Only the master of the house could get in and out without detection. Relieved, he met Takaba's self-deprecating gaze. Damn.

"Conveniently blind, am I?"

"You figured it out." Arbatov sounded callously unrepentant. A hard truth from someone who stubbornly believed he's doing the right thing.

Takaba nodded in hurt comprehension churning Somuku's stomach tightly.

"I've been set-up to a high pedestal. If I fall-"

"-Then I'll catch you," Arbatov promised swiftly solid and insured.

Thrown for a moment, Takaba could only smile tremulously. Somuku punched himself and kicked Arbatov in his mind's eye.

"Of that I, have no doubt." An absolution.

Somuku felt like scum. A little.

Soon after, hazel eyes looked up at Somuku. The pair did not bode well for him. "Whatever excuse you have, make sure it is satisfactory.

The quick turnaround of frigid seriousness disturbed Somuku. But he forged through. "The heads convened by reason of a propaganda in weeding out the loose ends. A belief that is not a popular agreement to the lower echelons. They seem to confuse this vigilante with you. I wanted to find out more until..."

"A diversion as it turned out to be," Takaba finished.

Silence fell, waiting for Takaba to lunge out in murder.

"Secrets keep people apart," Takkaba finally remarked. "Frankly, it's ridiculous to be an adviser to two overgrown jerks."

The words were out before Somuku could filter them. "You sounded like Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's not beneath me to pull Naruro's therapy jutsu especially when my Guardians are making a big fool of themselves dancing on the enemy's tune."

Point-blank prickly as always. If only Takaba Yukito could be emotively honest all the time. Subconsciously, Takaba held back as much as he could be candidly honest in social interaction. It made things head inducingly complicated sometimes for them.

Takaba sighed. "Make sure to trust me next time, i miei Guardiani dell'idiota."

_my idiot Guardians_

The Italian should be their clue. When added by Takaba, it meant he's still simmering in anger.

Fast-forward, was the sounds of sizzling arrows flying straight at them on top speed.

Fast as bad luck usually bombarded, darkness dragged Somuku's consciousness.

Sky Flamed eyes flared as two bodies dropped with a thud.

**~XV~**

"Dinner on seven with us. No worries. It's safe, as ordered."

Quietly, Kirishima muttered for Ryuuichi to hear. "It's tempting fate for the bloodthirsty savages to feast our continued health."

But it's not like rejecting the dinner invitation would do any good. So off they went, shepherded by Hibari and Kusakabe who both deigned to be the ushers.

Voices wafted in the long corridor. Someone was already in theatrics when they came near to the dinner hall.

"-with you. Anything you're up to is always interesting than playing house-sitter."

Heads perked up.

Ahead, Hibari fasten his steps.

"Daemon-" Ryuuichi's mood uplifted. "-invited himself in. I could not say no to his offer."

Lots of stiff composure relaxed, a little. The person was a godsend.

"That vile fiend?! He could have defiled you."

"Funny. The vile fiend might as well be you."

"Your words are daggers to my heart, my sweet Kiito-chan!"

Ryuuichi could imagine how indignantly red the arrogant claiming would result.

"Did I ever say anything about being yours, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Or not, as a tendril of something icy crawled into his spine.

"I can dream. Can I?"

Rokudo must backpedalled as smoothly as he could. How wise of the pineapple fiend.

Accustomed to ostentatious grand social gatherings, Ryuuichi ignored the view. His eyes honed in at Takaba Yukito. He was almost blinded.

Clad in eye-watering neon-bright orange long coat ragged at the bottom, peering underneath it was golden armour. A pair of shoulder length gauntlets protected the arms of its user. Charcoal black leathered boots glittering with gold bits covered the foot to mid-thigh, running too snugly in a perfect fit. The wakizashi secured by a purple sash, completed the whole set.

The person clad in knight armour was Takaba Yukito. Quiet power was muted beneath the awe-inspiring view.

"What's all these numbers for dinner?"

Ryuuichi froze minutely, feeling oddly intimidated by the simple, curious question. His unease was shared by the rest as a flurry of flicks were traded inside the hall.

Kirishima's justified air of answer-that-lowly-mortals almost curved a smile on Ryuuichi. His secretary was not pleased with all the hostile treatment they received.

"It's dinner to promote togetherness, Kiito-chan," Rokudo tattled, looking embarrassingly guilty for his group who as one, looked ready to bash his head into the indoor pond.

"Really?" Bland, but the effect was the same intimidation from the first one.

Yamamoto stepped in. "It was."

A true bold-face lie. Kirishima's concern of bloodthirsty savages had merits given this answer.

"A dinner remotely close to civilized back-stabbing?"

"Um." A stutter. The first from a Flame User.

"You could have waited for the fair game to start."

Takaba's announcement was far from comforting as it was closer to foreboding. Notably, no one among the Flame Users piped up any protest from that.

The tense pressure was subdued as Takaba took his seat and began to peruse a stack of papers in the middle of the long table.

Uncertain of their position as invited dinner guests, Ryuuichi and the others remained by the entrance. Generally, they were reluctant to leave or to take the vacant seats at the left side of Takaba.

A stoic person, sitting by Takaba's left gestured at the seats beside him. "No one is yet dismissed."

Taking the words as an invitation, Ryuuichi was first to nod his thanks. His subordinates quickly followed, making the others to do the same. By the time his group was set in several feet parallel at Takaba, a feast popped out on the table. With studied ease, his group took the aberration in stride. Others not as well.

No one started to eat as they all waited for Takaba to say the grace or to take the first bite. The twin, though, had no such intension. Hazel eyes took in the others' accessories.

"Handcuffs?"

This single word weighed disturbingly heavy inside the dining hall. Ryuuichi could see that Takaba Yukito was skilled in cultivating tension to unnerve those he questioned.

A moment passed by before someone put himself in line of those cool hazel eyes.

"Sealing limiters," Urahara clarified, gone was the conniving devious man. Instead, a subtle nervous veneer replaced him.

Takaba stared before craning his head skyward. "Why is it that I'm stuck with bastards who have perverted RPG tendencies?"

Ryuuichi blinked at the non-sequitur as others coughed, hard-pressed not to laugh out loud from the collective mortally offended expressions displayed by the Flame Users.

"You don't honestly expect these criminal herbivores to behave like sheep?" Hibari demanded, looking highly livid.

Ryuuichi hid a snort at the imagery. He could tell the others were doing the same thing. A wrathful Hibari out for blood was something no one needed right now.

"Behave?" Takaba repeated his scepticism clear as day when he locked eyes with Hibari. "Certainly, they are upstart brats vying for universal omnipotence at best-" Offended distaste colored a quarter of the hall's population. "-and poisonous weeds to be cut off from the landscape at worst beneath your eyes, Kyouya. Still, they have honour only a convoluted version of it. In my opinion, only despicable ingrates who have no sense of self-respect is capable of back-stabbing their saviour."

Pairs of lips twitched.

Personification of the fairest nobility was bagged by Tkaba Yukito. A lecture meant not only for reproach but to undermine any villainous schemes. In blistering aplomb, no less.

A steady, dead-eyed stare raked them. "Of course, if someone has any funny ideas, I won't mind to see one try failing." Done with them for now, Takaba dug in to his meal with gusto.

Ryuuichi removed his gaze. The sounds of pleasure from Takaba was nostalgic. His mind deliberately thought of the disadvantages of owing a life-debt to a Flame User. Takaba's words should be taken seriously. Flame Users lived in a different culture where oaths were not given lightly and when it was given, enforced strictly.

Mollified by the roundabout insult and threat from Takaba, Hibari grudgingly instructed his waiting subordinates standing in sideline to remove the handcuffs from the bearers' wrist until what remained was a metallic wrist band.

Ryuuichi's focus shifted when Feilong stayed still with the oddest of look in his eyes as they gazed at Takaba-it was the most fish-mouth gaping expression Feilong could do. His eyes moved on to the others as he ate his meal. The Flame Users fanned out in the long table's right end. Compared to the terrorizing force days before, they appeared properly cowed like Takaba Yukito's presence reined in their primal urge to do hostilities in way that did not entirely undermine their authority. Their meek submission clinched his hypothesis as none of them or anyone else in the left end of the long table prompted Takaba to start the discussion. Were they waiting for something? Or rather, Ryuuichi amended, someone. Arbatov and Kanou had not made their appearance yet.

An hour later, two groaning voices drawn their attention at the open veranda.

"I feel like I was pounded by a heavy powered machine gun."

"Stampede of arrows is more appropriate description, Arbatov."

Pausing in visible surprise, Arbatov and Kanou stared at the faces greeting them when they stepped inside the dinner hall. The golden-litted needles were attached on both men like cactus' hairs looking as real as road kill porcupines minus the pristine yukata thrown above their tattered casual clothing.

As one, both stalked forward concentrating at Takaba.

"What was this for?"

Without bothering to look up from his fruit cocktail, Takaba ate a spoonful before answering. "Purification Shot to whip you two back to full shape."

Urahara leaned in, studying the irate duo. "Crude but very effective. Did you laced it with something else, Takaba-kun?"

"With something," Takaba confirmed not laying it out further.

It could be some sort of metaphysical rejuvenation. Instant-shock. A small part of Ryuuichi was glad Takaba had not taken to personally check on his health.

"For a legit medic, you could have administered the Purification Shot the normal way," Kanou rumbled none too pleased to be the butt of Takaba's humour.

"Where's the fun in that?"

To add insult to injury, the bemusedly uttered inquiry gave a certain feeling that Takaba was laughing himself sick behind his could not care less impassivity.

Ryuuichi's eyes narrowed. There it came out. One definitive contrast. Akihito had no vindictive bone in him. The boy was too forgiving for his own good.

"You're making it a habit to scare the living shit out of us, Takaba."

Beyond this disgruntled statement from Kanou, neither he nor Arbatov reacted in violence. On anyone else, those two would not simply wave it away. A reaction which mystified the onlookers with the exception of the ill-satisfied Flame Users.

Rising from his seat with a languid stretch rippling the armour like a second skin making the others stared in fixated fascination, Takaba snapped his right gloved fingers. A flare of golden-orange flames crackled ample enough to breed alarm in the hall. Slowly, one by one the needles shaped like six-inched darts were removed from Arbatov and Kanou like metals magnetically gravitating towards the ball of fire levitating on Takaba's right palm. When every last bit of darts where taken off, Takaba balled his right palm shrinking the spectre effortlessly.

Everyone could only stare at Takaba for several seconds. For a moment there, Ryuuichi thought Takaba actually rolled his eyes at their awed silence.

"So where have you been?" Kanou dared to ask.

Takaba's amicable expression closed off. "Here and there, conducting business."

Kanou's entire frame had frozen over. The other silent Flame Users looked taken aback in various thunderstruck expressions.

"You don't do business."

The remark from Kanou sounded like it's an indisputable fact. Did the twins share the same chronic avoidance issue of the Underworld's affairs?

"I can't always stay in the shadows after everything," Takaba divulged casually like there were no strangers together with him.

At that same moment, Ryuuichi had come to realize that others and him were purposively ignored as far as Takaba Yukito and the Flame Users were concerned.

Arbatov frowned. The Russian eyes was drilling at someone else. "Who is this?

Takaba tilted his head, signalling wordlessly the man to stand which he did with unspoken deference to Takaba. "He's name is Toru Egawa, _il mio Guardiano _della Sereno_." _

Swiftly, Ryuuichi translated the last phrase, 'as my Sun Guardian'.

"You had taken this Toru Egawa with you?" Arbatov's disapproval made it sound like the man was nothing more but an accessory.

A jab Egawa had taken as a challenge. "I will take care of Takaba-sama as much as he allows it."

Arbatov scoffed derisively. "Like it's the easiest thing to do."

Admirably, Egawa did not budge from the ridicule. "I would move hell to be by Takaba-sama's side."

Arbatov and Kanou rebuffed him in unison. "I'll believe that when I see it."

A lull echoed as if the two were starting line-up to engage Egawa into a fight.

"For good faith's reference, Toru had my old man's stamp of approval. He had a leeway during the courtship. My acceptance was all Toru needed after passing the old man's standards. The end," Takaba filled in, his face gave way for a reluctant, fond smile. He received double none too hardened faces at that. More than one Flame Users had the same sentiment.

Whoever this old man was, he most probably had Takaba's good graces.

Takaba's eyes dance in merriment baring his entertained mood for everyone to see.

"Awww," He cooed. "Jealousy is in the air. How positively cute!"

An awkward moment sank in as Arbatov and Kanou searched for a suitable comeback, finding none, both settled shooting knives-look at Egawa.

Their unexpected childishness pulled a snort of amusement from Takaba. It was an uncanny resemblance to Akihito's stifled laughter.

His heart hammered. The picture crossed the line of differences between the twins.

"For what it's worth, Tsuna-senpai actually likes Toru. So try not to kill each other, please."

The last note of request softened slightly the two's stiffed stances, but what Ryuuichi zeroed in was Kanou's intent staring.

"You're dead serious."

Amusement fading, a cynical world-weary look shadowed the hazel eyes to muddy brown, tugging his heartstrings for a reason he could not give meaning to.

"As my world conspires to differ. Story of my life, as usual."

Cryptic as it sounded, what was alluded to had all the Flame Users to shift uneasily in guilt(?).

"I see. You're finally decided to go all out." Arbatov's voice was underscored in contrite but layered with steely resolve.

The Russian's words galvanized the Flame Users to drift closer. Pace unhurried but deadly in its fluidity as if a primal switch had been pressed on.

"What are our orders?" Hibari prompted in the subtlest of deference, rippling a collective unvoiced astonishment across the hall.

"Right now? In here?"

Why this sudden reticence? Conversations that should have been kept in private had long since been spewed out in casual carelessness in front of unwelcomed strangers who had seen and heard what the Flame Users flung about tactlessly. His thought process was evidently in line with Hibari who lifted an eyebrow.

"Playing shy, Kuroneko."

His eyes narrowed. Black cat? That's a close epithet to Akihito's goal of making the world a better place by airing out the villain's dirty laundry.

Takaba smiled. All teeth. "That impulsive notion is going to cost you, Kyouya."

"I'm sure I can take it," Hibari pronounced smugly.

The smile widened. It was profoundly wicked to witness.

"If political minefield is to your liking."

Hibari's arrogance shutdown instantly.

Rokudo prowled closer to Takaba's personal space.

A nerve in his jaw twitched.

"What's mine?"

Takaba shoved a scroll at Rokudo. It looked like it hurt.

"What you do best."

Rokudo stepped back, skimming the contents. "Permission to do my worse?"

"They are useless to me dead."

He did not like even the least bit of the callous disregard in Takaba's voice. It was not fitting with the same face as Akihito.

"True," Rokudo conceded with a smile. "Pleasure doing business with you, _Vostra Altezza Imperiale_."

The formality racked Takaba's body like a severe violent convulsion.

"Stop that sycophantic adoration!" Takaba ordered sharply, looking mildly put out. "It's really creepy coming from you especially."

"But-"

"Enough!" Hibari cut in, jerking Takaba behind him as he glared murderously at Rokudo. "You have your orders. Leave. Now."

"Ku, fu, fu, fu... Vexed not Kyouya~kun. My heart is big enough for you, too."

"You dare?!"

Pandemonium erupted at that point on.

As long as the Flame Users fought against themselves, Ryuuichi was content to watch the impromptu power-play sitcom.

The entire hall's occupants seemed to be in silent agreement as well.

Takaba gestured magnanimously at the brawl. "And this is the shining example to the phrase, 'grow old but never grow up'."

"As you say, Takaba-sama," Egawa concurred serenely.

Their dialogue halted the brawl.

"How rude!"

Takaba shook his head rather sagely. "Deniability does not help your old-timer case, Mukuro-senpai."

"Your old man is far too much of a bad influence on you, Kuroneko."

"He did share half of the blame, but obnoxiousness exceedingly runs deep in our blood, Kyouya."

Hibari was tick off. "That mouth of yours run too wild for my taste."

"I would be after years putting up with you lot," Takaba retorted sanctimoniously.

Indignant sputterings followed right after that.

Takaba made a show of shooing the Flame Users out. "I'll take it from here."

To the civilian Underworld's shock, in nonverbal agreement, the Flame Users sauntered out but not without shooting death-glares indiscriminately (Hibari), saccharine smile of gruesome delight (Rokudo) and gleaming eagled-eyed regard (Yamamoto). The doctors lingered momentarily in Takaba's sides in brief conference before they too, had moved forward.

_Takaba is not taking them seriously,_ Ryuuichi realized belatedly.

"Finally!" Kanou snapped in irrepressible irritation.

Arbatov tsked. "Careful there, Somuku. Low plebeian's opinions is just asking for summary execution."

"Can't blame them. I don't have good record of trustworthy Guardian's under their criterion," Takaba asserted with the absence of the slightest bit of censure in his voice which somehow made it worst as though it was a matter of fact.

Arbatov and Kanou flinched minutely.

So did Ryuuichi. The hollow ache he felt was unexplainable.

"I believe all of you had learned a lot by watching our interaction," Takaba started, commandeering a seat where everyone could see him while he deliberately raked his eyes over each person from kingpins to subordinates.

A cautious round of nods responded his question.

"I'm glad you have all managed to take everything so well despite the hostilities."

They had nothing to comment at that uncertain on how to react to this polite but distant cordiality.

"We get used to the anomalies," Shunsui Kyouraky voiced out in his workable diplomacy. "The least we could do is to make the best of the situation."

"I wonder if anyone among you will still be agreeable after my disclosure."

Takaba's alteration of businesslike mood was seamless, it left them to froze collectively as one.

_Dangerously capricious,_ Ryuuichi noted to himself.

"Discordia is only one-third of the struggle. Adaptation to the otherworldly is two-thirds. The full-thirds falls to an unknown potential which is everybody's fair game."

Ryuuichi had already guessed as much. The Supernatural Underworld hoarded their powers zealously. As a circumstantial beneficiary from a successful short-cut, either they have to be aligned or to be destroyed. The first dilemma that would certainly follow is the claiming of rights. For a bastard child, it will provoke a magnitude of trouble from the originals.

"A week from now, each one of you will receive a delivery of invitation cards. It will serve as your identification card on the ball wherein you will meet individuals of note. Wits and charms are your resources to become a Pledger-a status that will be the means to obtain proper education. You may or may not take the Oath of Fealty on that same night. But I suggest all of you to do so to make good impressions. Either way, there is no going back but forward. A choice that is yours to make."

Heavy silence reigned.

Ryuuichi wanted to say something but he hesitated. His role in Akihito's demise placed him on precarious position.

It was Kirishima who dared a chance as he forged through the silence in careful wording. "I thought encroachers in a secret society are usually put down like rabid dogs?"

A sardonic stare pierced with his secretary. "It's counter-productive to eliminate a potential asset. We are not entirely bloodthirsty savages as much as my comrades led you to believe, Kirishima Kei."

The last reference bloomed a red flush from Kirishima.

Apparently, privacy was not a luxury within Haven's walls.

Takaba tilted his head. "I had kept you too long. It's time to return all of you to your residences. Somuku's minions will drive you lot homewards."

It was a novel experience to be dismissed. The twin was no pushover. It was him who held the strings as the East Asian civilian Underworld came to learn fast.

If Ryuuichi is not careful, Akihito's twin will make a feast out from him.

It could not get really much worse than that.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hiragana (平仮名, ひらがな**?**) one of the basic component of the Japanese writing system, ASAMI RYUUICHI spelled like this [あ さ み りゅう い ち ]. The double 'u' vowel is pronounced in a prolong intonation. Additionally in Japan, writing one's full name begins first with the surname/family name, then the first name. Western writing on the other hand is written like this: Ryuuichi Asami. I hope this clears off the spelling confusion thanks to Kira-san.

Italian translation:

**Vostra Altezza Imperiale**_ \- _Your Imperial Highness

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


	17. Set It All Ablaze

**Disclaimer:**

All cannon plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Okane ga Nai, Naruto, Bleach, and Gokusen, belong to their respective owners. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:**

Milo: _I can't believe this._

_**Muse**_**:** _Believe it. Conspiracy and manipulation goes all around in politics even at home. BAMF Akihito-kun is to curb-stomp pretty much. Few are bound for bitch-slap fanfare. And update for the future is erratic as it is painfully slow._

Milo_:_ _Right. My apologies_ *bows humbly* _And please heed all warnings accordingly and read as you see fit. _

* * *

**Set It All Ablaze **

* * *

_"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.__  
__"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."__  
__"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.__  
__"You must be," said the Cat, "otherwise you wouldn't have come here."__  
_**-Alice in Wonderland **

* * *

"…rethink thrice. The Max Booster stimulant is not for the faint-hearted," Urahara Kisuke paused for theatrical effect, flicking a quick glance at Takaba who somehow personified a marble statue. That was how unwaveringly composed the youngest Sky was.

Personally, Kisuke preferred a wet-behind-the-ears gullible sort, that attitude he could at the most rile up especially the little spitfire ones. But this downright eerie level-headedness of Takaba was too much serene for his liking.

_Like a intriguing picture of a zen black mamba before hunger kicks in._ The imagery gave Kisuke the inward creeps, but he continued to expound on his report to his audience.

"One has to take account of severe consequences for instance and that is _Discordia_. Taking Max Booster is a gamble and whether it's a lose turn, quick death might be preferable to the daredevil. If and only if Max Booster had positively served its purpose, then winner takes his or her all—" Urahara waved a hand for emphasis, "—providing that person is in _Harmony_. The tests confirmed a Sky Flame have what it all takes to stabilize the rampant self-destructive effects of Max Booster though, any of the _Seven Flames of Heaven_ can do as an Anchor."

So far for the past three hours and counting, Urahara Kisuke was prodded, interrogated, and quizzed with grilling inquiries to shed light of the most paramount discovery in the history of the Underworld which was based in the human realm. His team had also presented their full accounts to the gathering of the Board of Commission which composed of veteran member of the mafia, and the Trinisette. The meeting when Urahara and his team seized a break would subsequently broke off to verbal sparring and wordplay or in less gracious terms—pissing and dick contest of the Elite as they mentioned their prideful prestige, honorable standing, legacy rights, and etc. on and on it went as the discussion ran on to further improve and commercialize Max Booster. Someone even commented to alter the 'miracle' stimulant's name as it was somehow demeaning its valuable merits.

Needless to say, the Max Boosters testers were the least of worries that never seemed to amount much in the point of view of the Elite of the Underworld, most of whom unsubtly and pointedly veered off from the subject involving the civilians and had instead proceeded to a looter's mentality of conquest. The prize of course, was Max Booster—the long-awaited miracle cure to what their race aptly named _Burnout Extinction__._

_Burnout Extinction_ was a disorder of horrifying diminishment which had been gradually spreading to the race of the _Seven Flames of Heaven_ starting from the descendants whose heritage were found impure, the _Tainted-Blood_ with too much crossbreeding by means of procreating with ordinary humans who did not have stellar qualities from their bloodiness to compensate. As it were, the mixing of contrasting blood had produced far less 'gifted' children who were counted too few and not so many in the following generations that had before long produced _Sleepers_ or more accurately in medical jargon, _Nulls_.

The label _Nulls,_ however, sounded exceedingly discriminatory to people's sensibility. That was why, _Sleeper_ was considerably more acceptable.

So deep-seated the fear of losing what made them uniquely special in supremacy, as a result of this degenerative omen, the purebloods had zealously guarded their lineage with fanatical obsessive devotion to the point wherein some purebloods choose to _'disappear'_ and leave the human realm behind while others opted to voluntary confinement wherein only a selected few would be permitted to personally meet them face to face. A few who choose to remain and had divided themselves in factions/famiglias/clans to oversee their territories. The rest they say was history.

And now, Max Booster was the turning point of the evolution that would surpass their current prominence for the better.

**~XVI~**

**Power hungry had never been true to form since now.**

On his seat, he inwardly snorted in agreement, watching the council in its usual political discourse. Unimpressed, irritation was simmering beneath his casual composure while simultaneously plastering an unreadable face at the chaos around him that convince him how utterly mad the old-timers were. And sadly, desensitization to crazy mayhem had immune him far too much to what was generally acceptable.

Really, what does this mind-inducing shepherding describes him?

**Functionally insane, of course.** Came the cheeky quip of his intuition.

Suppressing the urge to convey what he thought of that quip while in the midst of observers and listeners, he finally had enough and stood on his feet.

At once, the meeting chamber grew silent.

The sentient chamber made sure any Skies who choose to speak was provided with utmost respect.

**Old magicks.**

Of course.

Focused attention had always been a vast overstatement in his life and only the years of extreme discipline trained him not to give away any outward sign of discomfort from the measuring curiosity of different colors of eyes staring at him.

"Human folklore describes our race as the following-aberration, otherworldly, the supernatural or in less gracious terms, the freaks of nature. The Fallen, those religious believers would say. Demonic scums as the superstitious fanatics would label. All the same, our ancestors were uniquely different. A pariah with a luck to find others who had the same circumstances of an outcast. In Earth, they found a neutral sanctuary, the Lost Paradise where our ancestors flipped solitude into home, weakness into strength, sacrifices into redemption, misery into grace, and so on they rose above what life dealt them to be better. Painstakingly the cultivation was, our ancestors flourished so admirably. Power and eternal glory ever after."

His synopsis was met with approving gleams and nodding heads.

"Consider now our present era, to preserve the purity of our blood a standard law was set to disqualify the impure bastards. Ironically, this same law according to present-day studies breeds mistakes.

"Preposterous!"

**~XVII~**

"I agree," Takaba said calmly overriding and knocking off the raising flags of protests. "_Except_ for me, no one else in this chamber has ever had a drop of impure blood. Pureblood can't be touch especially now."

The words could be taken as both personal opinion and general consensus, leading the listeners to believe that they were the ones to decide for themselves.

How cunning of the boy.

"So I take that repeating another round of the longest standing debate to nail our highly-esteemed heads of family and their respective elder advisers to post wide-scale aneurysm or to push them for early retirement is not a good thing for our individual sanity and ambition?" Takaba inquired loftily with a straight face to boot.

Kisuke was hard-pressed to almost face-palm after the down spiral head-on maneuver. Trust the boy to go for the jugular. Renatus Sinclair's and Sawada Tsunayoshi's sick sense of bulldozing wicked sense of humor did rub off to their student in waves.

Surprisingly, no one that had the potential to detonate has run off their mouth in outrage though, several lightened up with conniving glints on their eyes. There was a shared thoughtful silence while the audience seemed to digest the words for extra dawning and sinking it all in.

It was an unspoken agreement between the Board of Commission and the Trinisette that the ancient elders' belief of blood purity was detrimental to the next generation's progress.

Even as both former and the latter never admitted in pain of slow death.

"I decided to go for an Initiation," Takaba continued on like his first announcement was not strong enough for obvious emphasis, repeating the exact words out of the blue during breakfast that morning just right in time for everyone to take a sip of their various fortifying lifeline of drinks to start the day. Kisuke had collected photos that same morning. It's not every time Flame Users were taken off-guard: spit-takes and choking and all.

Just like that, rationalizations and sensibilities warred at most of the audience like Takaba's associates did that early morning. But some leaned towards disconcerted looks uncertain on how to take the wording of Initiation.

Kisuke's eyes feasted almost immune to the bemused numbness spell that deadened the entire dining hall as his camera fly recorded any gobsmacked faces.

It was truly refreshing to see someone who employed a Zen-like blunt unapologetic aplomb to people who made it their expert profession to lie through their teeth and straight to the eyes.

"_The boy has titanium balls, Kisuke. His attitude at worst is quite admirably confounding." _Coming from his beloved Sky and partner-of-heart-and-soul, Kurosaki Ichigo meant a frightening level of flaying the self-control until everything was worn out into nothing and beyond.

People of that caliber had that _at-worst-quite-admirably-confounding_ was equal to self-destructive predilection of danger type-courting danger a.k.a. suicidal moron.

Takaba was all for freedom of choice. But still. Initiation was basically an invite to a bloodbath.

"They are yours to employ?"

Takaba focused at Timoteo the Vongola Ninth, who after his retirement was now a member of the Board of Commission.

"They all _owed_ me a long list of Life Debts. Even so, democracy was ingrained into them. Educating them has to be in slow but sure paces. Too much whipping is not going well for young hearts," Takaba answered in a placid benevolent voice. Then, thoughtfully he added as an afterthought, "But a little jolt of chaos build-ups character."

**Translation **to Kisuke and some: _Mafia is a fair game. Hopefully, the kingpins will choose wisely. I will only step in when the going gets tough._

This thought process made Kisuke shook his head for said kingpins. Never let it said that Takaba's generosity was based on the goodness of his heart. Occasionally.

Then, again this extra latitude served as an illusion of freedom. A Life Debt _to_ a Sky _always_ preceded any oaths of loyalty even to that of a subordinate to his boss. It was not like someone else would always put his life or honor or pride for another and to give up anything for someone.

One of the sacred law of the otherworldly was Life Debt, and it was not a matter taken too lightly nor was allowing or tolerating someone not to pull their own weight. And everyone in the otherworld was taught not to be indebted especially a Life Debt until it stuck into their common sense and instincts.

If those ignorant kingpins were only mindful of it, they should know better than to owe someone a Life Debt.

Once Takaba's words were processed, approval to displeasure spread waves into the audience. Notably, few seemed to re-evaluate what they knew of Takaba.

"Nevertheless, you cannot just arbitrarily dictate laws that have been set in place before anyone in this entire council has been born." Timoteo's words were like a rumble of thunder.

The gauntlet was thrown.

Tension skyrocketed.

Sobered to anticipating eyes flicked, trading glances in wordless conversation, and bodies tensed, edging for a throw down right then or there.

Skies play favorites but when it came to common good and change they stayed neutral.

Assets or not, it all boiled down that traditional laws would be cast aside if they were to embrace change.

While two Skies were on a face-off, three-fourths neutral and one-fourth foreboding expressions colored the chamber's occupants. Both dread and anticipation tugged their instincts to how Takaba would proceed his most profound proposal as of yet as all watched in wait in silence when Takaba rose fluidly from his seat, displaying himself as an easy target as he did so to walk towards the tapestry covering the wide expanse of the northern walls which displayed various symbolic signs of their race.

Takaba stood in front of one symbol, tilting his head as liquid hazal orbs eyed his audience impassively.

"Ouroborus, the cyclic Nature of the Universe: creation out of destruction, Life out of Death that begins anew as soon as it end. An eternal cycle of renewal," Takaba quoted in smooth uninflected voice. "Our ancestors flourished by accepting and embracing change. Whether change was good or bad, they adapted. That made them stronger, better, and victorious. And just like the cycle of our history, it is highly hypocritical of us to disown our lost children. Blood bounds us all has never been as true as present circumstances catches us on the loop. Again."

Hook. By the favored axiom.

Kisuke hid a smile.

_As if Takaba-san will quietly and submissively align to the general population's expectations like a good little boy, _he mused to himself.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, that someone of Orochimaru's-" Takaba paused deliberately as if searching for a proper wording. "—status quo, a Tainted-blood (Kisuke knew Takaba did not wanted to use said word but he had to make a heading point in any means necessary.) He redefined mad intellect to its maximum genius brilliance. His quest for immortality fortunately give a solution for the Nulls that will propel our race forwards to desirable evolution. Our_ rightful_ place."

At the second line of wordplay, expressions shuttered and turned blank. It was a different thing when one did the fire away offense to directly confront someone else's inadequacy and another thing entirely to be the receiving end of somebody else searing insult. No matter how delicate the words were subtly implied.

Takaba did not have to exaggerate or lie about that. Or take back what he intended to say. At all.

Urahara shared a look with his team barely hiding their amusements and sighs. On hindsight, the years of putting up with the Mafioso lot was in all a bad influence to a wet behind the ears heir.

_No not just an heir. A Sky scion._ Kisuke corrected himself.

"For a known _bastard_ child of the Frankenstein* family." Glances bounced back around the chamber. "Orochimaru pulled off something of unparalleled value that none has ever accomplished throughout our history, until now. It makes me wonder how much talent had been wasted under our old haunting _fear_ and _discriminatory _stigma."

Takaba seemingly ironic and elliptical introspection was echoed by another thoughtful silence in the chamber that brought up old recollections of failures and regrets from his audience.

"The combine efforts of Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke's test results had shown evidences that a tally of sixty-six individuals possessed the X Factor. Fortunately for me, they are not simply potentials of possibilities. It is the highest of folly to allow such boons of conquest to be wasted and lost to decay. They are now my assets when properly utilize. For that end, elimination is out of the question."

Personal gain. Double hook, a supporting contingency.

Kisuke was a little impressed from the lines which rendered muteness that painted the chamber's air even as resigned receptiveness slowly followed. Giving credits, bragging, claiming, and a warning all in one statement. Takaba could really pull off a lot of impressions through arrogant condescension and words of acknowledge hard, unvarnished truth.

That there, was Renatus' influence shining through or even Byakuran's pompous gene.

"And for what it's worth, I have the Cielo Arcobaleno's blessing for the greater good* of our entire race," Takaba finished evenly.

Kisuke nearly rolled his eyes by the use of reference from Albus Dumbledore's favorite phrase. The illusionary lies of good intention for the common good efficiently blinded and numbed a sheep's rational sense. He slanted a look at some individuals of note. On a second thought, maybe those two words could get Takaba's point across more effectively, judging by the consternation but grudging acceptance casted on everyone's faces.

The Cielo Arcobaleno, Sawada Tsunayoshi said nothing. Even from the start. But his silence was enough to speak volumes of full support to Takaba.

Luce of Gesso famiglia and a member of the Commission did not look at all perturbed as she contributed her thoughts serenely. "The path you have chosen will lead to terrible but great change. Your resolve is an arduous burden. Once the course is set, there will be no turning back to face what lies ahead. Are you certain of this decision, Takaba Akihito?"

The power one true name holds.

As if Fate spoke herself.

If that was not a prophesy foretold, Kisuke would eat his pair of old geta. Luce's omniscient seer-sight was on parallel with the Cielo Arcobaleno himself.

He felt for Takaba. The boy literally had the world on his shoulders.

"I have to be as no else is yet enough to live up the responsibility," Takaba answered evenly.

**Translation**: _Since no one among the old coots is brave enough to own up their erroneous mistakes which are now biting our collective asses. And since their rusty brain-dead sense had instead concluded to conveniently shirk their responsibilities; someone capable has to enlighten them before they damn us all._

Kisuke did not know about the rest, but he practically heard the unspoken statement from the one liner. A quick side-eye confirmed that some were either too busy to hold back and rigidly maintained their decorum or few were too indulgent of Takaba's gall to call him on it.

Not that anyone could simply do a reprimand.

Skies were entitled to express their opinions after all.

"How noble of you," Giotto observed blatantly having his ears turned deaf as he stared at Takaba like he's seeing him for the very first time

It was the real first time.

Takaba was procrastinating much and mafia allowed the borrowed freedom.

Spoiled-rotten brat.

"Even so, I cannot do everything on my own. This entire council has the authority and power to oversee this transition."

Kisuke had to applaud Takaba, who was rather gracious not to leave anyone out for the ride. It was a maneuvering worthy of a master manipulator's workings-delegation.

And since the rest in mafia dragged Takaba into their old mess. The boy would probably turn the press-ganged conspiracy into cathartic therapy on everyone's expense.

Misery loved company and all that.

"So," Sawada Tsunayoshi interjected for the first time with sick sense of good cheer. "Shall we begin with Takaba Akihito's phase one of world domination?"

Silence reigned once again.

Reactions range from outright amusement to horrified muteness which Timoteo of Vongola broke off when he chuckled lowly for everyone to hear, and then later he smiled approvingly at Takaba, who merely inclined his head in tacit acceptance (more likely resigned acceptance).

The two Skies body language was not lost to their avid observers. Like clockwork, objections died a swift death and Takaba's decision was officially set on stone.

The hope and idea of the miracle worker who was gung-ho to a task had came true to form.

_As the marauders' words goes, mischief managed*! _Kisuke thought in glee.

What is next to ensure of was Takaba's budding Guardian Candidates. The boy would resent the intrusion but someone had to look out for him.

To reel in a _Sleeper _a.k.a. Nulls spoke volumes of Takaba's Sky Allure—the type that a harmless puppy love could full-blown into destructive obsession as it inadvertently planted a seed of dark yearning to monopolize his or her Sky. Guardian Candidates would do their worst as primal hardwired instincts urged to keep their Sky to themselves. For better or for worse. And what badly fueled such captive and guard situation was Takaba's free spirited Cloud's nature. Sealed as Takaba once was, it made the inherent instincts innate in a Cloud to span out which resulted a stubborn dependence of self-reliance added with pride a mile or more long to thrive vigorously and even dangerously.

The Sealed Flames within Takaba prevented his metaphysical gifts to bloom, but it did not deterred to make him all the more blindingly bright and vibrant.

And objectively speaking though not out loud, it did not helped that Takaba had the mouth-watering appeal of a sex-kitten to art form that provoked an irresistible gravitational pull to those he had the chance to encounter.

Sky Allure could not be denied when he encountered people to the point that enemies even faltered to lay their hands against him. Case to point, Liu Feilong.

But Sky Allure was not all the time definitive. It could pique jealousy and envy like nothing else. Including consuming rejection and worst, destructive rivalry.

And this very same Sky Allure was a powerful tool-when abused by a power-hungry Sky with megalomaniac predilection-often made the Sky to be perceived as flawless leaders.

In Kisuke's professional opinion, a Sky had a double-edged quality: brilliant but insane-two sides of the coin, dark and light; chaos and order; emotion and intellect.

It was no little amount of relief to Kisuke that Skies were very, very rare-counting barely two handfuls in current century as the Primes had retired-and nearly most peace-loving Skies were in united front for the common good. Or else, the human realm won't survive when a single Sky played a role as _malevolent_ Skies, for examples, Mordred and Voldemort of the Wizarding World.

As Kisuke saw the world conspiring for Takaba Akihito to make things right again being chosen by wanton Fate's as current tramp card, very soon balance will be restored.

With helpful nudging here and there, of course.

**~XVI~**

"VOOOOOIIII! What the hell was that?!" The Rain Guardian of Varia, Squalo Superbi was the first to exclaim after the baby Sky left with a posturing horde right on his heels, all of whom basing on baby Sky Allure was seconds away from falling over themselves.

"My protégé is taking his role very seriously."

Proud approval and entertained eyes, both was a scary combination from Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"If this is all about Luce's prophecy—"

"That depends on Byakuran's son and heir."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Cielo Arcobaleno."

"Indeed."

Giotto's interjection was a mild surprise. The blond Don looked displeased.

Byakuran's smile twisted in the corner. And know the uncle once removed was showing visible propriety concern to his son. Would wonders never cease?

"Akihito's talents need to be channeled. Or would you prefer the perils of boredom to a Sky like him? The vigilante Hibari in him would sooner make any Mafioso to volunteer in homes for the aged and orphanages. Which is not actually a bad thing either."

Tsunayoshi's words painted a hilarious but horrifying picture.

"Relatively debatable," Giotto murmured quietly.

Tsunayoshi nodded. "Cleaning up the infestations is acceptable, _non_?"

"Not everyone will agree," Byakuran warned, inserting his concern for his son.

To that, Tsunayoshi just smiled knowingly. "You'll be surprise." He motioned to leave but paused deliberately. "Whether anyone likes it or not is not up for debate as the bait was already eaten."

With this last note, the Cielo Arcobaleno walked out.

"Your young Cielo is not what I expected," Timoteo commented several seconds later. His words opened the dam so to speak.

"He had us by the balls and he knew it."

"A force of nature personified."

"He's a making of another great Sky that could save us all."

"Or a prelude to disaster if he so much inclines to."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow at Visconti, one of Timeteo's Guardians. "Would you prefer my son to declare Martial Law then?"

Visconti did not look remotely alarm at the underlying threat he implied. "I'm just saying that your son does not realize how much power he wielded. His whims are a hazard of its own."

"He's big-hearted. Surely you can't find fault in that."

"I found that the very lethal charismatic individuals were often ruled by their conscience."

"Do not bet on that belief too much. My son's associates can do a lot worse than him."

"We have no one to blame but ourselves," Giotto asserted smoothly. "In this we shall all have to agree."

Murmurs of assent expanded by waves in the chamber.

The firm reminder of the set-up left a bittersweet sensation to Byakuran. No matter how daunting the results would be, hope was renewed by the knowledge of the resolute and unyielding will everyone had glimpsed from his son.

These people here with them utterly believed on his son.

Competency in duty.

The very three words Yuuki desperately hoped would not rest on their only beloved child.

Akihito does not really have much choice. The power a Sky like him was not allowed to remain inactive for long. Caged by those who have banked their interest on him.

Yuuki would no doubt roll in her grave if she knew what the world conspired for Akihito.

And yet Byakuran is still ready to open fire.

Forcing his hand, Akihito was very near to the edge of loose cannon.

A dark smile crept into Byakuran lips at this thought.

What a horrible father he is to his oblivious son as Shamal Trident put in.

It is about time to serve them right.

**~XVI~**

Once he escaped the clutches of his 'fans' schmoozing adoration' as his intuition put in, somehow, he was left to his own devices to plot.

_And so their dogmatic stigma will change in a whiplash as those who fancied themselves as the elite suprema are about to be green with envy and read with outrage from the accidental luck of the bastard children._

His sheer dumb luck made impossible circumstances to epic possibilities.

He should probably dance a jig and cackle at the same time.

**Right. Far beyond ecstatic from reality's kick below the belt.**

His intuition had gone frighteningly outspoken, high-strung working at best in stress.

Terrific level-up.

Orange hair lingered into his sight's corner. He was appreciative of his intuition input of Ichigo's arrival which he shoved on the back-burner of his mind. His office was his destination.

Albeit disappointed to be greeted by his paperwork, but a bit comforted by the thought of Mikhail and Somuku who both went off to supervise their individual business which by this time composed a backlog of paperwork, and of Toru who politely excused himself for taking some calls-his own mostly as the secretary-he must now attended to read the stacks of colored-themed folders, album binders, medical diagnosis, detailed personal backgrounds, and semi-detailed to complete research reports which piled up and spread over the mahogany desk courtesy of Urahara's team.

He made a note to add a bonus to Urahara's team's stalkerish surveillance but nevertheless efficient Intel.

Flipping open a white folder with Psychograph Summary on top of its cover as his last round of reading, he found the contents were not arranged alphabetically in a brush of skimming pace. Instead, the names were arranged accordingly to who presented the most likely challenge/threat to his person. Like a top-notchers watch list.

For fun, he pinned each paper on the whiteboard with magnetic Disney villains faces. When he surveyed his handiwork, he half-wished for darts.

From seven to one the countdown went like this:

**7th **_Yamaguchi Kumiko_

Altruistic at heart

Tenacious/Unruffled bravado

Zealous/Honor-bounded

*STORM

**6th **_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Intellectually intuitive

Convoluted devotion/By the book's law

Pride/Honor-bounded

Pragmatic

*CLOUD

**5th **_Unohana Retsu_

Highly intuitive

Level-headed/Vicious at worst

Discreet &amp; Trustworthy

*SUN

**4th **_Kyouraku Shunsui_

Benevolent/Clever Slyness

Notorious flirt

Perpetually Idle

Virtuous &amp; Loyal

*Rain

**3rd **_Liu Feilong_

Sensitively perceptive

Aesthetically vain

Mild daddy issues

Faithfully devoted

*STORM

**2nd **_Aizen Sousuke_

Highly intelligent

Ambitious/Power-hungry

Cold-heartedly ruthless

Self-opinionated righteousness

*MIST

**1st **_Asami Ryuuichi_

Highly intelligent &amp; perceptive

Extremely domineering/Driven to succeed at any cost

Romantic/Sentimental

***MULTIPLE **PREDOMINANTLY: Rain &amp; Storm WITH mild affinity: Sky

On the last page was a postscript:

_Barring the past history you had with a couple of these individuals, you have chosen well. Or rather exceptionally too well. Whether it's bias judgment or gut instincts remain to be seen. This selection will be a hot commodity to the Elite. You never settle for any less and easy._

His intuition seemed to perk up from the implications of self-fulfilling prophecy.

**Emotional sensitivity plus intellectual logic is equal to secrets revealed.**

All at once, he was terrified and irritated and resigned.

"Look at the situation, Takaba."

The curt suggestion from Kurosaki Ichigo stirred him out from his gloom.

"Meaning what?"

"Your pattern of bulldozing most of your prospective Guardians, ripping them from normalcy, breaking and building everything they knew of."

The matter of fact words hard truth was a condemnation of sorts to his ears. It was refreshing after all the comforting lies he'd received in close intervals.

"My unabated lust for thrill is my undoing," he agreed. "It's self-fulfilling hell of a cage." Reviewing back his words, he wondered twisted his own humor had become throughout the crushing hold of the mafia. Then again, life if taken too seriously gets depressing too fast. Fun, that was getting outnumbered by the mafia's crushing hold.

Ichigo merely inclined his head in agreement.

"When in Harmony, it does not matter if your Guardians are the exact opposite of you. The antithesis of their individual nature serves to complement you or more precisely…" At this, Ichigo gave that sad wistful but comforting smile like he was crying for him, "they are the reflection of who you are as a whole or that deepest darkest part of you that you avoided to became or hide in fear of fully accepting your true self until time will come when you make peace of who you really are."

He nodded his thanks for the advice of wisdom.

No matter how solemn this topic was, it was a revoltingly awkward lesson of introspection and self-discovery. But he had no one else to blame but Akihito's heart. Just what he need—his own instinctual preference to complicate his already hard life.

It could probably preserve his sanity if he could all blame it to destiny or fate.

**How cowardly.**

Right. He's taking away his responsibility from his own actions if he did that.

Then, a thought occurred to him. Initially, he did not want a direct approach about this particular gift/curse. On outsider's ears it would sound like he was a sexual deviant or something close to a satyromaniac.

But Ichigo would understand being a Sky himself.

"A healer once told me the nature of my allure calls out the bestial instincts of those who happen to chance by at the very least a tactile encounter with me. Eye candy was his words."

"Be very cautious then. Try not to tease a sleeping dragon too much."

"I'll do my best." It was an empty promise, obviously.

The don't-bullshit-me-troublesome-brat look thrown by Ichigo as he left the office did not need more verbal exchange.

History usually repeats itself.

Eventually, Akihito and his prospective Guardians would chafe each other's skins the moment they shared close proximity than what was strictly necessary.

Sky Allure was equal compelling attraction-

**Helplessly crippling phenomenon, **his intuition finished for him.

When his intuition spoke like that it's like stamping a seal of confirmation.

Left alone, he re-evaluated and considered his options with care.

A week ago, he would run for the hills and fight with everything he could. He would not have gone quietly into any kind of surrender no matter how it would make his life easier as an heir. But he finally had it with all expectations—nonsense of shitstorm that made it very personal for him.

They paved his road. And since he's traveling on some downwards unknown, he's content to take them with him.

For the second time, he looked back at the whiteboard. His hands itched to burn the display to crisp.

Without the full memories of his past like as Akihito, he could not simply breach the vigilante operations. It was why he could not take active dealings with his past friends and colleagues and whoever else when he ventured the I.A. (Intelligence Anonymous, where information was bartered with a price such as gifts/bribery, inside information, protection, one-night stands, business proposals and etc.)

What he could rely on and this too, was dubious, was the list of people kept under surveillance by his father.

Kou, who became one of Liu's inner circle in Baishe.

Takato, an underworld broker.

Yamazaki, ex-detective and court marshaled into life imprisonment.

Mitarai, a missing colleague and seemed likely dead.

Momohara Ai, a female celebrity.

Kirishima Kei, executive secretary and right-hand of Asami Ryuuichi.

Procrastinating in his loop of self-deluded denials, this squeamish feeling, he'd never be anything else productive. He'd just have to suck it up, offer the bait, and go from there.

**~XVI~**

"Deathtrap or not, whether I hide in plain sight is no longer an issue. I just want this done and over with."

He was expecting a lecture. They did not disappoint after the abrupt silence ended, his loved ones disputing their case at him.

"Why do you have so kind and gentle?"

"I'm beginning to see the efforts of Sinclair's tor-tutorial biting the dust."

"You're too big-hearted for your own good."

"We ought to put a leash on you. Asking a death wish on those pompous windbag of old coots was another. And now this?"

"Even a predator should also learn how to distinguish himself from hunter to prey."

He idly sipped his hot chocolate, not taking them seriously. It should not be taken seriously. Storms, Clouds, Lightnings, and Rains like being angry. Or rather staying angry. It comes to their nature as a habit to throw epic temper tantrums like it's going out of style.

It was funny for him how much verbal lashing was heaping on a person doing the right thing. Even more ridiculous, was how their words had not beaten his resolve to pulpy bits seeing that their public show of complicated concern made him his daring nerve to gone wild.

And honestly, it did not helped these people around him were secretly worrywarts at heart or wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

"Frankly, none of this surprises me."

That was Rokudo Mukuro. One which had to be triple-checked, just in case. Support from Suns, Mists, and Skies should be dissected and analyzed as they had layers of agenda behind the face-value.

To be fair, stereotyping Flame Users' personality profile was the right thing to base on either. To such extent, the very best shot was to not to give a little more than fifty percent trust. The lengths person could do—

**Methods they went about to go out of their way.**

Yes.

"We must be appreciative of his informative mood today. Although I have misgivings if he's doing this out of the goodness of his heart."

Nice start in glorifying me as a villain, Mukuro.

"He cannot be dissuaded. We must blame this willful stubbornness on the Hibari's gene pool if truth be told."

At the far end of the long table, Kyouya slightly bristled but the Cloud Arcobaleno made no move for early morning evisceration. He was mildly disappointed by that.

"Anything else to add, Kiito-chan?" Mukuro prodded in faux pleasantry of a devil's advocate once the weaving of his logical (personal) opinions was shared.

"I just have to make it official." His words made the air grew pensive.

"It's going to be a mess," Orihime remarked.

"And a bloody hell," Takeshi relished in his usual good cheer.

"For them? Or for me?"

"Your Guardian's business had never been an easy one."

Like he needed to hear that from Mukuro.

"I say go screw them," Kyouya supported and sporting a rather primal evil smirk.

Ichigo who already put in his words half an hour ago was studied for a moment by Urahara.

"My Sky's will is my will," the man said with a scheming smile on.

He eyed the healer, discomfited by the smile the man wore. Either they loved him to death or screwed them over with their covertly huddled powwows.

**Some fucked-up lookout.**

His intuition words triggered a feeling he disregarded as straining himself to rage could actually do him in.

His brief span of inattention was noticeable for they gazed at him with varied levels of concern. The trio of healers'-mostly Urahara's-calculating concentration was—

**About damn time. **

The advance grim sort implication tugged dread in his gut.

"So how can we be of any help?"

Takeshi probably had translated his silence as nervous anticipation. It was not further from the truth.

He smiled a crooked, fiendish smile to appease them. "May I take a look at your phone-books? I could use some experts."

**~XVI~**

"Takaba-sama?"

He let the honorific passed. Byakuran's brainwashing of Japanese etiquette to Toru was a done job. Besides, he had far more use of his time.

"It's a simple reconnaissance, Toru." Thankfully, his stoic Sun Guardian was not above to refuse being addressed familiarly.

"I aim to please, Takaba-sama."

Toru's tone captured the image of an eager Doberman wagging his tail.

After he named the location and without the need for facial shifting, Toru's marble stone face spoke disapproval. The road trip clearly bothered the man.

"Single escort, Takaba-sama?"

"They'll get over it after they check it up once they were both done playing overlords."

Toru's silence spoke reproach even as he accelerated the speed of the Alfa Romeo.

Flipping a page of the tome, he answered, "We are not completely alone, Toru."

Said tails were strictly reminded by him to dress casually without the usual black suit that screamed flashy goons. Because like an over spray of a dollar-cologne, Flame Users were naturally head-turner. Not to mention the crazy weirdness they tend to play around were bound to get attention.

As the soothing silence settled, it was a form of Toru's concession.

This time, he allowed himself for an eye-roll.

Honestly, who's the boss between them?

**~XVI~**

While Asami had not exactly shown himself to overkill some poor unfortunate soul like he did back on Hong Kong once during the mess with Baishe or on hair trigger gun-maiming happy, his closest subordinates were starting to lose it.

They did not have much luck digging around.

Unexpectedly, there was a significant absence of loose tongues. Research were either multi-layered with half-truths or insubstantial versions fabrication. Inside information, a commodity bought with a price higher than the usual had the entire underworld brokers to close their doors firmly to as fast as the words Flame Users were brought into the conversation.

Much worst, a fine definitive line was drawn between the oldest yakuza clans and the usurping encroachers of upstarts was made more binding by the absolute archaic Law of Omerta, The Vow of Silence. The resulting implementation had willingly or coerced nearly most of the in-the-know echelon withdrawn deeply to themselves, hoarding their valuable secrets for them alone.

As ensuing consequences, alliances were put on hold, proposals were nullified, and turf wars were at truce.

For the very first time in Asami's tenure as prime alpha kingpin of Japan, survival crushingly tramped curiosity and ambition. Such was the trend of the clandestine dark market's business.

Feeling so pathetically unproductive from the massive meltdown of his expert competence, one Kirishima Kei kept his boiling frustrations to himself. No use _convincing _a sheep as the fence post itself was virtually untouchable and indestructible.

He stopped short in pacing inside the men's comfort room-a necessary break with his exhausted tolerance running too low to its maximum limit to endure Sudou's monthly report-when his phone vibrated from his breast pocket.

Looking at the flashing screen, he read: _Matsumoto calling._

It was his secretary. Kei accepted the call. "Yes?"

"_My apologies for this disturbance, sir, but the concierge __from Azabu Maison is __requesting to speak with Asami-sama."_

"How urgent is this appointment?"

"_As soon as possible, Kirishima-san."_ Was the apologetic tone from Matsumoto.

The timing was rather inconvenient. Frowning a little from the bold demand of the concierge, Kei next words were terse. "Patch me up with him right this instant."

"_A moment please, Kirishima-san."_

A beep then, silence.

Kei's frown deepened. He was about to launched a reprimand when a male cleared his throat. Twice.

"_I humbly apologize for this untimely call, sir, but there is a VIP visitor asking to see Asami-sama."_

Kei's agile mind narrowed into a focused review of likely visitors of _that_ place. Only less in a handful was counted for.

VIP. Why did the concierge have to make this distinction?

"Who is this VIP?"

A shaky nervous breath and another throat clearing. _"The VIP is the other Asami-san, Kirishima-san."_

More than a little flummoxed as if he's hearing a different language, Kei was stumped. As far as he knew, the special label of 'being the other Asami' which within Asami's employee circle knew of solely belonged to one person.

After he could finally sort out a possible idea, Kei's voice sounded calmly smooth. "Pass that to me again clearly."

The concierge in the front desk was profoundly terrified. How could he answer that question without having to appear as indiscreetly snooping?

He was saved from being fired as the younger Asami-sama's companion/bodyguard extended a hand in a gesture of receiving the phone. Relieved, he handed the device over to the tall and rigid-demeanor man.

"_This is Egawa Toru speaking. We must meet at once."_

"We will see by lunch time, Egawa-san." Came Kei's automatic reply even as desperate hope stirred him. Finally, an open window.

"_Arrange it earlier. The boss is waiting in the lobby with his own schedule to keep."_

A nerve in Kei twitched from the blatant rebuke. "This is so sudden—"

"_Make it work."_ Was the explicit command, brooking no route but his way.

"Within an hour, Egawa-san," Kei set as a condition, coming to understand the severity of the situation. A Sky's word was law that which their subordinates and associates sycophantically obeyed through the letter. Just like Asami's.

"_That is acceptable." _

And Egawa hung up.

The sheer arrogance of the brute!

After releasing a string of oaths and taking breaths to relax his self, Kei then proceeded to clear off the entire schedule for the day in cold tones during his calls which were all obliged with submissive compliance by the receivers. And without wasting another minute, he made his way back to the seventh floor. The managerial's conference dulled in significance compared to the abrupt but still anticipated meet-up in his opinion.

Kei found the conference stuck in the middle of Sudou's grandstanding spiel.

"—fact, I believe I'm the best possible person to do the job. I have years of experience in handling such situation. I have the right contacts if needed be. I am very absolutely sure I can—"

Sudou broke off as Asami's executive secretary unceremoniously barged into the room, startling the rest from the lack of his polite manners.

Kei ignored the managers as he bend closer to whisper to Asami's ear. "ASAP meeting with Takaba-dono at Azabu Maison, Asami-sama."

Finished with that explanation, Kei straightened up to address the managers. "This meeting is cancelled. A liaison of Kyouya Hibari wishes to speak with Asami-sama. The sooner, the better."

Ryuuichi allowed the undermining of his authority, a little amused to see the entire room turned ghastly pale. Hibari Kyouya's reputation was nationally widespread.

Bowing, the managers murmured their goodbyes.

On the other hand, Sudou pointedly stayed in the background until Kirishima spared the ex-model an uncharacteristic outright withering glare.

"A Hibari is not someone to be kept waiting."

_There, that should do it_. Was Kei's thought, watching Sudou visibly faltered at this reminder.

He also made a mental note to find a way to kick Sudou out of Asami's life. Less simpering opportunistic leech as Asami's pseudo-lover was always a plus in Kei's books.

Especially now that another Takaba appeared into their lives.

**~XVI~**

Ten minutes later, the limousine was on its way to the location.

What an unprecedented occurrence.

If it was anyone else, Ryuuichi would not bother to give his time. Privately half dazed and half nervous, he was on autopilot reserve.

Spontaneity and capricious intention. Both were not the most stable behavior but he would not complain.

The twin intrigued him like a mystery that must be solved. His identity for the lack of better words, a ghost. The obscurity was understandable, but on a certain hindsight which Ryuuichi found suspicious. It felt somehow off. Layers of cover-up subterfuge. Too shuttered. Too misleading. All in all a conundrum. A conundrum so encompassing no one was able to contain a solution.

Ryuuichi could picture that the incoming meeting is not one for popular poll among the Flame Users. He shared the thought to his subordinates. "Care to bet that Takaba-dono eluded his more enthusiastic guard dogs for this meeting?"

Their shared moment of silence was one of nostalgia.

"Serves them right," Kirishima concurred lowly.

"The world seems to revolve around the twin," Suoh commented solemnly from the front seat. "It would be wise to heed his…attraction."

Ryuuichi comprehended Suoh's point. The question is, if he's strong enough to resist the danger that even now thrilled him.

"Trust him to leash the worst ones."

Kirishima's observation deserved a merit.

"Aa," Ryuuichi agreed. "He wraps them with his fingers like no one."

_And they love every moment of it._

Ryuuichi's unchanged expression did not betrayed what the inner voice evoked in him.

…This investment of fascination was in point crossing the line.

Snapping himself out from delving further to dangerous thoughts, Ryuuichi pulled out his all-business professionalism. It's the right manner to deal with Takaba Yukito.

His change was right on time for Kirishima to voice out rather carefully, "We're here, Asami-sama."

_I'm not made of fragile china!_

Ryuuichi could barely contain those words; loathing the underscored concern of his preternaturally observant right-hand. His mild irritation was a just cause not to wait for his subordinates' flair of service this time as he climbed out from the limousine to give the devil his due.

Kirishima and Suoh hurried out to match his swift strides. The other ten guards followed after them with arsenals of gun power.

On another circumstances, the entourage was considerably overkill. Flame Users logically refrained to show their otherworldly talents so openly in public. But Kirishima and Suoh insisted. Their vigilance was more warranted as the Flame Users made their personal opinions known to be after Ryuuichi's head.

Except their paranoia's sail was completely knocked out of wind as they caught sight of Ryuuichi's unexpected guest, who was idly relaxing cross-legged on a Victorian-styled stuffed one-sitter with a neon orange headphones on his head. The twin looked all for the world a charming, unassuming young man clothed in billowing off-white long-sleeved crisp shirt that was layered on top with purple sleeveless hoodie which was un-zipped in the middle, and dark brown leather jeans tucked into ankle-length cowboy black suede boots.

It occurred to Ryuuichi during his moments of appreciating the sinful aesthetic how the twin appeared disarmingly harmless and effortless while at it. The impression he had now was nothing like that formidable ferocity muted by distant amicability, he and his men had fully expected to encounter.

It was an utterly bizarre and abnormal impression.

More so when Takaba acknowledge them with a smooth sketching of ninety-degrees bow, a perfect picture of a visitor who apologized for his disturbance. Just like Akihito would if he deigned to show this level of respect to Asami's goons-Akihito's words not his.

Embarrassed someone above the Underworld Elite showed them up with impeccable manners, Kei's sense of courtesy kicked in to require him to the same. He did, but not as smooth as his body seemed to be inebriated. At the corner of his eye, the other men hastily did the same courtesy even Asami who did a bow with infinitesimally stiffness.

Right after the traditional greeting ended, Takaba announced his order instantly. "I would like to take a look around the penthouse. May I?"

The last was politely directed to Ryuuichi. They did not expect it.

For a second, Takaba considered them in amusement. "Base on this entourage, I take it that you generally assume the worst of me?"

The offhand observation/accusation did not sit well in particular to the three men as it inadvertently took a severe point on their collective personal failures dating for years ago.

"No," Ryuuichi contradicted firmly as much as he could at the identical face he had sinned with callous disregard. "We are not expecting you to be this cordial considering our circumstances."

"Let's proceed then?"

Ryuuichi noted the misdirection even as he searched the motive with a blunt question. "Why?"

"It is my right."

An evasive cryptic maneuver. What possible right was the twin spoke about? Ryuuichi had to pounce on it. "To what end?"

Takaba matched the question with a wave at the briefcase on the coffee table. "Belated delivery for you."

Ryuuichi's expression went neutral. "Your price?"

Takaba mirrored the expression, giving away nothing he could perceive. "You'll find out after I see what I needed to."

Inclining his head in acceptance, Ryuuichi stepped to lead the way but was stopped by Kirishima's question.

"Anyone else we should know that came with you, Takaba-dono?"

"I'm not that insecure."

Everyone heard the palpable mocking scornful edge in Takaba's voice.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bad things happen to naughty boys. In this world, if you're going to go sticking your nose in other people's business. You'll have to take care of yourself."_

"_I already know that."_

_**Flashback Ended**_

It was all said three men could do not to convey a visible shudder of Déjà vu.

"After you," Takaba prompted, jarring them out of their recollection.

"As you wish, Takaba-dono."

On their way up, Suoh motioned for the ten guards to stand-by inside the lobby while he and Kirishima joined the two.

Three pairs of eyes discreetly spared several beats of time to examine this Takaba Yukito very intently. Each of their private thoughts went haywire from the jolting flashback which infiltrated their present.

All three wondered how Akihito's twin could simply pull off a near-replica of their encounters about Akihito with alarming ease.

**~XVI~**

"Achoo!"

Sealed off and left strictly untouched the once immaculate and luxurious penthouse had accumulated four years worth of dust and cobwebs.

Therefore, an extensive general cleaning was highly imperative.

Suoh swapped a glance with Kirishima. As one, the two set off at the cleaning closet but was waved away by Takaba.

"I'll do it."

His menial station automatically and the order Ryuuichi speedily threw in by a sharp flick of golden eyes made Kirishima to automatically object. "You're a guest—"

"I don't have the time for an entire day of cleaning service, Kirishima-san." Was the smooth interjection of Takaba, who intended to move away a good five feet away from them. Ryuuichi did not know what to feel about this transparent aversion.

"How do you suppose to clean the entire floor then?"

"Instantly."

"With what? You have one body unless cloning is possible to do the job?" Kirishima argued back.

"Cleaning does not have to be that energy-consuming."

"I suppose you can do it simply by chanting abracadabra or Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?"

"Yes, actually. A basic cleaning or vanishing spell will do the trick."

Stunned into astonishment, Kirishima could not construct a debate to that.

Suoh looked minutely weirded out and gave a look at Ryuuichi, passing a conversation of Takaba pulling their legs.

Oblivious to their uncertainty, Takaba merely muttered something too low for them to hear.

And before they knew it in a blink of an eye, the dust and cobwebs vanished completely.

One astounded silence saluted Takaba.

Takaba politely overlooked their confounded reaction, stepping to cross the room to pull the spotless heavy maroon-colored drapes from the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room.

Takaba was impressed at the picturesque display. "What a view…"

Ryuuichi forced himself to stay immobile from the onslaught of flinch-worthy flashback stirred by the twin's words of pleased admiration.

"I want this entire penthouse to be mine," Takaba expressed unabashedly with a nod of satisfaction, snapping three pairs of eyes to meet his cool imperious hazel eyes.

Dead silence, a moment which was happening more and more lately with Takaba around.

"Everything?" The word was forced out from Ryuuichi without inflection.

"No bargain." Takaba equally matched the quiet potency of Ryuuichi's question.

Ryuuichi's savaged instinct to possess was challenge. He could not afford the game Takaba was playing in slash-and-burn. "Why bother?"

"This was Akihito's residence, is it not?"

Ryuuichi thought of those words for a brief moment. "You speak like you don't know anything about your own twin."

"In a manner of speaking."

A trickle of fury rose from that vague answer. "If I say no?"

"Then it's your lost. Then again, you were too blind not to see the priceless value of Akihito's loyalty."

It's laid out bare. Takaba was putting him on a test and simultaneously giving him an out, anticipating his refusal. Ryuuichi did not give the twin the satisfaction of confirming the expected refusal. If it would take his entire possessions, he would offer it to obtain Akihito's last token.

"Kirishima, prepare the papers for the transfer of ownership."

For once, Kirishima reserved his sympathetic thoughts at their stand-off behind his professional neutrality. "At once, Asami-sama."

While Kirishima had the legal arrangement ready via phone call, Takaba passed the briefcase over to Ryuuichi. "I suggest you would open this in private. It is not exactly for the faint-hearted."

Temper flaring as fueled by those words, Ryuuichi eyed Takaba jauntily. "I'm up for it."

Exactly three minutes later, silence deafened the penthouse.

Any curious questions of how a briefcase stored three large pieces of photographic triptych were dropped in favor of receiving a shot to the heart. A black and white composite. A homage to the shadow lord and his absorbing mystifying abyss.

For all intents and purposes, the blatant message of Akihito's photographic creation was not to destroy and prolong the subject's hell.

However, the belated delivery's timing begged to disagree.

Takaba Yukito straightforwardly aimed for a real slow kill of colossally full-scale effect. Poetic justice at its finest. An objective sadistic humor Ryuuichi was now beginning to be impressed of even at his expense.

And as if what it just needed was this heart wrecking havoc to get through, something foreign and unexpected burst from Ryuuichi's insides. A heat hot enough to burn through him like a brush of electric fire in terrible icy rush that spilled over his skin to purposively crawl its way towards Takaba.

Heated gold met hardened hazel.

The inexplicable force thickened between them with near infernal heat, giving Ryuuichi a peek of glorious technicolor flames coating Takaba's entire being that shielded and lashed about against his own bluish flames. By the wary tension on Takaba's decidedly guarded body language, a strong refusal to be swayed by him was painfully obvious.

The sight of it prompted Ryuuichi to instinctively rein in his probing tendrils of bluish flames which he realized in some primal sense cravingly longed for a taste of Takaba's own power with a hungry desperation he could not comprehend.

By the moment he was successful for semi-control, Ryuuichi was distantly aware of Kirishima and Suoh. Both men loomed in closer appearing to be affected by the fiery metaphysical force he had just tried to attempt.

Most noticeable, was Kirishima's furrowing eyebrows. It was as if the right-hand knew more about what just happened as sharp eyes flicked and cataloged between Ryuuichi and Takaba alternately.

"Incubus…"

"What?" Kirishima and Suoh chorused back to Takaba's slightly spooked murmur.

Hazel eyes hastily skittered away from Ryuuichi's still heated eyes. It's too late for Takaba to cover up the unmistakable faint blush on his pale skin.

A primal corner in Ryuuichi's consciousness was bloating with smug accomplishment while the rest had revulsion. How could he feel such glimmer of lust over Akihito's twin?

Ryuuichi's internal conflict was put on hold as the doorbell rang like an avalanche of ice plummeting over his escalating hard-on.

Takaba spun to his heels for the door.

An unexplainable alarm bolted into Ryuuichi at the thought of Takaba's bid for freedom-to escape-from him. Not thinking it twice, he lunged out for a grab to get hold of Takaba's left arm.

Startled, Takaba's other arm extended to bash against his hand.

Eyes drank in every tell-tale response as a spark roared into life from their first skin contact.

**~XVI~**

A spark...

"_I am a very selfish man, Akihito. Only I can have you all to myself. No one can take you from me. From here on, your world begins and ends with me. I will never allow you to leave…"_

The insidious sinful voice decreed fervently an oath of keeps.

A promise of absolute was something he could do without. For now. Right this moment.

Intentionally or not, Asami did try to harass him during their battle of wills and instincts.

He could see the appeal.

And had come to understand the irrepressible arresting attraction with unwanted capitulation.

They were drawn to each other like proverbial soul mates should as long lost lovers would practically released sexual tension.

No not proverbial.

So his suspicion was confirmed.

Asami Ryuuichi was not just a Guardian Candidate. He's a Chosen Guardian of a fickle thread by wanton fate.

**So screwed chewed toy of meant to be.**

_Shut up._

For a supposed Rain Flame—calm before the storm affinity, Asami was nothing to be relaxed about.

And for the so-called omniscient Hyper Intuition of Vongola Sky bloodline that was obligated to be his ally, the inner voice had its fun time antagonizing him, its exerciser as some fucked-up match-maker.

**For self-preservation.**

Ongoing internal crisis tamped down by learned control, he took refuge in cool condescension of a pompous royalty.

"Don't touch me."

His impudence had effectively issued a dividing wall as proven by Asami's carefully shuttered expression.

**~XVI~**

"Don't touch me." Came the cold order with all the arrogance of a king addressing a lowly peasant.

Ryuuichi felt the overwhelming urge to fuck Takaba into submission right then and there. The insolent gall so coolly refreshing was a rush he could not help but grown addicted to. And only the firm reminder of logical conscience of where his place must be banked the flare of lust within him.

The sudden spike of guilt of betraying Akihito with the identical twin no less came somehow repulsive for him. (Only heaven knew how this guilt of unfaithfulness never bothered him when it his other dalliance was concerned.)

"Open the door, Suoh."

Irrational this need of keeping Takaba within his perimeter of sight might be, it did served as security blanket over his piqued possessive instincts that he could no longer deny.

A warning flashed of hazel from Takaba-no doubt to shoot him down-had Ryuuichi stalled the other with a reasonable excuse calmly. "The transfer of ownership is not yet signed. So as of current time, I am still the owner and host of this Takaba-dono."

Takaba looked like a hair's breadth away from outrightly glaring at him. "Fine, world-class tyrant."

Both choose to note that Suoh was rather relieved to get away from the colliding dominant displays and Kirishima's low sigh of exasperation.

World-class tyrant. Sassy. Like Takaba was one to talk.

Ryuuichi did not know the how but somehow his thought was communicated through when hazel eyes did narrow suspiciously at him.

Telepathy? Or mind-reading?

Not questioning the profound possibilities was a leap from working progress he had before.

"How revolting it is to witness Asami Ryuuichi to moon after Takaba Yukito as there should be boundaries to reconsider."

Feilong's scathing observation amused no one when the Baishe head swanned in with Yoh and Egawa in tow.

Takaba smiled winningly in cheer at Feilong. "Took you long enough, Stalker number three. It's a great wonder you have room to talk considering your less receptive treatment to Akihito."

The offhand reminder/guilt rendered Feilong speechless. He had no defense and everyone inside the penthouse knew it.

The deliberate downhill turn of subject did not bode well to the majority.

Ryuuichi itched for a round of drink or a box of Dunhill.

**~XVI~**

The stilted silence provided a break of sort for him as he sauntered into a graceful prowl away from the other predators. Taking his seat on the sofa was a signal Egawa was waiting for as the Sun Guardian flanked his left, watching him and everyone.

"The agenda for this abrupt meeting—" He swept a look at everyone. "—is for future cooperation to investigate the reason of Akihito's post mortem." He did not wait for his words to be processed as he tacked on each name pointedly, "Liu Yantsuui, Yuri Arbatov, Kuroda Shinji, Azumi Ryouka, Sudou Shuu, and Sakazaki. We must compare notes in all six of them. As one or more of those individual led Akihito to his_ breaking point_, his_ suicide_."

"How the—?!"

Rolling his left sleeve until it reached the elbow, he showed them his left arm which bore a vertical scar five inches in height.

He held their dawning horrified eyes with grim serenity. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ah good old Urahara Kisuke, one of the most scheming manipulative characters of Bleach manga/anime. I could see him as someone dealing with the Underworld, he's always circumventing the law books and kept his secrets close. And Kurosaki Ichigo is definitely a Sky; he's 29 yrs. old in this AU by the way.

Akihito is ready to offer an olive branch albeit grudgingly, and while he can't figure what to do(?) with his prospective Guardians tagged with pros and cons and past transgression in mind. He is a Sky and this role entails responsibility. Regardless of the manipulative entrapment certain persons caged Akihito, he will learned to accept his role. People in mafia will also start to realize he's no pushover and he had his priorities set on order: Asami will be put on a test so are the others, major conflicts will be resolve in mafia, Harmonizing with a complete set of Six Guardian is on the table as his past memories begins to resurface, and he will come to know his enemies that deserve their due in time. As one quote put in, _'there's no rest for the wicked'_.

About the cleaning and vanishing spells, fantasy AU remember? Magic is the key *smiles widely*

**Harmony**—this one is not explored much thoroughly in KHR cannon. But I had read KHR fanfictions expounding Harmony: '_Game Over and Over Again'_ and '_Brightly Burning'._ As I understood, being in Harmony is the balance state of 'all togetherness'. This will be explain further once Akihito gets into this stage with his Guardians.

**Geta**—one of Japanese traditional footwear.

**Ouroborus—** is a Greek word meaning 'tail devourer,' and is one of the oldest mystical symbols in the world. It can be perceived as enveloping itself, where the past (the tail) appears to disappear but really moves into an inner domain or reality, vanishing from view but still existing. The ouroboros has several meanings interwoven into it. Foremost is the symbolism of the serpent biting, devouring, or eating its own tail. This symbolizes the cyclic Nature of the Universe: creation out of destruction, Life out of Death. The ouroboros eats its own tail to sustain its life, in an eternal cycle of renewal. It is sometimes depicted in a lemniscate shape (figure eight) as well (copied from TOKEN ROCK website).

**The reference mentioned and used in this chapter was a nod and credits to the following:**

_Frankenstein Family:_ Supernatural tv series season 10

_Mordred: _is a character in the Arthurian legend, known as a notorious traitor who fought King Arthur at the Battle of Camlann.

_Voldemort, greater good_ and _mischief managed:_ Harry Potter Series

_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo: C_inderella's fairy godmother's spell casting chant

_Triptych:_ **Eprime**'s 'In the Devil's Teeth' and **Setsuna24**'s 'Angel Falling'

And thank you again **Kadzuki** for Egawa Toru.

PS: _Please don't hold a grudge over my extended periods of snail-paced to none updates. __Real life plus college days is not a walk in the park_ *head drops forlornly*

* * *

**Before leaving, please leave a review.**


End file.
